Love Will Tear Us Apart
by Miracles79
Summary: THIS IS AN UPDATE AND NOT A NEW CHAPTER, HOWEVER YOU NEED TO READ THIS UPDATE (if you are a fan) AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.
1. A New Beginning Part 1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

A New Beginning

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: Part 1

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_...Yumi_

Touko was deep in thought silently contemplating the events that had transpired all the way to this very moment. Both Yumi and Touko were resting comfortably next to each other, their hands occupied by the other, as the train moved noiselessly, taking them back home to their families and loved ones.

It had been an incredibly draining yet joyous day, in Touko's opinion, as was finally able to find the courage needed to open up to someone she cared deeply for about her past and the painful events that led to being adopted into the Matsudaira family.

After revealing her deepest secret, Touko initially became worried, and anxious, wondering if Yumi could accept her for who she was, scared that Yumi might push her away or refuse to talk to her again because of her unfair and almost brutish like treatment of the girl she secretly admired, prior to her confession to Yumi.

However she needn't have worried. Yumi had welcomed her with open arms, as well as an open heart. That room in her heart that she always intended to fill. Now, it was occupied by Touko who would occupy it until the day she died. Finally Yumi's heart was now complete.

Touko gazed down towards Yumi who was still nestled closely to her side. She was fast asleep unaware of the beautiful scenery which passed the trains windows but even though the scenery was indeed very beautiful, Touko ignored it as she continued to gaze with love and affection in the direction of Yumi.

_She accepted me…_

_She accepted me for who I am… _

_If I had known Yumi would be so open I would have done this sooner…_

_And I wouldn't have hurt her or caused her any pain. _

A rush of painful memories swam to the forefront of Touko's mind how she had embarrassed and humiliated Yumi by pompously refusing her rosary, how she had confronted Yumi about her past when in fact it was a complete misunderstanding caused by Touko's foolishness and immaturity.

_After everything I've done to her she is still here…with me…_

_By my side… _

_Looking out for me…protecting me _

_It's almost like she is my family _

_Like she is my sis…_

Touko's eyes opened wide showing the faintest signs of hope but also hint of worry and regret. It was too late now though, Touko had her chance and she had ruthlessly declined her offer of Souership.

_But perhaps there is still a small glimmer of hope…_

_Even a small chance._

The thought excited her but at the same time doubt and concern flooded her mind.

_Am I being inconsiderate…?_

_Surely I had my chance and I blew it… _

_Yumi offered me something precious to her and I just turned it away as if it was garbage… _

_Surely Yumi would want to find someone more appreciative of her kind and loving nature… _

_Yumi wouldn't want me…_

_No, Yumi deserves better than me… _

_But I know if she were to ask me directly, honestly, I will crumble and accept her rosary._

Touko managed to calm her beating heart and trembling body as she looked back down at Yumi who was fast asleep knowing nothing of Touko's discomfort. A few strands of Yumi's hair had managed to find their way onto the bridge of her nose. Touko carefully moved the stray hair around Yumi's ear being careful not to wake her and continued to gaze down lovingly at Yumi.

_I will become her Petite Soeur…_

_Those girls at Lillian can offer Yumi many things… _

_But they can't offer what I can…trust._

Touko had trusted Yumi with her darkest secret and at her confession a bond had been formed between the two. A bond of love, worry, frustration and most importantly of all trust which would continue to grow in strength as the passage of time repeated its persistent cycle

Unbeknown to Touko, Yumi began to stir still half asleep as she slowly returned to her surroundings and when she slowly opened her eyes it was to see Touko looking absentmindedly out of the train's window. Yumi could see from her eyes that she wasn't looking at the scenery outside but was instead deep in thought. Yumi could see the clear signs of hope, concern and worry emanating from her eyes and Yumi instinctively tightened the grip on her hand in a reassuring manner.

Touko was pulled out of her revelry when she felt Yumi grip her hand tighter and saw out of the corner of her eye Yumi smiling widely as she stared at her through her big mocha brown eyes. Touko turned to look at Yumi when Yumi said "You're worried about something? aren't you Touko-Chan"

Touko knew that her emotions must have been seen through her usually opaque face, perhaps a trait from Yumi had rubbed off on her after all their time together, and she attempted to hide her worries by replying ,rather sweetly, "I have no more worries now that I'm with you Yumi"

Yumi instantly blushed, her face closely resembling that of a ripe strawberry. However Yumi wasn't going to be fooled by Touko's charm. She could see right through Touko's façade and had a good idea of what may have been concerning the young girl sitting by her side.

_You're not getting me that easily Touko Chan…_

Yumi giggled at this thought when suddenly an idea popped into her head. This idea wasn't pre thought out it was just a random thought which had pushed itself into focus. Yumi had a plan but she wouldn't dare tell Touko-Chan of said plan. She wanted it to be a surprise and she desperately hoped Touko-Chan would accept it.

Slowly Yumi came back to her senses to see a concerned Touko staring back up at her but before Touko could say a word Yumi asked "Touko-Chan…could I borrow your phone for a moment…I have to call my family and tell them I'll be home a bit later than I expected"

Touko-Chan, slightly confused, replied "Yes of course but don't you live 20 minutes away from M station?"

_Oh Touko…always so clever and insightful._

But even though Yumi praised her she wasn't going to reward her for her expert intuition by revealing her plans instead she quickly gave her a little hint of the truth so as to avoid suspicion "Oh…yeah but I was hoping we could take a quick detour before we headed back home" Yumi replied casually.

Touko Chan looked surprised but complied with Yumi's previous request without complaint. She watched as Yumi headed towards the other end of the carriage until she was out of sight. Many possibilities entered Touko Chan's mind at this point as she was unable to understand the need for secrecy if it was really Yumi's mum.

Yumi moved further away till she was sure that Touko-Chan wouldn't over hear her as she quickly hit speed dial 3 and waited patiently for a reply. Unsurprisingly, a man's voice answered the phone and Yumi informed the man of who she was and asked that she be passed over to another, to the person who she desperately wanted to talk too right now at this moment very moment.

The man handed over the phone, bowed and left the room. Yumi waited patiently till she heard the voice she had missed for so long answer the phone.

"Yumi?"

"Onee-Sama!"

Sachiko smiled to herself at the sound of Yumi's excited squeal. If Sachiko wasn't honest she had deeply missed hearing Yumi's voice and was glad to hear her once again. Sachiko was however actually surprised, if you could imagine such a thing, to hear from Yumi considering she was supposed to be on a date with her cousin, Matsudaira Touko, she instantly became worried and anxious to hear of the events that led to this surprising phone call.

"Yumi how was your date with T…Touko?" Sachiko ignored the slight stutter at the mention of Touko's name and instead contended herself to listen for Yumi's reply. "It was great, Onee-Sama, I was very happy with the date thank you for asking" Yumi replied rather excitedly which made Sachiko chuckle but she couldn't help but notice a feint twinge of jealousy hidden beneath her chuckle after hearing of her successful date but she was able to quickly overcame that particular emotion.

"That's very good to hear Yumi, so, what is the reason for this call?" Sachiko said a little sternly. Sachiko was even more shocked by her own change of tone.

Why was she being so stern with Yumi?

Who had found the time to tell her of her date which had been a success by, the sounds of it?

Sachiko berated herself for her unladylike behaviour and was about to apologize when Yumi replied rather shakily "Um…I was hoping if it is not too much trouble…whether you could spare a little time and meet Touko and myself at Lillian High School…in around half an hour"

Sachiko could hear from the anxiety in her voice that Yumi needed her and she had a reasonable idea of why she was needed. Sachiko smiled to herself she knew Yumi too well, of course she knew what Yumi was planning. She even knew where she would go to…

_No Sachiko, now is not the time to be thinking about such things…_

_Yumi is waiting for your reply…_

_She's probably worried that I will decline the offer._

Sachiko knew if anyone, outside of her closest friends, had called to ask her this she would have declined in an instant but it was Yumi, how could she possibly deny her Petite Soeur's generous offer. Sachiko wanted to be there and watch Yumi take her first steps to…

_Sachiko, stay on topic…_

Sachiko exhaled slowly steadying herself then replied "Of course Yumi, I will be there in half an hour… Now if you will excuse me I must get dressed for the big occasion"

At this response Yumi almost dropped the phone.

_Big occasion…?_

_How could Sachiko…?_

_No, surely she doesn't know what I'm about to do._

Sachiko was very pleased with Yumi's clumsy reaction, it was one of the many reasons Sachiko adored her Petite Soeur although she would never admit it to Yumi. Ignoring her previous thoughts she waited patiently for Yumi's response. Uneasy silence past between the two until Sachiko, sensing an opening, continued "I am your Onee-Sama after all Yumi…I know exactly what your planning and I couldn't be happier for you but now I have really got to leave you if I'm going to make this event"

Yumi was happier then she could have ever believed possible and quickly thanked her Onee-Sama for her generosity but not before she made one more request. After a couple of minutes of hushed talking between the two Sachiko replied "Of course Yumi I will inform them at once and make all the necessary arrangements… I'll see you soon Yumi"

Yumi once again thanked Sachiko from the bottom of her heart then ended the call closing the cell with a, seemingly, exaggerated exhale of breathe. Yumi eventually returned to Touko beaming from cheek to cheek. "What are you so happy about" Touko asked with a questioning look

"Nothing just you wait and see" Yumi replied as she held Touko's hand in hers. As she did this Touko snuggled in closer resting her head on Yumi's shoulder. Touko sensed something was coming but had no idea what it could be but whatever Yumi had planned she knew she would enjoy it no matter what. So Touko let the matter drop as the train pulled into their final stop.

Yumi and Touko walked together arms locked as they approached the exit to M station.

_Just you wait Touko…_

_Just you wait._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi and Touko stepped out of the train station and headed towards the bus stop which was situated across from the station. Touko looked at Yumi wondering where she was taking her and for what purpose. Yumi seated herself on one of the benches while Touko took a look at the buses route trying to discern Yumi's intentions.

Touko rarely used buses. She was usually driven to her desired destinations by her personal driver or her cousin Kashiwagi-san.

_Driven more like risking life and limb in a suicide car…_

Touko would never forget her cousin's erratic and often at times dangerous driving style. She was surprised that Suguru was still allowed to drive considering he had broken the speed limit on various occasion's but I guess money and power helps to smooth things over when he is in trouble.

Touko then forced her thoughts further down to concentrate on finding Yumi's potential destination but before Touko could continue her search she felt a soft hand grip hers and as she looked down she saw Yumi's hand dragging her away towards a row of benches before she was forced to sit down beside Yumi while their hands still gripped one another in a tight embrace.

Yumi knew full well what Touko was trying to do and wouldn't let her know where they were going until the time was right. Yumi looked down at Touko and said "Nice try Touko-Chan" Then winked to show Touko that she was just playfully teasing her.

Touko held in both her nervous laughter and her blush which was attempting to ebb to the surface as they waited together, hand in hand, for the arrival of their bus. After 10 minutes the bus had arrived and Yumi dragged a rather surprised Touko, hurriedly, behind her. Touko glanced at the buses number trying to figure out where they were going.

_That number I know I have seen that bus number before…_

_But where…?_

_Ahh… think Touko think._

Yumi and Touko decided to sit at the front of the bus after they noticed a group of young boys sitting far back their eyes wide staring at Yumi and Touko who were still holding hands. The boys, being the mature grownups that they were, made whistle noises as the girls entered the bus but where left disappointed when they decided to sit at the front.

"I'm starting to understand Sachiko's reasons for her hatred towards men" Touko whispered. Yumi had to hold in her laughter as they sat together ignoring the boys that sat far behind them still talking animatedly about something. Yumi was not impressed by their childish behaviour and instead focused her intention on Touko and their next destination, Lillian High School.

They both sighed a huge sigh of relief when the boys had finally left the bus; it was presumably their stop. Thus leaving Yumi and Touko to ponder what the other was thinking. Yumi's apprehension kicked in as they approached Lillian High not knowing what would happen if she…

_No, Yumi you can't think negatively, not now… _

_Find your courage and do what is right…_

_Not just for yourself…but for Touko-Chan too._

Yumi brightened at this thought and looked at the window appreciating the beauty of the sun set which loomed over the houses. Then to Yumi's surprise she noticed a very familiar area and knew that they were at least 2 minutes away from Lillian High School. Yumi wondered if Touko-Chan had managed to figure out where they were headed yet as she looked down at her focused features.

Touko looked out the window for several second till she noticed a familiar looming building far away in the distance. She focused her gaze trying to figure out why that building looked so familiar. Then she gripped Yumi's hand in realisation.

_We're going back to Lillian High School but why…?_

_Did Yumi organize a surprise party or something…?_

_What was she up to…?_

Yumi stood up and Touko quickly following suit as they waited for the bus to stop at their station. Yumi left the bus and headed towards the entrance to Lillian High as Touko obediently followed behind until she suddenly saw a familiar figure waiting for them. A blue eyed, raven haired and beautiful figure, known as, Ogasawara Sachiko.

_Wha…What is she doing here…?_

_Is this part of Yumi's plan…? _

Suddenly a rather vile and scary thought crossed her mind the idea of it was absurd but she couldn't help it.

_Did Yumi come here to ditch me and leave with Sachiko…?_

Yumi sensing Touko's unease held out her hand which was nervously accepted by the rather shaken Touko and moved towards her Onee-Sama.

"Gokigenyou, Touko-Chan…Yumi" Sachiko said as they approached smiling widely. Sachiko was proud of how well Yumi had matured in such a little period of time. She came into Lillian anxious, closed off and god knows what else.

_And now look at her…_

_She has matured beyond my wildest dreams…_

_She is bolder, happier and more open than ever…_

_But she hasn't left behind what made her so unique…_

_Her loyalty, kindness, clumsiness, her readable emotions which are always shown clearly on her features and of course her undeniable charms…_

Sachiko blushed slightly at this last thought wondering why it had even crossed her mind before she pushed it away and focused on the pair standing in front of her. Touko and Yumi greeted her in a similar fashion before Yumi continued "Come, let's head to the Rose Mansion"

So Sachiko, Touko and Yumi left through the entrance of Lillian High side by side as they headed towards the Rose Mansion which could be seen and heard in the distance.

_The Rose Mansion why are we heading to the Rose Mansion…?_

_Maybe the surprise is a party after all._

Touko's heart warmed at the sentiment. That's why Yumi had asked to borrow her phone to prepare people for their arrival but what more could she expect from kind and caring Yumi.

As a group they arrived at the statue of Maria Sama and prayed silently all of them deep in thought wishing for Maria Sama's blessing. Sachiko, unbeknown to Touko, took a couple of steps back while they prayed leaving Yumi and Touko side by side as she observed them from afar. Touko however didn't notice this as she was deep in prayer.

_Please Maria, I beg you, give me the strength to live with my decisions…_

_I hurt Yumi so badly and all I ask is that you heal those wounds that I have opened…_

_Because if you don't I will never forgive you…_

_I need your strength Maria-Sama because I can't do this on my own._

Touko stood their motion less as she slowly unclasped her hands and slowly rested them at her sides. She opened her eyes as she saw Maria Sama staring back at her. As she contemplated what she always contemplated when she saw her?

_Why Sapphire?_

Touko looked down towards her feet and noticed the sudden absence of Sachiko who had previously stood beside her. As she turned around she almost shrieked in shock and surprise.

Standing in front of her was Yumi hands out stretched holding out her Rosary. Touko was instantly overcome by emotion and she could feel herself beginning to well up.

_After everything I've done to you…_

_After all the pain and agony I have put you through… _

_You still chose me. _

"Touko" Yumi said her eyes glistening with hope "Will you accept me to be your Onee-Sama?"

Touko froze in complete shock staring from Yumi to the rosary and back again. She was confused yet happy, incredibly happy, taking a deep breathe she calmly uttered the words she had longed to say for so long "Yes…please make me your Petite Soeur."

Yumi's heart soared as she rather shakily approached Touko her hands still outstretched holding the rosary aloft. "Could I?" Yumi asked motioning to Touko of her intentions "Yes…Onee-Sama" Touko replied.

And as the words passed her lips she felt an indescribable warmth flow throughout her entire body.

_This must be what heaven feels like._

Touko lowered her head stretching her neck out ever so slightly as Yumi carefully put the rosary around it. After this had been done Yumi placed a hand on her Petite Soeur's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

Touko picked up and stared intently at the rosary. By this point, Touko was on the verge of tears she had hoped for so long that Yumi would care enough for her to become her Onee-Sama but yet this feeling right now was like nothing she had expected or even experienced before in her life.

She smiled to herself as a single tear brushed past her cheek. Touko felt a warm hand gently brush away the tear then cup her cheek which Touko leaned into enjoying the warmth and tenderness of the moment.

Yumi finally embraced her Petite Soeur completely oblivious to Sachiko's presence as she looked on her heart feeling warm and satisfied and before she could react she noticed a single tear fall and slowly trail down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away hoping that no one saw her in her moment of weakness.

_The two people I love the most in this world are together… _

_Is it any surprise that I feel weak…?_

Slowly Touko and Yumi released each other from their prolonged hug and stared lovingly in each other's eyes. "So, what now?" Touko asked. "Now we celebrate my Petite Soeur, let's go to the Rose Mansion everyone is waiting for us" Yumi said her eyes dancing with merriment.

Sachiko approached the two and hugged them individually at first before she hugged them both at the same time. "My little sisters come let's go tell everyone the big news" Sachiko said as her head was buried comfortably on Yumi's shoulder

They turned in the direction of the Rose Mansion, holding hands, as they made their way to the Rose Mansion for a well-deserved party with their closest friends.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: So that is A New Beginning Chapter 1 Part 1 and it rather surprisingly only took me a couple of days to write, edit and publish because I was fully satisfied with the results and the story that I told. I hope you all enjoy it and will continue to read what I have in store for you.

And by the way Chapter 1 isn't finished yet oh no. We are only 2 parts away till its completion and we still have a long way to go yet till I complete my ambitious project. I would be grateful if you could leave any suggestions, criticisms or praise in the review's or through a private message. In my opinion for this story to be a success I will need the suggestions of you, the audience, who have a bigger part as me in shaping this story.

I hope you all enjoyed A New Beginning I was in fact planning to call it Yumi's Petite Soeur but eventually I realised that that would reveal the conclusion to this story so decided on an ambiguous title instead.

I feel I have babbled for long enough and will leave you to digest the first part of my story. Once again I really hope you like it and are willing to spend a moment of your time to suggest any ways I could improve in my writing, character portrayal or any other suggestions you may have

Thank you for your time and I'll see you in the future

In fact before I go I would like to thank two wonderful fan fic members who helped this story come alive. They are Rasta Lioness and Neslim who helped me greatly with the first chapter so please thank them as much as me because they were great help.


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

A New Beginning

By Miracles79

_._

Chapter 1: Part 2

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"You're lying…Yumi would never pick that dreadful girl" said Misaki, a 2nd year Lillian student, whose anger, and in equal measure confusion, were clearly showing in her expression. She continued "You must be lying…She choose Touko…of all people Touko" her anger was increasing rapidly but she made no attempts to quell the new surge of emotions.

Why would Yumi, Lillian's angel, the kindest and most thoughtful woman in the entire school pick Touko, an unsympathetic spoilt brat?

_This doesn't make sense…_

_Touko…She chose Touko…_

_Why…?_

The girls around her looked at her with understanding eyes. They were wondering the same thing as their friend but didn't dare speak out in case they were overheard but they continued to listen to Misaki hanging onto her every word. It was well known, by her friends at least, that Misaki cared deeply for Yumi. In fact it was fair to say that Misaki's world revolved around Yumi and she loved every bit of her.

From her beautiful hazel eyes, her cute and well kempt hair which was always tied up in adorable pigtails, to her beautiful and irresistibly gorgeous face. Yumi was her world but her friends underestimated Misaki's primal feelings for Yumi. Misaki longed for Yumi and her friends didn't realise Misaki's predatory nature which she hid remarkably well from both her friends and Yumi.

Misaki would always watching, from a distance, and admire Yumi as she laughed, smiled and enjoyed life but she was also there when she was hurt, scared and upset. Misaki felt like she was Yumi's guardian angel never interfering but protecting her from a world which didn't appreciate the beauty that Yumi brought to it.

"This is all her fault" Misaki slammed her fists on the table as her friends shrieked with shock at her uncharacteristically loud outburst.

"Who…Who's fault Misaki?" one of her friends replied rather shakily.

Misaki didn't reply she didn't care for these so called friends. She cared for only one person, Yumi. Misaki knew who had brought, more like forced, Yumi and Touko together the same person who had orchestrated a plan to distance their love. Yumi had a kind and gentle heart of course but this meant people took advantage of her and no one took more advantage of her sweet Yumi then Ogasawara Sachiko.

She had watched as Sachiko deceived Yumi countless time and preyed upon her gentle nature. This was the final straw because now it was clear. Sachiko was trying to break the love that they had worked so hard for.

_No…I will not allow this…_

_Sachiko has gone too far._

But she didn't dare confront Sachiko. She knew that if Sachiko was backed into a corner she would instinctively lash out, like the animal that she is, at Yumi and she didn't want Yumi to be hurt, not by her, not again. Misaki gripped the sides of the desk at this unpleasant thought and her friends, sensing Misaki's sudden change in mood, hurried out of the classroom and left Misaki alone with her thoughts.

_Sachiko, I am a patient woman…_

_And I know Yumi will do anything for us to be together…_

_So for now I will wait._

She comforted herself with this thought as she picked up and opened her bag which had been resting under her desk. She reached within and pulled out a picture of a smiling Yumi from her pursue.

_We will be together, my love…_

_Just wait for me… _

_We must be patient…_

_There's no knowing what Sachiko and her friends would do if they find out about us…_

Misaki looked up to see the empty room. Her so called friends had probably left at the first sign of trouble. They were all cowards and see didn't see them as friends. She saw them as obstacles which had to be disposed of before she could act.

Suddenly a vile thought came to her mind. The thought made her smile as she looked back at the picture before kissing it lovingly and gently, she was doing this for Yumi but sometimes to help a person break free from their restraints you had to hurt them ever so slightly.

_Perhaps it's time for the whole school to know of Yumi's new Petite Soeur._

One of her supposed friends only happened to overhear Rosa Foetida and her Petite Soeur talking about Yumi's new relationship with Touko. The news wasn't public knowledge yet but perhaps she could change that. She knew the Lillian Newspaper, the Lillian Kawaraban, would be very interested to hear of Yumi's new Petite Soeur.

She marched out of the room and headed straight for the offices of the School newspaper. They welcomed Misaki's surprising news and decided to halt production of this week's issue and prepare another issue which looked at Touko's new relationship with Yumi.

The writers purposely kept this quiet from Mami-san, the head writer of the newspaper. She was a friend of Yumi's after all and would surely stop them if she caught wind of this. Misaki coerced them into this by saying "She can't be objective when it comes to her friends…So it's best to leave her out of this"

The others agreed without a single complaint. This story was too good to be scrapped by an overly protective friend. No, Mami-San must not be aware until it is too late. They decided to get their reliable information from the source, Misaki.

Misaki managed to give a full account of what happened and of her 'balanced' opinion on the matter to the members of the newspaper. They wrote furiously catching every disparaging word uttered from her lips.

Misaki twisted every word and forced a brutish, uncaring and unsympathetic image of Touko into the minds of the writers and therefore, eventually, into the mind of their readers.

_They will see the true Touko…_

_I will set Yumi free._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Look, it's her…poor Yumi-Sama" one girl whispered to a group of jealous listeners as they saw Touko and Yumi approaching from the gates entrance.

Touko did her best to ignore there jealous bickering but she stiffened at their words because in truth she also didn't think she deserved to be Yumi's Petite Soeur.

_Are you surprised there jealous…?_

_You had to expect this sort of reaction._

Yumi felt Touko tighten for reasons that weren't immediately apparent to her. She instinctively squeezed her Petite Soeur's hand gently and felt Touko lessen her vice like grip. Yumi was beginning to feel concerned for Touko.

_Something must have happened…?_

_I thought she would be happy now we are sisters…_

_But she seems more intimidated by the prospect._

They both headed to the Rose Mansion while Yumi began to notice more and more people staring at them and whispering to each other in hushed voices. Yumi didn't like the looks these students were giving them as they entered the Rose Mansion. Something was definitely wrong and she knew that Touko and herself had something to do with it but the question was how?

She found her answer when she could hear Sachiko's booming voice coming from upstairs.

"How dare they, they have no right to…"

Sachiko sounded angry. Scratch that Sachiko sounded very angry. Touko and Yumi looked at each other and they both shrugged when neither elaborated on Sachiko's angry behaviour. They took a couple more steps when they were halted when they heard Sachiko's voice once more.

"And the School Newspaper…don't get me started on them…writing this load of drivel but what more could I expect from…"

_The Newspaper…?_

_Did the Newspaper do something to upset Onee-Sama?_

Yumi and Touko approached the Biscuit door and stood in front of it as they silently implored the other to open it. Finally Yumi, acting like a true Onee-Sama, turned the door knob and opened the door.

The scene that greeted them was not a pleasant one. Sachiko's usually calm exterior was no more and had been replaced with an angry scowl. She was pacing up and down clearly trying to calm herself. While Yoshino and Shimako huddled around the latest edition of the school newspaper both with looks of disgust and anger. Sachiko stopped her pacing when she saw Yumi enter the room and Yoshino quickly hid the newspaper under the table trying to look as innocent as possible.

Rei sat up from her chair and approached the pair. She seemed the calmest of the group but from the vain that was popping on her head she could see that she was furious about something. It was clear to both Yumi and Touko that the group were hiding something important from them.

"Touko-Chan, Yumi-Chan I would once again like to congratulate you on the great news…however…" Rei began before she was quickly interrupted by Sachiko who waved her off

"Yumi, Touko-Chan a serious matter has arisen…We would prefer it if you ignored all gossip or rumours for the time being while we sort this mess out" Sachiko said her faces serious and angry but her eyes showing care and affection at the sight of Yumi.

"Wha…What's the matter Onee-Sama why were you shouting earlier?" Yumi asked nervously.

She didn't want to upset Sachiko but she would be willing to carry whatever burden she was facing, she loved Sachiko too much to watch her suffer alone. Sachiko looked at Rei who motioned for her to tell them the truth about what had happened.

"I suppose…its better you hear it from friends…rather than jealous students" Sachiko said deep in thought as she turned towards Yoshino and motioned for the newspaper which was hidden under the table. Reluctantly Yoshino handed it to Sachiko who took one look at the front page looking disgusted and without looking at them handed over the newspaper.

"Heartless Touko forces Yumi into giving up her Rosary" Yumi read allowed

Yumi felt many emotions when she read this newspaper headline. Disgust, anger, frustration all came to mind but the one that stuck out to her the most was outrage.

"What…Who would write such a thing…no, that never happened" Yumi said as she continued to read the front cover. She saw lists of fabricated information which made Touko look like she had forced Yumi into giving up her Rosary.

Touko continued to look at the newspaper, her expression never changing in the slightest as she took in each and every word. She remained calm however, much to everyone's surprise, and after reading the article she sat down next to Sachiko as if nothing happened.

Yumi's hands were gripping the newspaper tightly and her breathing was quickening. She watched as Touko left her side and casually sat next to Sachiko ignoring the fact that the newspaper had just lied to everyone to make her look like a brute.

Yumi approached Touko and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. Touko looked at Yumi and squeezed the hand on her shoulder lovingly and said to the room at large

"I don't care what the newspaper says…nothing they can say can change the fact that Yumi and I are Soeurs…let them think whatever they want…It's not our concern"

"But Touko…" Yumi started but was interrupted by Sachiko who looked livid "It's not our problem? Touko they can't get away with this" Sachiko said sternly in the direction of Touko.

Touko calmly replied "and they won't…I am prepared to go to the school newspaper and attempt to settle this peacefully…I know you see this as a challenge Sachiko but rising to their bait won't fix anything"

Touko was showing maturity beyond her years and she was right. If they verbally attacked the school newspaper all they would get was more misery. Sachiko always faced people who challenged her head on but in this instant she had to be restrained otherwise her emotions would cause more harm than good.

Sachiko reluctantly accepted this fact. Impressed by Touko's willingness to go along quietly and offer a peaceful resolution. Sachiko stood up next to Touko looked at her directly and said "Agreed…we need to go to the school newspaper after all our lessons are finished and settle this matter" Sachiko was smiling at her cousin who didn't blink as she looked her straight in the eyes.

Yoshino interjected "Are you sure Touko…you're safe here with us because we know their lies but we won't be there to support you when you go to your classes"

Noriko stood up quickly and faced the group "That's not entirely true…I will be there to support Touko to the best of my abilities" this sentiment was quickly followed by Kanako who said "And so will I…Touko is not alone we will be by her side all the way"

She would never admit it but Touko was very grateful for her friend's generosity. Noriko and Kanako were willing to protect her from the other students who would surely attempt to verbally bully or harass her in some way. She looked up at her two friends and smiled. Yumi may have helped her open up but it wasn't all down to Yumi. Noriko and Kanako had also helped her and she was grateful for their support.

"Thank you…I will not refuse help when it is offered by my friends" Touko said with slight embarrassment. Even though Yumi had helped her to open up she still felt anxious to trust anyone besides herself.

"Why Yumi…you really have worked wonders on this girl" Rei said muffling a giggle but eventually burst out laughing which was followed by the entire room including Touko herself.

_I feel like a part of a family now… _

_I could get use to this feeling._

When the laughter died down Yumi moved towards Touko placed her hands against hers and said "If you need anything…anything at all come find me…even if I'm in a lesson…signal for me and I will come" she said her eyes fully focused on Touko's while ignoring the other members of the room except for Touko and Sachiko.

Touko nodded. The bell went for the start of class and they all left the comfort and protection of the Rose Mansion and went their separate ways. Yumi stopped for a moment and worriedly looked back at Touko wondering if she would be okay without her.

Sachiko also stopped when she noticed Yumi was no longer walking by her side and back tracked towards Yumi. She reached for Yumi's hand slowly trying not to scare her and gripped it very softly as Yumi's hand, involuntarily, did the same. Yumi turned smiled and walked with Sachiko before they parted ways heading in opposite directions towards their classes.

_I hope Touko will be alright._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: Things are shaping up nicely I have already finished writing the next chapter and will begin editing relatively soon. University assignments are slowly killing me though. Didn't realise I had an assignment till 2 days before the deadline which meant I spent the last two days writing up a 2000 word essay and went to the laboratory to find the stills of my performer performing various sporting actions. So I've been very busy but I still found time to write this chapter none the less.

Funnily enough my family found out that I am writing which is something they have always wanted me to do and want to read my stories such as Revan's Journey and this. Even when I said they wouldn't understand a word of this they would not be discouraged. They want me to download the entire Maria Sama Ga Miteru anime so that they can watch it. So yeah in a nut shell life has been hectic and full of surprises

Hope you all enjoyed and don't mind my mad ramblings about events in my life I will try and tone it down but you honestly wouldn't believe how clumsy I am. I do believe I am the male equivalent to Yumi, obviously minus the cuteness.

Next Chapter will be up relatively soon


	3. A New Beginning Part 3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

A New Beginning

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi was waiting, impatiently I might add, at the Rose mansion for all the members of Yamayurikai to return. School had finally finished and she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Touko, her Petite Soeur, who should be along any minute. Yumi paced between the window and the Biscuit door weighing up her options.

_Do I stay and wait for her…?_

_Or do I go out and look for her…?_

_She would surely be embarrassed if I went out looking for her…_

_But I can't just sit around and do nothing._

She was about to leave when she heard the front door open. Yumi rushed to the window trying to see a glimmer of who had opened the door but who ever had entered could not be seen from this vantage point. She leaned out of the window, looking down the stone pavement for any sign of Touko or her friends.

_They've been away for so long… _

_Perhaps something happened?_

Yumi completely forgot about the front door opening a few seconds ago and was surprised when she heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Yumi quickly sat back in her seat and grabbed the nearest book to her, which was inadvertently upside down, trying to look busy but her sight never left the door. She was waiting for whoever entered the door.

She heard more footsteps this time but still the Biscuit door didn't open. She heard voices coming from beyond and listened intently to what they had to say. It took her a little while but she heard her Onee-Sama's voice as clearly as if she was in the same room.

She sounded disgruntled and worried. Yumi was beginning to feel even more nervous if that was even possible.

_Did something happen to Touko…?_

_Did something happen to Sachiko…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open to show a clearly soaking wet Touko walking towards her. Yumi jumped from her seat knocking it over in the process and rushed to Touko's side her expression mortified.

"Touko…what happened? Why are you soaking wet?" Yumi asked however her questions were interrupted when Noriko-Chan and Kanako-Chan entered the room also soaking wet. Yumi looked outside there had been no rain today which meant that wasn't an option.

Noriko-Chan and Kanako-Chan sat down at the table still not talking, looking as surprised and shocked as Touko.

"Yumi"

Yumi turned around to see Sachiko and the rest of the group standing at the door. Sachiko went to her side and slowly caressed her hand before dragging her to one of the empty seats. Yumi took Touko by the hand and they were both dragged to the table in the middle of the room.

"Onee-Sama, what happened?" Yumi asked frantically looking at the soaking wet Touko, Noriko and Kanako-Chan.

"They threw…water balloons at us" Touko said her eyes not leaving the window trying not to look in the direction of the concerned Yumi who reacted angrily at the news.

"Water balloons…they threw water balloons at you…why? Why would they do that?" Yumi complained but this was a rhetorical question she knew full well why they had thrown the balloons at Touko. The student's immaturity had gone too far this time and it was time to end this at the source, personally.

Yumi reached towards Touko's chin and turned her face in her direction. She stared Touko straight in the eyes and whispered "Touko…it's okay I'm going to sort this out…right now…but I promise I'll be back soon" Touko was unsure of what Yumi was going to do but didn't dare stop her. She saw a side of Yumi that she had never expected to see.

_She's protecting me._

Touko smiled at the thought and watched as Yumi left the Rose Mansion and stormed towards the location of the School Newspaper preparing her verbal onslaught while ignoring the concerned students who watched her pass in an evident temper.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi arrived at the School Newspaper's office. In normal circumstances she would have knocked and waited for someone to reply but these were far from normal circumstances. Yumi slammed the door open with all her might and marched towards the frightened newspaper writers who were evidently talking about the incident that had just happened a few moments ago.

"Yumi…we are terribly so…" one of the writers began to say before Yumi interrupted her in a threatening voice "Are you happy now…how dare you…Touko doesn't deserve this…this is all your fault" Yumi shouted slowly approaching the writers.

This was a side of Yumi they had never expected to see. The sweet, caring and lovable Yumi had been replaced into the protective and angry girl that stood before them. Yumi's outburst reminded them of someone who was prone to these sorts of verbal confrontations but I guess like Onee-Sama like Petite Soeur?

Yumi continued "You had no right printing those lies…no right what so ever"

"Yumi we are really sorry I promise you we will…"

Yumi once again interrupted "You will what…sort this mess out…what do you plan to do?"

When the girls didn't answer and merely looked anxiously to one another in response, Yumi continued trying to speak in a calmer voice "Ok…I'll tell you what we will do…You will write out and print an apology in the next issue of your newspaper…not to me but to Touko…for all the harm you've caused"

"While you do that I will address the students in tomorrow's school assembly and demand that they stop bullying…yes bullying…my Petite Soeur" Yumi repeated the phrase bullying when the girls looked at her with raised eye brows and muttered protest.

"Do we have an agreement?" Yumi asked in an attempt to conclude the meeting once and for all.

"What's all this commotion?" Mami-San, the head writer of the school newspaper, said as she approached the entrance to the Newspaper room to see a furious looking Yumi looming over her writers. Mami stopped in her tracks looking at this terrifying scene wondering what had caused it.

"Yumi?" she continued "What is going on…why are you shouting at my writers?"

Yumi continued to look at her. Her anger was about to flare up again when realisation hit her.

_Mami-San would never print out something that would harm me…_

_Or my Petite Soeur._

Yumi then noticed the disgusting issue of the newspaper sitting on the desk grabbed it and thrust it towards Mami who looked perplexed at first but read it without complaint. A look of shock and disgust were evident on her features as she read the article.

_What is this…?_

_How was this published without my knowledge…?_

Mami turned towards her writers and threw the newspaper into a nearby bin approaching the now petrified writers.

"How dare you go behind my back and write this drivel…Since when do you write newspaper specials without my consent?" Mami demanded with fury clearly evident in her voice.

One of the girls was about to plead her innocence when Mami silenced her with a glare that could kill or at least severely maim.

"You will write out a public apology to Touko-Chan in tomorrow's school newspaper…You will explain to the readers that the information you received was fabricated and that there is no truth to them…what so ever" Mami continued her eyes never leaving the terrified writers.

The writers quickly agreed without hesitation and muttered more apologizes which Yumi didn't acknowledge she was still staring at Mami. Mami left the writers to write up their public apology and walked towards Yumi looking nervous and rather scared.

"…Yumi…I'm so so…" before Mami could finish Yumi embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Mami-San" Yumi said happily. She was glad Mami stepped in because she doubted whether she could continue her angry tirade against the writers. She would have most likely apologized after seeing there terrified faces but thankfully Mami had intervened.

Yumi smiled at Mami before turning and leaving the office calmly leaving a surprised and relieved Mami frozen staring at the door that Yumi had just closed behind her. Yumi passed more students on her way back to the Rose Mansion they were evidently not aware of her angry outburst earlier and warmly greeted her.

_That was terrifying…_

_I was so close to apologizing to them… _

_I really hope I don't have to do that again._

Yumi arrived back at the Rose Mansion and was welcomed by a slightly less wet Touko who could only smile when she saw Yumi walking towards her. Yumi approached her Onee-Sama and Petite Soeur and said affectionately "It's been sorted…the newspaper will write a public apology to you in tomorrow's school newspaper"

Yumi smiled at them both before hugging them tightly and letting go when Touko playfully whipped her hair into Yumi's face causing the wet water to splash all over her much to everyone's amusement including Yumi's although Sachiko looked annoyed for a brief moment but eventually decided against taking action against Touko.

The next day Yumi stood confidently in front of the entire school and informed them that the newspaper would be making a public apology to Touko for their unwarranted behaviour, and actions against her.

Yumi reminded the students that their behaviour was unacceptable and that if this behaviour was repeated or any other behaviour was seen that threatened her Petite Soeur's wellbeing then she would take personal action against them much to the shock and surprise of the listeners.

"As I understand this rumour began because some students didn't believe my Petite Soeur was suitable…On the contrary I feel blessed that someone as open and kind as Touko accepted me…I promised her I will never leave her side and I meant it"

Yumi ignored the many gasps and the swooning from students in the assembly and carried on as if she had never been interrupted

"Touko is precious to me and I look forward to the years we will help, confide in and support each other…that is all please enjoy the rest of your day and seriously consider what I have said"

As Yumi left the stage she heard the overwhelmingly enthusiastic applause from the students but she ignored it as she moved towards Touko who was standing beside the curtain looking affectionately at Yumi before she gathered her up into a big hug for a brief moment.

Yumi had asked that Touko be placed behind the curtain away from her classmates and others so she would not be too embarrassed by her Onee-Sama's actions and so Touko could stand and support her Onee-Sama if she felt nervous.

Touko smiled and thanked Yumi for all her help before they left for the Rose Mansion hand in hand together once again.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Yumi"

"H…Hai Onee-Sama"

Yumi had just received an unexpected phone call from Sachiko. Yumi was surprised to hear from her considering it was this late at night but was happy to finally hear Sachiko's voice after a nerve racking day.

"I'm sorry for calling so late…I didn't realise the time until…"

Yumi hurriedly interrupted, she desperately wanted to thank Sachiko for all the help she had given her today but was never given an opportunity after the assembly had concluded.

"I…It's not late…I was going to call you to thank you for being there for me today…and for being there for Touko"

Sachiko was surprised by this. She hadn't done anything. In fact Yumi had done it all by herself without her help or involvement. She was acting the way a big sister would and she loved the maturity Yumi was showing.

"I didn't do anything…You were the one who stood up for your Petite Soeur and I must say you were amazing…I'm very proud of you, Yumi"

Yumi blushed at the complement and responded.

"I was so nervous when I went up on stage I thought I was going to run away and hide" she chuckled nervously while Sachiko did likewise.

"You were wonderful Yumi, I know Touko is grateful for your help…You are always so helpful and kind…I don't know how you do it?" Sachiko said honestly.

To Sachiko it was an admirable quality which seemed almost foreign to her in some ways. Yumi didn't even intentionally try to be kind to people it just came naturally to her. It was one of the qualities that drew her too Yumi.

Sachiko blushed slightly at her admission but was sent out of her revelry by the sound of Yumi's soothing voice.

"I always help the people I love…Touko, Yoshino, Shimako…everyone…but especially my sweet Onee-Sama" Yumi said rather boldly.

Yumi's face went even redder as she realised what she had just said. She spluttered trying to find the right words to make this situation less awkward but stopped when she heard Sachiko reply softly "Thank you Yumi…I will always be here if you need me…please remember that…wow look at the time…I should really let you sleep now"

Sachiko bid goodnight to Yumi and she responded likewise then she switched off the phone, made herself comfortable and went to sleep

_Good night Touko…Good night Onee-Sama… _

_See you all tomorrow…_

_._

_._

_._

_I wonder what more tomorrow will bring._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: Wow that was a long chapter. I must warn you now that chapters will most likely be this length although if people want me to add more parts and shorten the length of chapters I would be happy to comply. I also just realised that my previous estimate of 27 chapters was wrong and there will be in fact 31 Chapters. (How wrong was I :P)

Most Chapters in this story will have 2 or 3 parts however some of the bigger chapters will have a lot more especially Chapter 3 and the finale. Like I said it is a big project and I want to give my all and write a story which feels like a small novel or book. This will be the longest Maria Sama Ga Miteru on Fan Fiction so be prepared.

I am hoping to improve my writing in certain areas such as grammar and my over use of big words which are not required in most cases but I feel with all of your help you can help me become a better writer. Once again I look forward to any suggestion, criticism and praise that you have for me either drop it in a review or private message me.

I'm back at University now and I have started getting loads of assignments which means the next update may take a little while but I assure you it will be up once I write it up, edit it and ask my beta reader to look through it. By the way if anyone wants to beta read and help improve my work please contact me, via private message, and I would be grateful for the help. Especially if your good at grammar because that is my greatest weakness.

Chapter 2, An Unexpected Surprise will be up sometime in the near future and I can't wait to show you what this surprise entails. Many people will be slightly confused while others will feel like complete Strawberries.

:P


	4. An Unexpected Surprise Part 1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

An Unexpected Surprise

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It had been a week since Yumi, willingly, stood in front of the students of Lillian High and protected her precious Petite Soeur, Touko, from further humiliation but already Yumi was happy with the results.

Mami-San was true to her word and published a public apology to Touko on the front page of the school newspaper. Touko was seen by many in the school as the unfortunate victim of false newspaper publicity and they slowly began to warm to the new, sweet and kind Touko.

Yumi wanted the school to see the real Touko and so she unmasked her. The students of Lillian High warmed to her instantly sensing that Touko was almost like a new person warm, considerate and always prepared to talk with others. Although Touko had complained to Yumi, a couple of times, about the attention she was receiving but Yumi insisted that Touko should continue to be her real self rather than the imposter that was created in her stead.

She would be seeing Touko today. In fact she would be seeing all of her closest friends from the Yamayurikai tonight at the Ogasawara Mansion to discuss celebration plans for the graduating 3rd years, Hasekura Rei and Yumi's own Onee-Sama Ogasawara Sachiko.

_I just wish Onee-Sama would have given me some warning._

Yumi thought back to the unexpected phone call she received from Sachiko only yesterday and while she was happy, even jubilant, to hear that she would be seeing her Onee-Sama once again. She couldn't help but feel nervous about the meeting and at this precise moment what she was going to wear.

"Come on…there has to be something I can wear" Yumi said flinging clothes around her room piece by piece. "This isn't fair…I didn't expect to meet Onee-Sama tonight" Yumi continued to search through her wardrobe throwing clothes into an ever building pile on the floor.

After several long agonising minutes Yumi decided on her outfit. She decided to go with her skin tight, light blue, jeans.

_Onee-Sama said she liked them a lot. _

She also went with a simple white and short sleeve shirt and decided to wear her red coat in case the forecast was correct and it did in fact pour down with rain later on in the afternoon.

_Onee-Sama always liked my white shirt and my red coat..._

_In fact I think there her favourites._

That's when Yumi suddenly froze in realisation. She was wearing all the clothes that Sachiko had previously complemented. Yumi felt a warmth rush to her face as she slowly began to go red from embarrassment.

_Even my shoes and ribbons are Onee-Sama's favourites..._

_Why am I trying so hard to impress Onee-Sama?_

She threw herself on her bed in frustration and leant backwards as she felt her back make contact with the soft mattress. "Will Onee-Sama think I'm trying too hard?" Yumi said as she groaned loudly at her apparent eagerness to impress her Onee-Sama. Yumi was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Yuuki knocking on the door or even when he slowly opened it and watched as his sister threw a mini tantrum on the bed.

"You should really get a lock for this door" Yuuki snickered as a surprised Yumi stopped and nervously turned to see her brother smiling back at her. "Yuuki" she complained with a high pitched squeal "What did I say about knocking before you enter". At this response Yuuki smiled even wider and replied "What do you think I was doing…I knocked twice and when you didn't reply I became concerned so I came in…that's when I saw you…"

Yumi jumped to her feet and hastily interrupted her brothers next words "Don't say another word Yuuki". Yuuki simply laughed and replied "Fine…fine…I just came up here to tell you, you have a call". At this Yuuki left the room and allowed his sister some privacy while she took another unexpected call.

_I really hope that's Onee-Sama... _

_Perhaps she wants to meet me earlier or something?_

Yumi rushed to the phone excited at the prospect of hearing her Onee-Sama's soothing voice. "This is Fukuzawa Yumi speaking" Yumi said waiting eagerly to hear Sachiko's reply. "Yumi-Chan!" Yumi's heart sank at hearing the loud familiar sounds of "Sei-Sama…what? Why are you calling me?" Yumi rashly blurted out without thinking.

"aww…are you not happy to hear from me…or where you expecting to hear a certain blue haired beauty?" Sei said chuckling softly at the thought of Yumi's eager face slowly turn to realisation when she heard her personal hugger instead of her dear Onee-Sama.

"No…I mean it's good to hear from you Sei-Sama but I have to go unfortunately…I'm meeting with friends" Yumi hurriedly replied berating herself for her rude response earlier. Sei however just continued to laugh which made Yumi's already red face turn a deeper shade of crimson.

"I know that you silly…huggable…cutie…I'm on my way to pick you up as we speak" Sei replied cheerfully. Yumi froze surely she did not just hear that.

_What does she mean to pick me up…?_

_Wait…Is she coming to the meeting too?_

Sei broke the prolonged silence and informed Yumi that "All the Roses past and present are attending the meeting…Even Youko managed to take time out of her busy schedule". At this news, Yumi was very happy to hear that she would be seeing her Grande Soeur who she had deeply missed and Yumi was suddenly happier about the prospect of the meeting and would even be happy to see Sei as long as she could avoid the endless hugs.

"That's great I look forward to seeing you all there…I have to leave now or I'll miss my train but I'll see…" Yumi was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Sei once again "Didn't you hear me cutie…I'm…coming…to…pick…you…up" Sei said one word at a time trying to get Yumi to comprehend this extremely difficult statement of intent.

Yumi digested the news slowly till she suddenly realised that Sei was offering to give her a lift. "Please…there's no need to give me a lift…I mean I've…been there before and I know how to…" Yumi attempted to reply till she was once again interrupted by the serial hugger. "I insist Yumi…don't worry I'll get you there and back in one adorable piece" Sei giggled at Yumi's nervous response while Yumi's eyes widened out of fear.

_She's going to drive me…_

_Oh no…Maria Sama please tell me she is joking._

To many people this may have been seen as a humble request by a close friend willing to go out of her way to help but they wouldn't be able to comprehend the sheer horror and life threatening terror that would accompany this seemingly honourable request, considering they had never been driven by Sei before.

"It's fine I can get there on my own…it's really no trouble" Yumi hastily replied fearing for her life and the lives of oblivious passers-by who had no idea that Sei was a homicidal maniac when behind the wheel of a car.

"It would be my pleasure Yumi…I'll see you in a bit" Sei ended the conversation and put the phone back in her jean pocket as she pushed herself off the wall she had been resting on and rang the doorbell to the Fukuzawa house.

Yumi was frozen when Sei had ended the call and was about to call her back when she heard the front door bell.

_Oh no…_

_Please tell me that's not her._

Yumi nervously opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs her eyes fixed on the front door. She slowly and cautiously approached the door and reached out for the lock. The door swung open wide as Yumi was embraced in a tight hug.

"Yumi-Chan…oh how I have missed this" Sei playfully swooned as she hugged Yumi tighter and tighter till Yumi's feet momentarily hovered above the floor. Sei released Yumi from her bear hug and watched as Yumi blushed furiously after being embraced in such an unladylike manner.

Yumi's mother appeared shortly after and warmly greeted Sei as if she were a close family friend. Yumi's mother was always kind to people and often to complete strangers but that was a part of her charm. Sei and Yumi's mother conversed for a while occasionally teasing Yumi which they apparently enjoyed to do, at least in Yumi's opinion.

Eventually Sei took Yumi by the hand and led her towards the yellow sports car while her mother merely waved and ignored Yumi's repeated protests. Sei strapped Yumi into the passenger seat and moved towards the driver's seat. Yumi was seriously considering bolting from the car and legging it back inside but she missed the opportunity to act on her instincts as Sei strapped herself in, winked in an un-reassuring manner and sped away at an incredible speed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The trip to the Ogasawara Mansion was unexpectedly pleasant but that may have been due to the frequent traffic which meant Sei didn't unintentionally threaten Yumi's life with permanent death. They conversed about what the other was up to, whether they were enjoying life and other pieces of idle conversation. Sei was more relaxed and decided not to tease Yumi as often while they were alone.

_Better to do it in public with an audience..._

_Then in private where there's no one around._

They arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion much earlier than they had anticipated but they were none the less allowed entry via the main gate and slowly drove towards the Mansion which could be seen far away in the distance. Yumi looked at the beautiful scenery around here. It always made her feel special when she saw the grounds that her Onee-Sama lived within.

_It still amazes me how an amazing goddess could choose a common girl like me to be her Petite Soeur…_

_I love this place…it's so beautiful and peaceful..._

_If only I had a garden like this…I would spend every day looking after it, nurturing it and watching it grow._

Yumi was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Sei stop the car and take the key out of the ignition. Yumi unstrapped herself from the car and opened the door attempting to get a few moments of fresh air. She was still nervous about meeting her Onee-Sama again and needed sufficient time to prepare herself.

"Yumi" said an elegant soft voice. Yumi froze and slowly turned towards the source of the noise. She saw her Onee-Sama standing there and her heart soared at the sight. Sachiko was dressed in long blue jeans and a stylish long black sleeve shirt which showed her wonderfully chiselled curves and yet at the same time left much to the imagination.

Yumi then noticed the spitting image of Sachiko but older by at least 20 years standing by her side. "Gokigenyou Onee-Sama, Oba-Sama" Yumi said as she bowed towards the two woman who had been waiting patiently for the arrival of guests. Sachiko's mother approached Yumi and gave her an almost motherly hug. Then again Sayako was a huge admirer of Yumi and thanked her from the bottom of her heart for helping Sachiko find happiness in a life which was filled with sadness.

"It's great to see you Yumi, please come in and make yourself at home…come to think of it this is your home…you are family after all" Sayako warmly welcomed Yumi who blushed further at the kindness shown by Sayako. Yumi muttered thanks and battled the increasing warmth slowly materializing on her face.

The moment Sachiko touched her cheek Yumi knew it was a losing battle as her face went scarlet but she moved her head instinctively towards the hand feeling the warmth and tenderness that it always brought. Sei was welcomed by Sayako and eventually a reluctant Sachiko who wanted to continue embracing her Petite Soeur, who she loved so much, but thought it rude not to welcome her close friend so she reluctantly left Yumi and welcomed Sei instead.

Eventually they returned to the front door where both Yumi and Sachiko departed towards the living room leaving Sayako and Sei to wait for the other guests. "Sei-Chan why don't you go inside and wait with the others" Sayako insisted worried that the younger girl might catch a cold. "That's okay I promised to wait for someone…She would kill me if I reneged on the promise" Sei replied happily. So the two girls waited for guests while Yumi and Sachiko where left to talk in the living room.

Yumi and Sachiko were casually talking about how each other were among other idle topics. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company and would talk for hours about nothing and everything on the phone when they couldn't see each other. But Sachiko preferred to talk to Yumi face to face because you could never casually touch or embrace the person you were talking to through the phone.

In fact Sachiko took every open opportunity to get close to Yumi. Whether it was simply cupping her face tenderly, moving strands of Yumi's loose hair around her ear, casually touching Yumi's arm when she became nervous or told an awful joke or when she embraced her Petite Soeur in a tight loving embrace.

Sachiko however wasn't oblivious to this fact and was slightly concerned about her own behaviour. Every fibre in her body was telling her to console and touch the girl and her brain was imploring her to think up excuses for her unusual behaviour.

Yumi however felt a jolt of electricity soothe her body whenever Sachiko touched her and silently wished for Sachiko to touch her again and again because not only did she enjoy this overwhelming feeling but she doubted whether she would have the courage to touch a goddess such as Sachiko.

_If I touched her she would probably ask what I was doing…_

_And avoid me till she graduated…_

_But I don't want this feeling to go away._

"Apologies Yumi but I must check on something…I'll be back in a moment" Sachiko said rather nervously. Yumi didn't notice that Sachiko was blushing a deep red as she left and instead jumped to the conclusion that her emotions, which were always clearly displayed on her face, had given her away which had left Sachiko feeling uneasy or perhaps even humiliated. She silently berated herself for her actions and decided to wait in the living room to apologize for her disgusting behaviour.

However, Yumi couldn't have been further from the truth. Sachiko quickly rushed to her room and closed the door behind her. Sachiko was in shock and holding her head in her hands trying to get a strange image out of her head but when that didn't work she paced up and down her room occasionally looking out the window to the beautiful night sky which sparkled in the darkness.

_What was that…?_

_Why did that thought enter my mind…?_

_She would never allow…_

_Wait…I would never allow such a thing…_

_She's my Petite Soeur… _

_What was I thinking?_

Sachiko continued to pace across her room till she came to an abrupt stop her eyes gravitating towards the desk and the object that stared back at her. Sachiko moved across the room to her desk which was decorated with pens, paper and pictures. Sachiko anxiously grabbed a picture frame and looked at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She brushed her finger against the frame and outlined the woman's facial features.

_Oh Yumi…_

_What are you doing to me…?_

_I wanted to…kiss you._

Sachiko quickly put the picture back on the table and backed away from it as if it were contagious. Sachiko turned away from the picture to only be faced with another picture of Yumi displayed on the cabinet across from her she quickly rushed over to it and forced the picture down so as to hide the beauty from view.

_I wanted to kiss her…_

_Why would I do that…?_

_I've never thought about kissing Yumi before… _

_If only she would let me…_

_Wait…no I mean…_

_What am I thinking this is ridiculous she is a girl…? _

_And my Petite Soeur… _

_I mean I've never even thought about my Petite Soeur..._

_Not even in general. _

Sachiko was attempting to understand and put her feelings to rest when she suddenly realised.

_Wait, that's not true..._

_I always think about Yumi….every day._

She turned towards the door half expecting to see a terrified Yumi staring back at her but thankfully Yumi was still waiting in the living room oblivious to her inner battle. Sachiko realised that Yumi was always on her mind whether in the classroom, when she revised, when she walked the halls of Lillian High. Even when she went to sleep Yumi was the last thought that crossed her mind and the thought that entered her dreams every night as she brought with her happy memories that made her dreams joyous. Yumi was also the girl who entered her mind when she woke up…Yumi, it was always Yumi.

_Yumi…_

_Why am I always thinking about you?_

Sachiko attempted to calm herself and eventually succeeded her anxious behaviour being replaced by her trained Ogasawara instincts. She eventually concluded that it was a thing that all Onee-Sama's go through when they leave their Petite Soeur and something that could be easily managed.

_Yes that's it..._

_It's just something all Onee-Sama's go through..._

_There's nothing to worry about._

This statement was more of a plea then a statement of fact. Suddenly Sachiko realised she had been away from Yumi for far too long and must be worried about her. She quickly turned towards the door and rushed back to Yumi.

_I hope I haven't worried her..._

_I'm coming Yumi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_._

_She's taking a long time I hope she's alright._

Yumi thought as she looked at the door Sachiko had left 15 minutes ago. Yumi was ashamed of her previous thoughts and had initially decided to stay and wait for Sachiko but she began to miss her Onee-Sama's presence and decided to apologize in person.

_That way I can explain myself and apologize to her before she distances herself from me completely..._

_I better go and find her then..._

_What if something happened?_

At this thought Yumi sprinted out of the room. Her previous thoughts of embarrassment where replaced with worry as she thought of Sachiko curled up in pain screaming for help. Yumi wanted to help her, protect her so she sprinted up the two flights of stairs and headed for Sachiko's room.

Yumi could feel her legs protesting at the sudden intensity exerted upon them but she ignored the pain in her legs and turned the corner when.

BANG!

A muffled shout and she found herself lying flat on her back. She felt a rising pain coming from her bottom where she had landed to break her fall. Her arms where still wrapped around who ever she had bumped into. Yumi had attempted to cushion the blow for whoever she had run into not wanting them to feel the brunt of the pain due to her clumsiness.

Yumi heard a groan from the other person as she groggily moved her face from Yumi's front and stared at the person she unintentionally ran into in her haste to get back to Yumi.

"Yumi"

"Onee-Sama"

Yumi and Sachiko stared at each other as Sachiko lay on top of Yumi their bodies pressed close together. They had both managed to ignore the pleasurable sensation of their bodies being pressed closely together and instead grew concerned for the others wellbeing. Each hurriedly asked if the other was okay to which they each responded "Yes" at the same time.

Seconds passed into minutes and still they stared at each other. Each not moving from the other as Sachiko lay on top of Yumi, her hands moving to either side of Yumi's face. Yumi was blushing but this couldn't be avoided she had never imagined that Sachiko would be lying on top of her but for some reason she didn't want the other girl to leave she wanted Sachiko to stay there for as long as possible.

Sachiko was having similar problems. She felt so comfortable as her body was pressed up against Yumi's but she didn't make any movement fearing that Yumi would suddenly come back to her senses and run away. She didn't want Yumi to run away she wanted her here with her hands caressing both of Yumi's cheeks and her body pressed against the younger girl.

Yumi suddenly to Sachiko's surprise began giggling. Sachiko felt the younger girl's body gyrated against her own and she instantly became aroused by the pleasurable sensation that it brought but she made no attempts to stop Yumi and instead continued to stare at her wondering what she could possibly find funny at a time like this.

"De javu, Onee-Sama" Yumi giggled smiling widely at Sachiko who couldn't help but laugh with her Petite Soeur as she remembered the first time they had met in the Rose Mansion. Yumi felt the older woman's body press against hers repeatedly and had to stifle a pleasurable moan from passing her lips but Sachiko's continued giggling making it even harder for her to keep it in but she didn't dare let out a sound.

Yumi was so deep in thought about what would happen if she let out a pleasurable moan that she hadn't noticed Sachiko stop giggling. Sachiko's eyes had surveyed Yumi's face taking in her beautiful features. Her big hazel eyes, her cute button nose and her soft brown hair to her…

Sachiko's eyes widened. Yumi was still deep in thought and hadn't noticed the desire and hunger coming from Sachiko's eyes as she stared at Yumi's lushes and irresistible pink lips.

Yumi was forced out of her revelry by the intensity of Sachiko's stare. Yumi turned to see Sachiko staring at her with a look she had never seen before. Yumi became concerned and fidgeted uneasily at Sachiko's intense stare. To Sachiko this didn't help matters as her fidgeting brought more pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. Sachiko was at breaking point.

_Is she teasing me…?_

_Does she not know how badly I want her right now?_

Yumi continued to stare at Sachiko with concern. Yumi finally managed to say rather croakily "Onee-Sama…is there something on my face?"

Sachiko was about to plunge in and press her lips into Yumi's in a deep passionate kiss when she heard Yumi call for her. Sachiko was instantly taken out of her trance and saw a concerned Yumi looking back up at her.

She suddenly remembered what she was about to do and leapt to her feet looking terrified. Yumi sat up and looked at Sachiko concerned that she was acting strange.

_Perhaps Onee-Sama's not feeling well..._

_I think that must be it._

Sachiko cautiously approached Yumi once again and rested her hands on both of her shoulders. "Yumi…I'm so sorry for bumping into you…are you alright?" Yumi looked into the worried blue eyes of her Onee-Sama and replied "I'm fine Onee-Sama, but are you okay…I'm sorry I shouldn't have been running it was my fault" Sachiko simply shook her head and once again implored Yumi to acknowledge that the fault rested solely with her.

This went on for several minutes and ended with neither taking the blame. Eventually Sachiko feeling rather warm and flustered asked Yumi to wait in the meeting room while she sorted some things out. Yumi nodded and turned to leave when Sachiko saw Yumi turn around back in her direction and offer her the most beautiful, heart-warming smile she had ever seen.

When Yumi was out of sight Sachiko held her chest trying to calm her beating heart which was attempting to greet her face to face. When Sachiko saw that smile her heart warmed and she felt feelings for her that she had never felt for anyone ever before. She retreated back to the safety and comfort of her room as she once again fought with these feelings.

_What just happened to me…?_

_I was so close to kissing her..._

_Not just kissing her but…dragging her back to my room to make love to her…_

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: An Unexpected Surprise Part 1 has been completed. This was a very fun bit to write because this chapter will play a big part in shaping the story that I am going to tell you. I have already begun work on the 2nd part of this story and I will eventually beginning writing the 3rd part. I hope you are all enjoying the story and hope you will continue to read.

I am once again grateful for the many reviews and private messages. Every time I see them I have more drive to write the next chapter or part. I love to hear your opinions whether positive or negative and hope you can offer me helpful suggestions in ways for me to improve.

I hope you have all had a look at my Themes of Love Will Tear Us Apart! And can offer feedback because I'm still not sure whether you want me to continue it or not. I have found several new songs which I think fit perfectly for certain characters but there is no point introducing the songs if you don't want me too. I know some people complained that they thought Themes of Love Will Tear Us Apart was the next chapter and I didn't intend to get your hopes up.

As I said University is piling on the work and I'm not sure when I will be able to update. Rest assured this entire chapter will be up within a week, maybe even 4 days if editing goes well. I have to admit I love writing these stories and I'm sure you will be seeing more projects after this one has been concluded. But remember I'm in this project for the long haul and I have no doubt in my mind that this will be the longest Maria Sama Ga Miteru fan fic ever.

By the way I desperately need to find a beta reader. If you know anyone who could help me then please pass that information on to me through a private message. I am looking at the next part and I am not happy with it at all although I am only half way through it but I still absolutely hate it. I would be very grateful because I really need some help.

See you all soon

:D


	5. An Unexpected Surprise Part 2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

An Unexpected Surprise

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko continued to battle with her complicated feelings for many agonising minutes while in the safety and seclusion of her room. She was desperately attempting to grasp a better understanding of what these feelings truly meant.

She eventually managed to successfully regain what little composure she had left and gradually managed to overcome her new found feelings, at least for the moment.

She buried her feelings for Yumi deep within and promised to evaluate her feelings at a later date but for now she had guests to attend to and as the host of the meeting it would be rude to keep them waiting. So she left her room making sure to walk elegantly to the meeting rather than risk knocking over someone else in her haste.

Sachiko wasn't aware that all the members of the Yamayurikai, past and present, were assembled and being warmly greeted by Sayako while Sei talked to Youko in hushed tones further behind the group. Sayako led her guests to where the meeting was to be held and all were warmly welcomed by a visibly nervous Yumi who was still lost in thought contemplating a serious matter.

Shimako-San and Yoshino-San, Yumi's closest and dearest friends, greeted her then elected to sit either side of her talking animatedly about recent events such as Touko becoming Yumi's Petite Soeur and Yoshino meeting Nana-Chan's parents, for the first time, who apparently adored her according to Nana-Chan that is.

Yoshino still felt she left a poor first impression and was unsurprisingly annoyed when she caught Yumi day dreaming. Shimako attempted to cover for her friends lack of attention but finally Yoshino had enough and moved Yumi's chair around and faced her face to face. Yumi was startled by her sudden change in direction but nothing compared to the angry look Yoshino was giving her.

"Yumi-San…did you even listen to a single word I just said?" Yoshino said with a fiery anger emanating from her eyes in the direction of Yumi who was understandably terrified.

Yumi hadn't taken in a single word but did recall mention of Nana-Chan so rather nervously she took a stab in the dark and said "I'm very happy for you Yoshino-San…Nana-Chan will be a great Petite Soeur" Yumi gave her a nervy smile when she saw Yoshino's eyes widen in shock.

_Oh no I said something stupid didn't I…?_

_Where's Rei…?_

_Perhaps I should get her before Yoshino blows a fuse._

Yumi's thoughts however were interrupted when Yoshino embraced her in a big friendly hug. Yumi looked at Shimako as if to say 'Why is she hugging me?' but Shimako chuckled silently at Yumi's terrified expression.

_Oh Yumi…_

_I'm so glad I met you._

Shimako had always found Yumi approachable and kind much like Noriko, her Petite Soeur, who also talked highly of Yumi whenever her name was brought up in conversation. Shimako loved Yumi as a close friend and knew that many others in Lillian felt the same way perhaps even more so given the rumours about her gradually increasing popularity.

However, Shimako's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Sachiko standing at the door way staring at the hugging pair with a look of…

_Jealousy…_

_Why would Sachiko be jealous of two friends hugging?_

Shimako noticed that Sachiko's eyes had squinted with anger and her hands were clasped around the thin piece of paper she had brought with her. Shimako, sensing a possible hysterical fit by Sachiko, quickly tapped Yumi and Yoshino on the arm and when they faced her with questioning looks she merely responded by looking in the direction of Sachiko.

"O…Onee-Sama…Gokigenyou" Yumi stood up and created as much distance between herself and the rather surprised Yoshino who didn't understand why Yumi had broken free of the hug with such force.

Yumi bowed to her Onee-Sama looking everywhere but at the now relaxed and affectionate gaze of her Onee-Sama whose heart warmed at Yumi's nervous yet loving greeting.

_How can I stay mad at someone so special?_

Sachiko reached out and brushed her Petite Soeur's cheek affectionately causing Yumi's face to once again glow a bright red. Sachiko withdrew her hand and made her way to her seat leaving a rather shaken yet happier Yumi to make her way beside both her Onee-Sama and her Petite Soeur who had been smiling at Yumi ever since she entered the room.

Sayako once again thanked everyone for coming and left allowing the meeting to begin. Sayako however returned a little while later bringing a freshly made Victorian sponge cake which she had personally prepared for her guests.

For reasons only apparent to herself she had grown fond of cooking and had in fact asked the family chef to teach her how to make desserts. Her months of practice showed clearly in the presentation and texture of the cake.

The cake was amazing and tasted utterly divine. Everyone praised and complemented Sayako on her skills as a chef even Rei was impressed and asked Sayako for any helpful tips on making such a delicious cake. Rei always enjoyed making cakes especially when it came to her cousin Yoshino who she always liked to spoil whenever the chance arose.

Eventually Sayako left to allow the meeting to continue and decided to read in the living room and wait till the meeting was over so she could say farewell to her guests before going to bed for a well-earned sleep.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko stood up from her seat which earned the silence of her guests who had been catching up on old times.

"Welcome past and present members of the student council…today I would like to offer my deepest congratulations to the future council members, if you would stand please"

Yumi who gazed dreamily at Sachiko didn't hear the last part of her speech and had to be nudged to her feet by a slightly embarrassed Touko-Chan. Yumi came back to her senses as she saw Yoshino and Shimako moving their chairs back while the other guests gave them a round of applause.

Yumi was also about to start clapping when she realised why they were standing up and in an attempt to hide her blunder hastily sat up from her chair as she was congratulated by different members of the group. Sei attempted to creep behind, like an old man, and hug Yumi once again but was halted when Youko's hand came across and dragged her back to her seat. Sei pouted in response as Youko let out a giggle at Sei's childish behaviour.

Once the applause died down the new members of the student council sat back to their seats. Yumi smiled and held Touko's hand quietly thanking her for saving her from further embarrassment.

_Touko…my little guardian angel._

Yumi was concentrating so intently on Touko that she didn't notice Sachiko purposely ignoring them as the corner of her lip twitched out of jealousy once again. Sachiko was trying to hide her feelings from the pair as her heart beat began to increase and her hands began to tremble out of sheer anger.

_Touko…stop touching my…._

_Wait why am I having a go at Touko…?_

_Yumi's not my property… _

_So why do I want to grab her, hold her closely and show Touko that she belongs to me._

Sachiko's silent debate with herself went unnoticed by her guests. Except a certain Onee-Sama who was watching Sachiko intently trying to gauge an understanding from her confusing actions.

Youko knew her Petite Soeur too well and knew that something was making her feel threatened although she couldn't for the life of her figure it out but it didn't take a genius to realise it had something to do with a very important person in her life.

_What's going on with you Sachiko…?_

_Why do you look so angry all of a sudden…?_

_No doubt it has something to do with your Petite Soeur_

Eventually Sachiko caught sight of Youko's concerned expression and attempted to regain a slither of restraint before continuing the meeting.

"As we are all aware by now this meeting was arranged to discuss any ideas or suggestions for a leaving celebration for the graduating third years which is both myself and Rei-San"

Sachiko's eyes quickly glanced at Yumi wanting to see her reaction to the news that she would be leaving Lillian High in 2 and a half months' time.

Sachiko saw Yumi's depressed and worried expression and her heart went out to the girl. While she was happy to see that Yumi cared enough to feel depressed about her leaving she couldn't help but feel remorse for leaving her Petite Soeur. She never liked to see her upset or worried but every time she saw it, it would break her heart into a million pieces to know that she was the cause of that pain.

She fought the urge to rush to Yumi's side and console her and thankfully managed to restrain herself. She wouldn't want the other members of the group to see her at her most weakest. Instead of embracing her Petite Soeur she intertwined her hands with Yumi's and gave her a reassuring look as if to say 'It will be fine I promise'.

Yumi received the silent message and her previously sad expression slowly brightened as she tightened the grip of her hand as she felt Sachiko brush her thumb against her trembling hand.

Sachiko continued "the events will be decided by a diplomatic vote where the majority will decide the chosen event…I will write down all approved suggestions on this piece of paper" Sachiko looked down at the paper and was shocked to see that somebody had obviously scrunched it up when she was not looking but she quickly ignored the thought

_I'll question Sei later about this._

"And we'll gradually reduce the number until we are down to three separate choices…then we shall vote on those three choices and whichever choice has the most votes will be the winner…any questions?" Sachiko concluded as she looked at the other members daring them to ask her a question.

Youko didn't apparently get the memo and asked "Is the graduation party involved in this debate or has that already been decided"

Sachiko responded "No…the graduation party has already been decided and will be held on the day Rei and I graduate from Lillian High…In fact my family have asked whether the graduation party could be held here at the Ogasawara Mansion" Sachiko looked around and was pleased when everyone voiced their approval at the idea.

"So it is decided the graduation party will be held at the Ogasawara Mansion after the graduation ceremony…I must however remind you that this is a student council party and not an entire school party so only bring close friends" Sachiko didn't want there to be many too many people at the party. She wanted to spend her last days as a Lillian student with her friends and loved ones.

Everyone once again nodded their approval and allowed Sachiko to continue "You must contact either myself or Rei and inform us that your friend will be attending the party…there will be a registration for entrants so if your friend is not on the registration then they won't be coming in…all of your names are already on the registration so you will not have to worry about that"

Rei then asked to the group at large "So any suggestions for the 3rd year's celebration?" Silence greeted her words for a short while before Sei forced her hand away from Youko and raised it up high in the air. Sachiko attempted to ignore Sei's raised hand.

_Not Sei…_

_Please a more mature suggestion…anyone?_

Eventually Sachiko was forced to acknowledge Sei's raised hand and allowed her to start the ball rolling. Sei was smiling cheekily as she sat up and said "All girls sleep over on a massive single bed" her proposal was met with perplexed looks and total silence before they all replied in unison "No!" Sei just giggled at their joint replies and sat back down carefully thinking of her next suggestion.

While Sei plotted Torii Eriko, the former Rosa Fortida, stood up and suggested "What about the recently opened Water Resort Park just outside Tokyo…apparently it's great fun and an interesting experience" Eriko smiled at the group as they all gave their approval to the idea and Sachiko wrote it down under the column entitled under consideration.

Sachiko already liked the idea of the water resort park and silently wished for it to be the winning suggestion.

_I would love to go swimming but I won't go on the slides..._

_It will be good to spend some time with Yumi…_

_Stop kidding yourself Sachiko you know why you want to go with Yumi..._

_You just want to see her in her…._

Sachiko blushed slightly at her last thought but decided to overlook what she was about to think. Sachiko however was unaware of a nervous, fidgeting Yumi who had similar thoughts crossing her mind. They both tried to avoid staring at each other afraid that they would embarrass themselves if they looked in the others direction.

After this moment of prolonged silence Sei stood up again and suggested "An all-girls pillow fight" everyone was about to refuse her on the spot when their attention was momentarily grabbed by Yumi.

Yumi was at that precise moment imagining them all involved in a pillow fight and the sight that welcomed her chilled her to the bones. It was terrifying and her face clearly expressed the sheer horror at the idea as her face contorted into different shocked expressions as she imagined Sachiko playfully hitting her with a pillow and then Sei launching at her and embraced her in a tight hug which forced them to fall off the bed, which hadn't been there before.

The image wasn't helped by their apparent lack of clothes either which added to this horrifying image.

Touko was becoming increasingly embarrassed as portions of the groups silently chuckled at Yumi's terrified facial expressions. Touko squeezed Yumi's hand attempting to break her out of her thoughts and bring her back to reality but when this didn't work she was forced to whisper Yumi's name so not to embarrass her further.

Yumi heard her name being called and when she looked around it was to see surprised, concerned and giggling faces looking back at her. Yumi then realized that they had all seen the expression of fear on her face and she reddened further and attempted to look down avoiding everyone's gaze particularly Touko's and Sachiko's.

Eventually Sei asked to the room at large "So is that a no then?" everyone looked at her again before Yoshino, attempting to lessen Yumi's anxiety, responded "I think Yumi's response told you all of ours" who was she kidding. Yoshino never missed an opportunity to tease her friend and knew that she would pay for it later but for now she was the victor and that was all that mattered.

Everyone laughed at Yoshino's response including Sei who had been turned down for the second time in a row. Everyone was laughing apart from Sachiko, Touko and a red faced Yumi who looked away from each other trying to avoid making eye contact.

Yoshino eventually, when the laughter died down, suggested "A girl's night out…to a restaurant or cinema" everyone approved of the idea and Sachiko wrote it down in the under consideration column. There were a couple more suggestions ranging from ludicrous to acceptable. However none were prepared for Youko's suggestion which shocked all the members of the group into silence.

"How about a Soeur swap?"

Everyone stared at her blank faced; even Sei looked confused by the suggestion. Both, Rei and Sachiko strongly declined the offer and managed to win through majority rule much to the dismay of Youko and Eriko who apparently found the idea intriguing.

Yumi's heart soared when she saw, and heard, Sachiko openly refuse the idea.

"Nobody will replace me as Yumi's Onee-Sama…I refuse your request Onee-Sama, I'm sorry but Yumi is far too precious to me".

Youko had never intended to take her suggestion seriously she only wanted to hear Sachiko's reaction to the idea. Youko was even surprised by the ferocity of her reply, although she eventually calmed. For Youko this raised more questions about Sachiko's feelings towards her Petite Soeur but she wouldn't dare interfere in their affairs.

Yumi had become a huge part of her Petite Soeur's life and Youko openly admitted that Sachiko's change in attitude was solely down to Yumi. Youko wasn't jealous of Yumi in fact it was quite the opposite. She was grateful for her compassion because she knew Sachiko was a handful and there were even times when Youko failed to calm her down but when Yumi was around Sachiko looked calmer and happier than she had ever been before Yumi entered her life.

After a couple of minutes of suggestions they managed to whittle the number down to 3 suggestions which were; the water resort park, an all-girls night out and a 2 day trip outside of Tokyo to a remote village. After many complaints, bickering and protests they finally decided on the 3rd year's celebration party.

The group had decided on the Water Resort Park.

So next week on Saturday morning, they would all meet up at the Ogasawara Mansion and be driven to a 5 star hotel where they would stay for 2 nights. They would arrive back to Lillian High early in the morning on Monday so that they would not be late for lessons.

Everyone approved of this and when they asked how much the hotel would cost Sachiko replied "My family wish to pay for all the necessary arrangements…if that is okay with everyone?" despite Yumi's muttered protests everyone eventually approved the idea meaning Yumi was forced to remain silent but she would talk to Sachiko later about this particular matter.

The meeting was close to concluding when Sachiko announced her plans to visit Italy next month in the holiday before the exams took place.

"This would signal the end of the third year's celebration and I hope you will all be available and accompany me to Italy" There was slight murmuring and debate but eventually everyone agreed to attend the trip with Sachiko.

Sachiko offered to cover the cost of the trip considering she had given them late notice but they all declined and said they would be happy to pay for themselves. They all picked a suitable hotel in Florence, Venice and Rome which fitted everyone's liking and booked the hotel for 2 weeks.

They also managed to sort out travel arrangements from Tokyo to Italy via Tokyo airport.

The trip to Italy would last two weeks of the holiday enough time for them to come back and begin revising for forthcoming exams which would be a month and a half away.

Yumi was concerned because unlike most members of the group her family weren't particularly wealthy and she didn't want to rely on anyone financially because it would embarrass not just herself but her family too. She decided to talk to Sachiko about the financial matter at a later date but for now she would look forward to the water resort park trip next week.

Yumi's apprehension towards the trip to Italy was slightly lessened when Touko talked to her excitedly about visiting Italy with her Onee-Sama. Her beaming smile made it harder to refuse such a wonderful opportunity to spend more time with her Petite Soeur.

Yumi warmed to the idea and decided that she would move heaven and earth to get enough money to spend the trip in Italy with her Touko-Chan.

_How could I possibly let down my Petite Soeur?_

Sachiko on the other hand was extremely happy at the conclusion of the meeting. She would be spending next week with Yumi at the water resort park and then a couple of weeks later she would be visiting Italy with her dear Petite Soeur. She desperately wanted to spend more time with Yumi before the exams approached and would take every chance she could get.

Sachiko then stood up and announced the end of the meeting before leading them all back to the front door to await their taxi's.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko thanked all of her friends for attending the meeting and bid them farewell. Sayako continued to talk to Yoshino and Rei before their taxi arrived and drove them home. Sachiko noticing Yumi alone near the front door grasped her hand and silently led her to the living room making sure nobody could follow or disturb them.

Yumi complied and followed Sachiko to the living room where she sat down to await punishment for something she had undoubtedly done. Before Sachiko could say a word Yumi hurriedly interjected "I'm sorry Onee-Sama…I didn't mean to embarrass you…I'm really sorry".

Sachiko looked confused before hastily replying "Why are you apologizing Yumi? You haven't embarrassed me at all…I brought you in here to ask whether you were busy tomorrow?" Yumi who was preparing for a verbal onslaught brightened at the news and said "No Onee-Sama…I have no plans tomorrow"

Sachiko smiled one of her captivating smiles which drew all of Yumi's attention once again to Sachiko as the world dissolved around her and all she saw was the beautiful Sachiko standing before her.

Sachiko plucked up the courage and asked.

"If your free tomorrow would you like to go out on a date with me?" Yumi's eyes widened with joy at the news which made Sachiko smile even wider.

"Of course Onee-Sama I would love to go on a date with you…umm…I mean I can come tomorrow" Yumi blushed at her eagerness to attend the date which didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko who merely smiled while her right hand reached out and cupped her face which Yumi instinctively leaned into.

"If you would like…we can go shopping tomorrow at the market…I need to purchase some items and was hoping for some company" Sachiko said soothingly. Yumi approved of the idea instantly but didn't mind her eagerness. She was overjoyed to being going on another date with her Onee-Sama.

Sachiko continued "I'll pick you up at your house by 10 o'clock tomorrow if that is alright?" Yumi once again eagerly accepted the offer which brought Sachiko into a wave of overwhelming satisfaction.

_Today's been a good day… _

_Trips to Italy and the water resort park with Yumi… _

_And now a date tomorrow at the market place…_

_Not to mention the little incident earlier…._

_No we are not thinking about that._

Sachiko forced her feelings to one side and looked down happily at her excited Petite Soeur. Sachiko always loved Yumi's innocence and charm but her thoughts were quickly halted when Yumi embraced her in a loving hug.

Sachiko moved to complete the tender hug as she enjoyed the new wave of emotions which washed through her entire body. Her body became warm and she couldn't resist smelling Yumi's alluring well kempt strands of hair.

_She smells so good…_

_I wonder if it tastes just as good._

Yumi held Sachiko tighter she didn't want this heavenly feeling to leave her just yet. She could feel her skin warming at her Onee-Sama's touch and her knees began to tremble due to her overwhelming urge to boldly take her Onee-Sama's bottom lip and bring it into her mouth.

_Wait, what…?_

_What did I just think?_

The hug was broken when Touko called for Yumi. Yumi slowly released her hold on Sachiko before saying a nervous farewell, bowing and leaving an overwhelmed Sachiko to her thoughts.

_Oh god…I miss her already._

Touko saw Yumi approach and took her by the hand innocently leading her to Sei's car. Touko entered dragging a fearful Yumi into the back seat with her. Touko had no idea what was about to happen and how much danger she had just placed them in. Sei looked back winked at the pair before driving off at the speed of a formula one racing driver on his final lap.

Sachiko watched from the window as she saw Yumi leave the property. She placed one hand against the window and the other against her pounding heart.

_Oh Yumi…._

_What have you done to me…?_

_I've have never felt this way before for anyone..._

_Not even for Kashiwagi-San…_

_What emotion can mean more than love…?_

_Did I ever truly love Kashiwagi-San…?_

_I'm not so sure anymore…_

_Oh Yumi…I miss you already._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_._

Author's Notes: Part 2 of Chapter 2 has been completed. I will start the next Part in 3 days due to unforeseen circumstances which are unavoidable. I would love to come back sooner with the next part but unfortunately I have a meeting tomorrow and lectures all through the other days which means It's not possible for me to update.

I hope your all enjoying my work so far. Some people believe that they know where my story is going but that's what I like. You know what's happening till someone pulls the rug from under you. That's what I'm hoping to do. I always want to keep people guessing but also make it interesting rather than for the sake of surprising people with unneeded surprises.

I'm looking forward to any feedback you can give me as always and I'll beginning write very soon and continue writing till the very end.

By the way I advise you all to read a Heavy Burden by Confused-ish it is one of the greatest Fan Fics I have ever had the privilege of reading but only read it if you can deal with the anguish involved in the story. I will not deny the fact that by the end it had me in tears and made me extremely depressed so definitely read at your own risk.

Have fun while I'm away

:D


	6. An Unexpected Surprise Part 3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

An Unexpected Surprise

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Oh no…not this again" Yumi sighed loudly as she once again tore her closest apart looking for suitable clothing to wear for the big date. Yumi was desperately looking for clothes that would make her look as presentable as possible to a goddess like Sachiko. She rummaged through clothing rack after clothing rack and still not one piece of clothing stood out.

_I really need to buy new clothes..._

_That's not going to help me now though is it…?_

_Alright calm down Yumi…_

_There must be something here..._

_Something that Sachiko would like._

Yumi, surprisingly, didn't seem concerned for her overwhelming eagerness to impress her Onee-Sama. She was too far gone to think about anything other than making Sachiko pleased to see her.

Eventually after an hour of searching she decided on her clothes for tonight's date with Sachiko. Yumi opted for her casual slim jeans and her favourite blue top.

_It matches Sachiko's eyes..._

_Huh?_

Yumi began to wonder why she had thought this and then wondered why she was trying so hard to impress her Onee-Sama once again. She'd been on many dates before with Sachiko. So why did her heart beat faster, her stomach perform backflips and her body tremble when she thought about their closely approaching date which would start in a matter of min…

_What…?_

_Where did the time go…?_

_I have 15 minutes till Onee-Sama arrives..._

_But when I started to get changed I had 2 hours left._

Yumi flung herself on the bed savagely crushing numerous stuffed toys who rather bravely, in Yumi's mind, didn't move out the way. Yumi quickly pushed the stuffed toys to one side and attempted to control her emotions by closing her eyes and thinking carefully about what Sachiko planned to do tonight.

_We're going shopping I know that..._

_But for how long and where…?_

_I'll need to buy Onee-Sama a gift for taking me out on this date…_

_She shows such kindness and compassion bringing a bumbling and clumsy girl like me._

Yumi forcibly ended her thoughts. She knew she mustn't think negatively or Sachiko would misinterpret her emotions and think her unkind. She couldn't let that happen not again. Not after all the trouble they had gone through due to their lack of communication.

Yumi regretted much in her life but the one thing that she painfully regretted was her unsympathetic behaviour when Sachiko was grieving over the loss of her grandmother. Even though Sachiko took the blame that day she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of regret. Sachiko needed her and all Yumi could think about was her own selfish wishes.

_You're doing it again Yumi…_

_Stop blaming yourself…_

_Do you really want the date to start out like this?_

Yumi shook her head violently and was about to leave her room until she saw a familiar snickering smile greet her.

"Yuuki…what do you want?" Yumi maturely whined.

Yuuki's initial response was to continue snickering but he could see his sister needed his support now. So he decided to remove his grin and empty his head of humorous teasing remarks which would undoubtedly get an angry response from an already agitated sister.

"What's wrong?…you look down…I thought you would be happy to be going on another date with Sachiko-Sama" Yuuki said with an eye brow arched high into his fringe.

"I'm more than happy to be going on this date but…but…" Yumi began to get lost in thought again contemplating the delicate position she was in. Yuuki noticed this and patted her shoulder lightly in a reassuring manner.

"You will be fine Yumi…why are you so nervous? You've been on dozens of dates with Sachiko-Sama…so why are you nervous all of a sudden?" Yuuki asked exasperatedly wondering what had come over his sister to look so depressed.

Yumi looked her brother in the eyes and said without thinking "It's just…this time it's different" she blushed slightly at this apparent admission.

_Why did I say that…?_

_There's nothing different about this date…_

_But at the same time I can't help but feel…_

To Yumi something felt very different about this date. She couldn't figure out why but her gut instinct told her that today would be a day she would remember forever. Whether this was false hope or just her feminine intuition she didn't know but she didn't feel well today and she felt faintly dizzy.

Yuuki could see the conflict of emotions clearly etched on her face and decided to do what any other brother would do in his position. "Yumi…everything will be fine…Sachiko wanted you to come…you didn't beg her and you didn't coerce her into it…she wants to be with you today…at the market…so don't let her down"

At these words Yumi snapped to. All previous thoughts of anxiety and dread had been replaced with excitement and hope.

_How could I be so stupid…? _

_Sachiko asked for me personally..._

_And as her Petite Soeur I will support her._

She hugged her brother again and held him tightly as she repeatedly thanked him for his kind words. Yuuki could always detect when his sister was upset and knew how to comfort her. He even knew when he could tease or poke fun at her which he also did remarkably well such as on this occasion.

"Eww" Yuuki playfully voiced his dissatisfaction of being hugged by his older sister.

They both laughed at their childish behaviour and had to use each other for support otherwise they would end up rolling on the floor with fits of giggles which would have been an unpleasant sight if their parents were to walk in.

They fortunately decided instead to head downstairs and wait patiently, at least in Yuuki's case, in the lounge watching the cartoons which Yumi always enjoyed watching.

The doorbell rang and Yumi heard her mother's loud voice calling her "Yumi… there's someone at the door for you". Yuuki gave his sister the thumbs up as she left smiling widely readily prepared for the date with her wonderful Onee-Sama.

Yumi's mother waited at the door smiling as she saw Yumi approach and that's when Yumi saw her elegant Onee-Sama waiting for her, waiting for the date to begin.

_Wow she looks beautiful…_

_How did I become her Petite Soeur…?_

_She is so elegant, beautiful and everything a lady should be…_

_So why did she choose me above all her devoted fans?_

"Gokigenyou, Yumi" Sachiko said still smiling at her Petite Soeur who looked as cute, and adorable, as ever. It had taken Sachiko a while to get the words out as she still had yesterday's events fresh in her mind but she couldn't resist this opportunity to see her again and silently promised herself that this wouldn't be the last date they had together.

Yumi's mother bid farewell to the pair as they did likewise before heading to the black sedan which was parked outside of the house and to where the driver patiently waited their arrival before opening the door for the approaching pair.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The journey in the car was welcomed with strained silence as they both thought of innocent ways to start the conversation. It was Sachiko who eventually broke the silence and said "You look very beautiful Yumi…I especially like the outfit" Sachiko blushed at her admission but not as much as Yumi did when she heard the compliment.

Yumi responded in a nervous yet audible mumble "Th…Thank you Onee-Sama…you also look as elegant and beautiful as ever" at Yumi's words Sachiko began to blush terribly. This may not seem strange to most but Sachiko was an Ogasawara trained to hide her expressions from all but at Yumi's words she forgot about her training and looked away quickly trying to hide her moment of admission.

Unfortunately Yumi was in the same predicament and didn't notice Sachiko blushing or her breathing rate increase at her compliment. She was dealing with her own nerves at the time. She was beginning to feel a little light headed and berated herself for her strange behaviour.

_What must Sachiko think…?_

_Why am I acting so weird…?_

_It's just a friendly date…so, why do I feel faint?_

Sachiko was silently reminiscing about yesterday's events and how much they made her insides squirm and her skin burn at Yumi's lightest touch. Sachiko knew something had changed within her but she still didn't know what it was.

She tried to figure it out the day before in fact it was the thought which kept her up most of the night but even after hours of contemplating her feelings towards Yumi she never came to a satisfactory conclusion.

Sachiko remembered when she rushed out of the living room and sprinted up the stairs passing her surprised mother and watched Yumi from the upstairs window as she left the Mansion. She remembered feeling lost and cold because without Yumi by her side to comfort her she felt empty inside.

_She brings so much joy and happiness into my life…_

_Yet all I can offer her is an over protective, jealous Onee-Sama..._

_But why am I so jealous and what for?_

Sachiko didn't know how to deal with her jealousy because it wasn't a feeling she was used to. All her life she had been not happy but content with the way she was raised considering it consisted of tutors and her mother rather than her father and grandfather who had…other business to attend to but even then she was raised better than most families.

Sachiko looked back to Yumi who was still looking intently out the window her angelic face pressed into an expression of concern. Sachiko moved her hand towards Yumi's and intertwined their fingers. Yumi looked up as she felt the contact against her hand and smiled a warm loving smile in the direction of Sachiko who returned her Petite Soeur's generosity.

Yumi moved closer to her Onee-Sama as she snuggled into her side. She wanted to be as close as possible to her Onee-Sama but not to close as to offend her. Sachiko wrapped her left arm around Yumi and pressed her chin lightly onto Yumi's head as she rested it there for several seconds. Yumi was smiling she was always happy to be comforted by her Onee-Sama, by her princess.

Sachiko stroked Yumi's hair and felt her body warm at the contact of her petite Soeur. That's when Sachiko noticed Yumi's signature pig tails and instantly a thought occurred to her. She slowly moved her chin away from Yumi's head and faced her.

Yumi's breathe caught in her throat as she gazed upon her beautiful Onee-Sama who gazed lovingly back in her direction with her hand stroking the bottom of her chin. Yumi's body began to tingle with pleasure at the contact and her eyes began to glisten as she stared in the direction of her idol. No not just her idol but the idol of the entire Lillian High.

"Yumi…could I possibly remove your hair bands?" Sachiko asked still looking into the eyes of the glowing Yumi.

"Um…of…of course but…why Onee-Sama?" Yumi replied slightly perplexed by the question.

_Doesn't she like my ponytails?_

Sachiko cupped Yumi's face and said "I just wanted to see you with your hair down…but if you don't want to then that's fine…I won't be angry, Yumi"

It took Yumi a few seconds to realise this was a suggestion and not a command by her Onee-Sama but if she wanted to see Yumi with her hair down then she would most certainly see Yumi with her hair down. Yumi pulled back slightly from Sachiko who looked slightly worried that she had somehow offended Yumi.

Yumi reached for the hair bands and un twirled them from her hair. Some loose pieces of hair stuck out at odd angles and curled outwards. Yumi didn't notice this till her Onee-Sama lent forward and slowly flattened the few loose strands of hair. Yumi continued to watch Sachiko intently as she did this while her Onee-Sama concentrated on the feel of Yumi's hair against her hand as she watched her hands movement lost in a trance.

_It's so soft…_

_And even from hear I can smell a wonderfully fragrant scent…_

_I must ask Yumi what conditioner she uses._

Sachiko's trance was broken when she heard Yumi call out for her. She quickly shook her head as her eyes brought her back to the car. "Onee-Sama, I think we arrived at the market" Yumi said without looking at her as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh…ok, let's go Yumi" Sachiko moved her hand towards Yumi's as Yumi instinctively did the same. They sat there staring at each other for many moments as their hands met each other half way and they watched as their hands embraced each other almost on instinct.

_What is this feeling…?_

_Why do I feel like my skins burning?_

They both thought this simultaneously and continued to look at each other deep in thought as each contemplated their next move.

_What would happen if I…_

_If I…_

Suddenly the door beside them opened as the driver held the door waiting for them to leave. Sachiko tightened the hold on Yumi's hand and stepped out of the car as she quickly thanked the driver before returning her attention to Yumi as she helped her to exit the car.

_She is a princess after all..._

Sachiko informed the driver that she would call when they were both ready to leave. The driver acknowledged this and returned to the car slowly making his way to a nearby café he had passed earlier. Yumi watched Sachiko closely as her mind raced with questions.

_What happened in the car…?_

_It was like…_

_I had no control over my body..._

_Or my thoughts…_

_What was I going to do again…?_

_I can't even remember I must have spaced out or something._

Sachiko turned to face Yumi again as she contemplated similar thoughts in her head but ignored a nagging sensation of doubt that had festered in the back of her mind.

_Why am I acting so weird all of a sudden…?_

_Do all Onee-Sama's feel like this when the say farewell to their Petite Soeur's…?_

_Perhaps I should talk to my Onee-Sama at some point…? _

_Wait…this is not farewell…_

_I will never say farewell to Yumi…I couldn't bear it if she wasn't in my life..._

_I care for no life, if Yumi isn't at its epicentre._

Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted when she felt her hand being pressed lightly. When she looked down she saw a blushing yet adorable Yumi slowly lock their hands together in a tight grip as she looked once again at the woman who changed her life for ever.

"Come on Sachiko…let's go shopping" Yumi smiled up at her Onee-Sama and led her to a nearby shop to begin their exciting date.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi and Sachiko had been looking through shops for at least an hour or two but neither were particularly tired.

In fact it was quite the opposite they were full of life, laughter and happiness. Their bright mood did however catch the attention of frequent shoppers and passers byes who looked suspiciously and sometimes even lustfully in the direction of the giggling and never separated women.

However the pair did separate after a long while of shopping before disguising their real intentions from the other as they quickly made their way to different shops.

Yumi hurriedly entered the shop and browsed the shelves looking for something she hoped Sachiko would accept. After a few minutes of frantic searching she found what she was looking for and paid for it before returning to the pre-arranged meeting point.

In the meantime, Sachiko casually entered the jewellery store and browsed the assortment of rings, necklaces and bracelets. Sachiko continued to look and was beginning to feel a sense of worry.

_There's nothing here she would like..._

_I need to get her something special…_

_I don't care if it costs a million yen I'm not leaving here till I find it._

That's when Sachiko spotted it. It was most certainly beautiful yet incredibly cheap for something which she hoped would bring happiness to her dear Petite Soeur and when Sachiko says cheap she means the most expensive piece of jewellery in the entire shop. Sachiko didn't care however and purchased it before anyone else could entertain the idea before hastily returning to the meeting point.

Sachiko arrived at the meeting point 10 minutes early and was starting to regret her decision. A few pompous and loud boys were continuing to stare or steal glances at her. They spoke high enough so that Sachiko could hear them as they boasted and laughed loudly for reasons Sachiko didn't fully understand.

_This is ridiculous…_

_Like I would be interested in any of you…_

_You're pathetic._

Sachiko was very close to confronting them and her temper and anger were beginning to rise as they continued to enthusiastically talk to one another when she suddenly noticed they weren't looking at her anymore in fact it looked like they had cornered a new target.

_Phew…_

_At least now they'll leave me a…_

_Yumi!_

Sachiko suddenly realised who they had cornered and rushed towards Yumi who looked rather nervously from one boy to the other as they complemented her on her apparent cuteness. Yumi worries however were lifted when she saw Sachiko approach her and quickly brushed past the boys who looked surprised and dejected.

Yumi embraced her Onee-Sama in another tender hug as Sachiko looked menacingly at the boys who at least had the common decency to walk away from the pair. Sachiko whispered words of comfort and concern into her Petite Soeur's ear but Yumi didn't care for her previous worries.

_All it takes is one look from you Onee-Sama…_

_And I'm better again._

She would never dare say this to Sachiko's face however she knew Sachiko would find the words unbecoming of a lady and insist that she apologize. Yumi knew Sachiko loved her but as a Petite Soeur and nothing more which meant she was expected to learn from her Onee-Sama's morals, ethics and most importantly how to act as a respectable lady.

Sachiko was bursting with anticipation and had intended to give Yumi her present over dinner at a nearby restaurant but she was eager to see Yumi's reaction and whether she would accept the gift considering it would be very personal between them.

Sachiko couldn't wait a moment longer and slowly broke away from the hug and said "Yumi…come with me a moment" Sachiko motioned to the café and as they entered they continued on to the café's balcony which over looked much of Tokyo's inner beauty.

Sachiko quickly ordered drinks for both herself and Yumi before proceeding towards her bag. Her hands were shaking slightly and she started to think that perhaps it was too soon for such a personal gift.

_What if she rejects it…?_

_It wouldn't be the first time she rejected me…_

_Could I really take another rejection from someone so special in my life…?_

_Perhaps she'll see right through it and run away from me…_

_No…I've come this far and I'm not turning back now._

Sachiko looked up at Yumi who was nervously fiddling with the contents of her own bag. Sachiko mentally prepared herself let out a low sigh and said "Yumi…I bought you something…I know there's no special occasion for it or anything like that but I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me…You're very special to me Yumi…so as a token of my gratitude I…I want you to have this".

As Sachiko unveiled the gift, Yumi gasped in surprise looking from Sachiko to the item that she held in her beautiful hands. Sachiko looked anxiously over at Yumi and was starting to feel uneasy as Yumi continued to cover her open mouth staring at the item.

_Oh no what did I do…?_

_She…she doesn't like it..._

_How could I be so stupid I can't bel…_

Sachiko was frozen from her negative thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and felt a head rest against her shoulder as wet droplets fell and slowly trickled down her arm.

"Thank you Onee-Sama…it's…its beautiful…I love you so much Onee-Sama I'll never forget this gift" Yumi said between silent sobs.

Thankfully the outer café was deserted so nobody could interrupt this silent moment between the two. Sachiko secretly for reasons that escaped her wished Yumi's words of "Love" carried a heavier meaning but for now she could be content with knowing that Yumi accepted her present.

Sachiko had to hold back an overwhelming surge of tears from forcing their way through. She had been so worried that Yumi disliked it but it was all a misunderstanding.

Yumi was simply overwhelmed by the gesture and was frozen out of surprise not fear, anger or any other depressing thoughts that had entered Sachiko's mind at the time.

Yumi took Sachiko's gift into her hand feeling the weight of it. It was very lightly and she slowly, savouring every moment, put it around her neck. Sachiko had bought Yumi a beautiful rosary which, instead of the cross, bore a Rose at its centre but as she looked closer at the Rose she realised there was writing. She leaned forward and read it in her mind.

_S+Y _

Yumi looked back at Sachiko who simply smiled her radiant, beautiful smile back in her direction as she was engulfed with a new feeling of love for the woman that sat opposite her.

"Thank you so much Onee-Sama…I shall treasure it always…this gift will replace the rosary which now belongs to Touko-Chan…I will never part with this Onee-Sama and I hope you look at this as fondly as you did to my rosary"

Sachiko was breathless as she listened to Yumi's sweet words. "I know Yumi…to be honest this gift means more to me than the rosary because I gave it to you…It won't be passed on it…it will be yours to keep forever and as a way to always remember me" Sachiko was beginning to blush again.

_I'm opening my heart and soul to you Yumi…_

_Please accept it._

However before Yumi could respond to Sachiko's kind and loving words she was forced to quickly return to her seat as the waiter approached with their drinks.

The waiter didn't realise the intimate moment the two had just shared and went about her business as if nothing happened. Sachiko watched her leave and had half a mind to shout at the woman who had just interrupted a magical moment in her life. She was so preoccupied with her anger that she didn't notice Yumi fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

_I feel so bad…_

_Sachiko spent all that time looking for such an amazing present…_

_And all I have is half of a present…_

_Oh no what do I do…?_

_Will she be offended by my present?_

Yumi slowly regained her composure. Even if her present wasn't as expensive or as beautiful as the rosary around her neck she wanted Sachiko to know that her present still came from her heart.

"Um…Onee-Sama…I…I also got you a…present" Yumi said not looking in her Onee-Sama's direction until she realised how rude that would seem and quickly looked up. Big mistake, she saw Sachiko's face looking hopeful and full of love.

_Oh no what do I do…?_

_I can't give her this…_

_I wouldn't blame her if she walked out of this café..._

_Come on Yumi, Onee-Sama will understand the message I'm sending across..._

_I want Onee-Sama to always remember me and know that this gift was sent with my eternal love._

Yumi rummaged into her bag and brought out several sets of picture frames. Sachiko couldn't hide the surprised look on her face. She was slightly confused and initially thought that this had been a prank of some sort.

_Picture frames…?_

_I buy you an expensive rosary and you come to me with picture frames…?_

_Is that all I mean to you, Yumi?_

Yumi could see Sachiko's puzzled expression and sensing another misunderstanding she quickly explained "Onee-Sama this is only half of the gift…I wanted you to have these but…but I also wanted to fill these frames with pictures of us…from the photo booth in the market…I'm sorry if I disappointed you".

Yumi was reduced to tears realising how much time and effort Sachiko had put into her gift while she came back with scraps. She was crying silently and thankfully nobody heard or noticed her. Her shoulder began to lean forward and tremble as the tears began to flow freely.

_I've let my Onee-Sama down..._

_She deserves so much better than this..._

_She deserves better than me…how could I be so selfish…?_

_All I do is hold Onee-Sama down but she stays out of sympathy for a common girl like me…_

_I wish I could be what Onee-Sama deserves but I'm not…and I'll never be._

Yumi suddenly felt arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet. Yumi looked back up to see Sachiko gone and for a moment she thought she had abandoned her out of disgust till she heard her soothing voice from behind her.

"Thank you Yumi…you're gift made me so happy…you were so thoughtful in your gift and I can never repay this kindness…so please don't cry Yumi…because it breaks my heart to see you like this" Sachiko whispered lovingly into her ear as she attempted to reassure her Petite Soeur.

"But…Onee-Sama…you put so much effort into getting me that rosary and all I could offer…" Yumi tearfully replied.

"But Yumi…don't you see…you gave me your gift from your heart…you didn't need money or an expensive item to make me feel special…you simply did what you're heart told you…and I thank you for that Yumi…it's a wonderful gift"

Yumi's tears subsided as she began to comprehend her Onee-Sama's words.

_She understands…_

_Sachiko understands…_

Sachiko continued "while you gave me a present from your heart…I gave you a present through other means…I used my endless pile of money to get you this gift…it was only when I saw you're present that I realised how little my gift meant".

Yumi quickly interrupted "Onee-Sama…no…your gift touched me in ways I can't describe…I didn't care that it was expensive…I cared because this gift truly came from your heart…so please don't compare our gifts…because that will cheapen this moment for the both of us".

Yumi was so lost in the moment that she turned her head while still in a tight embrace and kissed her Onee-Sama on the cheek lovingly and tenderly. Sachiko eyes opened wide at the contact and her knees nearly gave way as she felt Yumi's soft lips part from her cheek.

The hug continued for several minutes as their hearts beated faster and faster after Yumi's bold move. Yumi didn't know what came over her? She only wanted to comfort Sachiko and show her how much this present meant to her?

She didn't mean to kiss her. She just got caught up in the moment but truthfully she did not regret it because she managed to at last kiss her Onee-Sama even if it was on the cheek. Yumi saw this as a success because Sachiko didn't back away from her or slap her for her unladylike behaviour instead she endured it and didn't let go of her embrace.

Eventually the two parted as they both wiped at their eyes and sat back down to finish their drinks which had gotten colder since their little intimate moment.

Sachiko was still deep in thought wondering what that kiss had meant, if indeed it meant anything at all. Perhaps it was just Yumi trying to comfort her dear Onee-Sama at a difficult time or maybe it was more than that. Sachiko always thought there could be more to them than a sisterly bond but didn't feel Yumi felt the same way but after that kiss she wasn't so sure anymore.

_I'm getting ahead of myself now..._

_Yumi only meant that to comfort me..._

_She doesn't feel anything for me other than a sisterly love..._

_And if she did I'm not even sure I would want such a thing…_

_Even in my head that doesn't sound convincing…_

_Of course I feel something for Yumi but I still don't know what..._

_I don't want to hurt her again… _

_If I'm wrong about our feelings for each other then we will only end up hurting…_

_Surely it's better to stick with what we have._

Sachiko suddenly remembered the picture frame and had a sudden desire to find a photo booth and get these photos taken so that they could be framed in her room. She had a few pictures of Yumi but not many of them actually together. Sachiko looked up at Yumi and watched her angelic face looking back in her direction.

Sachiko felt rather nervous but wouldn't let her nerves get the better of her. She brushed aside her worries and asked "Yumi…would you like to get our pictures taken…there's a photo booth on the second floor and I would really like to take a picture with you".

Yumi was rather surprised by this she thought Sachiko would wait until after the shopping was completed but she could see a hint of eagerness in her eyes as well as a glint of mischief which she found herself liking even more.

Yumi excitedly replied "Um…of course…I would love to" and at this response Sachiko couldn't help but smile as she took her Petite Soeur by the hand, paid for the meal and then left for the second floor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Here's one Yumi…let's go in" Sachiko finally noticed the photo booth which was thankfully empty as she hurried inside with Yumi following closely behind.

There was one chair in the middle of the tightly enclosed space and both looked at the chair with an anxious look. Sachiko knew what had to be done and she not only fought down an increasing blush but a strange sensation which came from the pit of her stomach as she prepared for Yumi to sit on her lap.

"Are you sure Onee-Sama…I know you're not keen on tight spaces and you wouldn't want me to sit on you in any case" Sachiko merely smiled at her Petite Soeur's thoughtfulness.

_She really is something special isn't she…_

_My Yumi._

"It's not a problem at all Yumi…please take a seat" Sachiko replied sweetly and eventually after a couple of anxious looks she lowered herself onto her Onee-Sama's lap.

Sachiko had to bite her lip hard to stop a pleasurable moan from escaping her lips. Thankfully Yumi was looking at the ground too embarrassed to look at the screen but if she did look up she knew Yumi would have figured out her growing feelings for her whether romantic or something much darker.

Sachiko put her arms around Yumi's waist and placed her in a more comfortable position so that her head could rest on her Petite Soeur's shoulder. However she quickly realised that this had been a big mistake as a new feeling and sensation washed over. She was puzzled by it at first as she had never felt it before and began to grow rather scared by it.

_Why is there this throbbing between my legs…_

_It feels so good but how do I stop it…?_

_Do I even want to stop it…?_

_What happens if I give in to this incredible feeling?_

Yumi seemed to brighten for reasons that were only apparent to her. Her embarrassed expression earlier had turned into a happy one as she thought about finally having her picture taken with her Onee-Sama. She put the coins into the machine and after a brief discussion with her Onee-Sama they decided to go with a framed photo size.

"Onee-Sama, have you ever used one of these?" Yumi asked questioningly. She had never thought about this but what if Sachiko had no idea what was about to happen.

"I'm afraid not Yumi…I've never been in one of these before but it seems simple enough…don't worry I'll be fine" Sachiko smiled again at her Petite Soeur.

This was beginning to become a force of habit but she didn't care. Every time she saw her Petite Soeur she would instantly smile. That's how much the young girl meant to her, just one smile from Yumi could lift her darkest of days. She had proved that when her grandmother died.

"Ok, Onee-Sama are you ready? Then start" Yumi excitedly said as she pressed the start button and waited for the countdown to begin.

For the first picture they took together it was a simple casual smiling photo where both smiled but didn't approach each other. It was very respectable in that sense.

The second photo however was cheek to cheek as they smiled widely at the camera lens. It was an adorable picture which showed the love and affection they both shared for one another. Although it hid the true meaning that neither could understand nor comprehend just yet.

The third photo was a closer picture as the pair embraced one another and faced the camera still smiling widely. It was another mesmerizing photo where they both looked not only outstandingly gorgeous but unmistakably to the casual viewer very much in love whether sisterly or otherwise.

As the fourth and final picture was about to be taken, Sachiko suddenly had an idea. She only hoped Yumi wouldn't feel threatened or nervous when she acted upon this feeling. She prepared herself as she watched the 3 second light shine. If she didn't get this right it would be a waste of a good picture.

_Time for a little pay back, Yumi…_

As the final light flashed Sachiko while still embraced in a hug kissed Yumi on the side of her cheek just as the picture was being taken. Sachiko had timed it perfectly. The picture was taken before Yumi had a chance to react to the kiss but it clearly showed Sachiko kiss her Petite Soeur tenderly on the cheek.

Yumi left the photo booth blushing furiously as she attempted to look anywhere but at her Onee-Sama who was still giggling at her expression. She quickly regained her composure when she heard Yumi's stomach growl. If Yumi wasn't red already this would have to be classified as a deeper red than the deepest red that was known to man.

"Come here…we'll go to dinner soon but I have one more trip I must make and then we can go to the restaurant, okay…come on lets go" Sachiko took her Petite Soeur by the hand as she led her to the clothing store.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: I was going to rush this part of the chapter and just cram everything in but I felt it would lessen the overall story of this chapter. So there will be a Part 4 coming up relatively soon.

I would once again like to thank all the kind reviewers. I will not deny that I regularly check my profile stats to see if anyone left a review or personal message. I am very grateful that you take your time to read through and give me your opinions on the chapter partially and as a whole.

Oh and by the way the Unexpected Surprise hasn't occurred yet but I gave you a massive hint at some point. I'm not going to tell you what chapter it's in or whether it's in these Author's notes just don't panic because I made it very obvious.

:P

Although I'm sure many of you have already put two and two together

:D

If you have already worked it out please don't spoil it for readers in the reviews. If you guessed correctly just send me a private message and the first person who does will get an early copy of Chapter 3 Part 1.

Oh and by the way Chapter 3 is one of my favourites in this entire story that I have planned but I won't tell you why.

Enjoy all and I will get started on Part 4 right away.


	7. An Unexpected Surprise Part 4

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

An Unexpected Surprise

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: Part 4

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi was patiently waiting for her Onee-Sama at the entrance of the clothing store. She was once again deep in thought about the kiss she had received and the kiss she had given willingly to Sachiko, even if it was only on the cheek.

_I kissed her…_

_She kissed me…_

_Why do I feel so different…?_

_I can't explain this feeling but when I felt Sachiko's lips against my cheek…_

_I…I…knew it felt right._

Yumi was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that her finger was gently rubbing against her mouth. She gently pressed her finger against her bottom lip and slowly moved it across its surface. She felt the nail occasionally brush her bottom lip and she enjoyed the feeling.

Her lips had never been touched this way, not even by a past boyfriend because she never had one, but she was instantly engulfed by the pleasurable sensation it brought with every touch of her lip.

_Why…?_

_Why did I kiss her…?_

_Why did she kiss me?_

Yumi was overwhelmed by today's events and became increasingly confused by what she should do. She knew Sachiko wouldn't understand because she had almost certainly been kissed by someone. She was too perfect to be left untouched or un-kissed.

Yumi looked back at her Onee-Sama who was still lining up to purchase her clothes. Yumi's hand which had previously been rubbing gently against her lip was now at her side. Yumi had no idea that she had been rubbing her finger against her lips because it had been an involuntary action that she wouldn't believe or remember.

Yumi turned quickly from Sachiko who turned to look back at the woman who affected her so. Sachiko had also been deep in thought quietly debating the kiss as well. Her lips still tingled with pleasure and she couldn't ignore the throbbing that had occurred moments before in the photo booth. She blushed and turned towards the counter and the line once more.

_I kissed Yumi…_

_I've kissed her before I know but never like that…_

_Before it had been a comforting kiss on the hand but this felt like more... _

_Am I in love with her…?_

_Or is this just a feeling of lust…?_

_I'm chasing after a woman who is better than I am..._

_What should I do?_

She continued to look at the line not daring to look in Yumi's direction in case they made eye contact. She was sure Yumi would suddenly realise her complex feelings for her and leave, never to return. She couldn't allow that. She needed Yumi of that she was certain but in what capacity?

_As a friend…?_

_As a Petite Soeur…?_

_As a classmate…?_

_Or as a…_

_As a…_

She couldn't even think it. The idea was ludicrous Yumi was a kind, mature and beautiful woman who most likely had many other suitors who could more than exceed her own limited abilities. She wanted Yumi of that she was certain but did she want her as a close friend or something more? That was the question that plagued her mind.

Sachiko quickly forced herself to think about the kiss. She didn't want to think any more about her feelings towards Yumi. It was starting to make her unsettled and her body to tremble out of fear and hope. Sachiko remembered the kiss and instantly knew there was more to that innocent kiss then she led on.

_I've never acted like that towards anyone..._

_Not even my Onee-Sama…_

_Why was Yumi my first kiss ever…?_

_Even if it was on the cheek…_

_She was still the first person I allowed to break down my barriers…_

_The first person I allowed to enter my world…_

_The first person to ever kiss me._

Many may not realise this but Yumi's innocent kiss was her first. She had never been kissed by anyone outside of her family. She hadn't even been kissed by Suguru-San, her fiancé. Her heart soared at this revelation and she looked back at Yumi who was looking at different pieces of clothing.

_My first…_

_I couldn't be happier that it was you, Yumi…_

Sachiko felt a lot happier at this thought and her mood picked up as she waited for her turn at the counter.

Yumi however was still deep in thought and absentmindedly looking through clothes while her left hand was clutched against her chest. She was slightly scared that her heart would burst out of her chest from the speed at which it was beating.

She was feeling very warm and her head was beginning to ache but she welcomed these feelings because they meant the kiss was real and even though she was embarrassed she wouldn't exchange anything in the world for that moment.

Yumi continued to look around completely lost in her thoughts when she accidently collided with someone at the entrance of the shop.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko finally made it to the counter and as she approached leaving her bag on the counter she heard a loud thump, a squeal and the sounds of a bag spilling its contents on the floor. Sachiko quickly looked towards the sound of the noise to see Yumi hastily apologizing to some poor woman who she had most likely bumped into.

Sachiko began to smile as she saw Yumi bowing and repeatedly apologizing for her clumsy behaviour.

_That's so Yumi…_

_And yet I wouldn't have it any other way._

To Sachiko that was just a little aspect of Yumi, the clumsy yet caring woman with whom she had grown more and more fond of as their time together gradually increased.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't see you coming…please let me help you to collect your lost items" Yumi was hastily apologizing when she finally looked up at the woman who she had knocked into. Yumi couldn't hide the blush that came to her face and apparently the other woman also couldn't hide her faint blush as she stared back at Yumi.

_Wow…_

_She's so beautiful…_

Yumi couldn't help but admit that she was in awe of the woman's beauty and yet at the same time the other woman had very similar thoughts as she nervously looked at Yumi.

The woman in question looked very young perhaps a couple years younger than herself. She had reddish pink hair which was accompanied by her beautiful pink eyes. Yumi couldn't help but continue to stare at her, at this woman's beauty, not realising the woman in question was also going through similar emotions.

The young girl had initially declined Yumi's offer of help because she believed she had been at fault for the accident. She had been running while looking for her companion who had apparently come to this store. She continued to decline the girl till she finally looked up and saw the kind and beautiful woman who continued to look at her with worry in her eyes.

"Uh…please it's fine there's no need…it was my fault" She hurriedly said as she continued to gaze at Yumi.

"Please…let me help…I feel bad for causing this mess" Yumi replied eager to help the girl who she had knocked into.

Eventually the girl accepted Yumi's offer but only so she could spend more time with this woman who was so beautiful yet so very kind to her, she couldn't deny that she was intrigued by this woman.

Yumi knelt down and searched for the girls missing items. The young girl followed suit as they searched nearby areas where her items could have fallen to. The young girl continued to steal looks at the slightly older girl. She wanted to talk to her but was so nervous that she decided against it.

_Wow, she's very beautiful…_

_Yet she is so kind at the same time…_

_That's incredibly rare…_

_I wonder what her name is._

Eventually the two managed to collect all of the younger girl's items and put them back in the carrier bag that she was carrying. Yumi thoughtfully double bagged it making sure the bag would not break since there were a lot of items in there. The young girl continued to blush at her thoughtfulness and thanked her repeatedly.

This scene between the two didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko who continued to stare at the pair. Her eyes widened as the young girl accidently brushed her hand across her Petite Soeur's hand when they were searching on the floor. Sachiko was overcome with a feeling of anger as she watched the pair converse like they were old friends.

_Who the hell does that girl think she is…?_

_Take your hands away from her…_

_You have no right to touch her…_

_Only I should be allowed to touch her like that._

Sachiko was far too angry to realise how childish she was being. She was jealous of the young girl and wanted her to leave as soon as possible so that her Petite Soeur could be left alone. Sachiko was seriously contemplating walking over to Yumi grabbing her and pulling her away from the girl. She didn't like how the young girl looked at Yumi, it unsettled her.

Her thoughts were disrupted however when she saw a slightly older woman walk towards the pair. Sachiko continued to watch as the woman got closer and closer.

_What now…?_

_Who is she…?_

_Can't they just leave us alone?_

Sachiko thought that this woman must be slightly older than the pair and perhaps a year older than herself but that may have been due to her incredibly long silver hair which reached her hips. This woman also had bright amber eyes which complimented her beautiful face well.

This woman approached the pair and was welcomed happily by the younger girl who embraced her in a tender hug. She had obviously been missing this woman who ever she was. Yumi continued to look at the pair as they looked deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes.

_Wow…_

_They sure are beautiful together, aren't they?_

Yumi already liked the pair who seemed kind and approachable so she began to open the conversation. She was slightly nervous so she began the conversation with another apology to the younger woman.

The young woman once again replied saying "Please…there's no need to apologize…like I said before I was being clumsy…it's my fault".

The older woman looked at Yumi who anxiously looked back at her. The intensity of this woman's stare was beginning to make her fidget and become even more nervous. The older woman finally spoke and said "It's no problem…I'm afraid my friend here often causes these sorts of accidents" the woman looked back at the younger woman smiling at her embarrassed look.

The conversation continued as Yumi began to relax a little. The pair across were happy to talk to Yumi and they even seemed happy for the chance to talk to her as both praised and complemented her on her kind attitude and occasionally on her undeniable cuteness. Yumi blushed often as they complemented her but was grateful for their charming tone.

"Are you here on holiday then…I don't believe I've seen you around here before" Yumi asked as she looked at the pair who had locked arms as they continued to talk to Yumi.

"Um…not exactly…it's difficult to explain but we just came from our school a few days ago and ended up visiting Tokyo" the older woman replied as she stole glances at the younger girl beside her as the two giggled remembering why and how they ended up in Tokyo.

Yumi saw an opening to continue the conversation. She didn't know why but she wanted to know more about the pair. There was something about them that made Yumi want to open up and learn about their lives.

"So…you came here from school? What school do you attend?" Yumi asked as she continued to gaze at the two who seemed to be in a world of their own as they continued to stare into each other's eyes with love and affection.

"St Miator's Academy…although I recently graduated a couple of days ago…I used to be the Etoile of the school in fact but my friend here is still a member of the academy" The older replied again this time focusing her attention on the young girl before her.

There was something about this girl, she thought, as she looked and studied Yumi. Something made her think that besides her obvious beauty there was a kind open heart which was waiting to be found by someone, someone special. She instantly decided she liked this young woman but she still only had eyes for the woman that was nestled into her side.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko finally paid for all her clothes and rushed to Yumi's side. She looked back at the pair who we're watching her with evident curiosity. Sachiko attempted to warmly greet Yumi's newest acquaintances while trying to hide her strong feelings of jealousy and anger from the pair.

The pair returned the greeting and continued to look at Yumi and Sachiko. The younger girl couldn't help but feel like these two were made for each other and there was clearly, in her mind, something between them. The older woman also acknowledged this and watched them intently. They were very beautiful in fact more beautiful than any pair they had ever seen before.

Yumi suddenly realised that introductions hadn't been made and silently berated herself for her questionable behaviour.

"Oh…this is Ogasawara Sachiko my Onee-Sama and I am Fukuzawa Yumi" Yumi hurriedly introduced herself and her Onee-Sama. Sachiko began to blush terribly when she heard Yumi introduce her by her full name and moved her hand towards Yumi's as she embraced her hand with Yumi quickly following suit.

The younger girl once again looked at the pair as they held hands. She knew there was something between them but continued to look at Yumi and was consulting herself in deep thought.

_I knew it…_

_Her name's Yumi…_

_It suits her, Yumi means beauty after all…_

_It really does suit her..._

_While Sachiko means child of happiness…_

_Well she certainly seems happy around Yumi…_

_I'm very happy for them._

The older woman also noticed Sachiko and Yumi holding hands as they looked deeply into each other's eyes and couldn't help but feel happy for the pair. They were obviously made for each other.

She realised that they hadn't made introductions either and calmly introduced themselves "Pleasure to meet you both…my name is Hanazono Shizuma…and this is my girlfriend Nagisa Aoi".

Yumi quickly looked up at the pair. She looked from one to the other finally understanding the bond between the two.

_Girlfriend…_

_They're in love…_

_Aww…that's so amazing._

Yumi was actually rather surprised that they had been so open about their relationship towards complete strangers but couldn't help but feel elated at finding out they were in love.

To Yumi it didn't matter who you loved as long as you loved each other from the bottom of your heart whether it was straight or gay it didn't matter to Yumi.

Yumi was very happy for the young girl known as Nagisa. She felt a kind caring air around the young girl and was happy that such an amazing person could find love with the person that she idolised and had that love returned to her in equal measure.

Sachiko continued to stare at the pair. They had just openly declared their love for one another and she wasn't appalled or even shocked in the least. If anything she was hopeful.

_They're in love…_

_They're happy…_

_That's what I want…_

That was when Sachiko finally realised her true feelings for Yumi as she stared at the pair in front of her she finally realised her true feelings for her Petite Soeur.

_Yumi…_

_I want you…_

_My feelings are far from sisterly but also far from lust…_

_I love you, Yumi…_

_I'm in Love with you._

Sachiko wanted Yumi the same way Nagisa and Shizuma had each other. She wanted Yumi to be her girlfriend and eventually, if she was allowed, her lover. Sachiko's mind was finally cleared after months of confusion. The air had cleared and all she saw in her present and future was Yumi.

Sachiko looked down at her Petite Soeur who continued to gaze open mouthed but noticeably happier as she congratulated the pair on finding true love. Sachiko was overwhelmed by more feelings of love as she watched Yumi hug the younger girl. Yumi was jumping up and down excitedly asking her what it felt like to find the person she loved.

_So Yumi isn't afraid of such things…_

_She's open to that kind of relationship…_

_I'm thankful that she's open minded rather than closed off…_

_But even if she is open to that relationship…_

_It doesn't mean she would be open to it with me._

Sachiko knew many people would look down and criticize the relationship between Nagisa and Shizuma but those were ignorant people who couldn't comprehend what love really meant.

Love was about giving yourself over to somebody. About giving your heart, soul, mind and body to the person you loved the most in your heart, to a person who would not only treasure those gifts but return those feelings of love.

That's what love is. Love wasn't determined by gender like some closed minded people thought. Love was more than that it was eternal and could battle any storm that was thrown at it. As long as they still had each other their love would never lessen, never disappear.

Sachiko continued to think as she watched Yumi conversing with the two who seemed incredibly happy that Yumi was so open and kind to them.

_I knew my feelings for Yumi were never sisterly..._

_I've been lying to myself for so long…_

_Something drew me towards her…towards Yumi..._

_I willingly parted with my Rosary when I intended to keep it for the rest of my life..._

_I never thought anyone would be worthy of such a thing…_

_And I was right nobody was worthy of my Onee-Sama's rosary, except you…_

_Except you Yumi…It was always you._

Sachiko looked again at Yumi as she held both of the pair's hands and jumped merely as they told her of how they met and when they shared their first kiss. The pair couldn't believe Yumi was so kind and open. They never cared for anyone's opinion before but when they heard Yumi talk so happily about it they couldn't help but open up to her.

Sachiko was beginning to over flow with feelings of love and affection for Yumi and missed her terribly even though they were a few feet from each other.

_Yumi makes my life complete…_

_She made my life fun and utterly enjoyable…_

_She opened my eyes to a world of colour when all I saw was pain and misery…_

_She brought light into my life when I was engulfed by darkness…_

_Yumi comforted me when I was suffering…_

_Helped me and stuck with me even when I hurt her terribly…_

_It was always Yumi…_

_There was never and could never be anyone else…_

_I love Yumi…_

_I am in love with Yumi._

Sachiko looked back at Yumi and felt the love she had fought, for so long, wash over her. She watched as Yumi smiled, laughed and eventually bid farewell to the loving couple who smiled back at her as they left the store.

Sachiko knew in that moment what she wanted, no what she needed. She needed what Nagisa and Shizuma had. She wanted to love and be loved by the person who meant more to her than anyone else in this world, her family included.

She wanted Yumi's love and no one else's she cared not for anyone but Yumi and whatever Yumi cared about she would care about too.

Sachiko looked into the soft brown eyes which glistened with delight at seeing her Onee-Sama waiting for her arms out stretched. Yumi ran into Sachiko's embrace as Sachiko tightened her grip on Yumi never wanting this feeling to leave her, never wanting Yumi to leave her.

Yumi looked up at her Onee-Sama and released herself from Sachiko's hold. Yumi took Sachiko by the hand and said "Shall we go…I'm starving" Yumi smiled widely at her Onee-Sama oblivious to Sachiko's sudden realisation which was clearly written on her face. Clear to everyone but the idol of her affection, Yumi.

Yumi led a smiling and warm hearted Sachiko to the restaurant. Sachiko willingly allowed herself to be led there as she put her hand in her pocket and took out a photo of her kissing Yumi's cheek. The picture carried more weight than ever before and Sachiko wanted not only to kiss Yumi again but kiss her entire body.

_All I want in this world is you, Yumi…_

_No all I need in this world is you, Yumi…_

_I will move heaven and earth to give you what you want…to make you happy._

Sachiko looked back up in the direction of Yumi who had turned to look back at her. Yumi smiled at her with a warm affectionate smile as they ran towards the restaurant not a care in the world for the surprised onlookers who found the scene strange no doubt.

Sachiko realised that today was the day their lives would change for ever.

_Oh Yumi…_

_You are such an unexpected surprise…_

_My love…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: So there you have it Chapter 2 is now complete. I hope you all enjoyed it because I found great joy in writing and editing it even though it took me a little longer than initially anticipated due to university and voluntary work.

I wonder how many people figured out the Unexpected Surprise. There were many unexpected surprises but the main one was of course Nagisa and Shizuma's appearance in this story. However I must inform you all this will be the last time you will see them in my story. Nor will any other unrelated characters from Maria Sama Ga Miteru show up.

The hints by the way to this unexpected surprise were in A New Beginning Part 3 where I wrote "Feel like strawberries" in the author's notes and in the author's notes for An Unexpected Surprise Part 3 where it said "Panic". If you put those together you would realise I was referring to Strawberry Panic.

Please leave a review, suggestion or even criticism. I very much like looking at the reviews and personal messages because they are very helpful, informative and lift my often negative mood.

:D

Now onto one of my favourite chapter's, Chapter 3 which I love very much because I feel it's a strong story although whether my writing can bring it to life is another question entirely.

Chapter 3 is called The Water Resort Park and I will start writing it soon for now it's time to say Gokigenyou for the time being as I head straight back into Uni life.

I would also like to thank my incredible beta reader HeavyTeaDrinker who managed to make this story better than I could possibly hope. So please praise her as much as you praise me because she has been fantastic help.


	8. The Water Resort Park Part 1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was early on a bright Saturday morning and a panicking Yumi was once again foraging through her closet. Yumi, being the clumsy person that she is, had everything prepared for her trip apart from the clothing she would wear, the swimwear she would use and the essentials that someone would usually bring when attending a two day fun packed Water Resort filled trip.

_I can't believe I did this…_

_I had about 5 days to do all this…_

_How could I forget till now?_

She tried to play innocent and even tried to ignore the obvious reason of why she had left everything till the last minute. Eventually though she silently admitted what or more importantly who was on her mind.

_Onee-Sama._

She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about the date they had a week before. She remembered it fondly and had even framed the pictures they took together placing it on her desk so that whenever she felt lonely or was deeply missing her Onee-Sama she could just turn to the picture and look at her Onee-Sama smiling up at her.

However the problem remained that she had completely forgotten about packing for the Water Resort trip and had instead been reminiscing and dreaming up situations where her Onee-Sama showed a lot more affection to her than of their sisterly bond. However, even her dreams wouldn't permit any kissing of lips or anything else as intimate as that. Sometimes Yumi would want that special kiss from her Onee-Sama but at other times she was scared of the thought.

_Sachiko is a goddess…_

_I am a common girl who can be found anywhere…_

_She would never want…I mean even I don't…You see…_

She tried to explain her feelings for her Onee-Sama but once again the incessant pounding sensation emanating from her head caused her great discomfort. In truth Yumi didn't know what she wanted. She loved Sachiko that much was assured and she would do anything to see Sachiko live a happy life.

_Even if it meant a life without me…_

_I would stand aside and let her live the way she wanted…_

_I love her enough to let go… _

Yumi struggled with this thought and the pain from her head repositioned itself to her fast beating heart. Even when she thought of this possibility it caused her great pain to think that Sachiko's happiness could be found anywhere but not in the company of the young girl sitting in her room silently regretting her thoughts.

_No…it will never come to that Yumi…_

_Sachiko__loves you…as a sister…_

Yumi instantly brightened at the thought. She loved her Onee-Sama, perhaps more than she realised, and knew that Sachiko would never want to leave her side or hurt her in any way. They had grown so close in such a short space of time. Even Yumi wasn't oblivious to this fact.

_But if you force your feelings on her then you will truly lose her…_

_Onee-Sama has suffered enough…_

_Don't hurt her out of your own selfishness…_

Yumi felt miserable at her negative thinking. She was about to go with Sachiko and her friends to a wonderful water resort park and all she could think about is accidently hurting Sachiko in some unforgivable manner. While Yumi had matured significantly she still clung to her old habits of nervousness and anxiety when confronted with the woman she cared the most for in this world, Ogasawara Sachiko.

Yumi gradually began to realise that she was thinking too far ahead of herself but with Sachiko and the Ogasawara family anything was possible. There were still unanswered questions concerning Sachiko's marriage to her cousin, Suguru-San. Yumi was still unsure whether the marriage had been dissolved completely or if it was still in place.

In truth Yumi didn't want to know the answer because even though Sachiko was strong willed and braver than anyone she had ever met, she knew Sachiko would never speak out against her family no matter how much pain they caused her.

_Unintentionally I'm sure…_

_But nevertheless…_

_They're still hurting her with this arranged marriage…_

_I wish there was some way I could help her._

After pondering this thought, Yumi returned to the pressing matter at hand and continued to grab shampoo, towels and other important items but still her swimsuit seemed to evade her. She knew it was in her room but couldn't for the life of her remember where she put it. Yumi had already found the clothes she would wear today and tomorrow. She also packed her Lillian School uniform because they would be making their way to Lillian from the water resort.

Yumi's packing and deliberations however were halted when she heard the front door bell. Yumi paused her searching. She was listening intently, while trying to hear if the bell would ring again. Eventually she began to believe she was hearing things because her worries had been met with total silence.

_No one's coming to pick me up…_

_So why did I think I heard the doorbell?_

Yumi returned to the search of her missing swimsuit when she was once again interrupted by sounds of the doorbell. Yumi clenched the water bottle she held in her hand giving into her anger for a moment before she called for Yuuki "Yuuki…could you answer the door".

She quickly returned to her search once more whoever it was would have to talk to Yuuki she was far too busy at the moment to care about the persistent door ringer.

Yumi continued her search when once more the doorbell rang. Yumi who was previously resting on her knees shot up to her feet. Enough was enough. Yumi once again called for Yuuki but to not reply once more.

_I know mum and dad are out visiting relatives…_

_But I don't think Yuuki went with them?_

Her thoughts were once again shattered by the sound of the doorbell. Yumi froze out of sheer venomous anger. How many times was this person going to disturb her?

_I bet its Sei… _

_Only she could be this infuriating…_

_I don't care what she says I'm not getting in that car_.

Yumi unwillingly forced herself away from her search and proceeded downstairs visibly seething with anger. She was going to give Sei a piece of her mind. She quickly walked towards the door threw it open and said "I heard you the fir…"

Yumi's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the figure standing in the doorway who continued to calmly smile warmly in her direction unperturbed by Yumi's slight outburst.

"Onee-Sama" Yumi almost shouted but managed to control her shaking voice when she saw Sachiko standing patiently at the door continuing to gaze at her as Sachiko's heart soared with delight gazing upon the woman she longed to see.

In fact, Sachiko wasn't supposed to visit Yumi today or pick her up considering the travelling cars would all be at the Ogasawara Mansion but Sachiko decided the moment she woke up, and the many days preceding, that she needed to see Yumi.

So Sachiko called for her personal driver and made her way to the Fukuzawa residence to come and collect her precious Petite Soeur. However, Sachiko secretly had another goal in mind and desperately wanted to spend more time with the woman that made her feel incredibly happy. That was if Yumi permitted of course.

Sachiko was still rather nervous not just at the prospect of seeing Yumi again but by the rather startled reply from the younger girl. Sachiko quickly realised how weird it must look to the young girl to see her Onee-Sama arrive unannounced at her house but truthfully she didn't care she was just happy to see Yumi again.

Yumi looked up at her Onee-Sama and slowly she began to come back to her senses. Her surprise had almost frozen her in place at seeing Sachiko standing at the door. That was when she suddenly realised that she had not only shouted at her Onee-Sama but she had also not invited her into the house.

She quickly rectified this moment of stupidity and hurriedly apologized to her Onee-Sama. Sachiko listened carefully due to Yumi's quickened pace. Yumi was often incoherent as she fumbled with words and continued to redden by the second.

Sachiko decided to take pity on the girl and rested her hand on her Petite Soeur's shoulder. She gently squeezed and rubbed her shoulder to trying to reassure Yumi that she wasn't angry. Yumi eventually loosened up and managed to remain composed, for about 8 seconds.

Sachiko seeing the worry return to her Petite Soeur quickly said "Yumi, it's okay there is no need to apologize…I just came to bring you to the Mansion" Sachiko knew this would raise many questions and her fears were realised when Yumi looked slightly perplexed.

_I don't remember Onee-Sama telling me she would pick me up…_

_When did she say that?_

Awkward silence followed as Yumi thought back to her date and the frequent phone calls trying to remember when her Onee-Sama announced her intentions to drive her to the Mansion. Sachiko noticed this and hastily changed the subject "Yumi…Have you finished packing yet?"

Yumi looked up at Sachiko with clear surprise etched on her features.

_How did she know…?_

_How did she know I was still packing?_

Sachiko giggled slightly at seeing Yumi's adorable expression. "I'm your Onee-Sama after all, Yumi…I know you better than most…by that surprised look on your face I'd say I was spot on" Sachiko teased her Petite Soeur whose ears began to burn from the heat inducing embarrassment of the situation.

Sachiko began to look at Yumi expectantly and it took her a couple of agonizing seconds to realise what she was supposed to do. "Oh…Onee-Sama would you like to come in" Yumi motioned towards her house as if the conversation they were having was hard to grasp.

Sachiko approached and sincerely thanked Yumi for allowing her in. Sachiko heard the door close quietly behind her as Yumi slid her other hand against Sachiko's who grasped it tightly. Yumi smiled up at her as they stood shoulder to shoulder in the slightly cramped hallway.

"Onee-Sama…why don't you go into the living room while I finish packing my things" Yumi said continuing to smile happily in Sachiko's direction.

Sachiko remained quiet for several nerve racking seconds before nodding at the request. Sachiko had silently been hoping to visit her Petite Soeur's room which Touko had spoken very fondly of.

_Something she never failed to brag about…_

_Why couldn't I be the first in Yumi's room…?_

Sachiko twitched a little with jealousy at this thought but she didn't have the confidence at this time to ask Yumi if she was allowed to visit her room.

_I've never been in Yumi's room…_

_I really want to ask her but…_

_Isn't that a bit forward…?_

_I don't want to force my way into her room…_

_I want her to be comfortable enough with me…to invite me in freely?_

Yumi failed to notice Sachiko's dejected look and instead led her to the living room door. She was about to open the door when she heard something from the other side. It sounded like there were people inside.

_By the sounds of it a man and a woman…_

_That's strange maybe mum and dad came back early?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yumi slowly opened the door as Sachiko looked on slightly perplexed at Yumi's apprehension. Yumi poked her head out to look around for the sound of the noise.

'I will love you…until my dying day'

Was that music Sachiko wondered? She had the slight suspicion that she had heard those words before but couldn't figure out where.

'Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place'

Yumi continued to look opened mouthed not at where the sound was coming from but at the figure that was resting comfortably and yet sleepily on the sofa with noticeable tear marks on his cheeks.

Sitting on the sofa was her brother Fukuzawa Yuuki who had evidently fallen asleep while watching some sort of romantic movie which had brought him to tears. Yumi began giggling as she continued to watch this humiliating scene.

Sachiko couldn't avoid her curiosity as she watched Yumi attempt to control her laughter and giggles. She leaned towards the door and looked at the TV screen. She noticed the male actor somewhere but even the force couldn't help her discern who he was as she continued to watch the man singing to the beautiful woman.

Then realisation struck as she remembered the movie. Sachiko began to laugh and attempted to control herself. 'It is not fitting for a lady to laugh at un-amusing things while in public' her carer always used to say this but even now Sachiko was forced to hold onto Yumi as they tried to quieten the other while still giggling softly.

Eventually Sachiko noticed Yuuki sprawled on the sofa fast asleep with evident tear marks running down his face. In that moment Sachiko and Yumi looked at each other and burst out laughing unable to control themselves any longer. They still held each other for support as Sachiko more gracefully continued laughing while Yumi was in hysterics.

The sudden noise and laughter stirred Yuuki awake as he rather groggily sat up from the couch rubbing his sleepy eyes. Slowly he nervously turned towards the sounds of two laughing girls who had presented themselves at the door still laughing uncontrollably.

Yuuki's eyes widened in embarrassment as he looked from the TV screen and back to the girls as his face began to redden at an alarming rate.

"Yu…Yumi" Yuuki was so startled by the appearance of her sister and Sachiko-Sama that he shot up off the sofa and began hurriedly rubbing at his eyes with the tissues he left on the table. Yumi and Sachiko continued to laugh as Yuuki hastily tried to rub off already dry tears from his face, with little success.

Yumi feeling slightly sorry for her brother decided to take the initiative and carefully took Sachiko by the hand leading her away from the living room attempting to give Yuuki some well-deserved privacy where he could vent his frustration and embarrassment.

Yuuki watched as the two left the living room and quickly defended himself by calling out to them and saying "Moulin Rouge is a damn good film…I won't deny it…" Yuuki then stopped himself from saying more as he flopped back on the sofa with his head in his hands.

_How embarrassing…_

All 3 thought in unison. Yumi led Sachiko to the dining area so that they could attempt to calm down. Eventually their giggling and shaking subsided and Yumi was now feeling increasingly nervous. She was a bundle of nerves and completely red faced as she prepared to ask what she had wanted to ask when she saw Sachiko enter the house "Onee-Sama…would you like to visit my room?" she asked while continuing to look anywhere but at the person she was asking.

Sachiko was overcome with joy and began to blush from her eagerness to visit her Petite Soeur's room. Sachiko gracefully accepted the offer and continued to think about what her room must look like. Yumi placed her hands in Sachiko's and led her upstairs to the door of her room.

Yumi silently hoped she hadn't made a mess of her room again as she grasped the doorknob and gently turned it before allowing Sachiko to enter first. As Sachio entered her eyes instantly began surveying the small yet well lit room till her eyes landed on a set of pictures.

Sachiko made her way towards the pictures on the wall and put her hand to each one as if by simply touching them she could feel the wave of emotions that had engulfed her on those days. Her eyes began to gravitate towards the picture on the desk which had been taken a mere week ago but in Sachiko's mind it felt like much longer. She had really missed Yumi since then.

Sachiko's eyes were once again caught by another picture which stood proudly next to the previous picture. She moved towards it and picked it up keeping it at eye level as she looked at the moment that changed her life forever.

"That's my favourite…because that's when I first met my Onee-Sama" Yumi happily remembered as she stood by Sachiko's side and carefully took her free hand in hers. Sachiko was starting to feel light headed and dizzy again. Yumi was beginning to have this effect on her.

Sachiko didn't know whether it was due to her close proximity to Yumi or whether it was because of Yumi's soft caring voice which soothed her inner doubts and fears but every time Yumi came close to her she was overcome by feelings of love and longing.

Yumi rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder as she continued to look peacefully at the picture which meant so much to her. Sachiko however caught the intoxicating scent of her Petite Soeur's hair as she unconsciously moved closer not wanting this feeling to go away.

Yumi smelt heavenly and Sachiko once again had an urge to turn Yumi around, throw her on the bed, climb on top of her and taste what she had longed for.

Yumi however slowly pushed herself away off of Sachiko's shoulder and moved to pick up some clothing. In truth she hadn't moved to pick up clothes but rather she felt she was being too clingy to her Onee-Sama who was too kind to ask her to move away.

Sachiko in haste to rescue the situation quickly complemented the room to which Yumi began to blush uncontrollably. Yumi began to pick up more clothes as she continued to look anywhere but in her Onee-Sama's direction. Yumi mumbled her nervous thanks and continued to pack for the trip.

After several minutes Yumi still hadn't found her swim suit and was becoming worried. How was she supposed to go swimming without her swimsuit? She was at a loss as she continued to desperately look over every inch of her room while Sachiko watched in equal parts with worry and amusement.

Eventually Yumi gave up searching as she stood frozen on the spot. Sachiko continued to look at her, her previous amusement had been replaced with concern as she watched Yumi's facial expression turn from realisation to fear. Yumi quickly turned around in the direction of Sachiko and blurted out "Onee-Sama…I don't have any swimwear…I thought I did but I just remembered we had to throw it out because it was too small"

Sachiko watched Yumi's terrified expression, perhaps she was expecting to be scolded Sachiko thought. Sachiko sat up of the bed she had previously been sitting on and walked towards her Petite Soeur. Sachiko took both of Yumi's hands in hers and looked deeply into her eyes as she said "Do you have any other pairs of swimwear, Yumi?"

Yumi shook her head to indicate that she didn't have a single one. Sachiko began to contemplate more as she replied "Do you know if Shimako-Chan or Yoshino-Chan have a spare swimsuit that you could borrow for just today?" Yumi shook her head again as she continued to look ashamed of her, apparent, incompetence.

As much as it was entirely Yumi's fault, Sachiko continued to reassure her Petite Soeur as she thought of ways to solve this delicate situation. Sachiko suddenly realised what she had to do and silently thanked Maria Sama for allowing her this unique opportunity.

Sachiko looked back at Yumi and said "Yumi…we are going to go to the shopping centre…right now…and I will buy both you and myself a new pair of swimsuits" Yumi looked astounded by this commanding statement and was about to refuse when she saw her Onee-Sama's eye brow rise.

It was clear from Yumi's perspective that Sachiko was starting to get exasperated by the situation but in reality Sachiko merely hoped she hadn't over stepped the mark at this request. She really wanted to see Yumi in a swimsuit before everyone else had the chance.

Yumi decided to accept the offer considering her current predicament. It was either stay at home for the weekend thereby missing Sachiko wearing a beautiful swimsuit or spend 2 amazing days by her Onee-Sama's side surrounded by hot springs and plenty of water.

Yumi wisely opted for the latter. Sachiko then took Yumi by the hand and walked her towards her bag which still hadn't been closed. Yumi hastily closed her bag with her free arm before picking it up and leaving while still holding her Onee-Sama's hand in hers.

Sachiko and Yumi both entered the car which was parked around the corner from the Fukuzawa house and sat close together. The pair didn't want to be apart from each other and continued to hold hands while Yumi rested her head on her Onee-Sama's shoulder.

Yumi was quietly thinking about how Sachiko would look in a tight and revealing swimsuit and began to blush at the un-sisterly thought that had just occurred to her. She was very thankful that Sachiko hadn't seen her facial expression at that moment or it would have raised serious questions about her mind set.

However Sachiko was faced with the exact same problem as she began to feel the strange yet unavoidable sensation coming from between her legs as she thought of Yumi in her swimsuit. Sachiko was still worried by this relatively new sensation. She had never felt anything like this before until she felt Yumi sitting on her lap last week and was still unsure how to quell this feeling.

Sachiko however managed to think of other more tedious and less heart racing ideas which helped her to calm down from her rather absurd thoughts from before. Sachiko continued to look outside the cars window as she looked at one shop window to the other but in truth all she saw was Yumi smiling back lovingly in her direction from the reflection of the cars window.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko and Yumi finally arrived at the swimwear store and hurriedly entered. They were both expected back at the Ogasawara Mansion within 20 minutes which meant they had to be quick or they would be asked needless and slightly embarrassing questions from their friends.

They both approached different swim suits which ranged from respectable to incredibly revealing yet undeniably sexy. Yumi had never been subjected to so much choice and felt rather overwhelmed by the number of swimsuits that were on offer. Yumi's heart was telling her to go all out and choose a very sexy lycra swimsuit which she hoped would impress her Onee-Sama.

However Yumi's head was questioning her heart's decision and begged Yumi to consider the respectable swimsuit which didn't reveal too much but was still sort of sexy but no way near as sexy as the heart's suggestion.

Sachiko was once again in the same predicament. She wanted Yumi to see her body, every curve and every patch of skin on her body while still holding much to Yumi's imagination; she was a respectable woman after all. However finding the middle ground was proving difficult for both Soeur's.

After approximately 10 minutes, both Yumi and Sachiko had decided on their swimsuits and headed towards the dressing rooms being careful to avoid the other as they assessed the suits' sex appeal and whether it was suitably comfortable at the same time.

Yumi nervously took off one piece of clothing after another while continuing to stare at the curtains which she had just closed behind her. She was very suspicious that the curtain would betray her at her most unflattering moment and reveal her underdeveloped body to a horrified Sachiko who would be utterly displeased by Yumi's unattractive body.

Sachiko however was hastily removing her clothes she needed to see how this suit looked on her and get out as fast as possible to make sure that Yumi didn't see her like this. She doubted her body would live up to Yumi's expectations and she silently prayed that Yumi would find her body attractive.

Considering that these were two healthy and frustratingly beautiful woman it may seem odd that they were so nervous about the other's reaction but when you're in love, or in Yumi's case deeply admire the other, you often tend to doubt an aspect of your body which has been glamourized all over the world.

Sachiko finally slipped into her swimsuit which she had to admit fitted like a glove, as if that glove had been specifically tailored to her hand. She swayed from side to side trying to get a better angle of all her features. While the fabric was rather thin it felt comfortable and showed off her extravagantly gorgeous body.

Meanwhile, Yumi managed to struggle her way into her swimsuit rather ungracefully as her hair covered her face. Once again the swimsuit fitted her perfectly and she loved the colour and style of the suit. Obviously the suit was blue the same colour as a certain Onee-Sama's eyes but she ignored this fact completely and smiled triumphantly at her reflection.

_Yes…_

_This has got to be the swimsuit…_

_It's perfect and I must admit I look really good in it…_

_I wonder what Onee-Sama will think._

Yumi has always been a very negative minded person so when she admits something positive about herself then you'd better believe it. Yumi looked incredibly adorable and cute in her swimsuit although she suddenly realised to her surprise that she had matured a lot from last year.

She had filled out a little more and her body was truly something to be admired. It was in fact on par with her Onee-Sama's body and there was a definite and noticeable difference in her front. She had most certainly matured and looked better than most swimsuit models and yet had a respectability about her that would tell people she was much more than just an attractive woman.

Yumi however didn't consider herself particularly good looking. She often compared her facial features to that of a racoon although she never voiced this misjudged comparison. She was always more interested in the overall package rather than being as simple minded as to choose beauty over other important aspects such as personality.

Sachiko finally got herself dressed and headed back towards the stores viewing area. She would wait for Yumi at the dressing rooms entrance and then proceed to buy their swimsuits.

Sachiko was innocently walking past when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. She continued walking ignoring the urge to run back and peek inside for a better look. Sachiko was very sure she had just seen Yumi's slender and teasing body from a slit in the curtains.

Sachiko's heart was beating fast and her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier as she attempted to recall what she had seen. Sachiko knew she saw Yumi's body but for some reason the image seemed distorted. Sachiko had not seen enough of Yumi's body to enforce the image to her mind but enough as to realise that she had seen something she shouldn't have seen without consent.

Yumi however was completely oblivious to this fact and continued to twirl from one side to the other watching her slender body move in different directions. Yumi then decided to get dressed and wait for Sachiko who would no doubt be taking her time with her decision unlike a certain anxious Petite Soeur who wanted buy this suit before anyone took it from her.

Yumi got dressed and left the cubicle and was surprised to notice a rather flushed looking Sachiko waiting for her at the entrance. They both moved towards the counter with their swimsuits neatly tucked away under their arms. They both placed it on the counter when they each gasped in surprise.

_What…?_

_How did she…?_

_But that's…?_

They both thought this simultaneously as they looked at each other's swimsuits completely dumbfounded by the outcome of their search.

They had both bought the exact same swimsuit as the other. They were going to wear matching swim suits to the water resort park. Both looked away from each other as Sachiko paid for the swimsuits. Both left continuing the awkward silence, as well as tension, from before.

They were both blushing as they entered the car but both were silently very happy. Yumi especially since she had only dreamt that this moment would actually happen but for her dream to become reality, it was fair to say that Yumi was very happy as was Sachiko who continued to smile at the window she faced.

Eventually Yumi's hand found Sachiko's as they both felt the electricity course through their bodies at the lightest touch. Sachiko caressed her hand and lovingly stroked it while Yumi moved slightly closer as they headed back in the direction of the Ogasawara Mansion.

Sachiko took a quick look at her watch and let out a loud sigh. Yumi looked up concerned for her Onee-Sama which was noticed by Sachiko. Sachiko then informed a horrified Yumi "We are so late…how do we explain to everyone the reasons why we are half an hour late?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is up and running. It may take me a little while to finish this chapter because not only will it be about 6 to 7 parts but also because of University assignments etc so I can't promise regular updates but I will aim to at least get one part up every week if possible.

I've only recently realised how big of a project this is because I've written at least 35,000 words and I'm only 2 Chapters into a 31 Chapter story plus maybe a few additions here and there if I feel it is needed.

However do not worry I will give 100% and write every chapter fully and hopefully in a way that will grab your interest.

I'm going to start writing the next part either tomorrow, most unlikely, or Sunday depending on how I feel after this silly gym assessment (Face palm)

Hope you're all enjoying my work and once again thanks to all who have kindly offered their opinion or praise. I haven't had a single negative review yet which is rather surprising but I hope sooner or later somebody will criticize a certain aspect of my writing which limits my ability to get my point across to the reader because I can only improve through both encouragement and criticism.

I would like to once again thank my Beta Reader HeavyTeaDrinker. Please also offer your praise to her because she has been essential in making this story readable and not to confusing.

:D


	9. The Water Resort Park Part 2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 2

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It was very late at the Ogasawara Mansion, well past the meeting time and Youko was beginning to get more and more agitated as she waited for her Petite Soeur. All the members of the Yamayurikai, past and present, were waiting in the spacious living room of the Mansion except two noticeable absences, Ogasawara Sachiko the host and her own Petite Soeur Fukazawa Yumi.**

**Unfortunately, Sachiko's mother, Sayako, wasn't present to welcome them and was instead visiting her own family outside of Tokyo while Sachiko's father was making another trip to visit his mistress. They were allowed inside the Mansion by Sachiko's personal carer who informed them that she was currently unaware of Sachiko's whereabouts but would look into the matter straight away.**

**The group were becoming increasingly anxious as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes approached half an hour. Yet there was still no sign of Sachiko or Yumi anywhere. Sachiko's personal carer returned and attempted to cover for Sachiko's absence. "I'm afraid she is feeling a little under the weather…" she quickly realised her mistake when she saw Youko suddenly approach the door behind her looking worried.**

**"But she asks that you all wait here…she will be down momentarily I assure you" she corrected herself trying to hide a pleading tone from entering her voice. Youko removed her hand from the door knob and turned walking towards the group. When the carer left she faced them all and said rather worryingly "Something's wrong Sachiko-Chan wouldn't keep us waiting like this even if she was bedridden by sickness"**

**They all muttered there agreement as they continued to debate Sachiko's whereabouts. Some believed she was busy helping her family out with personal matters but many others believed that her absence had something to do with a certain Petite Soeur.**

**Yoshino suddenly changed the topic of the conversation. They had been so wrapped up about Sachiko that they hadn't even considered the reasons for Yumi's noticeable absence. It was often said that Yumi's mere presence brought life to a room and she was needed now more than ever to lift everyone's sombre expressions.**

**"Has anyone actually seen or heard from Yumi today?" Yoshino asked questioningly at the group. Although her question was actually directed towards the two who usually interacted with Yumi outside of school, besides herself of course.**

**She looked closely at the reactions of Sei-Sama and Touko-Chan who she hoped would offer any insight that the rest weren't aware of. Yoshino was very suspicious of the pair considering their close ties to her best friend. She had initially suspected that Yumi had arrived with one of them but was unsure of which.**

_Sei would have brought her here to tease and torment…_

_But it doesn't seem like she's with her…_

_While Touko would want to spend as much time as possible with her new Onee-Sama…_

_But Touko doesn't seem to know either…_

_I'll ask Sachiko when she comes down from her room._

**Each member of the group voiced their concern for the lack of Yumi's presence as they thought up possible reasons for her absence. The top on the list was that her absence involved her legendary clumsiness that caused many an embarrassing scenes.**

**Touko however in an attempt to protect Yumi's image forcibly rejected this idea and told the room at large "Onee-Sama will be here any minute…she was probably just finishing some last minute packing".**

**Even Touko had to silently admit that this idea was slightly farfetched considering she was almost half an hour late but she didn't want to think of any other more dangerous possibilities for her Onee-Sama's absence.**

_Perhaps Yumi's been hurt?_

_Calm down Touko…you'd know if Onee-Sama was in trouble._

_Or maybe she decided not to come after all?_

_No…but she said she would come._

_Yumi promised me she would come…that mean's she will be here._

**Touko strongly believed this personal statement and she had good reasons because ever since she had become Yumi's Petite Soeur she felt an intimacy with the girl that stretched beyond the sisterly bond they shared. She could often read Yumi's emotions extremely well and knew how to make her smile again no matter what problem she faced.**

**They had indeed grown closer that much was clear to all of the Yamayurikai members but they didn't properly understand the complex and affectionate bond each shared with the other. Touko loved Yumi deeply and when she was given not one but two chances to become a major part in Yumi's life she knew that she wanted to be by her side through thick and thin.**

**However, for that love to be unexpectedly returned by Yumi was knowledge she would treasure forever. Touko had spent much of the last couple of days alone with Yumi as they went shopping and visited each other regularly talking about each other's day and plans for future dates. In the end, just hearing her Onee-Sama's soothing voice was enough to lift up her spirits and calm her nagging doubts.**

**So you could understand why Touko was beginning to become agitated as she continued to walk around the living room ignoring the concerned gazes from her friends. Noriko could sense Touko's anxiety and with a quick look to her Onee-Sama, who nodded her approval at the silent request, Noriko moved towards Touko grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.**

**"Touko…what's wrong? You have looked nervous ever since you arrived here" Noriko said as she closed the door behind here and turned to face Touko. Touko tried to hold Noriko's gaze as a battle of wits commenced between the two. Noriko however stood her ground and continued to look Touko in the eye with a questioning expression.**

**Eventually Touko sighed, a loud exasperated sigh, and looked away from Noriko facing the front door to the Ogasawara Mansion. "I'm worried about her…about Onee-Sama" Touko admitted as she continued to look at the door praying that Yumi would arrive shortly and unharmed.**

**Noriko could see Touko's body tense and without thinking she embraced her in a tight hug, her arms wrapping around Touko's shoulders as she drew her in closer to her body. Touko was rather surprised by the warmth which engulfed her senses to the point that she had forgotten why she was so upset. Noriko whispered softly in her ear bringing Touko back to the matter at hand.**

**"Yumi will be fine…I promise you in any moment Yumi will step through that door and come straight back to you"**

**Touko started to blush at Noriko's last comment and couldn't help herself when she quickly replied "Why would Onee-Sama come to me before everyone else?"**

**Noriko began to mull this question over. She knew that at the wrong response Touko's armour would return making her impossible to reason with. Eventually Noriko came to a satisfactory response "Because while Yumi loves her friends…she will always love her family more…and to Yumi you're not just a sister by title…in her eyes she sees you as a sister by blood…that's why she will come to you first, mark my words".**

**Touko felt her eyes begin to well up. Noriko had an uncanny ability to break through all of Touko's defences and get her to open up little by little. They both considered each other best friends although they would never dare admit it to the others for fear of being ridiculed by the mere suggestion.**

**Touko removed Noriko's hands from her shoulders and led her back to the living room. Touko was feeling a lot calmer now but still the question ringing in her mind continued to force its way to her mind.**

_Where are you, Yumi?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It was very late by the time Yumi and Sachiko arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion. In fact an hour late if you wanted to be precise. Sachiko was not only calm about this fact but also surprised by her lack of worry for her tardiness.**

**Sachiko had never been late to anything in her life before this moment. Whether it was official family business or obligations towards her many classes and meetings she had always arrived on time.**

**Yet Sachiko did not care about this fact. She reasoned to herself that it was because she had matured to a stage where it didn't matter whether she was a little late but Sachiko secretly knew the real reason why.**

**It was due to a young and very beautiful girl, who had just exited the door on the opposite side of hers, who began to wipe the corner of her eyes stifling a sleepy yawn.**

**Yumi looked up at the beautiful Mansion which stood proudly before her. She always considered this place to be her second home and welcomed any opportunity to visit it, as long as Sachiko invited her however. She started walking towards Sachiko whose eyes had not left her. Yumi began to smile nervously as she felt her Onee-Sama's sparkling blue eyes penetrate her very soul.**

**"We are so late" Yumi began to laugh at this obvious fact and was later joined by an equally giggling Sachiko. Sachiko always attempted to act the part of the Onee-Sama when it came to Yumi but often she would be too wrapped up in Yumi's world to even care of such things.**

**"Indeed we are Yumi…come on then, let's not keep them waiting" Sachiko took Yumi's hand and gently rubbed her finger against her palm trying to reassure the young girl that everything would be alright.**

**They entered the Mansion together and were greeted by Sachiko's personal carer who informed them of the situation in the living room. Sachiko thanked the carer for her discretion and was about to issue more commands when she felt Yumi's hand slip from hers.**

**Yumi was looking around while Sachiko talked to the carer. She didn't want to be a hindrance on the discussion so decided to remain silent and admire the hallway she was currently in. That's when she saw the living room door open and was welcomed by the sight of her own Petite Soeur smiling widely at her mere presence in the house.**

**Yumi without realising it removed her hand from Sachiko's and hurriedly walked towards Touko. She embraced her in a warm loving hug as Touko's body and mind went limp. Eventually Touko succumbed to her previous emotions and returned the embrace as she held Yumi tightly fearing she would let go at any moment.**

**Touko caught sight of Noriko who was continuing to smile at the affection shown between the two and silently mouthed to Touko 'I told you'. Touko simply smiled again and stuck her tongue out at her best friend who giggled in response.**

**Sachiko continued to watch Yumi and Touko as feelings of happiness and concealed jealousy began to ebb to the surface of her usually stern demeanour. However on this particular occasion her happiness overwhelmed the needless jealousy that she felt as she continued to watch the two. Sachiko began to walk towards the pair who still huddled in a tender embrace.**

**Yumi noticed Sachiko approaching and motioned for her to join the hug which Sachiko rather surprisingly agreed to as she hugged both tenderly before releasing them and entering the living room to face a rather stern and angry looking Youko.**

**"And what time do you call this?" Youko said attempting to sound annoyed at her late punctuality but she couldn't hide the worry from her voice which made Sachiko smile.**

**"I'm sorry Onee-Sama…I didn't mean to worry you" Sachiko calmly replied.**

**"Um…well…I was only a bit worried but you're here now and that's all that matters" Youko cupped her Petite Soeur's cheek and smiled at her. Sachiko smiled back at her precious Onee-Sama who would have moved heaven and earth to make sure she was safe.**

**"This is all lovely and cuddly…" Sei said looking at the two with a mischievous smirk on her face "but that doesn't explain why you were so late or why Yumi was with you for that matter?" Sei finished with a look at Yumi who was now walking into the room with Touko resting her head on her shoulder.**

**"Yumi informed me of an issue which had to be taken care of quickly…so I came to collect her and purchased the necessary items for her…we would have been home sooner but there was traffic" Sachiko finished with a straight face.**

_The best lies are often wrapped in the truth_

**"What did you purchase for my dear Yumi then?" Sei said looking at Yumi and the apparent lack of bags which one usually carried when they obtained shopping.**

**Sachiko quickly caught onto what Sei was implying and responded. "We bought our swimsuits together…considering that this trip involves water I thought it would be best to wear appropriate clothing…the suits are still in the car"**

**Sei raised an eyebrow at Sachiko's response "I don't know about that Sachiko-Chan I heard skinny dipping can be very fun" Youko almost froze when she heard Sei's response and was about to act when Sachiko cut her off.**

**"I will ask you once again to stop bothering my Petite Soeur…this matter is over…I don't want to hear anymore" Sachiko slashed at the air motioning for the matter to be dropped. Sei nodded and allowed Sachiko to have a moment of respite before she continued her teasing at a later time.**

**Yumi and Sachiko greeted each of their friends individually and apologized for the lateness of their arrival. They both blamed travel problems even though in truth there had been no traffic. The pair had been thinking up excuses for their absence on the drive towards the Ogasawara Mansion rather than embarrassingly admit that they had so much fun together that they simply lost track of time.**

**"Why does Yumi get special treatment…why couldn't I be picked up by a princess such as Sachiko-Chan" Sei pouted childishly which got a laugh from everyone except 4 annoyed figures who all belonged to the same rose family. Youko, Touko, Sachiko and Yumi looked annoyed at Sei's childish behaviour but let her off considering they had to leave immediately.**

**They all walked together towards the front of the mansion where 3 cars were parked waiting for their arrival. Sachiko informed each member which car they would be sitting in.**

**It was decided that Shimako, Noriko and Sei-Sama would sit in the first car which they all agreed on but not before Sei dramatically held her chest acting as if she was in pain before mockingly reaching out to Yumi as if she was at a great distance. Yumi began to blush as Sei's dramatic act of loss received a round of laughter from her friends. In truth Yumi couldn't resist the hilarious scene and eventually joined everyone else in laughter even if it was at her expense.**

**Sachiko attempted to ignore this fact as Shimako, Noriko and Sei-Sama all left together. Sei put her arm around the two as she led them to the parked car. Sachiko watched them leave and then returned to the pressing matter at hand, as the host she needed to show more control over her emotions and issue her instructions.**

**In the second car she placed Rei, Yoshino, Eriko, Kanako-Chan, who was invited due to her tireless work for the Yamayurikai when she was not officially obliged to do so, and a rather nervous Nana-Chan who had been personally invited by the entire group. Very little was known of Nana-Chan and they wanted to welcome her to her new family as quickly as possible. So that she could integrate into both Lillian High as well as the student council quickly and effortlessly.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Nana-Chan was a very sweet girl but someone who was very mature for her age. Eriko instantly took a liking to the girl and openly praised Yoshino's choice in her Petite Soeur to which both blushed. While Nana-Chan was happy to attend this event, after having to almost beg her family for permission, she couldn't help but to feel nervous.**

**She wanted to make a good impression on the group and mainly Yoshino who she looked up to and admired but couldn't help feeling apprehensive in the company of Yoshino's best friend Yumi. Yumi was the talk of Lillian whether it was Lillian High or the middle school.**

**Nana-Chan had heard a lot about Yumi from friends and even Yoshino who warmly welcomed that particular topic of conversation. To her knowledge Yumi was a kind, thoughtful, caring and beautiful woman who had become the princess of all of Lillian a position which had previously been held by Sachiko.**

**While Nana-Chan had heard about this she often doubted that Yumi could be so angelic and kind but in the little time she had spent with her she couldn't help but admire Yumi more and more. However she respected and admired Yumi as a close and reliable friend rather than having any romantic feelings towards her.**

**Although she silently wondered about many of her other friends who seemed fixated on Yumi's every movement especially a girl she had met most recently. Nana-Chan thought back to her rather frightful conversation with a Lillian High student who went by the name of…**

_What was her name again?_

_If I remember she dropped by completely unannounced at my middle school…_

_She was a 2__nd__ year I believe from Lillian High…_

_What was her…?_

_Oh that's right…Misaki, wasn't it?_

**It had become public knowledge that Nana-Chan had not only become Yoshino's destined Petite Soeur but that she had also frequently been in the presence of Lillian's angel which many of the girls found intriguing as they continued to ask question after question of the slightly overwhelmed Nana-Chan.**

**Even so she often became very nervous around the topic of Yumi and she couldn't help but notice the jealous looks and the intensity of her classmate's stares when she walked around the campus or worked during lessons.**

**But nobody worried her more than Misaki who had once managed to corner Nana on her way back home and questioned her relentlessly about Yumi. Nana-Chan attempted to alter her answers to protect Yumi from further questions or misunderstandings but this Misaki seemed to know Yumi's every move and her every lie.**

**Misaki greatly worried her because she seemed rather forceful in her questions and lacked the subtlety of others. Misaki probed Nana-Chan about Yumi's social life, family life and more worryingly about her personal life. Nana-Chan always meant to warn Yumi about this girl and many others but never got round to it.**

**Every time Nana-Chan began to talk with Yumi she instantly forgot all of her worries and concerns. Yumi was such a kind and warm hearted person that she felt ashamed of worrying this amazing person who had done nothing to deserve the lustful attention from peers and other less inclined personalities.**

**So Nana-Chan pushed it to the back of her mind as she continued to bask in the glow of her new Onee-Sama and her closest friends. She was still new to this new found attention and while she was not usually nervous or anxious, she welcomed it because it meant that she was doing something meaningful.**

**Nana-Chan had welcomed the offer of attending the Water Resort Park but eventually decided against it and refused the offer as she believed it should involve Sachiko and Rei's closest friends.**

Flashback

**It had been only a week since Nana-Chan had rejected the offer from Yoshino and she still contemplated her decision. She wanted to see her Onee-Sama as much as possible and comfort her through what she was sure was going to be a very difficult time.**

**Nana-Chan quickly acknowledged the deep and loving bond between Yoshino and Rei. She longed for that intimacy between the two and at the same time she wanted to support and comfort Yoshino in the difficult times ahead. She had attempted to give Yoshino and Rei time together considering it was there last year together before Rei left Tokyo to achieve success in a foreign land.**

**However, unknown to her, Rei was attempting to bring Yoshino and Nana-Chan together. Rei often visited Nana-Chan when she was accompanied by Yoshino and Nana-Chan couldn't help but understand the reasons for Yoshino's admiration for the older woman.**

**Although in truth Nana-Chan suspected something deeper and more affectionate between the two and if that was the case Nana would willingly give them the privacy and protection they needed.**

**Rei began to gradually like the girl more and more and was impressed with Nana's openness and maturity which was obvious to all except the person who possessed those talents. Nana-Chan was a big fan of kendo but had never had the confidence to try the sport because she felt she lacked the strength and elegance which were involved in such a physically demanding sport.**

**At this admission Rei supported Nana-Chan and offered to help her train before she attended Lillian High with Yoshino. Nana-Chan initially didn't want to waste her precious revision time, or more importantly her time with Yoshino, but eventually she gave in from the repeated pressure from Yoshino and Rei. She had been training with Rei for a while with Yoshino joining in as well.**

**It had been great fun and an eye opening experience for Nana who felt more comfortable around Rei as Rei began to act more as her usual self rather than the anxious woman who found it difficult to open a conversation with Nana.**

**It took a long while but eventually Nana-Chan accepted the request of attending the Water Resort Park after Sachiko and the other members of the Yamayurikai came to her house and personally asked her to attend this important event.**

**Nana-Chan had been slightly overwhelmed by the occasion and remembered her parents gazing round looking noticeably impressed as Lillian High's finest and most elegant students celebrated Nana-Chan's attendance to the Water Resort Park by asking them if they could take her out for dinner at a local restaurant.**

**Nana remembered fondly the conversation with her parents afterwards as they talked at length about her possible future and how her life would be like at Lillian High now that she was, in their words, so popular and important. Nana couldn't help but blush at their happiness especially her mother who previously attended Lillian High but never rose to the ranks of a Yamayurikai member.**

**So it was settled, Nana-Chan would be attending the event with her Onee-Sama watching her under close supervision. Nana was still a very young woman so it was up to Eriko, Rei and Yoshino to ensure her safety on the trip to the water resort park.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sachiko watched as Kanako, Nana, Yoshino, Rei and Eriko left the group and entered the second car.**

**"Okay…that's just leaves us…come on let's go" Sachiko headed towards the car conversing with Youko while Touko and Yumi held hands to the car before separating at the door. Touko silently understood Yumi's hope that she could sit beside Sachiko and wouldn't dare be so selfish as to reject the silent pleading from her Onee-Sama which only Touko could hear.**

**Sachiko sat down and was later joined to her surprise by a smiling Yumi who took the blanket from behind her and spread it across their legs. Yumi nestled in closer and rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder while under the blanket Sachiko's hand reached for Yumi's as she grasped it tightly.**

**"Thank you Yumi" Sachiko said slightly overwhelmed by the caring sentiment and proceeded to sit back and slowly fall asleep beside Yumi who still stared up at her with love and affection in her eyes at the sight of Sachiko basked in the glow of the summer light.**

**Touko and Youko shared a knowing look before they looked at the pair too wrapped up in their own little world to see two supporting actresses sitting comfortably across from them. Youko eventually noticed Yumi beginning to fall asleep and motioned for Touko to support her Onee-Sama before she rolled away from Sachiko.**

**Touko hastily sat beside Yumi and positioned her closer to Sachiko as Touko took Yumi's other hand and stroked it fondly.**

**Youko continued to look at her caring and loving family. She could feel tears attempting to push through but she managed to quell that tender emotion.**

_That's my family…_

_My dear Petite Soeur has changed so much in such a short time…_

_And it's all due to you Yumi…_

_Thank you…_

_And now you've found someone just as special in Touko…_

_I couldn't be happier._

**Youko looked back outside watching nature smile back at her as she looked at the beautiful scenery which overwhelmed her senses and brought her to a comfortable and peaceful sleep.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It was a pleasant journey to the water resort park unless you counted the heated argument occurring between Eriko and Yoshino which once again involved a dejected Rei who was forced to listen to a frightening conversation which involved her.**

**Rei looked from Yoshino to Eriko as they continued their argument over Yoshino's tendency to cling to Rei. Yoshino adamantly denied this claim and insisted they remained together due to their bond which was stronger than Eriko's claim to Rei because they were actually cousins.**

**Eriko always enjoyed to debate things with Yoshino because in her mind she was one of the few people who would tell something to her straight and without subtlety which she highly admired in the young girl.**

**Rei looked towards Nana-Chan who had thankfully gotten used to these frequent arguments and continued to look out the window with a glazed look in her eyes as she finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep pressed against Yoshino's shoulder before being gently led towards Yoshino's lap.**

**This stopped the heated conversation as Yoshino moved her Petite Soeur into a more comfortable position on her lap while Eriko moved Nana-Chan's legs so that she could lie on the comfortable seat. Yoshino thanked Eriko who simply petted her on the head before attempting to get some shut-eye as well.**

**Rei and Yoshino exchanged a smile before leaving the other to catch up on some well-deserved sleep. They had been informed that the journey would take about 3 to 4 hours depending on traffic and so many decided to sleep till they reached their destination.**

**While in the other car, Shimako and Noriko conversed at length about their plans for the future as Sei watched on pretending to sleep but occasionally opening her eyes to see the two. She was very happy for Shimako and felt rather bad imposing on the two who were no doubt, in Sei's mind at least, falling in love with each other.**

**She saw the looks, the gentle touches, the jokes which made little sense and the anxious pauses in between sentences. She knew the signs because she had also felt them and all the emotions one is granted when they fall in love and have that love returned to them.**

_It's just like when…_

_When…_

_Shiori._

**She gripped her eyes and slowly hid her face from the two girls who didn't notice the pain that conflicted Sei's face as she buried her face deep underneath the blanket. She hid her face attempting to control the overwhelming urge to just sob uncontrollably and give into the pain that had been eating away at her for so many difficult years.**

_You'd think after this much time apart I would have gotten over this…_

_But it still hurts…_

**Sei opened her eyes as she saw the face of the woman she loved but the face she saw wasn't Shiori's anymore she had without even searching for it found someone who she wanted to love and protect with all her heart. The same someone who not only accepted her feelings but returned those feelings of love and she had the marks to prove it. She smiled slightly at this thought and touched her neck where a love bite was hidden underneath her collar.**

**She thought back to Shiori and how they had left each other. Perhaps leaving each other's lives forever and how her friends had comforted her when she needed support and how her Onee-Sama came to collect her from the station with Shiori's letter in hand was their fate.**

_She was there for me even before Shiori…_

_Shiori was the woman I loved the most in this world…_

_But not anymore…_

_Shiori was replaced by you…my love._

**She began to smile as she saw the woman she had the pleasure of touching, smiling, kissing, loving and even the pleasure of sharing a bed in the knowledge she would wake up with the woman she loved laying peacefully by her side.**

_Oh Youko…_

_Did I ever live before I met you?_

_Before I confessed my feelings?_

_Before…before we kissed?_

_Before we made love?_

**Sei's mind slipped into a deep sleep safe in the knowledge that the woman she loved was safe and only a car away from her.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Oh boy this part took a very long time to make and went through many edits before I felt comfortable finally publishing it. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be able to put the next part up very soon. This chapter was actually a lot longer about 12,000 words when I finished writing.

So I decided to split it into 2 parts because I know you wouldn't want to read through such a long convoluted story like mine. This does mean however that this Chapter will have about 8 parts now because there is a lot to write in this chapter and a lot will happen which will shape each of their fates.

So what do you think about my first couple reveal? Sei and Youko are a couple and have secretly been for some time. That's the first couple reveal in this story and you'll get to see more couple reveals and confessions very soon. Hope you agree with me when I say that Youko and Sei just felt destined to be together because I absolutely love these two together. Although that's not to say they can successfully face future trials in their relationships.

I hope you all enjoyed this part and will return for the next one. Reviews and Personal messages would be kindly appreciated but they are not required. I'm happy as long as I have people reading my work which I've spent a long time planning and working through.

I'm astounded by the response to this story and that only gives me more of a drive to see it to its completion. And before you ask yes this will be seen to its completion even if I alone read it loool I love this story too much to ever let it go.

I really need to keep these author notes brief hahaha because I think I bored you enough for now. The next chapter will be up soon and I would once again like to thank HeavyTeaDrinker who makes my life so much easier because I am pretty useless when it comes to writing a story that people can enjoy without becoming completely bored.

:D


	10. The Water Resort Park Part 3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Eventually the cars arrived outside the hotel they would be staying in. Most of the group were still asleep and had to be reluctantly woken up as they yawned and stretched attempting to get feeling into their already stiff muscles. Yumi moved to sit up when she noticed her Onee-Sama still fast asleep by her side. Yumi carefully moved herself from Sachiko's side and faced her.**

**"Onee-Sama" Yumi whispered to her a few times but when that didn't work she decided to give her a warm hug which was eventually returned by Sachiko.**

**Sachiko sleepily opened her eyes and her attention was caught by an angelic face that she knew so well. She blinked a couple of times as she tried to focus on the world around her rather than the wonderful dream she had just left behind which involved the blushing Yumi who looked lovingly back in her direction.**

**"Hello Yumi…I see we arrived a little ahead of schedule" Sachiko said as she looked down at Yumi's watch.**

**"It looks that way…let's get out of here Onee-Sama I want to look around the hotel" Yumi said flashing Sachiko her alluring and most captivating smile which left Sachiko with no choice but to oblige at Yumi's beautiful request.**

**They both left the car and headed towards the group that was standing at the hotel's entrance. Yumi looked up at the entrance of the hotel when she noticed 5 stars next to the name of the hotel. Yumi gasped in shock as she realised what those 5 stars must signify.**

**"Are we going to a 5 star hotel, Onee-Sama?" Yumi asked excitedly.**

**"Yes…I mentioned it in the meeting last week remember?" Sachiko said with a smile as she saw her Petite Soeur's face looking extremely satisfied with the choice in hotel.**

**The hotel was massive and well worth the 5 stars it had been awarded. They all entered the lobby and couldn't help but admire the amazing architecture as they walked on the marble floor which shined brightly. This was a very elegant place and Yumi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by its tranquillity as she looked at the amazingly stylish lobby.**

**Sachiko left the group momentarily as she conversed with a woman who had previously been sitting behind the desk with a look of apprehension.**

_These must be the big guests I suppose…_

_You have to make a good impression…_

_This is an Ogasawara owned property and her daughter is among them._

**Sachiko returned with 6 keys in hand before quickly handing to Shimako, Rei, Youko, Touko and Yoshino a key to each. The rooms each had a double bed at Sachiko's personal request. This was mainly due to her belief that if Yumi slept beside her looking as sweet and innocent as she always did then she might accidently act impulsively on her feelings and either be rejected or go too far and scar the love of her life.**

**Sachiko couldn't allow that to happen and while Sachiko truly wished that she could sleep in a double bed with Yumi she would much rather prefer that Yumi was comfortable with the arrangements. She wanted Yumi to have fun and to enjoy her company as much as possible.**

**Sachiko interrupted her thoughts and looked at the group who were patiently waiting for further instructions. It was still unclear who was going to room with who considering it was two people per room. Sachiko acting on her Ogasawaran instincts took control as she carefully explained the situation and told them of who they would be rooming with for the next two days.**

**Noriko would be staying with Shimako under her close supervision. They both collected their bags and walked towards the elevator waving goodbye to the group.**

**Yoshino took Nana-Chan by the hand and led her to the elevator. Rei watched Yoshino walk off and felt a sting of jealousy as she watched the two leave without saying goodbye.**

**Youko grabbed Sei at the precise moment she began creeping up on an unsuspecting Yumi preparing to give her a big hug. Youko steered her away from the group and into the empty elevator. It may have looked like Youko had had enough of Sei's behaviour but in fact she was going to make up for their time apart.**

**Youko and Sei nearly didn't make it to their room as they kissed passionately in the elevator before settling down and making themselves presentable as the elevator came to a halt. When Youko saw that the coast was clear she pulled Sei towards the room, hurriedly opened and closed the door behind her and proceeded to take off Sei's top as she anchored her towards the bed.**

**Eriko in the meantime took Rei by the hand. Rei still looked upset about the previous incident trying to figure out what she had done wrong this time. Eriko hastily led her to the room they would be sharing together and closed the door behind her. Eriko noticed Rei's sour expression and attempted to comfort her "Rei…what's wrong?…has this got something to do with Yoshino-Chan?"**

**Rei looked up at her forcing a smile "No…it's got nothing to do with Yoshino…I was just…never mind" Rei quickly thought better of admitting her feeling of loss as she watched Yoshino leave her at the lobby while holding Nana-Chan's hand.**

**"This is about Yoshino isn't it…you can't lie to me Rei…I can see it as clear as day…now please let me help you" Eriko said as she tried to get Rei to look her in the eyes which was proving difficult as Rei struggled against her.**

**"It's my fault Onee-Sama…I thought I could separate myself from Yoshino but I can't…and in my attempts to give her a better life I have destroyed my own…Yoshino has Nana-Chan now and all I have is a foreign town and an uncertain future" Rei was close to tears as she thought of her predicament.**

**Rei had decided to leave Lillian and Tokyo for the sake of a girl who she loved so very much but in this act she had broken the once strong bond and left it hanging by a loose thread.**

**Then Yoshino found Nana-Chan who was what Yoshino had always dreamed of in a Petite Soeur and with her life fulfilled she decided to cut the bond that Rei and her had shared for so many years, in Rei's misguided opinion at least.**

**Eriko looked at Rei and hugged her tightly "Rei…you speak such nonsense sometimes…" Rei looked up slightly surprised by this uncharacteristic outburst from her Onee-Sama.**

**"Yoshino will never leave you…you mean to much for her to allow that to happen…even if you didn't want it Yoshino will still be a major part of your life…you mean the world to her…all she wants to do is impress you…support you and maybe something even more" Eriko said with a knowing glint in her eyes which went unnoticed by Rei whose head was buried in Eriko's neck.**

**"What do you mean something more?" Rei asked slightly perplexed at Eriko's words.**

**"That's not for me to say Rei…but never mind Yoshino and her well fare…you should be looking towards your own…you must think about yourself before others, even Yoshino" Eriko said as she lifted Rei's head and stroked her hair lovingly.**

**Rei stepped back a little as she tried to compose herself. "I'm trying Onee-Sama but it's…"**

**Suddenly the door burst open and Yoshino ran in looking excited. "Wow…your room looks almost exactly like ours…come on Rei come and see our room" She asked in a pleading tone with her hand out stretched.**

**Eriko gave Rei a wink and mouthed 'go'. At this response Rei took Yoshino's hand and was led away to an equally beautiful room that belonged to Yoshino and Nana-Chan and at this thought Rei finally smiled.**

_It doesn't matter where she goes…_

_Because she will always have a place here…_

_In my heart._

**Sachiko looked up at Touko-Chan and handed her the last key. "Touko you and Kanako-Chan will be sharing room 306…" Sachiko smiled at the pair as Touko quickly hugged the pair goodbye and left with Kanako-Chan to the elevator.**

**Yumi anxiously looked up at Sachiko who was continuing to look at the pair who had just left. Yumi suddenly realised who she would be sleeping next to tonight and suddenly her nerves got to her. She had never dreamed she would be sharing a room with Sachiko over a period of two days.**

_I'm sharing with Sachiko…_

_This is great…_

_Um…in a way._

_But what if I do something embarrassing…_

_Or unforgivable._

**Yumi frowned at the last thought and began to shake her head which didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko who had already stopped to look at the pair who had recently left and was studying Yumi's beautiful face closely. She saw surprise, fear, happiness and something she had never seen before.**

**Sachiko eventually decided to break the awkward silence. She had planned this day for a while and wanted Yumi to be by her side when she woke up. She wanted to see what life would be like if they lived together whether as friends or as partners, although she highly doubted the latter had even crossed her Petite Soeur's mind.**

**"Yumi…are you okay? If you feel uncomfortable please tell me…I want you to enjoy your time here more than anything"**

_I want you to enjoy your time here…_

_With me._

**Yumi quickly looked up at Sachiko into her dazzlingly blue eyes. Her neck muscles twitched at the force at which she faced her Onee-Sama but she ignored the dull pain, that wasn't important. Yumi wanted to reassure her Onee-Sama that it was a simple misunderstanding and that she couldn't wait to spend time with her Onee-Sama.**

**"The only way I can enjoy my time here is by your side, Onee-Sama" she admitted as a blush began to rise in her cheeks.**

**"I was just surprised that you would pick me over Youko or Touko-Chan" she said as she watched Sachiko's usually expressionless face turn into a radiant smile.**

**"Yumi…you are the one I want to spend time with…nobody else…so come on let's have a look at our room, shall we?" Sachiko reached towards Yumi's hand which was accepted as their fingers intertwined in a loving embrace.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi and Sachiko were interrupted by the sounds of knocking coming from their front door. Yumi sat up from the couch where she and her Onee-Sama had previously been sitting watching TV while silently contemplating their thoughts for each other.**

**Yumi approached the door with a slight apprehension. She knew who was on the other side and wanted to make sure the distance between the two was a vast amount. Yumi opened the door and before she could react Sei-Sama gathered her up in a big bone crushing hug before settling her down.**

**"Yumi!" Sei sang beaming at the flustered girl before her.**

**"What are you doing here Sei-Sama? Aren't you supposed to be with Youko?" Yumi asked questioningly. Sachiko continued to look behind Sei for any sign of her Onee-Sama but the clear signs coming from Sei's ruffled appearance told her what had probably occurred in their room earlier.**

_They really think they're hiding it well…_

**She chuckled inwardly at this thought as she continued to watch Yumi who listened to Sei's reply "She sent me to collect the two of you…were all going downstairs to the entertainment section of the hotel…would you like to join us?"**

**Yumi couldn't hide her excitement at the prospect and Sachiko saving Yumi from an embarrassing conversation said "Yes…that's sounds fine by me…we'll get dressed then…shall we?" she said the last part solely to Yumi but that didn't stop Sei from teasing her.**

**"You're so forward Sachiko-Chan…I knew you couldn't resist me for long…but I'm sorry, I have only eyes for one woman…isn't that right…Y…U…M…I-Chan" she said each syllable closely to Yumi's ear as her ears went bright red.**

**Sachiko was starting to get annoyed and was about to finally confront Sei when she backed away from the two and informed them that they would all meet up in 20 minutes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi and Sachiko waited patiently downstairs as more members of the group arrived from their rooms. After the last pair, Noriko and Shimako, arrived they headed for the entertainment room.**

**Everyone was wearing comfortable, sexy yet still respectable sports clothing. As they entered the area, which left most of them stunned, Yumi let out a squeal of joy which she hurriedly covered up as a cough to a surprising success while Touko was hitting her back twice attempting to clear an imaginary cough.**

**The entertainment area was huge and had indoor and outdoor leisure activities. The inside area had a table tennis area, snooker areas and what looked like a squash court further along in the next room. It didn't end there though there was a snack bar, video game arcade and an indoor heated swimming pool.**

**However, the inside was nothing compared to the outside area which had a massive field surrounding the hotel. There were tennis courts, badminton courts, basketball courts and an outdoor swimming pool which was unfortunately covered.**

**The group separated as Touko and Kanako-Chan headed towards the basketball area. Kanako-Chan began to show off her natural talent as she performed trick after trick and shot after shot without fail. Kanako-Chan then showed Touko how to shot properly. It was difficult but Touko loved it and often playfully wrestled the ball away from Kanako-Chan, cheating on various occasions but both of them loved it.**

**Yumi, Sachiko, Sei and Youko on the other hand went to the snooker table and had a few rounds against each other. Yumi had to admit she was useless when it came to snooker and Sachiko attempted to teach Yumi the rules and how to hit the ball after getting instructions from Sei.**

**Sachiko had never played this sport before but it seemed easy from what she saw of Sei's game against her Onee-Sama. Sachiko eventually won as she handily beat Yumi who continued to pout at Sachiko who merely laughed at her childishly wonderful response. Sei and Youko noticed this but continued to play a heated battle which was drawing to a close.**

**Afterwards, Sei and Youko teamed up against the boasting pair of Yumi and Sachiko who were utterly thrashed due to Yumi's inability to hit the white ball. Instead she repeatedly skimmed it and missed all of the balls which was impressive considering she was supposed to break.**

**Sachiko wasn't upset though she enjoyed the time they spent together and honestly didn't care if they lost which was surprising in itself because Sachiko hated to lose but when it came to Yumi she didn't care she was just happy to see her having fun, smiling and laughing even if the jokes where directed at her poor snooker ability.**

**Rei, Yoshino, Eriko and Nana-Chan all headed towards the tennis area and started with a couple of single matches before deciding to make things a little interesting and play a team match where the losers paid for the winners' meal later at dinner.**

**The teams were Yoshino and Nana-Chan versus Eriko and Rei. It was surprisingly a friendly game unless you counted one small problem. Yoshino and Eriko began a war against one another where they refused to acknowledge anyone but each other. There were periods in the match where Nana-Chan and Rei had to stand back and watch these two try to beat each other while Nana-Chan cheered on her partner.**

**However this match was nothing compared to the match that was going on between Shimako and Noriko. They were facing each other in a game of badminton and the speed at which they moved and the skill at which they played brought everyone around them to a stop.**

**Various on-lookers stopped what they were doing and watched as the two fought each other in a battle of skill. Eventually a very big crowd gathered and the Yamayurikai member's where drawn to the cheers and applauses.**

**They all looked in surprise to see a visibly concentrating expression wash over the combatants as they began to sweat profusely from the sun and the intensity at which they played.**

**The Yamayurikai cheered them on with the other visitors as the battle commenced once again. Eventually the match ended with a loud round of applause as the spectators dispersed and a victorious Shimako greeted her friends while Noriko sat down desperately drinking some much needed water.**

**After a quick shower the group got dressed in their smartest clothes and headed out to a well-established local restaurant. Yumi's meal would be paid by her Onee-Sama much to her dismay as she felt increasingly isolated from the others due to the differences in their financial prosperity. Sachiko managed to calm Yumi and lifted her spirits which eventually resulted in Yumi celebrating and returning to her usual cheerful self.**

**When the meal was finished they headed back to their rooms and went to sleep readying themselves for a big day tomorrow, the day of the water resort park.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**While the others slept, Yumi and Sachiko stayed wide awake as they attempted to sleep on opposite beds which they had repositioned closer together so that the sides of their bed touched the other. Sachiko was initially wary of the idea but could never deny a suggestion from Yumi, in truth Sachiko also yearned for closer proximity to her Soeur.**

**"Onee-Sama…I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here…it's been a wonderful experience and I'm sure tomorrow will be just as good as it was today…especially since my Onee-Sama will be with me again" Yumi blushed as she admitted this. For reasons that completely escaped her she was being a lot more open with Sachiko.**

**She was beginning to touch Sachiko a lot more than she usually did a gentle brush of the hand or a big warm embrace. She was aware of this but what worried her is that she was saying things that she never intended to say. She never intended to say the words that came to her heart but when she saw her Onee-Sama they just poured out.**

**Yumi however managed to contain and lock away a particular feeling she had felt growing in her heart though. She would never dare say how she truly felt about her Onee-Sama. Onee-Sama was a true and pure lady who would never have such impure thoughts towards a common girl like her.**

**The thought that Sachiko could possibly possess a measure of her love was unthinkable and mad in her eyes. Sachiko was a princess who was waiting for that special someone to sweep her off her feet and take her to paradise.**

_That person isn't me though…_

_Sachiko needs someone who is an equal…_

_Not an underdeveloped girl who clings onto her Onee-Sama possessively…_

_Sachiko deserves to find happiness…_

_And she will I am sure of it…_

_But not with me…never with me._

**Sachiko continued to look at the depressed face of Yumi and she felt her heart go out to the poor girl who was obviously uncomfortable at their close proximity.**

**"Are you okay Yumi…you look very upset" Sachiko said reassuringly as she sat up and looked at Yumi's form which was covered in a loose pair of her pyjamas.**

**"I'm sorry Onee-Sama…you arranged this wonderful trip and I repay you by worrying you…I promise you I am fine…and that…" Yumi spoke softly till she was interrupted by Sachiko once more.**

**"Yumi you're not fine I can see it in your face…what's worrying you…please tell me, perhaps I can help in some way?" Sachiko asked as she continued to look into Yumi's eyes with love and affection clearly visible to everyone except the woman of her affections.**

**"It's silly Onee-Sama…you have enough problems of your own and I don't want to add to them…I promise you I'll tell you when I'm ready but for now can we just enjoy our time together, please?" Yumi asked with a pleading tone in her voice as she hoped Sachiko didn't take this request negatively.**

**Sachiko sat up off her bed and walked around to Yumi's side as she sat on the corner and pulled Yumi into a tender hug. They both sat there hugging for a long while until Sachiko whispered "Okay…I'll wait for you to tell me…but I want you to promise that you will come to me with any worries or concerns no matter how little and no matter what time you tell me, okay?"**

**Yumi giggled slightly and said "I don't think you meant at any time…" she sniggered "what would you do if I woke you up at 4 in the morning over something trivial" Yumi said as she tightened the hug ignoring her increased heart rate and sweaty palms.**

**"If you woke me up at 4 in the morning over a broken cup I would still listen to your every word…I love you Yumi and don't forget that…" Sachiko said the word love as to hint the younger girl about her desires as she watched Yumi basked in the moon light. The light enhancing her already sublime features as it continued to dance on her smooth milky white skin.**

**"Thank you Onee-Sama…you have no idea how much those words mean to me" Yumi leant her head against her Onee-Sama's shoulder before she looked back at her Onee-Sama suddenly realizing that Sachiko's lips were only centimetres apart. Sachiko's breathe fanned her face as she took in her enticing smell and luscious lips which sat before they slightly parted as each breathe continued to brush against her face.**

**Before Sachiko could act or raise any questions, Yumi leant in closer to Sachiko as she approached slowly. Sachiko saw the movement and instantly closed her eyes as Yumi parted her lips and kissed Sachiko tenderly…**

**…on the cheek.**

**Sachiko slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help but feel slightly stupid at her reaction to the situation which she had completely misunderstood.**

_What was I thinking?_

_Yumi was never going to actually kiss me…_

_I was so ready though…_

_Why is she doing this to me?_

**Yumi lowered herself to the bed and stretched out as she let out a sleepy yawn. Sachiko continued to watch as Yumi's shirt lifted up and revealed her flat smooth stomach which seemed to tease Sachiko. Sachiko wanted to kiss her, hold her close and remain in this world forever. But this world could never happen because she knew that Yumi didn't see her that way.**

**Yumi looked back up at Sachiko and sleepily said "Goodnight Onee-Sama…thanks for everything…this trip has made me l…lo…" and then Yumi succumbed too much needed sleep.**

**Sachiko watched Yumi for a bit as she breathed in and out majestically as if she was an angel delivered to her personally by Maria Sama herself. Sachiko sat up leant forward and kissed Yumi on the forehead but at the contact she felt her primal urges erupt inside her but she silently suppressed them, for Yumi's sake.**

**She didn't want to give into her feelings for Yumi who lay peacefully unaware of the torment she had inadvertently inflicted on her. Sachiko was very close to jump on top of Yumi, hold her down forcibly and kiss her passionately while feeling the body which had driven her insides mad and her centre to throb with that uncontrollable sensation.**

_No…I'm not that kind of person…_

_I was brought up better than that…_

_Not only would I shame myself but my family too…_

_I couldn't do that to Yumi, never…_

_I want her to love me like I love her…_

_I could never hurt her or force myself onto her…_

_What I feel for Yumi is love in its truest form…_

_I'm not going to give into some deranged thoughts that would last seconds…_

_And end with hurting the woman I love the most in this world…_

_I want her by my side for the rest of my life…_

_And we will but the question is in what capacity would she allow?_

**Sachiko eventually gave up and headed back to her bed. Her head began to hurt again and her heart felt sore after the unexpected rush of adrenaline that coursed through her system. She lied back on the bed and prepared to sleep but not before looking at Yumi one more time.**

**"Goodnight Yumi" Sachiko whispered as she turned away from Yumi and eventually fell asleep.**

**However, on the other side of her was Yumi sitting up and looking closely at Sachiko's sleeping form. She placed her hands on the spot where Sachiko had kissed her goodnight.**

_Was that a dream?_

_Or was it real?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this part because we are passed the filler part of the chapter and now we go on to the real reason why I wanted them all at the water resort park. You'll see what I mean in time but I ask beforehand that you please understand what I'm about to do.

I won't go into any more detail but I will part by saying sometimes people have to face their trials and tribulations for the sake of another.

Doesn't make much sense but it will in time. I've started writing Part 4 already and it will be a while before it's ready. Unfortunately University has hit me with 2 assignments next week which I am terrifyingly under prepared for but never the less I hope all goes well.

Leave a review, personal message etc etc and I implore you dear reader to read 'Sweet Incident' by Choki-Choki which is not only an intriguing idea for our favourite pair but it's well written and I can say without any doubt that you will be reading the entire 24 chapters in one big sitting. I know I did which is why I'm up at 3 am writing this now :P

Oh and before I forget I was asked by a few people whether I can show my updates for Chapters and parts on my Fan Fic homepage. So if you want to see how far along I am in writing a chapter then have a look occasionally. I will give updates on the Chapter or Parts progress at least once every 3 days.

Now that that's over I wish you all a good day


	11. The Water Resort Park Part 4

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 4

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Wow…_

_She is so beautiful._

**Yumi was wide awake, and had been for some time, in the early hours of the morning with her concentration solely fixed upon the beautiful figure that slept peacefully on the bed opposite hers.**

**Yumi couldn't help but stare at her Onee-Sama. She was so elegant, beautiful and caring that she often wished that these moments could last forever and solely belong to her, for her eyes and her heart alone.**

**Yumi continued to stare wide eyed and opened mouthed at Sachiko's beauty. She knew she should wake Sachiko but she didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping princess.**

**She was content to simply continue to stare and absorb all of Sachiko's beautiful features which were peacefully still. Her features didn't show anger, happiness, confusion or even loss but instead showed serenity, Sachiko's true and unguarded form.**

_She has such amazingly lustrous hair…_

_A pretty yet delicate nose…_

_Cute and angelically formed ears…_

_Eyes which are as deep as the ocean itself…_

_Skin which is soft and almost porcelain…_

_And lips which are…_

_Wait what am I saying?_

**Yumi was looking hungrily at her Onee-Sama's lips without even realising it as she lay still deeply lost in her thoughts. Her eyes never left her lips as she imagined the feel of them or how they would taste if they were brushed up against her own.**

**At this startling realisation Yumi was forced to cover her loud shriek of surprise which was brought on when she realised her train of thought. She would have surely woken up and left Sachiko feeling terrified by such a strange outburst. Yumi managed to quickly silence the shriek but could still hear her voice reverberate against the spacious bedroom.**

**Yumi closed her eyes tightly fearing that her Onee-Sama had been awoken by her loud reaction. It was a well-known fact to all that Sachiko was not a morning person. Far from it in fact, she hated when people disturbed her sleeping and would often react angrily to the person who dared to disturb her.**

**So Yumi couldn't help but feel extremely anxious as she awaited some form of retribution from her Onee-Sama. She knew that if she had indeed accidently awoken her Onee-Sama from sleep then she would have been severely scolded for her outlandish behaviour.**

**When she heard no response or movement she slowly began to open her eyes and turned to see her Onee-Sama. Sachiko was still deep in sleep and had thankfully not heard her loud ear piercing shriek. Yumi sighed silently to herself relieved that she had not disturbed her Onee-Sama knowing full well that she had been very lucky for escaping from such a tense situation.**

**Yumi decided to lie back down on her bed as her covers lay crumpled at her feet. She turned her body so that she could face away from her Onee-Sama and desperately tried to regain her composure before she faced another day beside her Onee-Sama.**

**If she was to regain any sort of composure then she knew she had to look anywhere but at the woman lying peacefully on the bed next to her because every time she saw Sachiko her cheeks would flush and her mind would run wild as she gazed upon the gorgeous woman who had become her Onee-Sama.**

_I wonder what we are going to do today._

_We're going to the water resort park, I know that._

_But what's going to happen…_

_Will I be brave enough to lo__ok at Onee-Sama when she wears her __swimsuit__…?_

_Will she feel disgusted by my appearance?_

_I want today to be special…I want to see Sachiko smile._

**After a few minutes of contemplating the upcoming events and, more importantly, her feelings towards her Onee-Sama, she began to feel increasingly lonely as she continued to stare at the door of their bedroom.**

**Sachiko may have been close by her side but she wanted to see her again even if it would cause her heart to beat faster and her hands to shake and sweat. She longed to see such a beautiful princess that slept not far from her.**

**Yumi rolled back on her side with the intention of gazing upon her Onee-Sama's beauty once more when she yelped at the sight before her. Sachiko was now awake with her eyes fixed on the young brunette, as she lay peacefully on the bed.**

**Sachiko couldn't help but admit to herself that Yumi looked just as beautiful with ruffled hair and baggy pyjamas then she did when she wore her casual clothes or the Lillian uniform. It was a sight she could easily get used to but she feared she would never get to see it ever again but at least she had this pleasing image to remember.**

**To Sachiko, Yumi looked as beautiful as ever so when she heard the young girl yelp in surprise she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She immediately jumped to conclusions believing that she had been caught ogling at her precious Petite Soeur and in truth she wouldn't have been wrong.**

**So you could understand why Sachiko was left feeling rather flustered by this response from the woman she desired. She was worried that Yumi had perhaps caught her staring wide eyed at her smooth alluring skin and her red irresistible lips.**

_Oh no…did she notice?_

_How am I going to explain this to her…_

_Crap, why can't I stop staring at her?_

**Sachiko, in an attempt to rescue herself from an embarrassing situation warmly greeted Yumi ignoring the pained beatings of her heart "Good morning, Yumi…did you have a nice sleep?" she asked hopefully as Yumi continued to blush a bright red while continuing to look anywhere but in her Onee-Sama's direction.**

**Yumi thought she had seen something in Sachiko's clear water blue eyes and began to blink repeatedly. She was at a complete loss as she continued to remember that unusual look that Yumi had never, at least in their time together, seen from her Onee-Sama. A look that had never been directed at Yumi or any of Sachiko's closest friends before this very moment.**

_Perhaps I'm seeing things…_

_But…I swear I saw something…_

_It couldn't be__,__ Yumi…_

_You just saw what you wanted to see…_

_Wait what do I mean by wanted to see?_

**Nervous and tense silence greeted Sachiko's last words as they continued to look anywhere but in the direction of the other. Yumi finally came to the conclusion that it had just been the trick of the light or perhaps a symptom of a sleepless night.**

**Yumi calmly replied to Sachiko's previous question with a warm caring smile "Good morning, Onee-Sama…I slept very well, thank you for asking…what about you Onee-Sama…did you have a good night sleep?"**

**Sachiko's tense body relaxed at these words as she took in another of Yumi's mesmerizing smiles.**

_How does she do it?_

_How does one simple smile make me so calm?_

**After the warm greetings they continued to converse about things that made them laugh, smile, pout and stare lovingly into each other's eyes. They spoke for the whole morning until eventually they decided to prepare for the trip to the water park.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**After their conversation, Yumi offered to use the bathroom after Sachiko which the blue haired girl gladly accepted.**

**Sachiko entered the bathroom with her swimsuit, towels and clothes in hand putting them safely to one side. She turned the tap and let the cold water immerse her body as goose bumps spread to her every pore.**

**The reason behind the incredibly cold shower was because after their brief conversation Sachiko left feeling rather light headed and at the same time feverishly hot.**

**Her body had to be calmed which left her only one painful solution, a cold shower. She felt the ice cold water on her skin but didn't move she enjoyed the feeling as it reassured her senses and calmed her troubled mind.**

**Eventually, she got out of the shower, proceeded to dry herself off and then finally slipped into her tight fitting swimsuit. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as the fabric clung tightly to her slender figure. A figure which would make all men blush and their minds rush with impossible possibilities.**

_I hope Yumi likes this…_

_I want to hear her compliment my body…_

**All her life Sachiko had been complimented and gawked at for her gorgeous looks and slender body but she never cared for their opinions because she had heard it all her life. There unoriginal compliments and their less than civil attitude towards her when she calmly rejected their approaches.**

**So why was she so nervous about another's opinion of her body and looks?**

**Why was it now that Sachiko felt more self-aware of her image?**

**Truthfully, Sachiko already knew the answer to this question and the answer could be found in the kitchen, the same person who was quietly making her Onee-Sama some warm tea.**

**Sachiko finished by putting her casual clothes over her swimsuit and composed herself as she left the bathroom and headed out to greet Yumi in the kitchen.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It was now Yumi's turn to get ready as she handed Sachiko the warm tea and left to collect her things. She quickly grabbed her swimsuit, towel and spare clothes as she rushed back into the bathroom before carefully locking it behind her.**

**Sachiko watched her leave as she held the warm cup of tea in her hand. She had never asked Yumi to make her tea but couldn't escape this warm feeling which flowed over her. She began to smile at the thoughtfulness her Petite Soeur seemed to possess and proceeded to drink the tea thirstily as she had been thinking of making one for herself when she left the bathroom.**

**While Yumi was in the bathroom, Sachiko began to prepare her Petite Soeur's breakfast. Yumi already had her tea while she was waiting for Sachiko to come out but Sachiko wanted to return Yumi's thoughtful actions. She heated toasts in the toaster, sat back and continued to read the book in front of her.**

**In the meantime, Yumi was hurriedly cleaning herself in the shower which was once again set to the coldest temperature possible. Yumi felt the stinging pain of cold water splash her delicate skin and winced at the pain but this at least kept her mind away from Sachiko as well as the heat which was associated by such feelings.**

**Hurriedly she turned the shower off and walked towards her clothes and towel. She pushed her clothes to one side and grabbed her towel as she scrubbed herself down before reaching out nervously for her swimsuit. She was still unsure about her choice, it was beautiful there was no doubt about that and it was identical to her Onee-Sama's.**

**From the dark blue colour to the style of the swimsuit it matched her Onee-Sama perfectly. They would be wearing matching swimsuits and while this brought forth feelings of ecstasy she couldn't help but worry about her friend's reaction as they would no doubt tease her over this fact.**

**Slipping the swimsuit on was easy but she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she looked in the mirror. The swimsuit really did cling to her tightly and in her biasedly flawed opinion left very little to the imagination. She didn't want to offend her Onee-Sama so she started to become more and more nervous.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Eventually her anxiety and fear subsided. She collected her spare clothes putting them on hurriedly so she didn't have to look at her apparently revealing suit anymore. Then with once quick glance at her reflection she left the safety of the bathroom and proceeded into the kitchen.**

**Yumi was welcomed by the sight of her Onee-Sama pouring out milk into each of their cups and placing toasts, scrambled egg and bacon onto each of their plates. Yumi approached with her eyes wide in delight as she looked at the meal her Onee-Sama had just prepared.**

**"Onee-Sama, when did you learn to cook? This looks amazing" Yumi asked as she looked at the well prepared plates hungrily.**

**Sachiko turned to see Yumi's face which clearly expressed her satisfaction at the meal presented to her and at this revelation she began to applaud herself and blush slightly at the kind compliment.**

**"After years of watching my cook make my breakfast…you'd think I would have learnt a thing or two wouldn't you, Yumi?" Sachiko said in a chuckle as she teased the younger girl who continued to eat the meal with a satisfied smile.**

_Sorry mom but it seems I have found a better cook after all…_

**Yumi thought as she devoured her food. Sachiko watched with a big smile as she began to eat her food, a little more gracefully than Yumi and continued to steal looks at the radiant young brunette who happily scoffed down her meal.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Once their meal was complete they headed back to the lounge as Yumi watched TV and Sachiko read her book as she stroked her Petite Soeur's head which was placed comfortably on her lap. The silent ecstasy however was broken when they heard a loud knock on the door which left both startled.**

**The door opened as Sei-Sama entered the room in a creepy old man fashion "Where's my Yumi?" Sei began to creep towards the sofa where Sachiko and Yumi watched her with a feeling of annoyance. They were having such a great time together which had now been interrupted by an oblivious Sei-Sama.**

**Sei spotted Yumi on the sofa and made her way towards her, her arms were still in front of her as if she was preparing to hug her the moment she saw her, Yumi froze as her eyes made contact with Sei's which sparkled in mischief.**

**Sei's teasing behaviour however was abruptly ended when Sachiko stood up from her seat and walked in front of the sofa obscuring Sei's vision of Yumi who sat behind her. Sei inwardly frowned at Sachiko's protective behaviour but felt a new opportunity to tease the pair.**

**"Oh come on Sachiko …you can't hide Yumi-Chan forever" Sei playfully pouted as she huffed loudly at her rejection. This brought on a wave of jealousy and an increased feeling of protectiveness towards her Petite Soeur. Sachiko walked up to Sei in a confrontational manner and stared her down face to face.**

**Sei didn't budge but was rather surprised by this forward behaviour. Not the behaviour itself, she had been confronted by Sachiko in this manner on various occasions, what surprised her was that she would confront her in front of Yumi.**

**Sei instantly knew something was going on but before she could continue her teasing or probing into the matter the rest of the Yamayurikai walked into the room with their towels in hand.**

**Sachiko and Sei stepped away from each other so as not to induce suspicion but this didn't go unnoticed by the others. They decided to ignore the tense situation and instead greeted everyone warmly before heading down stairs to their parked cars which waited at the front entrance of the hotel.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**The drive to the water park was a pleasant one once more. There were no raised voices or angry tantrums from any of the student council members this was replaced by an exciting talk and smiling keen faces. However, this was true to everyone except a young brunette who fidgeted anxiously as they slowly approached their destination.**

**Yumi was once again feeling extremely nervous about today. She feared that Sachiko would consider her body disgusting or laughable which would no doubt lead her to tears and a shattered heart. It was a silly thing to worry about but Yumi couldn't help it she wanted Sachiko to be satisfied with every aspect of her being, this included her appearance.**

_What should I do?_

_What if she refuses to look at me after this?_

_Was one trip really worth losing our close bond…?_

_Onee-Sama would never destroy our bond…of that much I'm certain._

_But after tonight will she still look at me the same way? _

**This sudden change was noticed by her Onee-Sama, Sachiko, who wanted nothing more than to comfort the anxious girl but she held back. She could see that the poor brunette needed time alone to think about whatever was troubling her.**

**Yumi wasn't the only one having these disparaging thoughts. Sachiko was also facing problems of her own at the time but she had a better time of hiding her emotions unlike her disgruntled Petite Soeur.**

_I really hope she likes my body…_

_It would make me so happy to hear such a wonderful compliment from a wonderful woman…_

_But why _only_ Yumi?_

**Sachiko had been contemplating this earlier but still hadn't come to any satisfactory conclusion. She knew and had finally admitted that she was deeply, head over heels in love with the young girl but why was she so nervous at the thought of Yumi's eyes on her body.**

**Why didn't she care for Youko's opinion or anyone else for that matter?**

**Why was she suddenly so unsure of herself?**

**Sachiko was not a gullible person in fact far from it. She was aware of her beauty because she had an incredibly beautiful mother who cared and loved her. She was also frequently complimented by keen eyes and was the eye of all formal Ogasawara parties when she was forced to attend by the male hierarchy.**

**She sometimes felt like a trophy. Something for the Ogasawara family to show off in front of all the jealous and less powerful families, perhaps they were hoping that someone important would ask for her hand in marriage thus strengthening the company's status and prestige.**

**Sachiko disliked the thought and shooed it away hurriedly. Not only was she promised to a man against her wishes, or opinion, but she was also in the first stage of falling in love. She no longer cared about the marriage as her focus was solely on making Yumi happy and seeing where things would go from there.**

**She returned her thoughts to the matter at hand and imagined Yumi's face when she saw her model like body. However in her thoughts, she saw Yumi looking nervous and unimpressed before looking behind her at someone off in the distance with love clearly shown in her eyes as she watched the silhouetted figure.**

_I could never let that happen…_

_I want…no I need Yumi to be with me…_

_But how can I prove to her that I am worthy…_

_First step would be to show her my body and gauge her reaction._

**Sachiko slumped back in her chair and continued to look through the window as she continued to hold Yumi's hand and caressed it gently almost unconsciously reaching out for the girl who accepted the silent request without realising it.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**They finally arrived at the Water Resort Park excited and ready for the fun and laughter to begin but their smiles turned to frowns and their laughter turned into angry muttering when they were greeted by an incredibly unwelcome and sickening sight.**

**"You have got to be kidding me" Yumi said as her eyes widened in anger and contempt at the scene in front of her.**

**"What the hell" Yoshino said as she sighed loudly at the unexpected turn of events.**

**"But how?" Touko said rather exasperatedly as she looked at their change in fortunes.**

**"What the hell are they doing here?" Sachiko said angrily as she approached the two boys who waited patiently at the entrance of the water resort park.**

**Standing at the entrance was a smiling, blue eyed and handsome figure known to all as Kashiwagi-San, although at this moment he was known by the group as that stupid wanker. To his side stood a rather lost and confused looking Yukki who had been unexpectedly shoved into his Senpai's car and forced to dress into a swimming gear against his will.**

**Yumi and Sachiko stared at them and then at one another before hastily walking towards the pair in hurried footsteps. They couldn't hide their anger at the two who had un-welcomely imposed into the Yamayurikai's special event.**

**It was clear to all though that Yukki had no idea what he was doing here but he still looked apprehensive as he watched his sister approach with a vein on her temple which was ready to burst.**

**Sachiko grabbed Kashiwagi by the arm and dragged him to one side as Yumi did the same to a rather startled Yukki. Yumi couldn't help but soften at her brother's look of concern and worry. It only hit her then that Yukki had no idea what he was doing here or where here even was.**

**"What the hell do you think you are playing at Suguru-San…this has gone too far …I order you to go back right now" Sachiko said in a raised voice which startled various passers byes who looked from Sachiko to the still smiling Kashiwagi-San.**

**"You order me dear cousin…This was simply a stroke of luck I didn't know you were coming to this park…" Kashiwagi attempted to say innocently till Sachiko rudely cut him off as her voice got even higher.**

**"Don't talk such rubbish…you knew perfectly well we were coming here…so tell me why are you here and why did you drag this poor boy with you?" Sachiko shouted angrily while pointing at Yukki who still looked a little lost but listened to the conversation never the less out of curiosity.**

**"I just came to have a good time…It's a free park Sa-Chan…which means you c…" Suguru began to chuckle until he was once again interrupted by a visibly pissed off Sachiko who was shaking with anger.**

**"Is this because of the amusement park…I am perfectly fine…I don't need nor do I want you here, so please go…Yukki you can stay if you like" Sachiko said with a smile to the young boy who looked rather taken aback by the offer.**

**"This has nothing to do with the amusement park…like I said I just came here to have fun" Suguru continued to smirk at his cousins angry glares which would pierce the soul of any normal man but in his mind he was a little bit special.**

**"Fine…now if you'll excuse us we're going inside" Sachiko angrily admitted defeat and nudged past Suguru towards Yumi and Yukki.**

**"Come on Yumi, Yukki lets go inside" She said warmly to the pair as she led Yumi to the entrance while the rest followed closely behind. Including a smug, smiling and satisfied cousin who had come for reasons that he wouldn't dare explain the least of all to Sachiko or Yumi.**

_This is going to be fun…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: So there you go, we have a water park crasher who came here with a purpose. What that purpose could be we may find out eventually.

Part 4 took a while to write but now we are getting close to the first true test. Who could possibly face this test? Who knows but I can promise you that when this chapter is over you will leave feeling satisfied with my decision or you could simply leave me an angry PM.

I will begin writing Part 5 tomorrow but it may be a little while before I post it next week is the big assignment week and while I look forward to such a pointless and time wasting piece of coursework leave a review or words of encouragement. I'm always happy to hear your opinion whether negative or positive.

I have also drawn up a poll concerning my font style for this story. So have a look at it and give me your opinion on the matter. If enough people want me to change or stick to my original style then I will of course comply. So have a look because this will concern the format for future instalments.

Once again thank to HeavyTeaDrinker for her wonderful work

See you all soon with a new instalment

Before I leave in fact I want you to look for a story called Belle of the Boulevard by Debi Law. If you look for beautiful and heart-warming stories then please read this amazing story, it is of course centred on Yumi and Sachiko and it's a real gem of a story, mark my words.

:)

Be sure to check my homepage in 3 days as I have some information concerning the continuation of this story and before you ask NO! I am not stopping and will of course finish my entire project which will probably consist of 300,000+ words if I continue at the pace I'm going :P

But there will be some news that you will want to see. So make sure you look at my Fan Fic profile in 3 days for some updated news on Love Will Tear us Apart.


	12. The Water Resort Park Part 5

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 5

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Despite the initial shock of seeing Kashiwagi-San and a slightly confused Yukki gate crash their joyous evening, the excited and vibrant mood eventually returned as they stared wide eyed at the huge swimming pool and dangerous looking water slides.**

**It was fair to say that Sachiko was feeling a little more apprehensive of their evening when she saw the tall and intimidating water slides which weaved and swerved making the experience look scary and at the same time life threatening. However, her apprehension was less towards her own personal safety and more towards her precious Petite Soeur.**

**Sachiko knew that she wasn't going to step foot on one of those slides and no amount of begging or threats would change her mind but the same couldn't be said for her easily manipulated Petite Soeur.**

**Sachiko gazed down at her and saw a look of excitement cross her Petite Soeur's face as she watched the water slides with definite interest. Sachiko mentally sighed as she saw this because she knew that Yumi wouldn't be able to refuse Sei-Sama's forceful request, the request being a two person water slide ride.**

**If Sachiko had her way she would have locked Yumi away or forced her to swim in the shallow end of the pool. Thereby, avoiding any possible danger to her precious Petite Soeur's personal health and well-being.**

_Which means…_

_I have to keep her away from Sei…_

**Sachiko looked towards Sei who was busy talking with Youko animatedly about one thing or another. Youko was using a very stern voice by the sounds of it and it was obvious, at least to her, that Sei was teasing her secret lover.**

**"Come on…It's not that high…I'm telling you that if you get scared when we are up there then I'll let you hold my hand…or would you prefer to sit on my l…"**

**Sei teased as she held Youko's hands and swayed them from side to side. At these words Youko's eyes turned into slits as she watched Sei continue to giggle and laugh at her exasperated reaction.**

**"Shut up Sei…you promised to keep this a secret" Youko hurriedly said as she anxiously looked towards the group who were still testing the water and looking for any unoccupied benches.**

**"I know my love…but they can't hear us from here…come on for me please" Sei teased while using her cutest puppy eyes imaginable. To say Youko's heart melted would be an understatement as she quickly grabbed Sei's arm and led her away from the group towards the changing rooms.**

_You'll pay for that Sei…_

_I promise…_

**Sachiko watched as Sei and Youko left the group and headed towards what looked like the changing room area. Sachiko chuckled slightly to herself as she watched the pair. Her chuckles however where momentarily stopped when she noticed the group also closely watching the pair.**

**Sachiko quickly covered for their uncharacteristic behaviour by saying "They went to talk to someone in charge about the fees…they said they would be back by the time we find a comfortable place to rest"**

**The group nodded their understanding and continued to walk around the edge of the pool looking for any unoccupied seats which were far away from prying eyes.**

**It hadn't escaped their attention that groups of boys, and girls, where gazing awestruck at their beauty as they absentmindedly stared open mouthed and wide eyed, doing nothing to hide their unflattering behaviour towards the group.**

**The scene was starting to disgust the group as they continued to walk around the area. They could hear over eager voices and whistles sounds as they past various swimmers on their way to their seats.**

**Rei had managed to spot a pair of free seats off in the distance slightly away from the pool and near the entrance of a well-kept restaurant which seemed to specialise in Italian food by the amount of pasta and Pizza on display.**

**As they walked towards their seats many of the group continued to look excitedly at the swimming pool which looked larger than they could have initially anticipated. Not only was the pool extremely wide but it also looked very deep compared to the usual pools they had been too. The swimming pool could have easily fitted 3 football pitches and have room to fill a basketball court.**

**The only problem however was that the occupants of said swimming pool continued to look lustfully at the group. The sight was beginning to really infuriate them because all they wanted was a peaceful and enjoyable time with their friends and family but it was clear to all that that would be an impossible task.**

**As groups began to point and single out a girl from the attractive group who they all hadn't noticed until that very moment. Many of the boys watched as the girl in question walked elegantly next to a slightly taller woman who was also extremely beautiful. But there was something about the younger one that blew them away.**

**A very cute, anxious and blushing girl who had for once left her hair bands at home and allowed her brown luscious hair to flow around her angelic face not realising the improper thoughts from men who looked at her with less than courteous eyes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**They headed towards a row of benches as they ignored the frequent stares from passers bye. While they walked together in a close knit group Yoshino couldn't help but notice her future Petite Soeur gently moving towards the swimming pool and brushing her foot up against the water as if testing the temperature.**

**Yoshino continued to smile lovingly as she observed the oblivious Nana-Chan who was happily dragging her foot across the water unaware that her future Onee-Sama was gazing with admiration and love in her direction.**

**She continued to walk close to the water with a content and satisfied expression enhancing her already undeniably cute face. Yoshino couldn't help but feel immense happiness and admiration as she watched her Petite Soeur happily brush the water again and again with that adorable smile still plastered on her face.**

_You are so cute…_

_My own little Petite Soeur…_

**As Yoshino walked she moved closer to the young excitable girl and put an arm around her which brought a noticeable blush to the young, soon to be, Petite Soeur. The pair continued to walk with each other as they looked and smiled widely at each other oblivious of the happy smiles coming from Rei and Eriko who simply looked in acknowledgement and smiled serenely at the pair.**

**"Do you remember those times Rei?" Eriko said as she smiled happily at the pair who seemed content to live in their own little world.**

**"I do Onee-Sama…those were good times…but I can see that Nana-Chan and Yoshino-Chan are already establishing a more intimate relationship then we ever could?" Rei continued to smile happily but that smile didn't reach the corners of her eyes.**

**It wasn't a true smile as she was still feeling a little lost and heartbroken as she watched her Petite Soeur begin a new life, a happy life, where Rei would no longer exist.**

_Perhaps in time she won't even remember who I am…_

_We'll remain cousins…_

_But it won't be the same…_

**Eriko watched as Rei's face saddened with regret and loss. Eriko knew how to comfort her dear Petite Soeur however and slowly wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to her body as they walked together holding each other tightly.**

**"Yoshino will never leave you…and she will never forget you…you act as if she has rejected you when all she wanted was to be at your side…I know your leaving for her sake but please don't leave her with this memory" Eriko whispered as she held her Petite Soeur closely.**

**Rei looked confused for a moment as she looked from her Onee-Sama to the two girls who were still oblivious of the grief they had inadvertently caused their most precious friend.**

**Eriko continued "Don't leave her with regret or sorrow…you need to be strong…not just for your own sake but for Yoshino's too…I know she's hurting and she covers it up as best as she can but I know when my family is in pain"**

**Rei looked towards Yoshino who continued to converse happily with Yumi and her soon to be Petite Soeur. Rei looked back at Eriko who simply nodded her head and continued " She hasn't got the strength to say goodbye…she needs your strength to get through this but if you show even a hint of regret or uncertainty then she will act…and you will never free her from the restraints you hold her in"**

**Rei was shocked by this last suggestion and looked back at Yoshino as tears started to form in her eyes. Eriko lead her Petite Soeur to a bench and seated her before looking her in the eye and continuing "She needs to be free Rei…She needs to experience life without you…If she doesn't then she will become dependent on you…is that what you want…for Yoshino to suffer…I know you love her deeply but she needs to move on"**

**Eriko held Rei closer and ignored the concerned looks from Yoshino who had just noticed Rei's saddened demeanour. She wanted to run and comfort the woman but something told her to stay away and allow Eriko to take control. She didn't know why but she walked away from Rei and instead towards the Petite Soeur who waited patiently for her.**

**"I hope you are strong enough Rei…because this will be your last true test…as her Onee-Sama…her friend…cousin…and first love" Eriko whispered the words cautiously she didn't want to cause a scene but it was time Rei faced her future and she was tired of seeing her hurt.**

**"So please Rei…let her go…and when you come back perhaps then you can seek her out…only then you will be equals…only then will you be able to truly fall in love" Eriko finally finished and kissed Rei gently on the forehead as she relinquished her hold on the younger woman.**

**"Now come on…everyone's gone to the changing rooms already…Sachiko-San, Yumi-Chan are you coming with us or staying?" Eriko said as she noticed the pair relaxing on the benches still fully clothed.**

**"We're going to stay for a little while…we'll get changed later on but for now we'll look after everyone's belongings while they're away" Sachiko said matter of factly as she turned the page from her book and continued reading.**

**Eventually, Eriko and Rei left heading towards the changing rooms while Yumi and Sachiko continued to converse and laugh as they talked about subjects which ranged from the student council to what events would occur today. Although each hid a particular need and want from one another as they closed their hearts and just basked in the radiant glow of the other.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**"Come on you two…are you coming in or what?" Sei moaned loudly as she observed Yumi and Sachiko patiently talking to each other, still fully clothed. They had just returned from a nearby shop which sold ice cream and Yumi's pouting and pleading was rewarded with a delicious strawberry flavoured ice cream.**

**"We'll come in when we feel ready…you can't force us to go if we don't feel like it" Sachiko sternly said as she watched the group standing before them while wearing their incredibly sexy outfits.**

**Yumi was flabbergasted when she looked up and saw her friends looking utterly adorable, sexy, and cute. Her friends really were something special.**

_But not just in appearance…_

_But in inner beauty as well…_

_I am truly blessed with friends, family and loved ones…_

_If only I could be at their level._

**Yumi was about to compliment the group when Sei interrupted her "I want to see Yumi in her swimsuit…YUMI! Hurry up…or I'll drag you to the changing rooms and put them on for you" Sei responded in a teasing manner as she watched Yumi's face redden and Sachiko's eyes attempt to pierce her out of sheer anger.**

**"Enough Sei…If Yumi doesn't want to go in yet then she doesn't have to…you'll come in later though, won't you two?" Youko asked questioningly as the two nodded their approval. This ended the discussion as Sei was forcibly dragged away from the pair by Youko and Eriko to everyone's amusement.**

**The group, minus Yumi and Sachiko, approached the edge of the swimming pool and prepared themselves. They tested the water quickly and ignored the continuing stares from various swimmers who gazed longingly in their directions.**

**"Ok…on the count of 3 we all jump in…1…2…2½…and…3" Sei screamed the last number as she feigned jumping into the pool. The rest however had been completely fooled by Sei's trickery as they all jumped into the water at the same time causing the water to shoot up and splash all around them.**

**Sei began to laugh as they all looked back at her with angry gazes. It was only then that Sei realised that Youko wasn't in the water. It was when she felt a tap on her shoulder that she knew what was about to happen. As she turned around Youko pushed her into the water and smiled victoriously while the others gave her a standing ovation, as did a couple of on-lookers who were still lost in thought.**

**Sei spluttered and moaned her dissatisfaction of being tricked but that was until Youko jumped into the pool extremely close to her. Sei couldn't hide her blush as Youko courageously kissed the inside of her leg before raising her upper body above the water.**

**Sei was in a state of trance as she watched her beautiful, yet secret girlfriend dripping in water, smiling happily back at her. Her previous embarrassment was completely forgotten as she continued to stare with love and acceptance. Youko gave Sei one last wink then swam away.**

**"Oh, no you don't…come back here Youko" Sei chuckled as she chased after the devil that had so cleverly duped her and made her look like a fool in front of all her closest friends. She didn't mind however because it was after all a trick played by a wonderful woman who had taken her heart.**

_I will get my revenge Youko…_

_Just you wait…_

_I hope you enjoy a sleepless night._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It had been at least an hour since the group had arrived at the water resort park and still Yumi and Sachiko were fully clothed and more interested in talking than being disturbed by their friends, or more importantly Sei's teasing.**

**However, by this point many of the group had been so exhausted by frequent swimming races, which Rei won easily every time, and nerve shattering water slides that they decided to rest with the Rose Chinensis sisters while they recuperated from an exhausting hour of excitement.**

**Yumi and Sachiko had been joined by Noriko, Shimako, Yoshino, Kanako and Touko as they talked and joked about Sei's crazy behaviour. They were happily enjoying this amusing conversation when suddenly they were rudely and unwantedly joined by a group of eager and pompous boys who approached them from the other side of the pool.**

**"Hello ladies…why don't you join us…we're about to hit the water slides and it looks like you could use some company" a blonde haired boy said as he headed the group which stood gazing lustfully and longingly at the group.**

**In truth, the group didn't care what the girls said because at the end of the day they always get what they want and in this case the blonde boy wanted a certain brunette haired and angelic faced woman by the name of Fukuzawa Yumi.**

**The boy had been watching her from the moment she entered the water resort park and even silently followed her as she went to collect ice cream with another tall gorgeous looking woman but the boy didn't care about her. It was Yumi he was after, the moment he saw that cute and innocent looking face he knew that he wanted more than to stare at her.**

_If I can separate her from the group…_

_Then who knows what might happen._

**However, the boys eager looks towards Yumi didn't go unnoticed by Sachiko and she noticed Yumi's worried eyes which seemed to look anywhere but at the group who had just arrived. She was obviously frightened by the group and wanted nothing to do with them.**

**So Sachiko sifted to Onee-Sama mode, and Yumi's protector, before replying "No thanks…I appreciate the offer but we are far more comfortable here…now please leave" Sachiko couldn't hide her annoyance by her last sentence and hissed the words at the group of boys who continued to smile to one another.**

**"Come on now…we are just being gentlemen…let us be your knights in shining armour and rescue you all from this boredom…what do you say my princess?" The blonde haired boy replied but he finished his conversation by turning towards Yumi who continued to look anxious. The boy however thought she was blushing because someone of his looks and personality had singled her out of the beautiful group.**

**On the contrary, Yumi was terrified because she couldn't ignore the lustful looks he gave her. While she wasn't wearing her swimsuit, which she was thankful for, that didn't stop the boy openly looking at her from top to bottom as he licked his lips at the sight before him.**

**This time Touko stood up and walked in front of Yumi while facing the over eager blonde who shared a private joke with his friends. The boys were surprised by this supposed little girl's reaction as she glared at them with anger evident in her expression.**

**"She is nobody's princess…especially not someone as arrogant or unflattering as you…we told you before, leave us alone…I won't warn you a second time…now please stick your tail between your legs and get the hell away from us" Touko was furious at the pair for worrying her Onee-Sama and took the offensive as she shouted at the group who looked slightly shocked by her response.**

**However, after Touko's warning, the boys began to get bolder as the group gathered around the group of girls who now had no way out of their current predicament.**

**Sei, Youko and the others were out on the water slides at the other end of the Water Resort Park and wouldn't be back for another 30 minutes which meant they couldn't offer their help. While the guards and security didn't notice or simply decided to ignore matters till things got heated.**

**One boy, with long brown hair, proceeded to sit next to Shimako who attempted to create as much distance between herself, Noriko and the boy who continued to approach her. Shimako positioned Noriko behind her and as far away from the boy so that she could protect what was most precious to her.**

**Then another boy left the group quietly, nobody noticed him because he was out of view from the girls, he slowly approached Sachiko who was too busy watching the blonde haired boy whose eyes still hadn't left Yumi's slender form. Sachiko was too busy worrying for her Petite Soeur that she never looked back to consider that a boy was approaching her with his hands out stretched.**

**"You feel tense…here let me help you feel…better" the boy whispered as his hands rested on Sachiko's shoulder.**

**Sachiko froze at the contact and almost whimpered when the boy proceeded to massage her shoulders. She was close to tears or at least panicking as she felt the boy's breathe quicken on her neck and moans emanate from his disgusting mouth.**

**Eventually, the blonde haired boy made his move when he saw Yumi distracted. Yumi was too busy watching Sachiko who was in a trembling and terrified state as the boy above her continued to massage her back. So Yumi didn't notice when the boy approached her or when he sat close to her.**

**The boy moved his hand from his side and proceeded to stroke the younger girl's arm slowly and tenderly. He stroked her tenderly not because he wanted the girl to enjoy it but rather to appease his own curiosity and his lustful desire for the cute girl who looked so sweet and innocent.**

**Yumi didn't notice the boy stroke her arm. Even though the boy sat closer to Yumi as his hand moved from her shoulder all the way down to the tips of her fingers. She didn't notice, she was too busy looking at Sachiko who was obviously terrified as the boy began to massage the back of her Onee-Sama's neck with a cross eyed look.**

**Yumi was too busy thinking up ways to protect her Onee-Sama but what could she do? She couldn't threaten the group of boys that wasn't in her nature and she would surely crumble at the first sign of retaliation. She couldn't plead for them to leave her alone because they would see her as weak and she feared the blonde would offer a deal which would include her own body.**

_What do I do?_

_I need to help my Onee-Sama…but how?_

_Perhaps I can…_

**When the blonde haired boy finished stroking Yumi's arm he returned for seconds as he slowly moved his arm back up past her elbow to the corner of her neck to begin the stroke once again.**

**The only difference was that this time Yumi felt the contact and suddenly noticed the boy sitting so closely to her as he moaned from the contact of his skin making contact with hers. As her mind comprehended what was happening she quickly jerked her arm out of his reach and backed away from the boy who looked at her with disappointment and anger.**

**"Oi! I'm not finished with you yet" The blonde haired boy said as he reached out and snatched Yumi's hand pulling her back to the bench so that they were face to face. Yumi was terrified by this point as the boy lifted his hands to the sides of her face as she attempted to struggle out of the hold.**

**The boy however wouldn't budge and he removed one of his hands to snatch Yumi's flailing arm as she attempted to fight off the approaching blonde haired boy. He held Yumi's arm and gripped down on it hard causing Yumi to let out a gasp in pain as she attempted to control her tears while the others looked on horrified.**

_How about a quick taste?_

_Before I make her mine…_

_I'll get my boys to guard the showers while we have some fun._

**The boy thought as he held the girl's arm behind her back and began to approach the girl. His lips moving closer to their intended target.**

SMACK

**The boy let go of the girl and backed away as he held his face in agony. When he looked back towards the girl he saw Sachiko standing in front of her Petite Soeur, and one true love, arms outstretched as if to motion 'she is under my protection'.**

**Rather than worrying the boys however they just started to laugh at the girl's stupidity, although in truth it was utter courage and bravery a concept men like these have never heard of, as they started to mock the girl for her unladylike manners.**

**It was Sachiko who had finally seen the young blonde haired boy approach the love of her life as he attempted to steal a kiss from the one person she never wanted to see in pain or discomfort. Without thinking and without fear for her personal safety she sat up off her chair and shrugged the boy's arms off from behind her and hurried to Yumi's rescue.**

**Sachiko managed to forget her previously terrified state and her only single thought was.**

_Protect Yumi…_

_I need to protect Yumi._

**So when Sachiko got close enough to the pig of a boy she slapped him hard in the face forcing him to let go off the young girl. He retreated from the contact out of fear of another incoming attack. When he realised that some girl had hit her however he became both embarrassed and amused.**

**The boys liked Sachiko's apparent show of protection but they didn't care it just meant that Sachiko would be the first to feel their gentlemanly conduct before moving onto the main meal, Yumi and perhaps a little later the immensely gorgeous Shimako who held the approaching boy away from her and Noriko.**

**However, before the boys could act on their impulses or even utter a snide word in reply they all heard a loud booming voice from behind them**

**"Oi, you lot…what the hell do you think you're doing"**

**As the group of boys and girls turned around to the source of the voice they saw two boys running in their direction. For the first time in Sachiko, Yumi and the group's life they were happy to see Kashiwagi-San running towards them looking clearly angered by the boys followed by an equally angered Yukki.**

**"Who the hell are you two…this has nothing to do with you" one boy said as he attempted to cut off the girls rescue but at this response Kashiwagi pushed the boy forcefully away and strode face to face to the blonde haired boy who was clearly surprised by this showing.**

**"Who do you think you are…you stupid little dirt bag…forcing yourself on a girl who is younger than you…you make me sick" Kashiwagi said as he pressed his forward towards the boy, in an intimidating fashion, and butted it softly to show he wasn't joking around.**

**"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do" the boy replied as he returned to his infuriated state.**

**"I'm the guy that's going to knock you on your ass if you don't move from these girls right now" Kashiwagi said as he pointed at the girls who had hugged each other and stayed close as they watched Yukki and Kashiwagi deal with the lecherous boys.**

**"Yeah…really because all I see is a little rich boy who is about to be severely dealt with by my friend here" the blonde haired boy pointed at the stocky man to his right who looked like he had too many meals at the local burger store.**

**Yukki however, surprisingly nudged Kashiwagi out of the way and pushed the blonde boy before asking angrily "You touched my sister…who the fuck do you think you are touching my sister…oh no, don't look down when I'm talking to you" Yukki raised the boys chin forcefully when he refused to look Yukki in the eye.**

**"You touch my sister again and I will kill you…you understand me…you vile little shit…" Yukki said angrily before the boy once again began to smirk and look towards one of his friends as if he found this funny when in reality he was feeling terrified by the lack of support from his friends.**

**Yukki watched as the boy turned his face around and in response Yukki slapped the boy hard in the face. "What did I say about looking at me when I'm talking to you…stay away from my friends and stay away from my sister…or I will personally put you in the hospital…your boys included" he looked at the other boys who looked nervously at one another.**

**However, the blonde boy by this time had had enough of being slapped around by this boy and previously a stupid girl, so he looked back at Yukki and threateningly said "What're you going to do…nothing…we ain't done anything wrong we're just having a little fun ain't that right cutie…that's my girl by the way…you won't see her as a sister when I'm done with her" he said jokily expecting support from his friend but when that didn't come he received another hard slap from Yukki.**

**Yukki was about to punch the blonde haired freak when Kashiwagi stopped him. Yukki looked back slightly confused before Kashiwagi grabbed the boy off the floor as blood trickled from his mouth.**

**"You have no idea how badly you fucked up…you see that woman over there" Kashiwagi said threateningly to the blonde haired boy as he pointed towards Sachiko.**

**"She's an Ogasawara…that's right you little creep…she is the daughter of the richest and most influential company this world has ever seen…and you just threatened her…how can one boy take on an entire company? I wonder if you'll even live to see tomorrow out because I highly doubt it" Kashiwagi said with an evident smirk on his face.**

**He knew that if Sachiko's family heard about this incident they may go as far to cripple him, his family, his friends and hell cripple him financially if they ever found out about this little incident. It also wasn't out of the question that Sachiko's grandfather might order a hit on the boy because of his forceful approaches towards his granddaughter.**

**The young blonde haired man was silent and fear was evident in his eyes as he looked from Kashiwagi to Sachiko again and again.**

**"Not only did you mess with her but you messed with her future husband…yeah that's right me…and incidentally you messed with the Ogasawara's on our home turf…you see this water park it belongs to us…we own this park which means…ahh right on time"**

**The blonde boy turned around to see a group of security guards approaching the pair as they looked from one to the other. The boy quickly reacted and pleaded his innocence, taking advantage of the scene that was presented to the security guards.**

**Kashiwagi was holding the blonde haired boy by the collar and was looming over him in a frightening manner. He thought he could use this to his advantage but that was a big mistake.**

**"HELP…This guy attacked me for no reason…get him off me before he hurt those girls…" The boy shouted as the girls watched in anger at his petty and snivelling attitude.**

**"Shut up…you've obviously never met Kashiwagi-San the owner of this establishment…and secondly you idiot if you're going to pick a spot don't pick one in front of a security camera…we saw and heard everything…now Kashiwagi please hand him over" the security guard said as his fellow officers grabbed the other boys and led them forcefully away.**

**Kashiwagi threw him to the ground as he grovelled on the floor but Kashiwagi didn't listen, he just watched the security guard pick them up. "So what are you going to do with this lot?" Kashiwagi asked.**

**"We're throwing them out of the water park…they are banned from this water park as well as any Ogasawara owned property…but for now they will have to walk home…but don't worry everyone you won't see them again" The security guard said as he grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him to the entrance of the water park before physically throwing them out never to return.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: I'll keep this short because I'm still in the middle of a lot of coursework but considering the fact I've been at it for at least 4 hours and only been able to write 4,000 words I feel I need a little break.

This Part went through a lot of changes because I was flip flopping between my original idea and an idea I came up with more recently. However in the end I decided to go forward with my original idea because future chapters will refer to an incident which will happen later on in this chapter.

Part 6 will be published in around 2 hours or more, maybe even shorter if I can escape my friends who won't leave me alone about the football scores yesterday, and when I saw football I mean soccer so there are no miss understandings

Being football fan is never a good thing loool but at least I locked myself away for a while and can ignore their complaining and bickering through social media channels :P

Hope you all enjoyed this part because I knew it would be risky to force the poor girls into that situation. Unfortunately in my case the idea of the confrontation wasn't an original or off the top of my head thought. It was more a previous experience I had in my life.

Never mind that, I hope you enjoy the next part which will be published relatively soon.

:D


	13. The Water Resort Park Part 6

Maria Sama Ga Miteru 

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 6

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**"Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt" Yukki asked the shaken group of girls as he walked back and consoled his sister who was still shaken from the experience.**

**The experience had left them all shaken and Sachiko allowed Yumi to run to her brother. It was clear to all that Yumi had gone through the worst of that ordeal but had handled herself with great courage and maturity. When Yumi finished hugging Yukki she ran straight back to Sachiko who welcomed her with open arms as they silently cried together while clutching each other tightly.**

**"Are you alright Yumi…I'm so sorry for what happened…I let you get hurt again and it's all my fault" Sachiko whispered through her tears as the group offered the two space.**

**The group led, by Yukki and Kashiwagi, returned to the pool and were eventually joined by Sei, Youko, Rei and Nana-Chan who had no idea what had happened to their unfortunate Soeurs. After silent muttering between each group, Sei and Youko were understandably shell shocked and looked in the direction of the two sobbing figures sitting at the benches.**

**"Onee-Sama…no…you protected me…you made the pain go away…you always do, so please Onee-Sama don't blame yourself" Yumi said through tears of relief, fear and happiness as she continued to console the one person she cared for most in this entire world.**

**"But I'm your Onee-Sama…I'm supposed to protect and comfort you when you're in distress…but all I could do is stand and watch while that boy was…I'm so sorry Yumi" Sachiko cried even harder and held Yumi tightly as she remembered the scene. She still couldn't believe what had happened moments before and it hurt her it really hurt her.**

**"Onee-Sama you rescued me…you made him go away from me…you were my knight in shining armour…unlike what that filth claimed to be…you will always be my knight in shining armour and so much more Onee-Sama" Yumi said as she clutched her Onee-Sama's clothing and forced past the lump in her throat.**

**"I love you, Yumi…I never want to see you in pain ever again…please promise me you'll be careful…especially around boys…I know I'm being over protective but please Yumi…some boys won't be able to resist your beauty and they will act on those feeling without considering yours"**

_Like me…_

_I cannot resist your beauty but unlike those pigs…_

_I want you to return my love and cherish it forever…._

_That's why I would never force myself onto you…_

_Because you mean more to me than my own life._

**Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted when Yumi kissed the top of her Onee-Sama's head as her tears trickled onto Sachiko's beautiful bluenette hair. Sachiko felt a tear drop on her face and knew it was not her own. She knew it was Yumi's and all her senses went towards feeling the tear drop against her skin.**

**Eventually, the teardrop passed her nose and curled into her open mouth as she felt Yumi's tears dropping from her open lips down to her bottom lip. Without thinking she licked her lips and tasted those tears. She tasted Yumi's fear, her hopes and the true essence of Yumi which hid behind her eyes only being released when she was overcome by emotion.**

**Sachiko liked the taste and would have done anything to get a better taste but now was not the time. She believed that if she acted now then she wouldn't be any different from those boys who merely acted on impulse and pure revolting lust. So she just let herself be embraced warmly by her true love who had no idea how much she mattered to the older girl.**

**"I love you too, Onee-Sama…but I don't deserve your sisterly love…I betrayed you" Yumi said through pain sobs as she hugged Sachiko tighter to her chest.**

**"What do you mean, Yumi? You've never betrayed me…please Yumi explain…maybe I can clear this misunderstanding" Sachiko was confused by Yumi's response. Yumi could never betray her, of that she was certain, in fact Yumi had saved her on multiple occasions. So, why did Yumi feel like she had betrayed her all of a sudden?**

**"I saw him…I saw him st…stroking your shoulders and I…I…I did nothing…I didn't save you…I didn't protect you…I betrayed your trust and abandoned you…When you needed me most" Yumi couldn't control her pained sobs now as she let go of Sachiko and tried to create as much distance as possible between herself and Sachiko.**

_I betrayed her…_

_How could I do that to her?_

_You're supposed to protect the people you love but…but…_

_I just cowered in the corner…_

_She deserves better than me…_

_I see that now…how could I be so selfish…_

**"Yumi" Sachiko shouted towards the retreating girl as she ran to her and embraced her in a warm and tender hug. Yumi struggled for a while before melting into the hug and instinctively putting her arm around Sachiko's waist drawing her closer to her petite frame.**

**"Yumi…please…you have never…I repeat never abandoned me…you have protected me all my life…so please never say those lies ever again…you are too precious for me to…" Sachiko softly whispered into Yumi's ear till Yumi painfully interrupted and said.**

**"You're lying Onee-Sama…I've never been able to protect you…I've tried all my life but I can't be what you deserve…" Yumi said with a broken heart until Sachiko snapped, she had had enough of Yumi's self-deprecating and would remind Yumi how precious she is to her.**

**"Yumi…enough…don't you ever say that again…you have always protected me…do you remember the day before the Cinderella play…you were the one who found me and protected me from Kashiwagi without any prior knowledge of the man…but you didn't care, you still came to my rescue" Sachiko whispered as she held Yumi's face with both her hands so she could look at her in the eye as she spoke.**

**"And on that same day when I ran away from Kashiwagi and my friends…you were the one that found me…who comforted me…who consoled me…who let me feel weak…who let me cry silently on your shoulder without judgement…you protected me Yumi…and you continue to save me every single day"**

**Sachiko continued to whisper these words as fresh tears began to flow from her eyes. Yumi was shell-shocked by Sachiko's admission and as Sachiko opened her heart for the first time, fresh tears came to Yumi's eyes as she listened intently to her Onee-Sama's every word.**

**"Don't you dare ever tell me that you didn't protect me Yumi…never…you mean more to me than you could possibly understand and have helped me through my darkest of times…"**

**Sachiko looked down at her hands which embraced her Petite Soeur's. She looked at them fondly and couldn't help feel that they matched each other perfectly, like they were destined to be intertwined for the rest of their lives.**

**"On the day my…my grandmother died…do you remember when you came to me…? I was so lost and heartbroken because I had lost the two most important people in my life…my grandmother…and you, Yumi…I thought I had lost you both…I couldn't breathe and I couldn't continue I just mourned alone and afraid in my grandmother's room"**

**Sachiko then raised her eyes towards Yumi and smiled before raising a hand to her cheek and Yumi massaged it lovingly so that the older girl would know she was still listening to her every word.**

**"I thought I would die Yumi…but then I…I saw you…I thought you were a dream or a distant memory that had come to gloat or mock me…but when I saw the concern and love in your eyes…I began to give in to my prayers and wishes…I started to believe that you had come back to me…when you held my hand…I felt alive again for the first time in my life…when you picked me up I felt an urge to live again and when you…and when you…"**

**Sachiko took their still intertwined hands and kissed Yumi's hand softly which made Yumi gasp in surprise. Yumi had never expected this but she wouldn't dare complain. She enjoyed the feel of Sachiko's lips against her skin but she continued to listen to what her Onee-Sama had to say.**

**"Kissed my hand…and when you hugged me…I knew I could live again because while I had lost a person I loved very much…you returned to me Yumi…you came back and gave me shelter…I always feel like…like my grandmother had a hand in your return…and my grandmother wouldn't give us a second chance if she didn't feel that we couldn't protect each other"**

**Sachiko brushed stray tears from her Petite Soeur's cheek as she continued to open her heart little by little.**

**"So please Yumi…never say that you haven't protected me…if you say that then it means my reason for living is lost…it means that my grandmother brought you back for nothing…please Yumi…continue to protect me…because I will never stop protecting you"**

**Sachiko finally finished as she watched for Yumi's reaction. Yumi sat still as she attempted to comprehend every word that was uttered from her Onee-Sama's luscious red lips. Finally after several long seconds Yumi replied.**

**"Onee-Sama…if you will have me…I will continue to protect you…I'm sorry that I never realised this till now…but now I do…I will protect, comfort and love you like the sister you have always known…nothing more and nothing less…I will never change and I will continue to protect you…forever"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi hugged the older girl closer as her friends continued to watch with slight hints of tears coming from their eyes. They had heard this loving and open confession. A confession of protection, love and understanding but not the confession that many would have expected, or hoped, to hear.**

**Their friends had always expected there was more to their bond than that of a sisterly nature. In fact, many believed that they were destined to be together if you believe in such things while others simply felt that it was just a matter of time before one of them gives in and declares their love for the other.**

**Sei and Youko watched as they consoled each other no longer caring if they were seen. They didn't kiss however, now was not the time. Their relationship was more than the physical act of a kiss but instead relied on trust, compassion and unrequited love.**

**Youko trusted Sei and that was why Youko allowed Sei to tease and torment the others because she knew at the end of the day Sei would be back for what she really wanted, which was Youko.**

**Touko submerged her face under the water as she watched the two confess to one another. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she attempted to hide her redden eyes by complaining about the amount of chlorine they use in the swimming pool.**

**In truth, Touko's heart was warmed as she watched the two people she loved most in this whole world work out their differences and move closer to what each wanted, perhaps even needed, but she knew that it would take time before a confession of love could be made.**

**But as their youngest Soeur she would continue to silently support and comfort the pair but without involving herself personally in their love life. She would attempt to bring them closer together, perhaps an arranged dinner or leaving when the two could be left alone, but she would never forcefully bring them together and tell them to admit their feelings.**

**Touko knew that if Sachiko had the love of the one person she truly cared about then maybe, just maybe, she would have the strength to battle against her family's wishes and against a loveless marriage where there was no future and only misery.**

**Rei, continued to look back at her best friend as she consoled Yumi in a tight embrace before returning her sights to her two younger sisters, Yoshino and Nana-Chan, she loved both not equally but enough for them to feel protected and safe in her presence. Rei smiled down at the pair as Yoshino hugged her cousin tightly while watching Yumi do the same.**

**Yoshino was happier than she could have ever thought possible as she watched her best friend in the arms of the person she loved. Yoshino didn't need to be told by Yumi to know that she was in love with Sachiko and Yoshino was sure that Sachiko felt the same way. What frustrated her was that they didn't seem to realise that the person they desired was also deeply in love with the other.**

**Yoshino had asked Rei and Shimako many times whether they should interfere and just force them into a situation where they would confess their feelings but Rei and Shimako had shut her down on the spot every time and weren't willing to listen to her plans any longer.**

**Shimako and Rei had constantly refused Yoshino's suggestions and plans but after a while it was clear the pair grew frustrated with their friend's nosy behaviour and forced her to promise them that she would not involve herself in Yumi and Sachiko's personal business.**

**The pair managed to convince Yoshino that Yumi and Sachiko needed to work out their difference and feelings together alone or risk lessening their love.**

**As she watched the scene in front of her she finally understood what they meant. Love was supposed to be natural and occur at the right time, at the right place and under the right conditions. Not forced by an over eager friend who wanted her best friend to experience love which would be tainted by scheming and plotting.**

**Yoshino finally understood and as she watched the pair she wrapped her arms around her own Petite Soeur who embraced her back with love and admiration before turning her gaze upon the woman she had loved for a very long time. She hugged Rei tightly and was followed later by Nana-Chan as Eriko watched on as she smiled at their open affection.**

**Shimako however openly cried silently as she watched this scene before her. She felt like she was back in Italy, back in front of that amazing artwork where she cried for reasons she could never explain. She watched this beautiful scene with no care for what others would think and instead basked in the glow of their love.**

**Shimako felt arms wrap around her waist and turned to see Noriko gazing up at her with love clearly expressed in her every expression. Shimako leant back into the hug and simply let herself be cared for and comforted by her Petite Soeur who she loved more than anything in this world but would never admit such a feeling to the girl who was always on her mind.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**"Onee-Sama…" Yumi said as she left the hug but still kept her arms around the shoulder of the woman she had promised to protect for the rest of her life.**

**"Yes…Yumi"**

**"Onee-Sama…if you would like…would you like to go swimming with me" Yumi asked hopefully as she gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved and longed for more than anything in this world.**

**Sachiko thought for a moment about this request before replying happily.**

**"Come…let's go swimming, Yumi…but first we'll need to get changed…grab your bag and let's head to the changing rooms" Sachiko said as she smiled happily at the younger girl's excited squeal of happiness.**

**Yumi and Sachiko left the benches and finally headed out towards the changing room as they prepared for a day which would test the boundaries of their trust and of their love.**

**Their trials and tribulations had only just begun.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Before you ask yes that was the first trial for the pair however it will not be there last and it will come a lot sooner than they think.

Unfortunately this is when I have to give you all some bad, or good, news. I will be unable to continue this story for the next 2-3 weeks due to my university commitments as well as other personal issues which have arisen.

But I promise you I will be back to continue writing this story. I love writing it and hope you enjoy reading it too. I ask a favour however, I set up a poll on my fan fic homepage concerning this story and I would very much like you to give me your opinion etc etc

So when I come back 2 or 3 weeks later, I can either change my writing style to the majority's preference or continue to use the same style which I have been using for the past 2 chapters.

Btw many people have asked me when Yumi or Sachiko will confess their love for one another and all I can say is that while it looks like there have been 16 chapters in this story the truth is there have only been 2 while the third one still hasn't finished.

What I'm trying to say is give it time. There will be a confession and there will be scenes between characters where their love for one another turns into physical contact but I won't say when, where or how until I have written those chapters.

So enjoy the bumpy ride because it will be a long one, 31 chapters remember

As always I am grateful for reviews and PM's which always make a miserable day that little bit better :)

See you all in two weeks or three weeks until then read Chasing the Dream by EJ Daniels and you won't regret it and btw when I come back you may want to re-read the previous chapters because the next part will include certain moments and memories from past parts.

If you don't remember those scenes then you will be completely lost :P

Before I leave I decided I would leave you with a Themes of Love Will Tear Us Apart. I know I said before that I wouldn't write one in the middle of a story but I want to leave you all with some music that I found that I feel fits certain characters.

And there are a lot this time. So I hope you have your musical ears listening.

Hope you have a great time, byeeee

:D


	14. The Water Resort Park Part 7

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 7

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_._

_Ok, I'm ready…_

_Wait…what am I doing?_

_Oh, god! I should have thought this through._

**Yumi thought bitterly, as she looked at her reflection in the body length mirror of the changing room cubicle. Yumi continued to stare at her appearance as she looked attentively for any issues concerning her stunning swimsuit which clung and caressed her form magnificently. Yumi truly looked amazing, amazing to all but the negatively minded and clumsy girl known as…Fukuzawa Yumi.**

_Is this too revealing?_

_What will Sachiko say when I come out looking like this…?_

_Ahhhh…stop thinking negatively Yumi…_

_What do I do?_

_Should I just lock myself in here and wait for when it's time to leave?_

_But I promised Onee-Sama I'd go swimming with her…_

_Oh, no… What should I do?_

**At this point, Yumi was busily considering her options when she heard a gentle yet soothing voice coming from the other side of the locked cubicle. That voice belonged to no other than her Onee-Sama, Sachiko, who waited slightly impatiently for her Petite Soeur to come out of the cubicle that she had been occupying for the past 12 minutes.**

**Sachiko was also in her swimsuit but most of the suit's fabric was covered up by her towel which meant eager eyes would be left to imagine rather than witness the sheer elegance and beauty that Sachiko's body possessed. She did this intentionally because she wanted Yumi to be the first to see her in all her splendour.**

**However, this was not the only reason. Secretly Sachiko wanted to see Yumi's reaction when she saw her in her elegant yet alluring swimsuit. She wanted to see and hear Yumi's opinion of the swimsuit rather than anyone else's because when it came to opinions or suggestions only Yumi's mattered.**

**"Yumi, is everything alright in there?" Sachiko asked concerned that her Petite Soeur had taken more than 12 minutes to put on a simple swimsuit. Sachiko continued to listen for a response and to her surprise she heard a faint squeal coming from the Rosa Chiensis en bouton of Lillian High.**

**"Yumi, what's wrong…are you in trouble?" Sachiko's concern had turned into outright fear as the irrational part of her brain informed her that Yumi was in some sort of danger which was highly unlikely considering she had personally seen her enter the cubicle by herself.**

_Yumi…_

_Yumi, please open the door._

**Finally, Sachiko heard a response coming from her Petite Soeur when she heard Yumi nervously respond "Yes…um…I'm fine…I'll be out in a moment Onee-Sama" Sachiko relaxed at these words but continued to pace in front of the door waiting for her precious Petite Soeur to emerge from the locked cubicle.**

**After several tense moments, Sachiko's pacing slowed and came to an abrupt halt when she suddenly realised something which not only increased her already pacing heart but also left her feeling incredibly hot and dizzy all at the same time.**

_In a few moments I'm going to see Yumi in her swimsuit…_

_I'm actually going to see my gorgeous Petite Soeur in a swimsuit…_

_But how will I react when I see her…_

_It's hard to resist a fully clothed Yumi…_

_What will happen when I see Yumi in her cute swimsuit…?_

**At this revelation Sachiko was forced to sit down at a nearby bench when she suddenly felt slightly faint and contended herself to sitting and waiting for her Petite Soeur.**

**Sachiko attempted to battle her increase in butterflies by falling back to her previous tutelage which had come in handy for situations that concerned Yumi. It was at times like these that she was thankful for the aggressive, and sometimes painful, training sessions she was forced to attend by her parents at the young age of 5.**

**Through her training she had learnt to control her expression, control her emotions, control her needs, control her anxiety, control…control…control. That was all her teachings were to become an obedient slave to the ways of the Ogasawara's. To become a ruthless businesswoman just like all the Ogasawara's before her who believed in nothing less than prolonging the heritage and teachings of the mighty Ogasawara Clan.**

**That's why she was going to marry her cousin, Suguru Kashiwagi, or at least she intended to but things had changed not only in her life but in her family's life too. While the marriage had not been cancelled, by any means, her family seemed to speak less of the marriage and more about her future.**

**Gone was the talk of forced marriage instead replaced by her intentions of continuing her education at Lillian, in the form of Lillian University.**

**This had admittedly come as quite a shock to her family especially her father who wanted her to attend a more prestigious University outside of Tokyo's borders. However after much deliberation Sachiko's father, Ogasawara Tooru, decided to allow Sachiko the freedom to choose her own University course.**

**Tooru believed that this would teach Sachiko the importance of independence and allow her to mature into a strong woman capable of taking on the responsibilities of what he considered to be the Ogasawara's business Empire.**

**Tooru offered his daughter the freedom of choice in the hope that she would find some measure of happiness before entering into the aggressive, and friendless, world of political business. He loved his daughter very much and knew the challenges and hardships that she would face in the future, especially concerning the arranged marriage.**

**Sayako, on the other hand, knew why her daughter had chosen to continue at Lillian, or more importantly, why she had chosen Yumi over all the Universities in the world who could have offered her a future much greater than that of Lillian but she didn't dare voice her opinion and instead pretended to be surprised by the news, otherwise this would arouse suspicion from her husband.**

**Sayako knew of Sachiko's feelings towards Yumi. As she always used to say a mother always knows what her daughter feels and what her daughter wants. However, in this case it was clear that Sachiko didn't want Yumi. In fact, it would be closer to say that Sachiko desperately needed Yumi in her life but in whatever capacity even her mother wasn't sure.**

**Sachiko's troubled mind was interrupted when she heard the distinctive sound of a lock opening from Yumi's cubicle. She immediately stood up awaiting the arrival of her Petite Soeur as her heart pounded against her chest and nervous anticipation crept into the atmosphere.**

**Then the door slowly opened and Sachiko was graced by the sight of her gorgeous, kind and caring Petite Soeur who stood in the doorway wearing her beautiful dark blue swimsuit. Sachiko's eyes widened momentarily and her mouth gaped in surprise and desire as Yumi stepped out of the cubicle blushing an adorable shade of red as she did so.**

**Sachiko's previously well trained expression was gone replaced by surprise and awe at the sight of her Petite Soeur. The tight swimsuit showed every curve of Yumi's slender and desirable body, her hair caressed the sides of her shoulders as it flowed freely as if being blown by stray wind.**

**It was clear to Sachiko that Yumi had matured significantly since their first meeting as she looked at Yumi's soft creamy skin, her long fragrant hair which complemented her angelic face perfectly, as well as her pink luscious lips and most notably of all her slight development in the chest department.**

_What?_

_She is my Petite Soeur…how can you even think that…_

_I knew this was a bad i…ide…_

_I'm not…feeling so good…all of… a sudden…_

_Why is my…head…?_

**"Onee-Sama…what's wrong?" Yumi asked slightly anxious by Sachiko's understandably shocked reaction to such a captivating sight.**

**Sachiko heard her Petite Soeur's voice which continued to clutch at her heart strings. Sachiko's legs were feeling heavier and heavier and her eyes began to flutter as she tried to regain composure over her body actions. Yumi stepped forward as she watched Sachiko's hand reach her forehead as if in distress.**

**"Onee-Sama…are you alright? Please Onee-Sama tell me what's wrong?" Yumi quickly took her Onee-Sama's free hand and stared into Sachiko's deep blue eyes as she subconsciously sent waves of love and care towards the older girl that she so adored.**

**Eventually, Sachiko managed to process her new emotions and returned her thoughts to the pressing matter at hand. Sachiko looked at Yumi before placing her hand against Yumi's cheek as she cupped it tenderly feeling the immense warmth it seemed to possess.**

**"I'm fine Yumi…sorry. I just felt a little light headed…that's all…the changing room was rather packed and I dislike being surrounded by people…so please don't worry, Yumi" Sachiko replied as she watched her Petite Soeur relax after realising her Onee-Sama wasn't in any pain or discomfort.**

**Sachiko knew that her previous condition had nothing to do with the slightly crowded changing room but she would never dare tell Yumi that she had been blown away by her natural beauty and stunning figure.**

**Yumi seemed to brighten and took her Onee-Sama by the hand preparing to lead her to the exit of the changing room. "Let's go Onee-Sama…I want to go swimming with you" Yumi pleaded with puppy eyes which almost caused Sachiko to physically melt in front of her.**

**"Who am I to say no to such a request…lead the way, Yumi" Sachiko said as she chuckled at her Petite Souer's charming expressions and excited squeal of happiness. Yumi led her Onee-Sama towards the door and left but not before she heard a group of sighs and moans of disapproval coming from the changing room that they had just left.**

**Yumi decided to ignore this strange reaction and instead led her Onee-Sama closer to the swimming pool while Sachiko continued to cling to both Yumi's soft and delicate hands as well as the towel which continued to hide her gorgeous figure from prying eyes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sachiko and Yumi made their way past the swimming pool and left their bags and items with Yuuki, Kashiwagi, Youko and Eriko who were lying down and relaxing on a group of benches nearby.**

**Yumi had already made her way to the swimming pools edge and was nervously testing the water's temperature with her outstretched foot. She took one more deep breathe before jumping straight into the water, in a diving motion, as her entire body was submerged by water.**

**Sachiko looked on proudly before removing the towel from her body and gracefully diving into the water. Sachiko moved her upper body above the water and swiftly moved her soaking wet hair, which was initially covering her face, and moved it behind her shoulders in one elegant movement as the sun's rays glistened over every part of her wet and smoking hot body.**

**Sachiko rubbed the water out of her eyes and looked for her Petite Soeur who was nowhere to be found. It was only when she turned around that their eyes met as the nervous tension between the two intensified as they looked at each other's alluring figures which dripped with water.**

**To say that Yumi had been left speechless would be an understatement. Not only had Yumi been left speechless she had also been left motionless with her hazel eyes wide open and her mouth gaping as she looked at her Onee-Sama's stunning figure which seemed to glow and ooze sheer class and perfection.**

**As Yumi continued to stare at Sachiko her face began to gradually become redder and redder until it closely resembled that of a tomato. However, Sachiko didn't have the opportunity to notice because she was also in the same predicament as she felt her face radiating heat at an increasing pace. Although Sachiko's blushing was obviously less noticeable than Yumi's who looked like she may need medical attention at any moment.**

**Yumi saw her Onee-Sama in all her glory. The soaking wet swimsuit embraced her body tightly and showed the delightful curves of her body, her flat slender stomach, her appropriately size breasts which completed her form of perfection and lastly, the beautiful face which was accompanied by her glistening wet hair which dripped water along her shoulders making Yumi feel extremely hot all of a sudden. **

**In fact, Yumi was surprised that the water surrounding her didn't begin to bubble or boil from the sheer heat emanating from her body.**

_She's…She's an Angel trapped in a Princess body…_

_She is a gift from Maria-Sama herself…_

_And…_

_And she chose me to be her Petite Soeur…_

_I feel honoured, privileged and…and…unworthy…_

**Before Yumi's thoughts could turn into a negative kind she was interrupted when Sachiko, sensing her Petite Soeur's anxiety, swam closer to Yumi and said calmly "Yumi…are you ready for a swim…do you see the edge of the swimming pool…over there?"**

**Yumi turned her head in the direction where her Onee-Sama was pointing and incoherently responded "Y…yes…I s…see it" even through Yumi's mumbling response Sachiko understood that she had heard her and replied kindly yet teasingly "I'll race you there…on the count of 3. Are you ready?".**

**Yumi was rather taken aback by Sachiko's happy mood and her previous worries were erased as she basked in the glow of her Onee-Sama's happiness. Yumi nodded to indicate her understanding before giving her Onee-Sama one more breath-taking smile as she leaned against the side of the pool ready for the race.**

**Sachiko was momentarily left breathless by her Petite Soeur and couldn't help but smile to herself as she prepared for the fun race between Soeurs to begin. In fact, the swimming race between the two had caught the attention of Sei, Youko and Touko who watched with evident smirks on their faces as they laughed amongst each other.**

**"On the count of 3…3…GO!" Sachiko shouted as she gained a head start on her Petite Soeur who looked dumbstruck. "Hey…that's cheating…come back here Onee-Sama" Yumi chuckled as she sped after her devious Onee-Sama who was also laughing at both her uncharacteristic behaviour and Yumi's response to that behaviour.**

**In the end, Sachiko won by a clear distance and continued to chuckle as she watched Yumi slowly swimming towards her with an evident pout on her face. Sachiko was happier then she could have ever remembered and it was all thanks to her delightful Petite Soeur who brought so much happiness into her life.**

**"I'm sorry Yumi…didn't I make the procedure clear enough?" Sachiko giggled as she saw Yumi's slightly blushing face and pouting lips. The pout, however, hid her own overflowing happiness because whenever Sachiko was happy, or in the rare occasion laughing, Yumi's own mood would match her Onee-Sama's.**

**Sachiko's happiness was all that Yumi ever wanted so when she knew that she was the cause of that happiness, her own feelings would brighten in the knowledge that she had made her Princess very happy.**

**"That was unfair Onee-Sama…I never stood a chance" Yumi tried to act annoyed but couldn't control the giggles that forced their way through which eventually led to her laughing alongside her Onee-Sama. For Yumi it was moments like these that gave her life happiness as well as meaning, these memories meant everything to her and she wanted to cherish every single one.**

**After the one sided race, Yumi and Sachiko decided to casually swim and talk to one another as Sachiko lightly teased Yumi which left the younger girl spluttering with a slight tinge of red crossing her cheeks.**

**"Yumi…I'm very happy to be here…with you…I couldn't wish for a better day…so I just wanted to say thank you, Yumi…thank you for making these days happy on a constant basis" Sachiko admitted as she smiled lovingly at her Petite Soeur who was suddenly overcome by emotion from her Onee-Sama's kind words.**

**Yumi stepped forward closer to her Onee-Sama and embraced her in a tight hug which Sachiko completed without hesitation. In any normal situation a hug between the two would have been a fine and innocent act. However, both momentarily forgot that not only where they surrounded by people and friends but more importantly that they were both wearing thin and slightly revealing swimsuits.**

**Their tight soaking wet bodies were pressed closely together as they forgot about the world around them and just succumbed to the pleasurable embrace. Sachiko was in heaven as she felt her arms instinctively tighten against her Petite Soeur's slender frame as she felt her body press firmer into the woman she secretly loved.**

**As Sachiko held Yumi tighter and tighter, she felt a sudden rush of pleasure course through her system ending at the spot between her legs which caused her to let out a low negligible sigh of pleasure as her heartbeat began to quicken its pace thereby heating her soaking wet body.**

**However, unknown to Sachiko, Yumi was also in the same predicament as she moved one of her hands to the nape of her Onee-Sama's neck and stroked it tenderly while her other hand moved to the lower back of the woman she loved as she pressed her Onee-Sama against her own body. Yumi attempted to ignore the pleasurable sensation of her breasts making contact with her Onee-Sama's firmer and more mature pair but with little success.**

**Yumi could feel her legs rubbing against her Onee-Sama's and her flat stomach making contact with that of Sachiko's. This pleasurable sensation was starting to drive the pair insane as they clutched tighter to one another as the throbbing sensation between their legs became more pronounced, more demanding of attention.**

**Yumi let out a pleasurable moan as she felt her Onee-Sama's hand stroke the line of her spine slowly and at this response Yumi was forced to put more pressure onto her Onee-Sama as her back arched slightly and shivered with pleasure.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**After several seconds, although to the pair it felt like an eternity, Sachiko eventually realised the intimate position they were in and the surprised looks from Youko and Sei who had attempted to look innocent by looking away, seemingly preoccupied with other matters. Thankfully nobody else seemed to notice the prolonged intimate moment between the pair which would have raised many questions from friends and surely strangers alike.**

**The fact that nobody noticed was quite surprising considering that Yumi and Sachiko were being eyed up so hungrily earlier but Sachiko didn't question the reasons why and instead thanked god that nobody else had seen this rather awkward and embarrassing moment.**

**Sachiko was going redder and redder as they remained in this intimate embrace. For reasons that Sachiko couldn't explain she didn't want to leave this embrace even though people would surely begin to notice the pair tenderly embracing one another but still Sachiko continued to tighten her hold on Yumi almost instinctively. Her hormones were out of control and she was slowly returning to her former state of desire and arousal.**

**However, Sachiko finally managed to snap out of her moment of weakness and reluctantly loosened her hold on the younger girl before proceeding to remove Yumi's arms from around her waist. At this response, Yumi suddenly snapped out of her dreamy state and realised what she had done to her loving Onee-Sama.**

**At this obscure revelation, Yumi was left shaken and nervous as she tried to explain her previous actions completely oblivious to the fact that her Onee-Sama had also been holding her tenderly as well. Unfortunately, Yumi had jumped to the conclusion that her advances had left her Onee-Sama in a shocked and paralysed state therefore explaining why Sachiko had only relinquished her hold at this very moment.**

**Yumi was physically shaking at this point as she looked anywhere but at her Onee-Sama's crystal blue alluring eyes. Sachiko, however, was oblivious to Yumi's reaction because she was too busy trying not to ravish the poor young girl in the middle of the swimming pool.**

**"I need to get some air…excuse me, Yumi" Sachiko said sternly as she battled her demonic and sexual feelings for the girl beside her.**

**Unfortunately, Sachiko didn't realise how these words and the cold tone of her voice had been interpreted by the negatively minded Yumi. Yumi completely misinterpreted the situation and thought that Sachiko had been left traumatized by the experience and needed to separate herself from Yumi immediately.**

**Yumi watched as Sachiko calmly, it would appear at least, left the pool and headed in the direction of the restaurant before turning past a clearing until she was out of sight.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Several minutes after Sachiko left, Yumi remained motionless and staring in the direction of where Sachiko had been moments ago. Eventually however, she left the pool and headed in the direction of her bench silently berating herself as she walked wondering how badly she had screwed up this time.**

_I can't believe it…_

_I can't believe I did that…_

_What must Onee-Sama think of me?_

_I…I couldn't control myself…I just had to act rashly…_

_I hope Onee-Sama doesn't hate me…_

_I've really messed up haven't I…?_

_But why did I do that?_

_Onee-Sama was being kind and thoughtful…_

_And how did I repay her…_

_I freaked her out…_

_How can I fix this…I have to fix this..._

_Or…or who knows what might happen…_

_After today…I may no longer have an Onee-Sama…_

_And truthfully I wouldn't blame her…_

_Oh, Maria Sama…what should I do?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sachiko was walking absentmindedly through what looked like an overgrown garden although to her it felt more like a maze as she moved around outstretched trees and branches which attempted to cruelly cut her. But Sachiko took no notice of these issues or in fact of where she was going. Her mind was far too preoccupied to care about such unimportant things.**

_What was I doing?_

_How could I treat Yumi that way?_

_I wanted to lower her under the water and kiss her savagely away from prying eyes…_

_I wanted to slip my tongue into her mouth to taste my heavenly Petite Soeur…_

_She deserves more respect than that…_

_What would she think of me if she knew this?_

_I can't be around her…when I'm like this…_

_But at the same time…I can't live without her by my side…_

_I can't get through a day without her unless…_

_I see a glimpse of her…_

_Hear her voice…_

_Or feel her soft caring touch…_

**Sachiko was so lost in thought that she casually walked out of the Water Resort through a large gap in the hedge. Sachiko decided to go out and get some fresh air away from her friends and the prying eyes of all the others swimmers who refused to give the group peace or quiet.**

**Sachiko walked across the rough and jagged surface which began to cut into her sandals on impact. She was behind a massive decaying building from the water resort which seemed to be under construction although there were no workers around that day.**

**Sachiko stopped walking and looked in the direction of the sun which began to lower itself behind a huge hill and as it lowered itself it caused a beautiful sun set to materialize in the distance. As she watched the sun setting she instantly thought about Yumi.**

_I love her so much…_

_So much that it hurts…_

_She can never be mine…she deserves so much better than me…_

_She deserves to be with someone caring, understanding, loving and dependable…_

_I possess none of those qualities…instead I__am…_

_Bossy, easily jealous, hysterical, overly protective…_

_If I gave in to my feelings…And if, no matter how unlikely, Yumi returned my feelings…_

_I would cage her…Yumi's a free spirit…so innocent, so loving but also so naive…_

_I love Yumi…even though she doesn't return my feelings…_

_But that doesn't mean I shouldn't at least try…_

_It doesn't mean we can't share moments like this…_

_I'm staring at this beautiful sunset and all I can think about…_

_Is that Yumi's not here to appreciate this sun set with me…?_

_I want Yumi by my side watching this beautiful scene…_

_There's still time…if I run back now we can watch the sun disappear together._

**As Sachiko turned around intending to find Yumi and bring her here to watch this beautiful event she was stopped when she noticed an imposing figure standing directly in front of her. A figure with grey eyes and blonde hair was looking lustfully at Sachiko, like he had been looking hungrily at Yumi mere hours ago.**

**The blonde haired boy was smirking at Sachiko and took a step towards her, his eyes clearing expressing his intentions and his desire to the terrified and shocked Sachiko although she attempted to look strong in front of the boy refusing to succumb to her fear because that would give him the advantage.**

_What is he doing here…?_

_I thought he was kicked out…?_

**Sachiko staggered backwards attempting to create as much distance between herself and the blonde haired boy as possible. However as she staggered back, nervously, she walked backwards into two more boys. Sachiko hurriedly moved away from them and was going to make a run for it when she noticed 3 other boys walking slowly towards her from the bushes, essentially cornering her.**

**It was obvious that the boys had been spying on her friends through the bushes. Such disgusting animals they were as they began to sneer and laugh amongst each other as they moved closer to the frightened woman who lay before them as prey.**

**"Look what we have here…if it's not the great Ogasawara herself…I knew you couldn't resist me…that's why you came here isn't it…were you jealous that I was giving your friend all the attention" The blonde boy chuckled before looking up and down the woman who still wore her apparently revealing swimsuit.**

**The blonde boy made a whistling sound of approval before he continued "I'm going to enjoy this…such a beautiful body…" the blonde boy took a step towards her while his friends cornered Sachiko leaving her nowhere else to run.**

**"I'm going to enjoy licking it…and that face…ahhh…I can't get enough of that face" The boy breathed the words out as he continued to look at Sachiko lustfully and moved another step towards her.**

**"Those breasts…I want to feel them in my hands and around my mouth… Obviously that little swimsuit of yours will have to go…" the boy licked his lips as erotic thought after erotic thought clouded his deranged mind.**

**"Those pink l…li…lips I'm going to taste them…I'm going to make you enjoy this…I'm going to plunge my tongue into your mouth till you choke from the pleasure" the boy began to pant as he moved closer surveying his prey who looked wide eyed but still not visibly afraid.**

**"And then…I'm going to give you your release…" the boy was practically drooling now as he moved closer looking at the point between Sachiko's legs.**

**"But not before I make you beg for mercy…I'm going to make you mine and maybe if you're lucky…I'll give you an appropriate heir to the Ogasawara family…isn't that what you want from me?" The blonde haired boy said this as a command rather than a question.**

**The boy didn't care about Sachiko's opinion, to him Sachiko was merely a means to an end, a means to pleasure himself by. To this disgusting boy, women didn't deserve the rights that were so freely given to them. To this repulsive boy, women should have no say in matters concerning their lives but instead be forced to adhere to the men's wishes and desires.**

**Sachiko refused to show how truly scared she was and merely looked at the boy angrily even though inside she was screaming for help but too terrified to shout the words out loud enough for someone to hear her. She was too far away from her friends to hear her and she knew that if a stranger saw this they would pretend they saw nothing and simply walk away, abandoning her.**

**So Sachiko continued to stare down the boys around her trying to make at least one of them nervous so that he would voice his uncertainty of the idea but it never happened as the blonde boy continued to move towards her as his lust for her emanated from every pore of his filthy body.**

_What should I do?_

_I'm trapped…nobody's here to save me…_

_I'm alone…_

_Help me… please, someone…help me._

**The blonde boy was now in front of Sachiko as he smiled one of his disgusting perverse smiles to Sachiko which was meant to satisfy rather than repel. The boy grabbed Sachiko's arms violently and forced them to her sides as she watched with terror evident in her eyes.**

**"How about a shag…hahaha"**

**The boy's sickening laugh was joined by his friends who continued to watch this scene as their master and leader prepared to satisfy his own desires at the expense of the woman who longed for nothing more than escape from this traumatising situation.**

_Help Me!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: I'm back :D did you miss me. (Hesitantly waits for reply before hearing the sound of wind followed by hay rolling across the floor :P)

Quite an explosive start if I say so myself. The first trial and tribulation has begun and don't worry you will find out Sachiko's fate soon. I have already written the next part and it should be up relatively soon.

Thank you all for the review and personal messages while I was gone. It always makes me happy when I see someone giving input into my story and I have also enabled anonymous reviews which I apparently had disabled so please leave a review if you feel like it.

I'm going to change the settings of this story to a T however the reason for this is so that I can get more people to view my story because according to a friend many people are missing this story because M rated material doesn't turn up on the Maria Sama front page because K-T's are the only ones that turn up there.

Meaning M rated stuff is hidden away under a different search engine. But don't worry people this is still an M rated story but because we haven't gotten to the M rated stuff yet I decided to change the settings to a T until we finally reach the M rated stuff.

If that made no sense please tell me and I will try to coherently answer your question. As you can probably see from my writing in these author notes, and from part 7, that I am rather groggy after University and personal commitments (Marathons are never fun, even when it's for charity) but hopefully I'll return to my lively self soon.

So I'll see you all soon. Please leave feedback, reviews, and personal messages if you have the time until then byeeeeee.

:D

Check my homepage for another important update on this story.


	15. The Water Resort Park Part 8

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 8

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_What was that?_

**Yumi suddenly felt a strong twinge of worry ebbing from her heart which caused a strange discomfort which she couldn't quite place. She carefully sat up from the bench she had been previously lying on as her chest continued to throb painfully with every heartbeat.**

**Yumi absentmindedly rubbed her chest to stem the beating pain coming from her chest which was beginning to increase in intensity but for some reason she only acknowledged it in passing. For some unexplainable reason Yumi felt scared and lonely but she knew that this had nothing to do with her current well-being.**

**Carefully, Yumi stood from her bench and surveyed the area looking for any sign of danger within her vicinity. But there was nothing.**

**So why did she feel terrified?**

**Why did she feel alone and helpless?**

_What's going on?_

_Something's not right…_

**She continued to rub her chest as the pain gradually became more pronounced causing her free hand to clench into a fist as she attempted to deal with it. She scanned the area again looking for any signs of trouble but once again she saw nothing to explain her worried state.**

_No…something's wrong…_

_I can feel it…_

_I'm going to check to see if everyone's okay._

**Yumi looked in the direction of her friends who were playing fun looking water games led by Sei. By the looks of it each girl had to take turns swimming under the water and through Sei's legs and every time the group was successful she would take a step further back meaning the winner was the girl who could hold her breathe the longest and reach Sei without coming up for air.**

**It was a strange looking game but Yumi had no time to question its design as she looked at the participants of the game.**

_Well, there's Touko-Chan, Youko-Sama, Sei-Sama, Eriko-Sama, Kanako-Chan, Yoshino-San, Rei-Sama, Shimako-San, Nana-Chan and Noriko-Chan…_

_And nothing seems to be wrong with them…_

_In fact, they look like they're all having fun._

**Yumi looked away from her friends to search for the rest of the group. She eventually saw Yuuki chatting to a group of girls next to the ice cream stand while Kashiwagi was sitting on the edge of the pool dipping his toes into the water with a relaxed expression on his face.**

_Well they're both fine…_

_So why am I so…_

_Wait, where's…?_

**Then Yumi suddenly noticed the absence of the most precious person in her world.**

_Onee-Sama…_

**This was when Yumi really started to worry as she continued to walk around the swimming pool looking for any sign of the woman she cared for and deeply loved. Yumi couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Sachiko's absence till now but she scanned the area feverishly looking for any sign of her Onee-Sama while the persistent pain in her heart was replaced by panic.**

**After seeing no sign of her Onee-Sama, Yumi walked up to Kashiwagi who was still dipping his legs into the water letting out a content sigh of happiness at the feeling. Yumi's casual walking pace quickened to that of a hurried and frantic jog as she approached the seemingly unaffected and relaxed Kashiwagi.**

**Noticing the sudden presence of Yumi close by, Kashiwagi looked up expecting to see a beaming or at least slightly jealous looking Yumi and was shocked when he saw fear in the eyes of her cousin's Petite Soeur. Kashiwagi began to feel slightly concerned as Yumi stood before him practically trembling out of fear and worry but for reasons he didn't understand.**

**Kashiwagi instantly knew something was wrong and that she was worried about something. However, Kashiwagi jumped to the conclusion that Sachiko had instigated an argument between herself and her Petite Soeur leading to Yumi's worried appearance. Kashiwagi knew how much Sachiko cared for Yumi but she was not exempted from the occasional outburst from her cousin who often lost her temper, especially when it concerned Yumi who she cared so much about.**

**Yumi shakily pleaded Kashiwagi to help her when she asked "Suguru-San…I need your help, please…I can't find Onee-Sama anywhere…I…I think she's in trouble" Yumi continued to look around the area as she told Kashiwagi this worrying plea hoping against hope that she would finally catch sight of her Onee-Sama, safe and unharmed.**

**Kashiwagi relaxed his momentary worry and replied "Yumi, I'm sure Sa-Chan is perfectly fine…you worry too much…come take a swim with me…you'll feel less tense". Kashiwagi then jumped into the pool and motioned for Yumi to follow suit.**

**Kashiwagi was under the impression that Yumi was overreacting to the apparent disappearance of her cousin and instead decided to calm Yumi down before she caused a scene which would led to her being left embarrassed when Sachiko returned safe and sound.**

**He knew that Yumi would often exaggerate when it came to her Onee-Sama because she, much like her cousin, also cared deeply for her Soeur. It was something Kashiwagi secretly respected and admired the close loving bond between the pair which had already withstood the difficult times forced by each other's frequent misunderstandings.**

**"No…please, Suguru-San…I need your help…I know this may sound crazy but I know Onee-Sama is in trouble…please, you have to help me…you're the only one who can help me" Yumi was evidently close to tears and beginning to tremble out of the sheer fear building from within her for reasons that even she couldn't explain.**

**Eventually, Kashiwagi agreed to help Yumi search for her missing Onee-Sama. Truthfully, Kashiwagi was sure that Yumi was simply overreacting but something in her demeanour or evident worry convinced him to help her. So, Yumi and Kashiwagi left the swimming pool and headed in an unknown direction with Yumi leading the way.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi would never admit this to anyone, especially not her friends, but she felt a lot safer with Kashiwagi by her side at this very moment. She knew something was wrong and needed the support from a friend who could help protect both, herself and Sachiko, if the need became apparent.**

**Yumi began to walk in the direction where she had last seen her Onee-Sama before she had vanished from view. Yumi was leading the way while Kashiwagi silently followed behind looking for any sign of both, Sachiko and of any possible dangers that could be present in the area.**

**Yumi didn't know why but she knew that Sachiko was nearby. She wouldn't have been able to explain it but she knew her precious Onee-Sama was close by and more importantly needed her now more than ever.**

_Onee-Sama…_

_I'm coming._

**Yumi weaved and manoeuvred through what appeared to be an overgrown garden although to her it felt a lot more like a maze as she ducked and navigated through different turnings.**

**Yumi wasn't aware of this fact but remarkably she was walking the exact same path that Sachiko had been walking moments ago. Every turn she made was the exact same turn that Sachiko had taken and every foot step she took seemed to match her Onee-Sama's perfectly. Some unknown force was pulling Yumi closer and closer to her precious Onee-Sama.**

**Yumi's frantic walk had increased to a jog as Kashiwagi silently followed behind her at a light jogging pace. He silently wondered whether Yumi knew where she was going but didn't dare question her as he saw Yumi's determined look which managed to silence any doubt in his mind.**

**Kashiwagi finally realised from Yumi's silent, concentrated and worried expression that something was wrong and that her cousin was in fact in danger just like Yumi had said. He followed Yumi with all doubt purged from his mind and without question, followed Yumi as she jogged closer and closer towards her Onee-Sama.**

**After several seconds there was silence until they both heard a heart wrenching scream coming from an unknown direction.**

**"Get away!"**

**Yumi's heart almost stopped when she heard Sachiko's terrified scream and when Yumi finally processed this new information, she sprinted towards the sound of her Onee-Sama leaving Kashiwagi trailing far behind her.**

**Yumi sprinted faster than she had ever run before in her life. As she ran towards the source of the noise her mind and heart willing her legs to work at an alarmingly quick rate. She could feel her muscles protesting against the sudden change in pace but she ignored them completely and forced herself to quicken her pace faster and faster.**

**Yumi sped towards the noise not caring about her own safety or the situation she was going to face because she was prepared to face whoever was scaring her beloved Onee-Sama. Yumi didn't care if they attacked her or possibly even worse, all she cared about was saving the woman who had cared for her, nurtured her and helped her become the woman she is today.**

_I'm coming Sachiko…_

_I must find and save Sachiko no matter what it takes._

**It was at that moment when a strange memory forced itself into the forefront of Yumi's mind, it had nothing to do with her current predicament or the situation she was currently facing at all but it gave her a greater desire to run faster towards her Onee-Sama.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi remembered the sports festival and more importantly the sports race against Kanako-Chan which would decide the bet that they had waged between each other. If Yumi's team, the green team, finished above Kanako-Chan's team, the red team, then she would win the bet meaning Kanako-Chan would have to help the Yamayurikai in the upcoming drama play.**

**However, it wasn't for that specific reason why she suddenly remembered the relay race against Kanako-Chan and the others teams. Yumi remembered a particular event when she was sprinting the last length of the track, being closely followed by Kanako-Chan who was gaining ground fast.**

**Yumi remembered when her legs began to tire and give out at the middle stage of the sprint but considering this was the first time she had ever sprinted in a competitive situation, she was slightly surprised her muscles didn't give up sooner and she was going to slow down till she saw an amazing sight that day.**

_Onee-Sama…_

**She remembered seeing Sachiko's face as she smiled warmly and proudly back in her direction as time seemed to slow down and she saw Sachiko slowly passing her vision as she continued to run towards the finish line.**

**And when she had seen her Onee-Sama's face she quickened her pace and ran faster than she had ever run before, at least till this very day, ignoring the pain and discomfort in her legs which now seemed unimportant because her Onee-Sama was watching over her.**

**She remembered her willingness to perform and please her Onee-Sama as she hurtled towards the finish line at an alarmingly quick pace ignoring the impressed looks from spectators and the cheers from the crowd watching in awe as she ran single-mindedly towards the finish line.**

**On that occasion however, she was defeated when Kanako-Chan ran past her and won the race for her team. However, Kanako-Chan may have won the battle but she never won the war because thanks to Yumi's final efforts her team had finished above Kanako's, meaning she had won the bet.**

_And now, at this moment, Sachiko needs my help…_

_And I will not disappoint her._

**Yumi tore past outstretched leaves as she hurtled towards the sound of the noise that had been heard moments before as her face was scratched by sharp and outstretched branches which cruelly cut her. But Yumi paid no attention to this as she continued to sprint towards her love, her Sachiko.**

**Then suddenly, she saw a sight which both horrified her and left her feeling incredibly disgusted as she saw the young blonde haired, and repulsive boy, holding onto her loving Onee-Sama who was trembling from fear.**

**After removing and physically trembling from the surprising and disgusting vision in front of her she finally realised what the boy was about to do. As she noticed the boy was uncomfortably, to her at least, closing the distance to her Onee-Sama's…lips.**

**Realisation dawned on her and she quickened her pace and sprinted towards the boy who had the audacity to not only touch but attempt to instigate a kiss from her precious Onee-Sama. She would make that boy pay for his actions but for now her only concern was getting Sachiko as far away as possible from that hideous boy.**

**"Get away from her" Yumi shouted at the top of her voice as she hurtled towards the boy at an alarming pace which would have impressed the great Usain Bolt himself.**

**And Yumi using all the force of her run, and all the hatred that she possessed for the boy that dared to hurt her beloved Onee-Sama, launched herself at the surprised looking boy as she collided hard against him using her shoulder to knock him off his feet causing the pair to land hard on the jagged floor away from her Onee-Sama who simply slumped to the floor, unconscious.**

**The boy landed with a sickening thud as he fell, uncomfortably, onto the jagged and rough rocky surface while Yumi skidded across the very same rough surface front first until she was left sprawled on the floor in obvious pain.**

**The young blonde haired boy screamed in pain as he lay there in absolute agony rolling around and attempting to regain his breathe which seemed to have been knocked out of him by the sheer force that the apparently stupid girl had applied on him.**

**However, Yumi fared little better as she clutched her shoulder which was throbbing painfully after the collision with the blonde haired boy mere moments ago. She attempted to regain her breathe which had momentarily abandoned her as she gasped frantically for air.**

**The boy's friends, who had momentarily been left motionless and stunned, eventually regained their composure and moved separately in the direction of the unconscious Sachiko and the sprawled Yumi who was lying on the floor completely unaware of the primal intentions of these sick and sadistic boys.**

**But before the boys could move towards either of them, Yumi noticing her Onee-Sama's unconscious state, staggered to her feet and kneeled in front of Sachiko arms wide in a stance that showed that she was going to protect Sachiko with every fibre of her being. Yumi dared them to come closer; she was prepared to protect Sachiko no matter what happened to herself in the process.**

**"You pigs…don't you dare come any closer!" Yumi shouted angrily as the boys looked at one another and then at their leader who was still sprawled on the ground in too much pain to say anything, let alone help his apparent friends silence the girls.**

**The boys ignored Yumi's warnings and edged closer with lustful eyes which gazed hungrily at the pair who were alone and with no one to help them. To them the pair was easy prey.**

**Then suddenly, Kashiwagi came tearing through towards the pair of boys and forcefully took them down with both hands before they could approach Yumi any further. He forced them down hard against the dirty surface and held them there as they spluttered and groaned from the pain of the assault.**

**The other boys had clearly had enough and attempted to flee the scene and leave their apparent friends behind. However, by this time the noise and commotion had brought the security out and they managed to surround and catch all the remaining boys who attempted to leg it and escape the scene of the crime.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi turned towards the boy she had taken out mere moments ago and he was still lying on the floor in noticeable discomfort as he breathed heavily trying to get some air back into his lungs once more. It was clear to Yumi that the boy was having trouble breathing from the force she had exerted on him when she launched herself at him but she didn't care. All that mattered was the woman she loved, who was only a few feet away from her.**

**Yumi turned to look at Sachiko with tears in her eyes as she moved closer to her Onee-Sama leaning towards her with her hands on either side of Sachiko's face. Sachiko didn't seem to be in any physical pain but she couldn't be sure at this moment so she needed to hear what happened from Sachiko, herself.**

**"Sachiko, are you okay? Sachiko, it's fine, they're gone now. Sachiko, it's me…Yumi" Yumi was so nervous that the words fell out of her mouth in a quick yet audible sound which managed to somehow reach Sachiko's ears as her Onee-Sama stopped trembling and remained motionless for a few passing seconds.**

**Then suddenly, Sachiko looked up startled to hear not just Yumi's name but Yumi's voice too and she slowly looked up in the direction of her precious Petite Soeur as tears began to mask her vision of the beautiful girl she loved so much.**

**"Y…Yumi" at this response from Sachiko, Yumi merely nodded and replied "It's me, Sachiko. I'm here now" as she said this Yumi moved one of her hands from Sachiko's cheek and held her hand tenderly and lovingly.**

**Sachiko looked through her muffled vision to see an anxious and visibly frightened looking Yumi staring down at her. Then, Sachiko saw Yumi's face clearly and her eyes widened and fear gripped her very being as she looked at the face of the woman she loved.**

**"You are hurt…Yumi, what happened?" Sachiko said shakily as she looked at Yumi who looked slightly surprised by this strange question.**

**However, Sachiko's question held some merit because Yumi had been very badly hurt when she skidded across the sharp jagged floor front first. Yumi was covered in bruises which were beginning to turn a dark shade of purple all over her shoulders and legs from the collision with the boy and from the heavy landing onto the floor afterwards.**

**Yumi had a cut on her lip and an even deeper cut above her left eye which looked very serious. Her knees were also bleeding profusely after being scrapped along the sharp rocky surface. Her swim suit was partially torn as well but thankfully it didn't make her look indecent as no cuts revealed her most private areas. Instead, the partial tears in her swimsuit occurred at her stomach and back.**

**Sachiko's concern for her own previous well-being was instantly forgotten as she looked up at Yumi while blood continued to pour from the multiple open wounds on her face, shoulders and legs.**

**"Yumi, did they hurt you…did…did they…" Sachiko stuttered as she attempted to ask the horrifying question until Yumi, sensing where the conversation was headed, interrupted and reassured her beloved Onee-Sama.**

**"No, Onee-Sama…I'm fine they didn't hurt me…I was worried about you and came looking for you" Yumi replied as fresh tears began to pour slowly from her eyes mixing with the blood that she wasn't even aware of which began to cover her face.**

**Sachiko shakily reached out to Yumi with an outstretched hand and began to wipe away the tears, sweat and blood which was covering her beautiful Petite Soeur's face, not caring that the blood was on her hands and merely wiping it away on her swimsuit as she continued to love and care for the girl she had the honour to call her Petite Soeur.**

**Sachiko's previous concerns were no longer important. Yumi was hurt. She couldn't be selfish at a time like this she had to take care of her Petite Soeur…of the woman she loved the most in this entire world.**

**"I'm alright, Onee-Sama. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Yumi asked as she moved Sachiko's hand away from her face and held it tenderly as she looked into her eyes.**

**Sachiko attempted to remember the event that had happened previously. It all felt distorted and fuzzy but she could make out some parts of it, so she replied to Yumi's question from the beginning.**

**"That man g…grabbed me and I froze…I froze why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I stop him?" Sachiko was looking down at the floor evidently horrified by the memory she had remembered moments ago but Yumi needed Sachiko to tell her everything so she carefully asked for more information.**

**"Onee-Sama, listen to me please…did they hurt you in any way?" Yumi asked as she continued to place her hand against the older girl's cheek, rubbing it lovingly.**

**After several minutes, the police finally arrived on the scene…20 minutes far too late. They picked up the perpetrators, cuffed them and threw them into the back of their cars rather forcefully I might add.**

**The boy that Yumi had taken out began to regain his composure as well as his equilibrium as two police officers moved towards him. The police dragged the boy up to his knees before forcing him back down hard against the dirt. He let out a squeal of pain before they forced his hands behind his back and cuffed him.**

**Considering that the boy had trouble breathing earlier, he didn't waste time in claiming his innocence but the police were having none of it and they knew perfectly well that he would be put in jail for the crime he intended to commit and they had the footage to prove it because on the decaying building close to this scene there was an operational security camera which had witnessed the entire incident.**

**As the boy struggled with the handcuffs he was led past both, Yumi and Sachiko. He said one last word to Yumi, the last word he or any of his friends would ever say to the pair who looked on anxiously and angrily in his direction.**

**"Whore"**

**Sachiko gripped Yumi tighter to her, concerned for Yumi's safety till she remembered Yumi's earlier question and while her mind was still unclear about what had happened it was slowly coming back to her little by little.**

**"H…He gr…grabbed me and pulled me closer to him I…I…could smell his awful breathe…I tried…I tried to fight back but I…I couldn't he was too strong" Sachiko burst into uncontrolled tears while she held and gripped Yumi very tightly in her arms as the memories slowly began to seep through back into her mind.**

**Yumi winced at the pain Sachiko was causing but she didn't move and she didn't complain or cry out.**

_Sachiko needs me…_

_I'm not about to pull away now._

**Sachiko continued to move closer and nestled into her Petite Soeur as she recalled the painful events that had happened moments ago.**

**"Then I he…heard hi…him say something" Sachiko desperately attempted to recall what the repulsive boy had said. Yumi waited patiently prepared to listen to every single word that was uttered from her Onee-Sama's mouth no matter how much it could destroy her.**

**Nothing mattered to Yumi more than the woman nestled into her side; nothing mattered more than the girl who occupied her mind at every waking moment in her life. Nothing mattered more than Sachiko…Nothing ever did.**

**Sachiko's eyes suddenly widened in horror as she comprehended what the vile boy had said to her.**

**"He…he tried to t…touch me and when…I fought back he said…how about…a shag" Sachiko was sobbing through her dreaded explanation of the events that had happened to her moments ago. Yumi wanted nothing more than to hug and console her precious Onee-Sama but she fought the urge. She needed to hear everything.**

**Then suddenly puzzlement and confusion crossed Sachiko's face as she remembered a distorted memory which made little sense to her, for now at least.**

**"Then…Then…I saw someone…someone running towards us…ran towards us and…" suddenly realisation came back and she remembered everything that had happened to her. Sachiko looked up at her Petite Soeur's troubled and bloodied face.**

**"You saved me…you ran at us and forced him to the ground…I remember…you saved me…why?" Sachiko asked pleadingly which took Yumi by complete surprise.**

_Why?_

_Why…?_

**"Why? Because I thought you were in danger…something told me to come and…find you" at these words, which were spoken lovingly by Yumi, Sachiko reached out and hugged Yumi tightly. Yumi completed the embrace and they sat still holding the person they loved the most in this world close to their hearts.**

**"Yumi…why? Why did you risk your safety? What would have happened if they had got you too?" Sachiko asked with fear and worry laced into every word as she looked at her Petite Soeur directly in the eyes.**

**Surprisingly, Yumi had never even considered this. The thought had never crossed her mind when she was running towards the group of boys. Her sole intent was to get that boy away from her Sachiko…I mean Onee-Sama. She never considered her own safety because that wasn't important, the safety of the woman she loved was far more important than that.**

**Yumi looked back at her Onee-Sama as her hands moved and cupped both sides of her Onee-Sama's face before saying "It doesn't matter, Onee-Sama…All that matters is that you're safe" Yumi said this and looked tenderly into her Onee-Sama's eyes which seemed to glisten and brighten at her words.**

**Sachiko was about to reply when Kashiwagi interrupted the pair's conversation and put a hand on Yumi's shoulder before saying "Yumi, the police want to talk to you concerning this incident…Go on, I'll look after Sa-Chan till you get back" At these words Yumi looked pleadingly in the direction of Sachiko's cousin.**

_Please…_

_I don't want to go…_

_I don't want to leave her side…_

_Not now…_

_Please, Suguru-San…_

**Then, she reluctantly realised the importance of her statement to the police. She didn't want to leave Sachiko's side but if this meant the boys would be locked away from her Onee-Sama, never to bother either of them ever again, then a few moments of separation would have to be endured.**

**"Sachiko…I have to go but I'll be back in a moment…I promise" Yumi said reassuringly but as she went to leave she felt a hand reach out and pull her back. Sachiko tightened her hold on her Petite Soeur trying desperately to keep her near. She didn't want to lose Yumi again, not now.**

**"Please don't go…please" Sachiko desperately moaned as she attempted to hold Yumi closer to her. She couldn't bear to be separated from her. Yumi was her only comfort in such a traumatising time and she didn't want anyone else by her side other than Yumi, not even her husband to be.**

**Then Yumi felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up it was to see a friendly looking policemen smiling warmly at the pair. He put an arm around Yumi's shoulder and with the help of Kashiwagi the pair were separated. Yumi took one last look at her Onee-Sama before she reluctantly walked away from the woman she cherished above all else.**

**Then Sachiko suddenly realised something. It turned her insides in and out, caused butterflies in her stomach, light headedness and her heart began to race unbelievably fast as she remembered a particular event.**

**But these were not negative or discomforting memories, no these were momentous and joyous memories as a pleasurable and warm spark burnt within her spreading throughout her entire body when she acknowledged the most pleasurable moment in her life.**

**"Yumi" Sachiko calmly called out to Yumi before she could walk out of ear shot. Yumi immediately turned around looking straight at her Onee-Sama as concern and worry filled her mind.**

_Has she remembered something else?_

_Was I too late to save her?_

**Then Sachiko spoke happily and calmly "Yumi…you called me Sachiko" Sachiko was smiling indifferent to her previous experience and instead looked happier than Yumi could have ever remembered in recent weeks.**

**Yumi returned the warm hearted smile and said lovingly "You will always be my Sachiko" and at these words Sachiko's heart skipped a beat and her face blushed with happiness as she rested her head on the hard ground remembering those sweet words as she drifted into unconsciousness.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Before you all ask no this chapter is still not finished but yes that is the last you will ever hear of those group of disgusting boys. They will not feature in this story ever again. Although I will heavily imply that the Ogasawara family had a lot to do with that.

I dislike writing stories which involve un-consensual advances from one person towards another. However, I have unfortunately witnessed one in my time and understand that it's not a laughing matter. That's why when I write these scenes I prefer to imply rather than describe what happens.

However, I must inform all of you in case you are at all worried, that Sachiko was not harmed in anyway. He didn't touch sexually or even kiss Sachiko. No sexual act was completed or even instigated because Yumi got there before any of that could take place.

So, Sachiko remains un-kissed and unspoilt. The ending of the last part was a second before Yumi spotted the pair. I don't know if I managed to write that part coherently enough so that you would understand when the event took place.

I hope you…well…I can't say enjoyed the chapter because it was quite dark but I hope you liked the moment when Yumi saved Sachiko and especially the moment when Sachiko realised Yumi had said her name without honorifics for the first time ever.

Please, leave a review, personal message as always. I'm always happy for feedback and the next part will be out in time but may take a little while depending on how the upcoming days turn out. I'll explain later if I'm successful in my decision concerning something important.

If I am successful then you will get more frequent updates on this story because these aren't pre-written. They take a week to write and I often have to split them into separate parts because they're too long.

However, there may be a slightly big delay after March 11th because that's when Mass Effect 3 comes out followed by Silent Hill HD collection :P No way I'm missing those, especially Mass Effect 3 :D, they are my absolute favourite franchises (Silent Hill 2 is my favourite game of all time followed closely by Bioshock and Fable 2)

Sorry for this extra-long author's notes but I had a lot to confirm and to say so I hope you didn't mind and I hope to hear from you all soon and until then I'll proceed to write the next Part in this story.

:D


	16. The Water Resort Park Part 9

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Water Resort Park

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 3: Part 9

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi watched as Sachiko slowly lowered herself to the ground in peaceful slumber. At first, Yumi was concerned that she had said too much and was about to run back and console Sachiko when Suguru caught her falling princess and rested her on his lap.**

**Momentarily shocked, Yumi watched as Suguru, the future husband of her own Onee-Sama, cared for the woman that she loved more than he could ever comprehend. She wanted to brush him aside and take his place beside Sachiko, in more ways than one, but she knew Sachiko and Suguru were destined to be together.**

**So as she watched Suguru calmly stroking Sachiko's head, whispering words of comfort, her heart began to break knowing that Sachiko's future would never involve her own, not only because she was an Ogasawara who was arranged to marry for the good of the Ogasawara's company but because she was a common woman.**

_I'm not good enough for Sachiko…_

_I never was and I always knew that…_

_I was pitied for my standing in society…_

_I was welcomed with open arms because Onee-Sama was so kind…_

_But she doesn't feel what I feel…_

_Not only am I a commoner…_

_But I'm a woman…_

_Sachiko would never even entertain the idea…_

_She is a proper and elegant woman who sees me as her own Petite Soeur…_

_Surely, that should be enough for me…_

_Surely, I should hide my feelings and do my best to support the woman I love…_

_I will be her friend, her comfort and her Petite Soeur…_

_And that is all we could ever be…_

_I'll leave the rest to Sachiko and Suguru._

**Yumi's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up at the occupant of the hand to see the kind policeman looking down at her with a smile. He motioned for Yumi to follow him and she obliged without complaint.**

**Yumi walked away from the future heads of the Ogasawara Empire who still remained silent. Yumi looked back at the pair one last time and saw Suguru smiling up at her before he mouthed the words "Thank you" then returned his attention to the woman who lied peacefully on his lap with a smile that had nothing to do with Suguru's close proximity but instead something that caused all the pain of previous events to disappear.**

"_You will always be my Sachiko"_

**Yumi was moving her body involuntarily not wishing to be parted from her Onee-Sama and her sole concentration was placed on the woman she had saved moments ago. In fact, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't initially hear the voice of her friend, Yoshino, who was sitting alongside her other friends off in the distance.**

**Suddenly, Yumi snapped out of her trance and saw the concerned faces of her closest friends who were all sitting together with hot mugs of hot chocolate being brought over by the security officers. They all looked in her direction shocked while others had noticeable tear marks adorning their beautiful faces.**

**It was clear from her friend's reaction to her presence that they had been told of what had occurred moments ago. Some looked shocked and appalled by Yumi's bloodied appearance while others, such as Youko, looked eternally grateful for her apparent sacrifice.**

**The atmosphere between Yumi and her friends was tense. Nobody made any movement and the only sounds that could be heard were gasps of horror and surprise. The group had never seen Yumi this hurt perhaps emotionally but never physically.**

**The sight that welcomed them horrified them. Their kind, honest and beautiful friend was scarred, bleeding and understandably traumatised by what had happened. However, even though many other people would have been disgusted or even reluctant to approach their friend in need, Yumi's friends only felt pride at the woman who was prepared to sacrifice herself for her friend, Onee-Sama and love.**

**Slowly, Yoshino sat up from the bench breaking the momentary silence and approached Yumi who looked a little nervous, fearing a reprimand from her best friend for her dangerous actions. However, Yoshino looked very concerned and close to tears as she approached Yumi who she considered her best friend even though she would never admit it to said friend.**

**"Yumi…my god… What happened to you?" Yoshino said as her words came out in a barely audible tremble.**

**Yumi had completely forgotten her apparently bloodied form and was initially confused by the question. She then realised what Yoshino was concerned about and Yumi silently admitted.**

_I must look really bad to have received such a worrying question._

**Yumi could see the blood which stained her swimsuit as well as the blood that matted her hair causing it to turn from brown to a deep red. Yumi could also see several stinging scars which covered her knees and forearms but for reasons she couldn't explain the pain didn't register instead she felt numb.**

**Even though Yumi was partially aware of the damage caused on her body she wasn't yet aware of the extent of said damage.**

_But still to receive such a strange question…_

_I'll need to check my appearance as soon as possible._

**Yumi returned her focus to Yoshino and her friends as she calmly reassured them "I'm fine…Please, don't worry about me" and before Yoshino or her friends, for that matter, could respond, Yumi was called over by a burly policeman who sat further away from the group.**

**Looking at the policeman who motioned for her to sit across from him, Yumi nodded then returned her attention to her friends. "I'll tell you all later but first I need to make a statement…Please, excuse me" Yumi replied before she turned and moved away from the group towards the policeman.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi was asked various questions by the policeman and she answered them to the best of her ability but none of the questions really sank in. She was preoccupied with her thoughts of Sachiko. She wanted to be with Sachiko now more than ever, to be by her side and comfort her.**

**Eventually, mercifully, the questions came to an end. Yumi had told the policeman everything he needed to hear. The man sat up from his seat and reassured the troubled woman who he admired for her bravery.**

**"Miss, I promise you…you will never see those boys again. They will go to jail for this thanks to your help…Now, I can see you eager to return to your friend so go on…She's going to need you right now"**

**Yumi was grateful for the man's kindness and voiced her thanks from the bottom of her heart. Yumi turned and walked back towards Yoshino and the group just behind her who were still sipping hot chocolate and comforting one another. But before she could say anything Yoshino placed a hand on her shoulder and said "There's no need to apologize…Go on…Sachiko needs you, Yumi…Give her all of our love but remember to give her yours as well or it will be meaningless to her".**

**Yoshino smiled at Yumi as the tears she held for so long began to leak out from her eyes. Yumi instinctively moved forward and hugged Yoshino who returned the hug with increased enthusiasm. Eventually, they released their vice like grips from one another as Yumi thanked her for allowing her to return to Sachiko.**

**Yumi looked behind Yoshino to see everyone physically shaken, most notably Youko and her brother Yuuki. Youko was in deep conversation with Sei who had dropped her usually perky attitude and looked almost sullen in comparison while Yuuki was talking with her own Petite Soeur, Touko-Chan.**

**When Yuuki looked up at Yumi, with noticeable tear marks on his cheeks and worry in his eye, she simply gave him a kind warm hearted smile before turning away and walking back towards the woman she wanted to be with more than anything in this world.**

_I'm coming Sachiko._

**Yuuki watched as Yumi walked away until she was out of sight. He was happy to see that she was alright and not emotionally scarred by recent events unlike himself.**

**Upon finding out what had happened to Sachiko and Yumi, from police who continued to reassure the startled group that both were safe from any further harm, the group was left shocked and shaken but no more than Yumi's own brother, Yuuki.**

**He verbally berated himself for not coming to her aid, not protecting her when she needed help and for being weak. And he would have caused himself significant physical damage if Touko hadn't come to his aid.**

**Touko managed to grab hold of Yuuki's arms which had been attempting to break down a nearby wall by repeatedly punching it. Touko struggled with Yuuki who intended to cause himself a small measure of the pain that his own sister went through. But, he went limp when Touko hugged him tightly in a tight protective embrace which looked almost intimate.**

**Yuuki let go of his anger and his pettiness and simply completed the embrace as he held Touko tighter. Touko then whispered in his ear "Yuuki, are you okay?" Yuuki's inner anger was soothed by the faint voice that caused his heart to beat even faster.**

**He replied in a whisper "Yes, I'm fine now…Thank you" he succumbed to the warm feeling in his heart and rested his head on Touko's shoulder. In response to this Touko squeezed a little bit harder making sure he knew that she was beside him and looking out for him.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Yumi hastily returned to where she last saw Sachiko and Suguru. Surprisingly, the pair hadn't even moved an inch. Sachiko still rested on Suguru's lap although her previously happy expression was returned to what looked like worry.**

_Why would Onee-Sama be worried…?_

_She's with her future husband…_

_The one she wants…right?_

**Suguru looked up to see that Yumi had returned and was looking increasingly concerned for Sachiko's well-being. Suguru immediately, after seeing Yumi had returned, lifted Sachiko's head of his lap and motioned for Yumi to take his place.**

**Yumi was understandably shocked but gratefully accepted the request and rushed to Sachiko's side. Sachiko's head was now resting comfortably on her lap as she began to gently stroke her Onee-Sama's beautiful bluenette hair. Yumi hadn't even noticed that Sachiko's smile had returned as she subconsciously acknowledged the presence of the woman she loved taking care of her.**

**Suguru looked down at the pair for a moment and couldn't help but feel that they were perfect for each other. Then Suguru turned his attention, solely, to Yumi and was overcome with feelings of love, not towards her as a possible romantic companion but as a friend because she cared so much for his cousin and had risked her own safety for that of his fiancé.**

**That was why Suguru had come to this water park. He initially knew that the group would be approached by vile boys because the group was incredibly beautiful and many wouldn't be able to resist their urges. So he decided to make sure they were all safe.**

**However, this wasn't the only reason he came. Suguru wanted to bring Yumi and Sachiko closer together because Suguru had never seen Sachiko happier whenever she saw, heard of or spoke to Yumi. Sachiko was in love and the person she loved was unquestionable.**

_Sachiko loves Yumi…_

_It's clear to all that the feeling between the two is mutual…_

_Clear to all but the people in question…_

_I thought my presence here would have brought them closer together…_

_But that didn't seem to work…_

_I want Sachiko to be happy because of the pain I caused her on her graduation…_

_And because, no matter how you look at it, we are family…_

_Yumi is her world and I will help Sachiko to enter into Yumi's._

**Suguru turned away from the pair and headed towards one of the policemen who was talking with another officer and interrupted their conversation apologetically before asking if there was a medic around who could see the young woman sitting over there. Suguru pointed towards Yumi who was still soaked in her own blood.**

**Once the medic had arrived he was sent to tend to Yumi's injuries which were, thankfully, no longer bleeding for the most part. But, the feeling of dry blood on her body made her squirm with unease. When the medic arrived he began to silently dab at Yumi's open cuts.**

**The physician had a mind to separate the pair because it would have made his job a lot easier but he rightfully decided against that course of action considering the circumstances that had left the poor girl bloodied and injured.**

**Yumi held in the pain as every dab of the cotton fabric against her sensitive and open wounds caused unbelievable pain. In any other situation Yumi would have flinched or cried out in pain but not today, she couldn't, if she flinched then Sachiko would surely wake up and she didn't want to wake her beautiful princess.**

**Eventually, the pain dulled as the medic began to wipe dried blood of her face, hands and knees. He didn't say a single word as he did this, he felt like an intruder in someone's personal moments but he carried on nonetheless. After a few agonizingly painful minutes, the medic had finished packing up his tools; he placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and squeezed it lightly before leaving the pair to some much needed privacy.**

**Yumi was happy to know that everyone was looking out for her, comforting her in such a traumatic time, even the people she had never met before. Suddenly, Sachiko's eyes shot open and moved in the direction of Yumi's mocha brown eyes.**

**Sachiko moved her body closer to Yumi almost curling her body around the smaller girl's frame. The closer Sachiko was to Yumi the safer and more secure she felt. Sachiko was filled with happiness as she felt Yumi's eyes on her own showing her protective instincts.**

**"Yumi, you came back…like you promised" Sachiko said in a soft tone as she curled her arm around Yumi's waist while the back of her head rested comfortably on Yumi's lap. Yumi placed a hand on Sachiko's cheek and replied "No matter what happens, Onee-Sama…I will always be by your side in your time of need".**

**Once again, Sachiko drifted back into a comfortable and peaceful sleep, safe in the knowledge that Yumi would be looking after her, protecting her from all the evil in this world. She felt safer in this moment than she had ever felt when she was in the Ogasawara Mansion surrounded by hundreds of guards whose sole purpose was to protect the Ogasawara family.**

**She was in the arms of the woman she loved and cared for the most in this cruel world.**

_Yumi_

**"Yumi" Sachiko whispered dreamily which went unnoticed by Yumi who continued to stroke her head while being lost in thoughts about her own feelings for the woman that was curled around her body and in her arms.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sachiko woke up as her eyes remained closed as unease crept into her heart. Something felt strange and different but she couldn't figure it out. Slowly, she opened her eyes and began to survey the room which looked almost foreign to her.**

_A room…When did I get into a room…?_

_I don't remember how I got here…_

_And where is here…?_

_I don't recognize this place…_

_I thought I was at the water resort park._

**And then suddenly she felt something moving beside her on the durable bed that she was lying on. She froze with shock not daring to see what she thought she would see beside her as a body pressed up to her back causing both fear and in equal measure terror.**

_How did he find me?_

_How did he escape the police?_

**Very slowly, Sachiko turned her head in the direction of the occupant lying comfortably beside her.**

**"Yumi"**

**Sachiko's heart began to beat faster and faster as she saw Yumi sleeping in the same bed as she was. She looked further down to see that Yumi's hand was intertwined with her own resting comfortably on Sachiko's stomach. It was at that point when Sachiko finally realised what had happened.**

_It was Yumi…_

_Yumi was the one curled into my form…_

_Pressed against my back with her hands in mine…_

_Yumi must have really wanted to protect me, keep me safe…_

_She even curled her arm around my waist and placed her hand on my stomach…_

_Thank you, Yumi._

**Sachiko then remembered how she had got from the water resort back and back to…to…**

_Yumi brought me back…home…back to the Ogaswara residence._

**Sachiko looked at the familiar surroundings and wondered how she didn't initially recognize her own room which she rarely left outside of school, other important family obligations or most importantly anything involving Yumi.**

**Sachiko suddenly heard an intake of breath as she turned around to see Yumi silently, majestically, breathing in and out in and out in and…She became mesmerised by the sight as she watched Yumi's chest inhale and exhale as her form responded accordingly. She watched the breath pass Yumi's alluring lips and saw the beautiful face which was etched with concern and worry even in her sleep.**

**Sachiko remained motionless for many minutes just content with watching Yumi sleep an uninterrupted and peaceful sleep. There was love, affection and longing clearly displayed in Sachiko's eyes as she watched this precious moment occur in front of her.**

**Slowly, Sachiko turned her body around to face Yumi's and carefully cuddled up to Yumi, once again, as she embraced her Petite Soeur, pressing her body closer to hers and holding her close afraid that she might dissolve away or leave. Sachiko held her close so that only she could have the pleasure of touching such an angel. An Angel who had appeared in her life by sheer luck and accepted her, Ogasawara Sachiko, no matter her faults and became her Petite Soeur willingly.**

**But, as she thought more and more about Yumi, Sachiko began to realise that she wanted more. She wanted more than to be her Onee-Sama. She wanted something she knew Yumi would never allow but would hope until the day she died to hear those words "I love you".**

_I love you…_

_I love you, Yumi._

**Sachiko repeated the words in her head this time and looked down at her Petite Soeur and saw, once again, those teasing, irresistible, pink lips.**

_No…Yumi would never allow it…_

_Yumi has so many better options than me…_

_What right do I have to think that Yumi feels the same way I do…?_

_No, Yumi deserves better than me._

**Then, Sachiko noticed something from the corner of her eye, a light coming from Yumi's chest that caused her to blink repeatedly at its intensity. She shielded her eyes and moved to have a closer look from the source of the light and that's when she saw an item that caused Sachiko's heart to stop and her eyes to widen in shock.**

_That's…_

_That's my…_

_My Rosary…_

_The Rosary I gave to Yumi on our date…_

**Sachiko moved her hand towards the Rosary and ran her finger down its form which was placed above her pyjamas and rested in between Yumi's breasts. Sachiko picked up the Rosary by the chain making sure not to touch or even brush Yumi's breasts.**

**With her other hand she caressed and held the Rosary just above Yumi's bosom.**

_The Rosary…_

_This means everything to me…_

_Yumi didn't have to accept this…She could have just left me alone but she didn't…_

_This Rosary signifies my love for Yumi…_

_Signifies our unbreakable connection which will remain even after death…_

_I want Yumi to keep this with her because it is most precious to me…_

_Because it's my heart…_

_You may not know this Yumi but I gave you my heart…_

_Because I know you would never accept it in any other form…_

**Sachiko at her last thought felt dejected and heartbroken as a whimper escaped her lips. She continued to stare at the Rosary which was not only delicate to her but the most important gift she had ever given anyone.**

_I know…I know that you will never accept me…_

_My love for you…_

_My shameful love which you want no part of…_

_And I'm sorry I feel this way I truly am because you deserve someone so much better…_

_Which is why I won't act on my feelings…_

_I won't force you into an uneasy situation…_

_You've always been so kind to me…_

_Showed me a world I could never have imagined…_

_Opened my eyes to new possibilities…_

_Given me the freedom to live my life the way I want to live it…_

_Which is why I will no subject you to my feelings…_

_I will support you and cherish every moment we have together…_

_But I will not hold you back. I will not force untold misery into your life…_

_I will give you freedom…_

_And I will live an unhappy life in the hope that you live a happy life…_

_A life that revolves around someone special…_

_A world that doesn't include me._

**Sachiko clutched her chest as it began to whimper from the sadness of her secret confession. Sachiko silently cried not making a sound but allowing the tears to crawl down her cheeks without making a move to stop them. When the tears had subsided, she finally removed the tears from her eyes with her finger and brushed her cheeks clean.**

**Slowly, Sachiko lent into Yumi's ears and whispered the words that broke her heart and caused her to feel numb all over.**

**"Whenever you find someone special…someone worthy of your love…never let him go Yumi, never"**

**Yumi didn't hear a single word of Sachiko's painful admission because she was fast asleep not realising the pain she had caused the older girl. Sachiko moved her body closer to Yumi's and her forehead pressed against Yumi's as she cuddled Yumi in a loving protective hug before drifting back to sleep.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: It's been a while :D

Just finished a lot of work and even went on holiday for a little while. But I'm back now and I can promise you all that I will now update a Part, or 2, each week.

I hope this is acceptable because I now have a lot of free time on my hands for the first time in 3 years. So I'm going to be writing my story and volunteering at other places which are very enjoyable.

This is finally the end of The Water Resort Park and I have to say I'm happy with how it turned out although I very stupidly left out an important part which involved Kanako-Chan but unfortunately didn't realise till it was too late.

I hope you have enjoyed my work and will continue to read and give your opinion on my work. I love feedback of any kind and I am grateful when people willingly offer advice, criticism and praise of course :D

I have in fact started writing a plan for a new project which I will probably do after this project. It's an original idea I thought about after watching various animes etc although I don't know if it will ever be published etc it's still something I will work on eventually.

By the way, I must heavily advise you all to watch an anime called Clannad. It is the greatest thing I have ever watched and left me in tears for its beauty. I cannot advise this enough. Please, give it a chance and you will experience one of the most beautiful stories you will ever see.

I will update sometime next week, so look out for that. Remember I regularly update the status of a chapter on my fanfic profile page.

Concerning some questions from readers. There is a poll concerning the font type I use on my fan fic profile page. So PLEASE stop sending me messages about the font type I use and instead go to the profile page and go to the poll and vote. If you really care that much about the font then please vote and stop assaulting my private messages with complaints it's getting slightly annoying. Hopefully, that will solve any issues you have with the font.

I have to go and finish playing Mass Effect 3 BEST GAME EVER so I will update soon, see you guys around :D

:D


	17. Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses P1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 4: Part 1

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It had been 4 days since the traumatising events of the Water Resort Park and still the Rosa Chinensis's sisters had not been seen at Lillian High for quite some time. Frequent questions had been asked to the Yamayurikai, by students and teachers alike, but no answers had been disclosed.**

**Lillian Newspaper, however, was another matter entirely and they had once again printed various rumours and spread unfounded gossip to its readers much to the disappointment and anger of the Yamayurikai and the disgruntled head of the Newspaper, Mami-San.**

**As for the two in question, they had both been allowed to leave School for a period of 7 days to allow them to rest and recuperate after being involved in such a delicate situation. However, the head of Lillian High agreed that the reasons for Yumi and Sachiko's absence should be left confidential and demanded secrecy from all parties that were aware of the incident, which included the Yamayurikai.**

**After Yumi had spent the night at the Ogasawara Residence, she immediately returned home not wishing to be a further burden on the family that had welcomed her with open arms despite her less affluent background. Yumi had to repeatedly decline offers from Ogasawara Tooru, Sachiko's father, who asked whether it was possible for her to stay longer and look after his daughter.**

**However, after Yumi's insistence that her family would grow concerned for her notable absence if she didn't return home soon, any sign of resistance from Tooru and his wife, Sayako, was immediately cut short at this statement and they begrudgingly allowed her to leave with little protest.**

**Both of Sachiko's parents were hoping that Yumi would stay with Sachiko for the remaining week and were even preparing her a room next to Sachiko's but eventually realised that while they were concerned for their only daughter and would have preferred Yumi to stay, she still had a family who was anxiously waiting for her to return.**

**Sayako and Tooru both knew that Sachiko was at her happiest and liveliest whenever Yumi was around and while Tooru was oblivious to Sachiko's true feelings towards Yumi, he wanted nothing more than to see Sachiko's smile which he hadn't seen since the day that Yumi, an apparently common girl with unremarkable talents, had entered into his daughter's life and brought happiness to a girl who had been lonely for much of her childhood.**

**Sachiko, however, was still slightly shaken from the incident at the Water Resort Park and had fallen ill due to stress. She remained motionless in bed wrapped tightly in her blanket while suffering the painful effects of a mild fever which had been diagnosed by the Ogaswara's personal doctor.**

**Even though Sachiko was terribly ill and regularly lost consciousness due to her woozy demeanour, she refused to stay at home and do nothing. She wanted to go back to Lillian High and help her friends to deal with matters concerning the upcoming Sports Day and the Festival which was fast approaching.**

**However, despite Sachiko's reassurances that she was fit and healthy enough to return to Lillian High, her parents were having none of it and told her that she needed to rest in peace after experiencing such a traumatising incident. So, Sachiko was forced, against her will, to remain in bed and be looked after by various maids whose names escaped her.**

**While Sachiko rested in bed, she thought of one thing or more importantly one person, Fukuzawa Yumi. Sachiko desperately wanted to see Yumi or at least hear her voice which always had a calming almost tranquil effect on her but she hadn't seen her since the night when she fell asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.**

**When they woke up they spoke briefly about each other's well-being and continued to stay in close proximity to one another enjoying the warmth that enveloped them whenever they held each other close or lightly caressed each other's cheek in a caring motion which was seen by the other as friendly rather than affectionate.**

**After their brief conversation, Yumi informed Sachiko that she was needed back at her home but would happily return home tomorrow if Sachiko wanted her to stay longer. Sachiko declined the request and allowed Yumi to leave and return to her family stating that "Your parents must be concerned for you, Yumi…I'll be fine while you're gone".**

**Sachiko allowed Yumi to leave her side because she felt that her Petite Soeur had already done enough for her and didn't want to take advantage of Yumi's kindness when she had given her so much already. Even after such a terrifying ordeal, Sachiko was sure that she would return to her former self thanks to the love and care Yumi had provided for her.**

_I can't take more from her…_

_She has not only saved me but she also protected me…_

_But now, it's time for this dream of mine to end…_

_Yumi will eventually find someone and I must prepare for that eventuality…_

_What better time to start than now…_

_And…in any case her parents must miss her…_

_I know I already do…_

_Even though we are this close to each other._

**So Yumi left the Ogasawara Mansion with a mixture of dread and loss as she left the side of the woman she longed to be with but decided that it was time for her Princess to find someone who could protect her from the things that she could not.**

_I hope you find your prince charming Onee-Sama…_

_I couldn't protect you from those men…_

_But I know I can do one thing for you…_

_Help you find happiness by supporting you and your decisions…_

_But never disclosing my true feelings for you…_

_My unrequited love for you will remain buried…_

_Much like the future I wished for._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It was already late and all classes had finished for the remainder of the day as students began to pack up their things and walk back to their homes while gossiping freely with friends about the rumours surrounding the Rosa Chinensis's recent disappearance.**

**However, while most students headed towards the front gates of the illustrious Lillian High School. A small group made their way to a small building off in the distance as they ignored the hushed whispers around them as they headed quickly yet silently to the Rose Mansion.**

**The members of the Yamayurikai stepped through the biscuit door and seated themselves in their usual places as the meeting began. However, the sight of two empty chairs that sat close together caused an uneasy tension within the room as each member of the Yamayurikai looked anxiously in its direction as they worried for the missing occupants who usually took their seats in that exact spot but at an even closer proximity to one another.**

**It had been 4 days since the incident and yet the members of the Yamayurikai hadn't heard from their friends, Yumi or Sachiko. They had hoped that Yumi and Sachiko would have made a miraculous recovery, both mentally and physically, and return earlier than anyone could have expected but alas that was not the case.**

**The usually calm atmosphere had been replaced with a nervous, almost tense, atmosphere amongst the members of the Yamayurikai. The group now knew, in full detail, what had happened at the Water Resort Park after Yumi and the police had explained the details of the incident which had caused Sachiko to lose consciousness and Yumi to lose a lot of blood from her heroic act.**

**That was the last they had seen of Yumi. After she had explained the situation to her friends, she entered the ambulance while being supported by Youko and then they both left the Water Resort Park with Sachiko resting peacefully in the back of the ambulance while her hand was held tenderly by the woman who occupied her dreams at that very moment.**

**Yoshino had a very hard time hiding her anger from students who couldn't understand the reasons behind her frequent outbursts, as many still considered her to be the fragile girl with the weak heart, as she aimed her outbursts at students who continued to whisper unfound accusations concerning Yumi's apparent misconduct.**

_How dare they say such things about Yumi…?_

_They have the audacity to say that Yumi's been in a physical relationship with a man from Sachiko's past…_

_How ridiculous…a man from Sachiko's past, what rubbish…_

_The Newspaper will pay for this obvious lie…_

_Yumi would never do such a thing…_

_She would never hurt Sachiko in such a way…_

_How can they not see what is plainly obvious to see…_

_There is only one person Yumi would fall for…_

_If only she realised that the feeling was mutual._

**Yoshino was understandably worried for her friend and had attempted, with the concern and support of her friends, to visit Yumi and reassure her that everything was alright at school but when they arrived at the Fukuzawa residence nobody was home which caused further worry because even their car wasn't there.**

**By this point, Yoshino was beyond the simple emotion of worry and it had manifested into blind panic as endless possibilities plagued her mind and caused further distress.**

_Is she leaving…?_

_Was this too much for her…?_

_Yumi, please, don't leave…_

_We need you…I need you…_

_I need my best friend now more than ever…_

**Yoshino would have most likely caused an irreversible incident had it not been for the support and care from her cousin and Soeur, Hasekura Rei, who helped Yoshino through the hard times and awkward questions from students and the persistent members of Lillian Newspaper.**

**Rei never left Yoshino's side and would often visit her neighbour to make sure she was in a stable condition. The bond between the two had started to intensify further as they clinged to one another for support as their respective best friends dealt with the pain inflicted upon them, since that day at the water resort park, alone.**

**While Yoshino was deeply troubled by the events that occurred to her best friend, it was nothing compared to what Yumi's Petite Soeur, Matsudaira Touko, was feeling after seeing her Onee-Sama bloodied and vulnerable. Touko was clearly at a breaking point as she struggled with new feelings of anxiety for Yumi's and Sachiko's wellbeing.**

**Touko both loved and deeply admired her precious Onee-Sama, Yumi, and her caring Grande Soeur, Sachiko, so when she saw their empty chairs at the meeting she couldn't help but be engulfed by feelings of sorrow as the members of her new family struggled with their personal demons while she was helpless to stop them.**

**However, Touko continued to visit Yuuki who had momentarily decided to take up Suguru's offer for a week vacation at his mansion. Yuuki, eventually, accepted Suguru's proposal but under one condition which was that Suguru would not tell anyone that he was there as he did not want to answer awkward questions from concerned friends.**

**Suguru had however invited Touko round to occasionally visit Yuuki when he was required to attend meetings. Although secretly there were no such meetings taking place and he merely gave the two the opportunity to support and console each other and hopefully if his instincts were indeed correct, build a foundation which could develop into feelings of affection for one another.**

**Touko gladly welcomed the time she could spend with Yuuki who she had grown rather fond of. Touko was taken in by his kind and caring nature as he openly talked about various topics ranging from embarrassing tales of Yumi's childhood to his hobbies and interests which had unfortunately been disrupted when he became the student council president of Hanadera.**

**Neither wanted to distance themselves away from each other and could be seen walking the terraces of Suguru's Mansion together and regularly having their lunch together while overlooking the expansive pond which teemed with life. Suguru watched at a distance as he watched his cousin looking happier than he had ever seen her.**

_Must be the Fukuzawa effect…_

_Good for you, Touko…_

**Youko and Sei had spent frequently more time together since the incident but that didn't surprise anyone because even before this unfortunate incident they were pretty much inseparable. Yet nobody had suspected that their close bond was in fact more intimate and affectionate than it first appeared nobody except a certain Ogasawara who had already deduced their affectionate relationship from their noticeable change in behaviour.**

**Sachiko was very observant and could spot changes in a person a mile away but when it came to people she cared for and loved she would always remain oblivious. Which was why she never suspected Yumi's true feelings because she doubted that someone as floored as herself could possibly have a chance with someone so pure and sweet as Yumi.**

**Kanako-Chan had spent a lot more time in the Rose Mansion since the Water Resort incident and she could always be seen cleaning, preparing tea and biscuits, as well as working tirelessly to make sure the Yamayurikai and her friends could continue with their important work while avoiding needlessly menial tasks such as cleaning.**

**Kanako-Chan was considered by many to be the backbone of the Yamayurikai even if she didn't know it and many secretly thanked her for her tireless work and frequent support. She was already considered a member of the Yamayurikai even if she didn't have a Soeur from the student council and they still listened to her suggestions during meetings and even welcomed her useful and effective strategies which saved both time and money.**

**As for Shimako and Noriko, they had hardly left each other's side and could be often seen comforting each other either with a caring stare or by simply being close to one another and when they were forced to part they would rarely be parted for long. They seemed to almost gravitate towards each other and managed to escape from the realities and hardships of the world around them.**

**Noriko cared greatly for Shimako perhaps even more than she actually realised and Shimako in turn relied heavily upon her Petite Soeur, Noriko. However, very soon their friendship would be tested to its very limit and unfortunately it would be left abandoned and forever broken because of one girl's mistake and moment of weakness.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Rather short I know. Normally I try to write at least 4,000 words each chapter but in this case I decided to write a little less.

Think of this chapter as a prologue to forthcoming events in this chapter which will be a total of 4 parts, hopefully, which includes this part. The last chapter was 9 Parts which was slightly embarrassing considering it was supposed to be 5 or 6 Parts maximum.

Due to this Part being short I will upload the next part soon. This Chapter will centre on Shimako and Noriko. It will highlight their relationship and the implications of love when the only barrier is one's faith and in this case God. You will find out more as this chapter unfolds but just remember the last sentence of this Part because it definitely foreshadows events in this chapter.

By the way, Neslim and Rasta Lioness, where are you guys :O I miss my first ever readers, and reviewers, and haven't heard from you guys for a while. I hope you're ok and I hope to make contact with you soon :D

Reviews, PM's are more than welcome as is criticism. I would like to thank the 67 reviewers, especially Honulicious who reviews every part I have written which I'm very grateful for, as well as the numerous people who have put this story on Story alerts.

I will always look to give shout outs to people who take the time to review my work or PM me. So starting now, I would like to draw your attention to a Fan Fic writer who is in fact being Beta Read by my own Beta Reader, the amazing HeavyTeaDrinker, and she goes by the name of TEXTGIRL.

She has written a few Maria-Sama stories such as Eternal Lover a particular favourite of mine and if you enjoy reading Mature stories then I think you will like TextGirl's other stories as well.

Well, I will continue to write more Parts to this story and will hopefully having something ready for you very soon because I felt that this Part was rather dull compared to my previous parts. But this Part sets the stage for a tense story and conclusion which I think people will be surprised by, hopefully.

See you all soon and I hope to hear from you soon

:D


	18. Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses P2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 4: Part 2

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It had already been an hour since school had ended at Lillian High and Noriko was taking the same route back to her house as normal. Nothing unusual occurred and it felt very much like the same journey she had taken time and time again. However, while she may have looked untroubled, to the untrained eye at least, this could not have been further from the truth.**

**Noriko was plagued by worry and doubt as she continued to battle with her inner thoughts which had recently caused a number of uncharacteristic incidents at Lillian High but she still attempted to keep her emotions under control. If not for her own sake then for the sake of the person who, unintentionally, continued to cause her distress.**

**Truthfully, Noriko didn't know how much longer she could resist this new found and overwhelming urge to love and be loved by the woman she adored above all else in her life.**

_I mean…how can I look at Onee-Sama…?_

_She's perfection to the eye and kind from the heart…_

_And I… Nijo Noriko have the pleasure of her company…_

_And of her touch…_

**Noriko let out an audible sigh when she thought about her Onee-Sama's gentle touch and she longed to be back together with the person she truly cared about, even if it caused her heart to race and her body to stiffen at her slightest touch, she wanted nothing more than to return to her Onee-Sama's side and to her loving embrace, but more importantly she wanted to be with her Shimako.**

**After several minutes of walking, and quiet reflection, Noriko arrived at her house and calmly entered her place of shelter. She briefly greeted her parents, who were busily working in the lounge, before heading up stairs and into her room. She walked in the direction of her desk and carefully placed her bag amongst the discarded pieces of paper which lay crumpled on its surface.**

**She removed several workbooks and placed them to one side then proceeded to throw her bag onto her bed before sitting on the chair adjacent to the desk as she continued her previous train of thought while she buried her head from view against her arms which rested comfortably on the nearby table.**

**Noriko was seriously concerned for Shimako, and her own personal feelings towards her, and wondered what she should do about her current situation. Because, while many of her friends and classmates may not have noticed, she couldn't hide the fact that she was purposely, yet reluctantly, distancing herself away from her own Onee-Sama.**

**Even before the Water Resort incident Noriko had been notably distant, according to Noriko at least, for reasons which may seem selfish considering that Shimako's best friend had been hurt, quite badly, less than a week ago. But even if Shimako was struggling with her friend's predicament, Noriko couldn't help but feel apprehensive whenever she approached her Onee-Sama.**

**At times Noriko thought she could see longing and affection in Shimako's beautiful blue eyes but then in the blink of an eye it would be gone.**

_Was it just my imagination?_

**At the uncertainty of this question, Noriko groaned loudly "Why are you doing this to me…Why can't we be…" she suddenly halted from her uncharacteristic whining and instead of continuing her self-deprecating she decided to properly evaluate her present situation, concerning her Onee-Sama.**

_Onee-Sama must have picked me for a reason…_

_Was I merely the lucky 1__st__ year student who absentmindedly wandered under the beautiful cherry blossoms…?_

_Only to find a greater blossoming beauty in the shape of Shimako._

**Noriko lifted her head off her arms and looked outside the window which overlooked her desk. At this very moment, the window was being seemingly assaulted by heavy rain drops which almost romantically depicted Noriko's own feelings at this very moment.**

**As Noriko looked at the beautiful scene before her, she considered all the times she had spent with her Onee-Sama. When they were together, and close enough to hear each other's heartbeats, she thought that Shimako may have liked her more than as a friend or even a Petite Soeur but at other times she seemed uninterested in any form of romantic entanglement.**

**Not that Noriko had ever asked her directly, oh no, she didn't have the courage to do that but she often heard her comment on it in passing when she saw couples walking around them when they went on walks together or spent their free time with each other away from the confinement of Lillian's walls.**

**But perhaps, if she took a chance, maybe just maybe, Shimako would return her feelings of affection. If this was even a slim possibility surely she should take it. So, what if she had heard Shimako speak of love as if it were a fleeting thing? What Noriko felt for her Onee-Sama was so much more; it burned a painful gap in her heart which could only be healed with the knowledge that Shimako loved her in equal measure.**

**At the simple thought of Shimako accepting and cherishing her affectionate feelings, she clutched at her chest as she felt her heartbeat increase ever so slightly. Noriko quickly checked her watch as she felt the heat in her body begin to rise.**

_A couple more minutes before…_

**Her mind wondered back to her previous topic and she felt an uncomfortable pain surge through her entire body when she considered another possible eventuality.**

_What if Onee-Sama doesn't love me…?_

_And instead feels threatened by my feelings…?_

_Would she break our chains of sisterhood…?_

_I doubt my heart could take such a thing…_

_And, what if she distances herself from me altogether…?_

_Then…I would never experience the pleasant moments in her company. _

**Noriko leaned back on her chair and looked towards the ceiling. Silently praying that the solution for her problems would materialize on the ceiling of her bedroom but, unfortunately, no such luck was given and she continued to consider the two possible outcomes if she did, in fact, confess her love to her Onee-Sama and closest friend.**

_What should I do…?_

_Live a life of fulfilment with the woman I love…_

_Or lose the greatest thing in my life due to my impatience…_

_But I have to know one way or another…_

_I can't take not knowing how she feels…_

_I want her to want me…_

_To accept me for who I am…_

_I've always been laid back waiting for opportunities to fall into my lap…_

_How about this once…_

_Just this once…I go out there and grasp my chance._

**Noriko's affectionate feelings for Shimako wasn't anything physically related. She didn't long to make love to her Onee-Sama. Noriko was always level headed and knew that she was far too young and inexperienced to please her Onee-Sama in that regard because unlike Shimako, she wasn't blessed with staggering beauty and she highly doubted she could satisfy someone who was seen by many as the Angel of Lillian.**

**While she could not fulfil her duties in that regard, she would however love Shimako for who she was and would strive to make her life as joyous and memorable as possible. She would also, more importantly, cherish the time they spent together listening intently to every word the woman she loved had to say.**

_I can offer what none else can…_

_I just hope you realise how much you mean to me…Onee-Sama…_

_My beautiful, kind and precious Shimako._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Suddenly, from the corner of the room, the phone began to ring. She looked in its direction momentarily before looking back at her watch and once again groaning.**

_Damn…_

_I was 7 minutes too late._

**Noriko quickly sat up from her chair and rushed over towards the phone. Noriko quickly apologized to her Onee-Sama, who was on the other end of the line, for not calling earlier stating that she simply had a lot on her mind at the moment.**

**Shimako voiced her concern and wondered whether she could be of any help in resolving her dilemmas. Prolonged silence welcomed these words and Shimako instantly knew that whatever was troubling Noriko was obviously a very serious matter.**

**Normally, Shimako and Noriko would speak without any awkward pauses and simply revel in listening to each other's stories and other pieces of interesting topics which other students would see as strange, considering their conversations usually ranged from common topics such as each other's day to more uncommon subjects such as Buddha temples and Christian beliefs which rarely mixed in conversation.**

**In these prolonged moments of silence, Noriko was carefully considering her next course of action. Should she confess to her Onee-Sama on the phone and save the painful yet more personal rejection or simply continue with this façade and never tell her Onee-Sama about her true feelings.**

**Noriko finally came to a decision which would change not only her life but the life of her precious Onee-Sama as well as she decided to put her plan into action and make the first move in their possible romantic relationship of which she deeply hoped for.**

**Noriko gripped the phone slightly tighter as she braced herself to say what she needed to say. "I hope you can help me, Onee-Sama…but I would understand if you're too busy" Noriko said as she attempted to compose her rather shaky voice with a measure of success.**

_I would understand if you're too busy…_

_Why did I say that?_

**Noriko always considered her kind nature as a disadvantage when it came to serious matters such as these. She was always far too considerate for peoples personal well-being or feelings that she rarely opened up to many people because she was often too concerned by helping others to pay any attention to her own feelings.**

**But that was till she found Shimako who helped her open up into a more open, dependable and confident woman. Shimako was always prepared to listen to her troubles and would never force Noriko to make decisions which she did not agree on.**

**Shimako gave Noriko freedom to choose her own path but did not close the door between them. Noriko knew that if she had any problems that she couldn't handle by herself then she could consult her Onee-Sama who would give her own opinion on the matter.**

**That was their Soeur relationship, one of freedom but at the same time one of dependence upon the other. Noriko and Shimako both heavily depended on each other and could always be seen together both on the school ground and off it. When one was around you could bet that the other wasn't far behind.**

**Shimako eventually replied to Noriko as she suggested "If you would like…perhaps we can meet up tomorrow to discuss whatever this problem is…would that be acceptable, Noriko?"**

**Noriko with a lump in her throat responded "Yeah…I mean sure, that sounds great…when and where should we meet…Onee-Sama?" at her last word's Noriko wondered whether, after their meeting, she could still call Shimako by that name which meant so much to her.**

**Shimako pondered this question for a while before replying "How about before our first lessons and our student council meeting…as for where… How would you feel about meeting at the usual place…next to the cherry blossoms?"**

**It took Noriko little time to voice her satisfaction at the arrangement as she secretly thought that it was a familiar area which could give her more confidence to confess the feelings she had encased within her heart for so long.**

**The phone call between the two continued long into the night as they talked and talked about idle things and things which only made sense to them in their amazing world, where only Shimako and Noriko truly belonged.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Shimako eventually bid farewell to Noriko and regretfully put the phone down ending their enjoyable conversation. Now she was alone in her house, not truly alone, her guardian was further down the hall talking with local Buddhist prayers who had come to visit.**

**But even though several second had passed since she talked with Noriko, she couldn't help but miss the sound of her soothing voice, not to mention the beautiful face and slim body that accompanied it.**

**Within Shimako, feelings had begun to grow inside her but whether they were feelings of deep admiration for Noriko or her first true feelings of love, she couldn't be sure. She thought that these new feelings she had towards her Petite Soeur must be common because she considered herself a remarkably average person in all regards although many people often complimented her, both male and female, on her beauty.**

**Shimako was always uneasy when the topic of her beauty was brought up most of the time, her admirers talked about her physical appearance and outer body attractiveness but for Shimako that had nothing to do with her. She didn't get to choose whether she was beautiful or not and, she didn't work out so, why was it so impressive.**

**However, Shimako did love the beauty of a person which was held within, more importantly, their inner beauty. This was one of the many reasons why she felt so drawn to Noriko and Noriko alone. Noriko was exceptionally kind, sweet and caring much like all of her friends who had developed similar traits.**

**But while she admired all of them and was honoured to be considered by them, as a friend, in fact more than she could have ever hoped for or even dreamed of, Shimako considered them her closest friends but when it came to Noriko she didn't know. She didn't know this feeling and had never felt it before in her life which made the sensation more pleasurable and at the same time frightening.**

**She was curious to know what this feeling was and what it meant and she secretly hoped to have a better understanding of it before meeting with Noriko tomorrow morning but she highly doubted her ability to think straight at a time like this. She had too much to do, there were visitors coming in later on in the afternoon and she had promised her guardian that she would help him prepare for the Buddha reveal later tonight.**

**Unsurprisingly, many Buddha admirers came to the Buddha temple to see their unique Buddha statue which she had also, coincidentally, shown to Noriko before they were Soeurs. The memory of that moment brought forth warmth which spread throughout her entire body till it rested peacefully in her heart as she remembered first laying eyes on Noriko, by sheer chance, next to the cherry blossom where she had been made Sei's Petite Soeur.**

**And much like when Sei had made Shimako her Petite Soeur after first catching a glimpse of her next to the cherry blossom tree, Shimako had followed her Onee-Sama's example as she had welcomed Noriko into the Rosa Gigantea family before the cherry blossom, after being captivated by her stunning yet worried appearance.**

**To say that Shimako didn't find Noriko attractive would be a blatant lie and for once she was thankful for her captivating beauty because then at least both Noriko and Shimako could have something in common with each other because after their chance meeting, Shimako knew that Noriko was the only person she desired to be her Petite Soeur.**

**It seemed as though the Rosa Gigantea family was created from within the beautiful cherry blossom tree and this tree had almost become a symbol for the family, at least in Shimako's mind as she highly doubted that Sei would harbour the same feelings towards it.**

**Perhaps, it was a Rosa Gigantea tradition which was embedded with the cherry blossom tree. That Petite Soeurs were created in the presence of such a beautiful tree made it seem destined maybe even romantic.**

**Shimako was interrupted from her thoughts when her guardian called for her from the living room. Shimako's feelings for her Petite Soeur would have to wait as she had more urgent matters to attend to and with those final thoughts she walked out of her bedroom and greeted the new visitors.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Noriko waited patiently for her Onee-Sama to arrive at the foot of the beautiful cherry tree. Noriko had come a lot earlier than the appointed time as she had hoped to steady herself for what was to come.**

**Today would be the day that Shimako would find out her true feelings for her and while it might have seemed a bit rash, and forward, Noriko knew that if she didn't act now then she would never have the courage to act therefore losing any chance of finding love with someone she had admired for a long time.**

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_It's so cold out here…_

_And in a way I'm grateful that it is…_

_At least I'll have an excuse for my red face._

**Noriko was very nervous and her nerves had caused her body heat to increase despite the cold and windy weather which whipped mercilessly at her uncovered skin. Noriko, however, didn't feel the cold and was instead feeling very hot as her fingers and knees began to tremble from both exhaustion and fear.**

_After the conversation with Onee-Sama I got no sleep whatsoever…_

_I'm so tired but there was no way I'd miss this…_

_It's time to plan for my future…_

_A future alongside the woman I love…_

_Or a future where Onee-Sama plays no further part in my life._

**But after all their feelings of worry, doubt and love, it was time.**

_It's time to find out whether Shimako loves me or not._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: Some of you may be confused as to why I refer to Shimako's father as a Guardian and not a father. The reason will be explained later on in this story but for the people who have read the novels and know of Shimako's childhood you should already know why I refer to him as a guardian.

This chapter has been very difficult to write and trust me it will get better later on. I prefer to write things from Sachiko and Yumi's perspective because I find it hard to write for Shimako and Noriko due to the fact that their characters aren't really given enough time to leave a lasting impression at least in my personally floored opinion.

I must tell you once again that Shimako and Noriko are very difficult to write but I will try my best and hopefully write this chapter the way I intended to in my planning and various notes. The story I feel is good and the characters are wonderful but as I've said before incredibly hard to write for because they are very different from the characters I usually write.

The next Part will be out next week at some point I'll leave the exact date on my profile page like I always do, so look out for that. As always PM's, reviews always appreciated in the mean time I will prepare to write the next chapter.

I will see you all soon with another update. Till then I strongly advise you to read EJ Daniels- Glass Slipper, before you read this you must read Cinderella as Glass Slipper is a continuation.

Oh and for your safety I must advise you to never, I repeat NEVER, watch School Days! It seemed genuinely interesting and romantic till they completely lost their minds. I've never been so horrified in my life, unless you count Mass Effect 3's ending :P. Never watch School Days but I can highly advise you to watch Elfen Lied which is a gory horror but actually incorporates a very good story.

:D


	19. Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses P3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 4: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Noriko waited patiently next to the beautiful overhanging branches of the Sakura tree. Cherry blossoms quietly drifted around her feet and settled on her shoulders but she took no notice of these things. For the first time since she had arrived at Lillian and found herself drawn to the beauty of the Sakura tree, she took no notice of it and instead quietly deliberated the future that lied ahead, for her and for Shimako.

While Noriko contemplated these difficult thoughts, she faintly registered the cold lashings of the wind which were beginning to pick up in both speed and intensity as they continued to blow through her hair in an almost majestic manner but these thoughts never occurred to Noriko and she was instead gripped by her inadequacies when it concerned a woman both humble in nature and angelic in appearance.

_Even if she rejects me…_

_She…she has to know how I…_

_How I feel…_

_I can't hide my feelings for her…_

_And if I did I think I would end up hurting her…_

_I can't allow that to happen…_

_I need Shimako by my side…_

_But more than that…_

_I need to open my heart to her because if I don't…_

_I'll burden her with my jealousy and uncertainty…_

_Shimako…?_

_Is there even the slightest possibility…?_

_That you feel the same way as I do…_

_That you want me as more than your Petite Soeur but are too afraid to be hurt…?_

_I wonder_…

Noriko was forced out of her thoughts when a particularly cold breeze swept across her body causing her to catch her breath as she wrapped her coat closer to her petite frame while her hand moved to cover the exposed skin on her forearms. She let out a shuddering breath of air in response to the cold winds and watched as the breath materialized as vapour before disappearing entirely.

It was at this point, when Noriko began to walk towards the edge of the building that she had previously been leaning on, and looked around for any sign of her Onee-Sama. As she looked around, she saw no sign of Lillian students let alone Shimako who didn't appear to be in the vicinity of their usual meeting place.

So, she decided to walk straight back towards the Sakura tree and continue with her reflection at least until her Onee-Sama arrived. Perhaps then she would be calmer and more prepared to confess her love but then, a worrying thought crossed her anxious mind.

_What if Onee-Sama doesn't turn up…?_

_Onee-Sama wouldn't purposely avoid the meeting place…_

_But considering this awful weather, would she feel the reason for our meeting is of any importance to her …?_

_She doesn't even know the reason why I asked her to meet me…_

_Perhaps, she thought it could wait for another time…_

_What if she went to the Rose Mansion thinking that I would be there instead…?_

_Onee-Sama wouldn't come out here..._

_It's far too cold…_

_She was never keen on cold weather anyway…_

_She is quite fragile after…_

It was at this point that Noriko was interrupted by a familiar sound. For many others, this sound wouldn't have been familiar at all considering it was the sound of a figure's footsteps but Noriko knew to whom those footsteps belonged; to her beautiful Onee-Sama, Todo Shimako.

Noriko turned towards the direction of the noise and watched as Shimako, who was wrapped in an elegantly warm scarf and coat, walked towards her with a captivating smile plastered on her face. Noriko couldn't help but notice the beauty in her steps and the grace in which she walked as Shimako slowly made her way towards her Petite Soeur.

_She is so beautiful…So…_

_So perfect in every aspect…_

_And I have the honour of calling her Onee-Sama…_

_But while that should be enough for most people…_

_It's not enough for me._

A slight blush crossed Noriko's features when she noticed Shimako standing right in front of her and she nervously looked away from her Onee-Sama's caring eyes scared that Shimako would see through her unusually nervous exterior with the slightest look from those sea blue eyes.

Shimako greeted the nervous Noriko warmly but to no reply. Her Petite Soeur remained motionless staring at the ground as her eyes glistened over with tears. Shimako, sensing her Petite Soeur's worry, stepped forward and placed her hand in Noriko's before gently leading her to a small set of stairs.

When both were comfortably seated, Shimako wrapped their fingers together and moved Noriko's interlocked hand closer to her own cheek rubbing it gently attempting to transfer the warmth directly to her freezing Petite Soeur. Then she attempted to heat her Petite Soeur's hand by breathing on it lightly as she watched her warm breath engulf their interlocked hands.

Noriko was, understandably, blushing throughout all of Shimako's caring actions and without realising it she began to move her body closer to the older girl's which the older girl did not object to, in fact, she instinctively moved closer to Noriko as if to escape the cold and instead be engulfed by the warmth of each other's caring nature.

It was becoming gradually hotter and hotter for Noriko who was usually used to this close proximity to her Onee-Sama but silently feared that this may be the last time the two of them were ever this close again. At this thought, her courage began to wane at the possibility of not holding her Onee-Sama ever again or being held in return.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Noriko looked up at her Onee-Sama who was looking wistfully at the Sakura tree across from them ", I've always loved this sight…watching the morning sky gazing upon this beautiful tree…for me there is no greater sight than this" Noriko listened intently to her Onee-Sama's words as she looked at the object of their conversation.

The leaves of the Sakura tree were beginning to fall down freely now as the Sakura tree began to lose its splendour instead revealing the naked branches in the wake of the leaf's descent which made the tree seem less appealing to the pair who watched in silence.

"I wouldn't miss this sight for the world…and I wanted to share this moment…with you, Noriko-Chan…my precious Petite Soeur" Noriko looked back at the object of her affection who smiled back proudly at her for reasons she could not comprehend but, nonetheless, the familiar warmth seeped through her entire being at Shimako's kind words.

Today was a very special day for the pair, not only because of Noriko's confession, which was known only to Noriko herself, but because today was the day that the Sakura tree finally shed its leaf's completely.

Noriko responded to Shimako's comments by attempting to bring up idle topics which Shimako entertained for the moment before eventually cutting her off with an apologetic tone "Noriko…I believe you wanted to talk to me about something…Is that not why we are here? It sounded extremely important on the phone…so, take your time and tell me plainly and clearly".

Unfortunately, For Noriko in this instance, Shimako was sharper than most people believed and had realised instantly that Noriko was attempting to stall for whatever reasons. Shimako wanted to help her Petite Soeur in any way she could but she needed Noriko to confide in her if she had any chance in helping her.

Noriko took a deep breath and quickly removed her hand from Shimako's as she dipped her head to avoid Shimako's eye contact. If Noriko hadn't have been looking down she would have seen the dejected look in her Onee-Sama's eyes when her own Petite Soeur seemed to distance herself from the older girl.

In reality however, Noriko was preparing herself to bear her heart and soul to the woman who meant so much too her and bracing her troubled nerves for the response she would receive when she told Shimako of her new found love for her.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Noriko poured out her heart to Shimako in that instant amongst the beautiful cherry blossoms, which encircled them as she spoke, and the majestic early morning sky which oversaw Noriko's heart melting confession. However, Shimako took no notice of the wondrous sky or the cherry blossoms; instead her attention was focused intently on her Petite Soeur who was confessing her heart and soul.

"…I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer…and I'm so sorry if I disgust you because I would never intend to harm you in any way…but every time I see you…hear you…touch you, my heart breaks."

Shimako continued to listen to her Petite Soeur's beautiful words and she couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot calmer now as if a great burden had been lifted from her throbbing heart.

", it breaks because I want you to feel the same way I do…I want you to love me for the person that I am, the person you helped me to become…but I don't know whether you feel the same way…I don't want to hurt you Onee-Sama, if you don't feel the same way then I can accept that because I already knew this was a long shot"

Noriko continued to look into the eyes of her Onee-Sama losing herself in those beautiful blue eyes as the words poured from her heart and formed into the words she spoke to the woman she cherished above all else.

"But if you do feel the same way…if you do love me…then, please, tell me…because I have been struggling alone for so long…I've been alone and scared for so long, fearing this very moment…fearing the repercussions of my confession…so please, if you can reciprocate my feelings…please, tell me because…then I won't be alone anymore…I won't suffer or cry myself to sleep from the pain of this love I feel for you…please, make the pain go away"

Noriko's eyes slowly began to tear up and pour freely without any interruptions from Shimako or Noriko who let them flow freely. It was clear to Shimako that right now Noriko needed to cry, she needed to release this pent up emotion which she had held for god knows how long.

"But only if you truly love me…only then… please, don't accept me out of pity because that would hurt me more than your rejection…if you can't love me then, please…tell me you have no place in your heart for me…and I will accept that and no matter how much it pains me…I will move on…no matter how painful it may be I will attempt to move on and deal with this heartbreak"

Noriko's confession lasted for several minutes and Shimako began to silently cry at hearing Noriko's emotional confession until eventually Noriko finished. She had said all she needed to say and looked at anything but the beautiful tear filled eyes of her Onee-Sama who was now deep in thought.

Shimako silently digested what Noriko had said and the meaning behind the words which caused her heart to beat rapidly. Shimako's feelings for her Petite Soeur were still not definite and she didn't know whether her feelings harboured on the side of love or friendship.

_I can't love someone if the feeling isn't genuine…_

_Noriko was right…_

_It wouldn't be fair to either of them…_

_But, what do I feel for Noriko…?_

_I never expected this…_

_For Noriko to suffer alone…_

_And yet I never noticed…_

_I never noticed that my own Petite Soeur was suffering…_

_And I just let it happen…I never interfered because I never knew…_

_What sort of Onee-Sama am I to not notice this…?_

_But that's not the immediate issue…_

_Do I love Noriko…?_

_She deserves an honest answer…_

_I'm certain that my feelings for her are stronger than that of a sisterly bond…_

_But how much stronger?_

Eventually, after much soul searching and contemplation Shimako stood up surprising the silent Noriko who had been waiting patiently for a response from the older girl. That's when Shimako said the words which crushed her heart and left it scattered into a million pieces before her.

"I'm sorry Noriko…I will need some time…please, be patient" at these words Shimako walked with no desired destination in sight prepared to wonder aimlessly to somewhere far away from the beautiful Sakura tree…and far away from her Petite Soeur, Noriko.

Noriko knew at that moment that she had been rejected by her first true love. She silently thanked Shimako for the kindness she showed in rejecting her and in the words she used but still couldn't forget the pain it had caused.

"_I'm sorry Noriko…,"_

_She didn't even look at me when she said it…_

"_, I will need some time,"_

_This was a mistake…_

_I need her by my side…even as a friend…_

_I don't want to be alone again…_

"_, Please be patient"_

_Have I just ruined our bond because I confessed my love for her…?_

Noriko was confused and didn't know what to do. She had just lost the only person in her life who truly mattered; who understood her and who enjoyed her company no matter how inferior she was. Shimako always managed to overlook these things but not anymore.

_I have ruined the friendship I had with Shimako…_

_And now, I have hurt the woman I love._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Shimako was walking aimlessly along the grounds of Lillian High with no direction to her path. She merely followed the path she felt like.

_If only love was this easy…_

_I can see where one path begins…_

_And where another ends…_

_Yet when I'm with her…_

_When I'm with Noriko…_

_Our paths seem to entangle at frequent points…_

Shimako was almost delirious at this point. The shock to her system was too much for her brain to handle and she continued to walk absentmindedly around the campus ignoring the puzzled and troubled looks from concerned students who attempted to verbally reach out to her with little success.

_Can I really follow my heart…?_

_My heart tells me that Noriko is the one…_

_The one I want to love, cherish and share my life with..._

_But…_

_But then…will God forgive me for choosing her over him…_

_My parents choose each other over god and in the end God punished them…_

_If it wasn't for the kindness of my Uncle I would have been raised in an orphanage…_

_But I must save my parents…_

_They betrayed God but if I pledge myself to him…_

_To his teaching, his beliefs, his philosophy…_

_Then maybe my parents can be granted a place in heaven…_

_God is compassion after all…_

_If I were to perform this selfless act…_

_Would he grant my parents peace in heaven…?_

_My parents betrayed the church and chose one another over an entire religion…_

_And they paid for it with their lives…_

_They betrayed God…which means that the gates of heaven where closed to them…_

_But if I devote myself to God, will they find peace…? Would they find heaven…?_

Unbeknown to Shimako, her eyes began to flow as fresh tears stung her eyes as she walked through the door to the greenhouse which she had once heard Yumi talk about fondly as if it were a magical place which healed all wounds.

_If I were to devote myself to God…_

_It would mean the past sins of my Father and Mother could possibly be forgiven…_

_But at what cost…?_

_Would I lose the person I truly treasure…?_

_Is my sacrifice worth the pain I will cause her…?_

_Can't I just be happy and live a fulfilling life beside the woman I love…?_

_Noriko?_

Shimako gazed upon the surrounding area and she looked upon the beautiful flowers which bloomed beautifully. Free from the restraints of life shining in their beauty as if mocking her on their freedom.

_If I become a nun…_

_Then that means the life I lived is over…_

_I will never again feel love for anyone other than our lord…_

_I will form no relationships of worth and instead live a sombre quite life…_

_Would my parents want this…?_

_Would my uncle want this…?_

_Uncle always used to talk about how mother and father wanted me to live for myself…_

_To __experience__ life in replace for their short lived ones…_

_But how can they say that…?_

_They're my parents and I don't know where they are…_

_Did God forgive them…?_

_And allow them to enter through heaven's gate…?_

_If I devote myself entirely to God, will he grant my one wish…?_

_Or, will my parents despise me because I wasted my life on something I truly don't want…_

_I want Noriko…_

_I'm sure of that now, more than ever…_

_I want to at least try…_

_But if I do__it then I am renouncing God and choosing Noriko over him…_

_What will become of my parents…?_

_Will God understand…?_

_Will he even bless my relationship with Noriko…?_

_Or will he be disgusted and force us apart…?_

_Will Noriko forgive me if I choose God over her…?_

_I don't know…_

_I need help._

Shimako paced back and forth in a repetitive manner mirroring the thoughts in her head as she lost herself in thought ignoring the chirping of the birds off in the distance and the howling of the wind which whipped the sides of the greenhouse feebly.

_Is this love…?_

_I'm sure it is…as I have never felt this strongly for anything in my life…_

_Apart from…maybe…my devotion to my parent's safety and security…_

_Am I ready to love and be loved by someone…?_

_I will need more time to think about this…_

_And I believe I must confide in someone who understands not only me but the situation I have been placed in…_

_Someone who has been through the pain of love…_

_Someone who was placed second to that of God despite the love they shared for one another…_

_I need to go to Lillian University right away._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: What a week, it's definitely been full of ups and downs for me personally.

My computer was infected by a virus and I lost all my Maria Sama Ga Miteru information but thankfully I was prepared for this eventuality as I had a backup which was stored on a USB just in case.

Unfortunately, however, the same cannot be said for Revan's Farewell. I have lost everything concerning Revan's farewell including the plan, the chapter by chapter bullet points and the characters I was going to use for the story. But unfortunately after all of that work I have lost all of it.

I've started to piece bits back together by memory but it is nowhere near completion. So, I have been trying to remember the story off the top of my head for 5 days straight, which is the reason why I haven't improved or changed the font in other chapters of this particular story.

It's fair to say I am very depressed at the moment and would be grateful more than ever if you could leave a review whether on this Part or the story as a whole because I am really down in the dumps at the moment.

I will hopefully update soon once I fix my laptop which has recently been erased and cleaned. Although I was told that watching football matches, soccer, online was apparently the reason for the infection which is funny because I've never watched football on my laptop before although same can't be said for some of my friends :(

However, there is some good news, for me at least, as I have recently come up with a new Maria Sama story which I have only planned to a small extent because I want to finish this project first before starting another story.

So I'll hopefully update soon and I hope to hear from you all soon

:D


	20. Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses P4

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 4: Part 4

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It took Shimako a mere couple of minutes to make the quick journey from Lillian High to Lillian University and when she arrived at the gates of the imposing University, which could be seen far away in the distance, she sought out her Onee-Sama, and the former Rosa Gigantea of Lillian High, Sato Sei.

After asking various, helpful, Lillian University students of her Onee-Sama's whereabouts, she was eventually led to the dormitories where Sei could usually be found during her supposed lessons. And after much searching, she finally found room 203, Sei's dormitory number.

_I didn't even realise that Sei was situated on the University campus…_

_I thought she wanted to live outside of the University grounds…_

Shimako prepared herself for a nervy explanation and the many questions Sei would likely have for her. She knew that their relationship as Soeurs was less intimate than that of Yumi and Sachiko's but, she had always preferred the distant relationship between the two because Sei didn't want to confine her to an image or force her to follow the ethics of Lillian High.

Instead Sei willingly gave her the freedom she required and Shimako was eternally grateful for that. In truth, Sei and Shimako knew each other better than most members of the Yamayurikai expected and while they were rarely seen together there was no doubt, between the two, that they would ever part as Soeurs.

_I've always done things by myself…_

_Without my Onee-Sama's support or guidance…_

_But now I need Onee-Sama's help…_

_She's the only person who could understand my predicament…_

_The only one who can help me calm my beating heart…_

_And tell me what I should do…_

_Whether I should pick God or Noriko…_

After a moment of brief deliberation, Shimako knocked three times as her knuckles rasped the smooth wooden surface of the door. From the other side of the door, Shimako could hear a sudden thud, almost as if someone had fallen out of the bed from surprise, followed by frantic footsteps as the door swung open showing a slightly dishevelled and perplexed Sato Sei.

Sei stared at Shimako for a few seconds before looking down both sides of the hallway making sure nobody else had followed her such as her frequent councillors who were apparently concerned with her infrequent attendance even though she had the highest grades in the class, and the highest of the previous class as well.

After verifying that nobody had accompanied her Petite Soeur, she stepped back opened the door as wide as possible and motioned for Shimako to come in. "Well, well, well I didn't expect to see my little Shimako-Chan here today…please sit, make yourself at home" Sei warmly welcomed her Petite Soeur with her trademark smile which would normally make girls swoon and men fall head over heels in love.

However, Shimako hastened her steps towards the kitchen as she said a brief hello to her Onee-Sama then began to prepare two sets of hot coffee. Sei merely watched Shimako from the corner of her eye and opted to sit on her comfortable couch while resting her legs on the spacious table as she silently wondered what was on her Petite Soeur's mind.

_Something is obviously troubling her…_

_And it's obviously a serious matter…_

_Serious enough for her to come and see me…_

_I mean, she wouldn't come here for trivial talk or little problems…_

_Which means she's concerned about something and feels that I'm the only one she can talk to…?_

_So Shimako wants not only my help but my advice too…_

_But I wonder what this could be about…_

Sei's pondering was cut short when she noticed movement from the kitchen in the shape of Shimako preparing and carrying the mugs of coffee towards the table which were occupied by her long slender legs. Sei quickly removed her legs from the table and straightened up, looking as a respectable Onee-Sama as you would usually find her.

Shimako brought the two cups of steaming coffee and placed one directly in front of her Onee-Sama who nodded in approval before placing her coffee beside it and sitting next to the older girl who still had no idea why her Petite Soeur looked so troubled and red faced.

The former Rosa Gigantea took a sip from her coffee and sighed in satisfaction as the coffee was just to her liking, a skill that only her Petite Soeur seemed to possess. While she took another sip, her eyes gravitated towards Shimako who was still gazing off in the distance as her hands cupped the extremely hot cup of coffee.

With a loud thud, Sei put her cup down and quickly moved her Petite Soeur's hands away from the boiling cup of coffee. Sei carefully inspected Shimako's hands and wasn't surprised to notice that they were a little red and sore from the immense heat which had been pressed onto them.

Sei looked at her Petite Soeur, who was averting her eyes from her Onee-Sama, and sighed slightly at Shimako's nervous demeanour before asking "So beautiful, what's wrong?" Sei took Shimako's hands in hers and rubbed them gently trying to reassure her Petite Soeur that she was here and prepared to listen to anything.

Eventually, Shimako responded completely unperturbed by Sei's 'beautiful' comment "Onee-Sama…have you ever confused your feelings…in relation to someone you cared about" Sei continued to look at Shimako who was looking slightly flustered but still demanded to know Sei's honest answer.

However, Sei couldn't help but tease the younger girl due to a certain pig tailed girl from Lillian High "Is this about me hugging Yumi-Chan…I'm sorry but I can't resist that cute…" but before Sei could continue her teasing Shimako placed her hand on top of Sei's as she leaned her head against her Onee-Sama's shoulder.

"No…it's about Noriko-Chan…my Petite Soeur" Sei had to strain her ears to catch Shimako's last words as they were said in a longing yet hushed tone which brought Sei's cheerful demeanour to an abrupt halt. Sei carefully sat up straighter and wrapped an arm around her Petite Soeur fully understanding Shimako's worried expression now.

Sei placed her head on top of Shimako's as she said reassuringly "I think we both know your true feelings in relation to Noriko-Chan" at this ambiguous statement Shimako was left perplexed wondering what her Onee-Sama could have possibly meant by this unclear statement.

Sei, noticing Shimako's confused and slightly exasperated expression, decided to elaborate on her previous utterance "I've seen the way you look at her, Shimako-Chan…those soft glances you give each other but all the while never comprehending their true meaning…you day dream when she's around you…I mean the amount of times I've had to wipe drool…" Shimako in a rushed motion softly placed her hand against her Onee-Sama's mouth halting her from saying any more embarrassing words.

"But Onee-Sama…does that really show love? I think about her…yes…and…and not in the way you would, Sei-Sama" Sei couldn't help but grin at Shimako's attempted joke, if it even was one, as she imagined herself repeatedly teasing a frightened Yumi as she went crimson by the second which always brought her into a satisfied mood, especially when Sachiko tried to cover for her while letting out all her jealousy which was clear for all to see.

Shimako sighed deeply once more before continuing "She's special to me…yes…and I care about her…yes…but I'm not sure if we're meant for each other…I mean it would be a mistake, right?" Shimako said in a silent plea, begging her Onee-Sama to put her out of her misery and tell her that her dreams of Noriko are impossible because at least then she would have the support of one true friend and precious Onee-Sama.

Sei sensed where this conversation was headed in an instant. It was an incredibly painful topic, even now, but she knew that Shimako wanted to know about her…about Kubo Shiori. How Shimako could possibly know about Shiori? Sei didn't know as she had never personally told her Petite Soeur about her.

But it was clear to Sei that Shimako knew about Shiori and the pain that she had caused her. It was time for Sei to open up to her Petite Soeur and make sure she doesn't make the mistake of abandoning Noriko, like Shiori abandoned Sato Sei.

"I was the same you know…with Shiori…Shiori was an angel in my eyes and like any angel she held the words of God close to her heart…her faith in this holy being was stronger than the love she held for me…and in the end she choose God over me…but that's history now…Shiori made her choice and we both had to live with it…The question is, will you choose God over Noriko and follow the same path as the woman I once loved but grew to loathe?"

Sei couldn't hide the anger and disgust emanating from her voice anytime she mentioned Shiori's love of God because, even now, she was still bitter over pompously denying God into her life only to have God taunting her with the existence of Shiori who could never be hers…no matter how badly she wanted her to be.

After several tense seconds, Shimako finally managed to find her voice and began to speak up and for several minutes she talked at length about her traumatic past and its connection to Christianity. The loss of her parents who had chosen each other over Christianity and the Buddhist religion, how she was placed in her uncle's care at her father's dying wish, how she admired and followed two strands of faith, in Buddhism like her mother and Christianity like her father all the way to the most important person in her life, Noriko.

However, while Sei listened to her Petite Soeur's confession one phrase seemed to resonate with her and stick out more than any other word in Shimako's confession and the phrase was "according to my Uncle…my Father's dying wish was for her daughter to live out her life the way she wants to…not to be restrained by their fates or their mistakes…he wanted his daughter to live for herself and not to slave herself to a particular religion in the hope that her parents would find rest"

When Shimako finished her long confession, Sei brought Shimako back to this phrase "Wasn't this your father's final wish? For you to live out your life the way you want to…In his words not to be restrained by their fates or mistakes…was this not your father's final wish?" Sei said this in a surprisingly exasperated manner which made Shimako slightly ashamed for reasons she couldn't, for the moment, explain.

"Yes…but how can I just abandon my parents like that…no daughter should ever be told by their father to ignore their parents' sins…to not repent for the sake of the family who brought me into this world and sacrificed so much to bring me into this world…How could I turn my back on them?" Shimako responded in an equally angry tone as the discussion began to get a little bit heated between the pair who had never, before, raised their voices at one another.

However, this is when Sei dropped a huge revelation onto Shimako's head and caused her to rethink her previous words "Shimako…Aren't you already turning your back on your father?…You are denying him his dying wish…Were those final words he spoke just a waste of his final breath?…He didn't say a prayer for the wife he loved when he left this world…Instead he begged you to live your life freely…Aren't you doing not only his memory but your mother's memory a disservice?"

At these words Shimako was frozen, she had never thought of this before, she merely did what she thought was right. She didn't think about her own feelings and she didn't completely comprehend her father's dying words. Perhaps the shock of his death had caused her to forget the meaning behind his final words.

"You're right…you're right…I…I…" Shimako was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion as she realized that she had suddenly ignored her father's dying wish which caused the tears from her eyes to flow freely but not before Sei pulled her into a tender loving hug as Shimako continued to sob loudly at this sudden, painful, revelation.

The pair fell onto the couch as Shimako continued to cry into her Onee-Sama's bosom. Shimako was incredibly brave and she would rarely cry but the pain of denying her father his dying wish, for so long, caused nothing but pain and sorrow in her heart as she clutched to her Onee-Sama for support afraid that she would leave her side when she needed her most.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

After several minutes, Shimako managed to regain her composure as Sei dragged them both up from the couch without breaking the hug as she continued to comfort her fragile Petite Soeur who was still understandably in shock.

When Shimako sat up a little straighter and removed herself from Sei's comfortable arms, she prepared herself to speak of one more confession, a confession which now held more importance in her heart than it have ever held before because perhaps now she could follow her heart and decide on a future with the woman she loved and the woman who had the kindness to love her back.

Shimako finally, and willingly, confessed her feelings for Noriko to her Onee-Sama, Sei, who was not surprised at all by Shimako's confession of love. Shimako talked of fond memories with Noriko and how she longed to see her, hear her or even hold her in her arms. It was clear to Sei that Noriko was everything to Shimako even if she didn't realise it just yet and was even surprised by how much Shimako seemed to solely rely on that one person, Noriko.

_A weaker person would have collapsed under that amount of pressure…_

_Wow…it seems that Noriko is a much stronger individual than I gave her credit for…_

_And it's clear from Shimako's confession that not only does she love her…_

_But that Shimako may have done something or hurt Noriko in some way…_

_What did you do, Shimako-Chan?_

Shimako then began to question Sei about her relationship with Shiori back when they were together, how her own love compared to Sei's previous love for Shiori and whether the love she felt for Noriko was as strong as the love Sei felt for Shiori.

Sei listened to every question Shimako asked and answered them honestly and eventually began to talk about Shiori and their relationship in greater detail and how she felt when she left on the train station with no sign of Shiori and no hope for their future together.

But Sei surprised Shimako when she said "But you know what Shimako-Chan…I wouldn't change those days we had together even if I had prior knowledge of how it would end…because out of the misery of loss I found strength…from a young clumsy girl in Lillian High…Yumi"

Shimako couldn't help but smile at the mention of Yumi's name. Shimako considered Yumi her dearest friend and knew that Sei wasn't joking when she said that Yumi changed her life for the better because she truly believed that Yumi had changed everyone from the Yamayurikai for the better.

However, Sei once again surprised Shimako when she talked about finally finding love with someone else who not only equals but easily surpasses her feelings for Shiori. Shimako was silently curious by her Onee-Sama's admission and was even more curious when Sei blushed slightly and seemed to avoid looking in a particular area of the room.

_Why is she blushing…?_

_And…why is she avoiding eye contact with that area…?_

_All I see is a closet?_

Shimako couldn't contain her curiosity and blurted out "Who?" Sei chuckled at her Petite Soeur's childlike behaviour, like a child eager to know of their friend's secret crush, and instead asked Shimako another question "What do you like about Noriko? And how do you feel when she's around you, Shimako-Chan?"

Shimako pondered her answer for a while before deciding to speak spontaneously from her heart "Noriko is kind, friendly and very dependable…she's…she's very…um…beautiful and she's like no one I've ever met before…I can't control my heart when I see her and every time we part it hurts a little every time and it can only be healed when I see her again"

_That's right…Noriko has always healed my pain…_

_She has always been there for me, supported me…and…_

_And loved me…_

_She had the strength to admit and confess her feelings to me and what did I do…_

_I left her…I abandoned her…_

_Oh my god…I left her…how could I do that to her after all she's done for me…_

_I hurt her…_

"Go to her, Shimako" Shimako looked up, confusion could be clearly seen on her features as she looked up at her Onee-Sama not realising that she had in fact, inadvertently, stopped talking with her Onee-Sama and instead lost herself in her own worrying thoughts.

However, Sei had seen Shimako's worried expression and knew what she was thinking about "All the things you have said to me earlier and right now show how much you care for Noriko…You didn't come to me to coerce you into confessing your feelings for Noriko-Chan…You came here so I could spell it out in giant letters" Sei gave Shimako an uncharacteristically warm and reassuring smile far from her cheeky smile she was so used to see.

"I'm not going to force you into anything…but the signs are there…So, stop looking for the perfect reason and instead for once in your life take a chance…follow your heart instead of your head…you silly, cute, unbearable woman" Sei chimed.

That was when Shimako suddenly realised after all the doubts, after all the sleepless nights, after all her fears over religion and her parents fate, the one person who stayed committed to her was Noriko and the one person who she was honoured to spend time with was Noriko.

"I love Noriko…I'm in love with Noriko" Shimako suddenly brightened at her own words as she stood up with a smile that would have caused men to have heat stroke in an instant. Sei merely laughed at her Petite Soeur's expression giving her a pat on the back towards the door.

"Now…why are you telling me? Go and find Noriko and tell her, now?" Sei pushed Shimako towards the door before briefly looking outside. It was already very late, they had been in Sei's room for over 6 hours, and it was starting to rain fairly heavily.

Sei grabbed one of her coats and wrapped it around her Petite Soeur who merely smiled appreciatively at her Onee-Sama before embracing her in a warm hearted hug which Sei returned in equal measure.

"Thank you so much, Onee-Sama…I'll never forget this" Shimako said as she stepped out of the door facing her Onee-Sama before she left to see Noriko "I didn't do anything, Shimako-Chan…I merely listened…now enough…go and find Noriko"

At these words Shimako-Chan, for the first time in her life and in the presence of her own Onee-Sama, sprinted past students and teachers who were left with bewildered expressions at this student haste to leave the University. Sei couldn't help but laugh loudly as she closed the front door behind her tentatively making her way to a suspicious looking corner of the room.

"Youko…you can get out of the closet now…I think coming out once is enough" Sei's laughing soared when she said this apparently witty line but was silenced when Youko stepped out of the closet and pressed her lover, hard, against the bed.

"6 hours…I was in there for 6 hours… Do you know how exhausting that is? I am starving and as repayment you are going to make me dinner…but before that I am going to make you suffer in ways you can't imagine" Youko whispered in a dark tone.

"Yo…Youko" Sei muttered in protest before Youko pressed her knee firmly into Sei's most intimate area as her hand moved to grab Sei's left cheek as she dug her nails slightly into Sei's firm derriere.

"This will be 6 hours of payback, Sato Sei" Youko whispered alluringly as she pressed her lips firmly into that of Sei's before darting her tongue out spreading Sei's already parted lips as a moan of pleasure escaped from the pair who began to tear off pieces of each other's clothes in a fevered rush.

"6 hours of payback? I can't wait" Sei giggled as Youko pressed her body against Sei's spreading her legs in the process as their intimate parts rubbed together in a moment which caused blissful moans and rasps to slip from the lips of the former Rosa Gigantea and the former Rosa Chinensis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Noriko was walking back home after an immensely traumatic day at Lillian High. It was the same usual trip where nothing interesting of note ever happened, just a repeated motion of walking silently from the bus stop 5 minutes away from her house.

_This routine of mine will never change, will it…?_

_I will never change…_

_I will always be Onee-Sama's uncaring Petite Soeur…_

_So, I guess I should play the part._

After a brisk walk Noriko arrived at the entrance of her house, took out her keys and went inside. As usual she greeted her family briefly and was greeted in turn and began to head up the stairs. However, this time something had changed from the usual routine as her mother had called out to her.

"Yes, mom" Noriko replied as she walked back down the stairs towards her mother with slight hesitation.

_She never calls me down…_

_She always lets me go upstairs…_

_What's going on…?_

"You have a visitor upstairs in your room…Should I bring the food up or would you prefer to eat it in the lounge?" Norio's mother asked questioningly of her daughter who was left perplexed by her mother's question.

_Who would come to my house…?_

_Wait…it can't be…?_

Noriko's moment of bewilderment was instantly forgotten as she sped out of the lounge, where her parents had talked to her, and had ascended the stairs at an ever increasing pace towards her room. Noriko's mother and father watched intently as their daughter sped away from them and couldn't help but chuckle warmheartedly at their daughters haste to greet her friend.

"I guess that's a no then" Noriko's father chuckled as the pair returned their attention to the news which was doing a brand new feature on the Ogasawara Families newest global venture.

Noriko almost burst the door off its hinges as she practically catapulted herself through the wooden door and that was when she saw what she had deeply hoped to see. "Shimako" Noriko said as she gazed upon her Onee-Sama who was gazing fondly at pictures of the pair.

And with one sweet calming reply all previous doubts about her feelings for her Onee-Sama were extinguished and instead love bubbled in her heart once more when she heard Shimako say "Hello, Noriko…my love" with a suspiciously sexy smile, almost Sei like in appearance, before moving across the bedroom closer to her Petite Soeur cupping both sides of Noriko's blushing face and slowly leaning forward pressing her lips firmly against that of Noriko's.

The moment Shimako pressed her lips against Noriko's, Noriko hungrily replied as she in turn returned the kiss with a heated passion. As both Noriko and Shimako kissed one another, Shimako's arms protectively wrapped around her Petite Soeur's shoulders as she drew her Petite frame closer to her own.

Noriko reached out her leg for the open door and kicked it closed as she maneuverered her Onee-Sama against it while continuing to taste the lips of the woman she had loved for so long. The feeling coursing through them was intoxicating almost like a drug as the pair continued to touch one another feverishly and after several intensely intimate minutes the pair remained in each other's arms, fully clothed for your information, as they whispered the words they had longed to say.

"Noriko…I love you…Please, be my girlfriend from now until the day we become more than that"

"Shimako, thank you…You are all I have ever wanted in my life…I gladly accept to be your girlfriend until the day we become more than that"

So with that their friendship was forever broken, replaced by something more precious to each of them…love

.

.

.

In the moonlight…

I felt my hair touch my skin…

As the wind blew softly…

My eyes closed…

Peace whirling around me…

But…

When the cicadas cry…

This will all end.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: So, there we go Shimako and Noriko are now together and as for the last ominous words I won't say anything :D

Let's just say I've had this entire story mapped out for a while, including Shimako and Noriko's, and that sometimes new avenues open with new possibilities in life.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and didn't find this part too confusing. As I had a lot to write and explain which I hope was coherently explained In Part 4. It was so hard to write this not only because of my difficulties in writing but because my brother is having a heated argument with a pixelated video game while I'm trying to write.

I have a slightly chaotic family :P

The next Chapter is entitled Return of the Red Roses which is when Yumi and Sachiko return to Lillian High with unexpected consequences and a new character will emerge to play a massive part in this entire story from now on after only being mentioned sparsely.

For all of my readers and lovers of Maria Sama Ga Miteru I must highly recommend you to read Moving On by AsulNaRosa who has written a truly amazing story and I cannot recommend that story enough for fans of Yuri, I think that's what it's called, and Maria Sama.

Now if you'll excuse me I have dinner to make for a girlfriend who knows karate…:O Wish me the best of luck :P

:D


	21. The Return of the Red Roses Part 1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Return Of The Red Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 5: Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It had already been a week since the notorious 'Water Resort Park incident' and Yumi was trembling slightly as she stood in front of the ominous looking gates of Lillian High School. She had been there for several minutes carefully deliberating on her next course of action while greeting various students passing bye who seemed delighted to see the Rosa Chinensis en bouton back after so long.

Eventually she decided to enter through the large gates and headed towards the Rose Mansion where her friends would surely be waiting for her imminent arrival. She continued to greet student after student offering a warm smile or a casual wave to each and every student that greeted her who responded with excited squeals and murmured whispering among groups of friends.

_It's still hard to believe…_

_That use to be me last year…_

_Before I ever meet Onee-Sama…_

_How times have changed._

Yumi continued to walk down the cobbled street as the bare trees above her cast demonic shadows across the pavements surface, at least in Yumi's imaginative mind, mirroring the unease that crept into her thoughts. Eventually she arrived at her desired destination, the Rose Mansion, a place which brought both sad memories as well as her most treasured and prized memories.

She grasped the handle of the front door and opened it slightly to allow herself entry while not allowing much of the cold air to seep through the open door. She could clearly hear voices from up above and the unmistakeable sounds of Yoshino-San's raised voice followed by Rei's feeble attempts to calm her hysterical Petite Soeur.

_Not much has changed I see…_

Yumi giggled slightly at this thought and began to walk the stairs up towards the biscuit door while she silently prepared herself to see the one person she had longed to see for an entire week. Lillian's Rosa Chiensis, her Onee-Sama and most importantly, to Yumi, Ogasawara Sachiko.

_It's been so long…_

_I've really missed her…_

_A week without seeing, hearing or touching my Onee-Sama…_

_A week…?_

_Is that all it's been…?_

_I should have more restraint than this…_

_If Onee-Sama knew about this she would have scolded me without a doubt..._

_Onee-Sama wouldn't have these selfish thoughts._

As Yumi gradually moved closer and closer to the door she suddenly realised that the once raised and energetic voices from behind the biscuit door had abruptly ceased. Yumi felt slightly apprehensive as she approached the door and with a great deal of courage she turned the handle and opened the door of the meeting room.

"Yumi" the members of the Yamayurikai said in unison as they quickly sat up from their chairs to greet Yumi properly. Yumi was about to approach them with a greeting of her own when she heard another voice in the corner of the room which belonged to someone extremely precious to her.

"Onee-Sama?" Yumi turned around fully taking in the sight of her Petite Soeur who approached her in a quickened walking pace which left Yumi momentarily confused before she felt the Younger girls arms wrap around her waist in a tight embrace as Touko purposely rested her head against her Onee-Sama's abdomen. Yumi's moments of confusion where completely forgotten as she completed the hug drawing her Petite Soeur closer while holding Touko's head against her bosom in an almost protective fashion.

"Yes…it's me Touko-Chan…I'm sorry for not seeing you till now" Yumi whispered for the sole purpose of the little girl she adored so much. However, Touko-Chan's reply was to be expected of the temperamental young actress as she replied "Baka, Baka, Baka…why are you apologizing? You have no reason to apologize to any of us…I'm just glad you're here Yu…I mean Onee-Sama".

At this response, Yumi merely smiled warmly at her Petite Soeur as she cupped both sides of her face looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Touko-Chan. She graced her Petite Soeur with one last radiant smile before returning to the task of greeting each member of the Yamayurikai individually.

The degrees of care seemed to vary from person to person as the calm and collected Shimako-San hugged her briefly with words of comfort and gratitude to the slightly more energetic and slightly bossy Yoshino-San who held Yumi's hands in hers as she began her thorough interrogation "Are you alright? Are you sure you can attend School today? Have you been sleeping well…" Yumi attempted to reassure her close friend that she was healthy both physically and mentally which didn't seem to be sufficient enough evidence for the detective of Lillian High, Shimazu Yoshino.

As Yumi began to reassure and explain to the group of her whereabouts since last week she couldn't help but sense a very noticeable absence from the room which caused the previous nerves to return in full force as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her Onee-Sama.

_Onee-Sama…?_

_Onee-Sama…where are you Onee-Sama…?_

But before she could continue her previous lines of thought the door to the meeting room swung open and revealed the presence of Yumi's Onee-Sama, and the current Rosa Chiensis of Lillian High, Ogasawara Sachiko in all of her splendour as her hair seemed to flow all around her as if being blown by god like wind.

Yumi spun around quickly as she saw this happen in front of her very eyes and was left open mouthed and wide eyed by the majestic sight before her. The blush that adjourned the younger girls face was becoming increasingly noticeable as she tried with all her might to greet the most important woman in her life, her Onee-Sama, Sachiko.

However, before Yumi, or anyone from the Yamayurikai for that matter, had a chance to greet the current Rosa Chiensis she had altered the direction of her walk, quickening her pace in the process, and tenderly embraced her Petite Soeur while her bag fell to the ground in her hurry to hold the most precious woman in her life.

Many members of the Yamayurikai attempted to avert their eyes from the pair while Touko hurriedly busied her friends by asking whether they would like tea or biscuits. Yumi however was still frozen on the spot as Sachiko continued to hold Yumi tighter and tighter drawing her closer to her own more mature figure.

Yumi's brief moments of surprise where replaced with overwhelming feelings of joy, happiness and all other kinds of positive emotions as the younger girl completed the hug in a tender motion returning the sentiment of her Onee-Sama's protective, yet secretly longing, actions.

"Onee-Sama"

"Yumi"

The pair whispered into each other's ears as they continued to embrace each other openly for the first time since the water resort park incident of last week. Eventually the pair willingly parted from the hug all the while continuing to look longingly into each other's eye before returning their attention to the smiling audience which greeted them.

Sachiko couldn't help but notice the smug smiles from her friends and was left feeling slightly bemused by their strange response to such a natural act such as hugging her Petite Soeur and…and saviour. It took one trademark Sachiko glare for the members of the Yamayurikai to return to their seats for the pressing matter at hand.

Sachiko had managed to return to her former self before the events of the water resort park had occurred which was both remarkable and deeply admired by all members of the student council but left Yumi feeling slightly concerned for the true welfare of her Onee-Sama.

Carefully, Yumi looked up to meet her Onee-Sama's gaze with a look that failed to hide her obvious concerns for her Onee-Sama's wellbeing as they conveyed her worry and anxiety in absolute clarity. The Rosa Chiensis of Lillian high registered this worrying look and responded by offering her kind Petite Soeur a warm hearted smile and a tender stroke of Yumi's long sleeved arm.

Her Onee-Sama's reassuring actions managed to calm Yumi's overly active and anxious mind and instead brought a feeling of relief after Sachiko's casual yet tender response. Yumi's mood picked up in this instance and her smile seemed to brighten the dimly lit room, at least in Touko and Sachiko's mind.

_If Onee-Sama can move on from that experience…_

_Then so can I…_

_Onee-Sama needs me to treat her respectably…_

_Not worry over her every action…_

_Or analyse her every move…_

_She needs her Petite Soeur…She needs Yumi…_

_I will support her like I always have…_

_And treat her no differently merely because of that incident._

The slightly nervous and tense atmosphere within the meeting room eventually lightened and returned to the usually lively and expressive environment that the members of the Yamayurikai where so used to but this was perhaps, embarrassingly, due to Yumi's stomach which rumbled loudly most likely brought on by a lack of food.

In truth, Yumi was in such a hurry to get back to Lillian High and more importantly to her Onee-Sama, Ogasawara Sachiko, that she skipped breakfast this morning and instead opted to head directly to School without any nutritional supplements aiding her during the school day.

The Yamayurikai, unsurprisingly, howled with uncontrolled laughter at not only the loud rumble from Yumi's stomach but also the horrified look which spread across her face. However, what surprised most members of the room was that Sachiko who would have usually scolded students, whether student or Petite Soeur, on their undignified behaviour was instead laughing amongst everyone else with tears of amusement in her eyes.

At this response, Yumi's blush deepened and she attempted to look further embarrassed then she actually was because she was secretly very happy to once again see her Onee-Sama laughing and enjoying herself like she always used to do which further reinforced Yumi's initial belief that Sachiko had not been affected by the incident at the water resort park what so ever.

The meeting lasted 8 minutes and Sachiko informed the group that there would be another meeting later on after school which had to be attended by everyone as it was considered not only important but in Sachiko's words 'compulsory'. The group filed out of the meeting room for the beginning of homeroom except two individuals Ogasawara Sachiko and Fukuzawa Yumi.

Yumi had already begun to look through Yoshino's notes from lessons she had missed the week before as she noted down important information into her own notebook at frequent intervals. Yumi had been informed by her teacher that she had the whole period of homeroom to catch up on all outstanding pieces of work from lessons she had missed the previous week.

Sachiko sat in the corner of the room facing Yumi from a side view as she silently studied the younger girl for a while before deciding to stand up from her chair and head towards her own homeroom session which would begin in approximately 7 minutes and 43 seconds according to her own watch.

But before she left the room, Yumi had proceeded to stand up from her chair and rushed over to her Onee-Sama who turned towards her Petite Soeur with a slightly raised eye brow. "Onee-Sama…it's…it's great to see you again…I…I missed you" Yumi admitted as she blushed slightly at her own unintended admission.

At these words Sachiko's heart skipped and her inside squirmed at this obvious admission but her thoughts returned to a matter which was deeply troubling her since she had seen Yumi.

_Onee-Sama…?_

_Onee-Sama…?_

_Didn't she call me by my name before…?_

_At the water resort park…_

_Was that my traumatised mind trying to comfort me…?_

_Or did that really happen…?_

_I don't want to ask because I'm worried that it was all my imagination…_

_I didn't think I would be this happy over meeting Yumi again…_

_A week…? _

_Is that all it's been?_

Sachiko instinctively responded to Yumi's kind words as she embraced her Petite Soeur in a brief hug while whispered "I'm glad I was not alone…I missed you too, Yumi" Sachiko cupped Yumi's face one last time and placed something upon Yumi's open palm before leaving thus allowing Yumi to continue with her studies in the Rose Mansion, alone.

Yumi withdrew her gaze from her Onee-Sama's retreating back and refocused her concentration to her slightly shaking palm where she saw a beautifully wrapped bento with Yumi's name on it. Yumi smiled widely as she remembered her stomach rumbling loudly from a lack of food previously which could now, thanks to Sachiko's forethought, be quenched.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sachiko felt herself, once again, succumbing to her feelings for her Petite Soeur and had decided to leave the room immediately before she did something stupid or incredibly embarrassing. Meanwhile back in the Rose Mansion, Yumi continued to work diligently but was constantly interrupted by thoughts of Sachiko.

_My heart was beating so fast…_

_What am I doing…?_

_I have to control myself…it's only been a week and I can't stop approaching her…_

_I've missed her so much…_

_I don't think I could go through something like that again…_

_But won't it be worse when Onee-Sama graduates…_

_No wait…_

_When Sachiko marries that undeserving man…_

_I can't…_

Yumi's depressing thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard movement from within the room followed by a mixture of voices which belonged to the various members of the Yamayurikai. Suddenly Yumi was surrounded by her friends again who were chatting with one another over cups of tea and cookies.

_Where did the time go…?_

_Oh no…I'm late I have to leave right now…_

_The next lesson is about to start in 15 minutes…_

_I don't see Yoshino or Shimako around though so I guess there already in the class…_

_Considering our home room is a floor below our next lesson I can't blame them._

At a frantic pace Yumi packed her things to leave and hurried out of the Rose Mansion without a single word to anyone which was seen by her concerned Onee-Sama, Sachiko. Sachiko walked to the window to catch one last glimpse of her Petite Soeur who was the occupant of her concerns as she believed that her nervous state before was due to Sachiko's attempts for closer physical contact between the two which had undoubtedly left Yumi feeling uneasy as she didn't desire the kind of skinship that Sachiko had begun to recently crave.

Yumi closed the front door of the Rose Mansion and began to walk down the cobbled pavement which was currently occupied, to a large extent, by other Lillian High students. Yumi walked off the previous path and towards her desired destination as the long pavement before her was surrounded by long overarching trees which created an almost mystical appearance to her path.

However, after several steps down the slightly deserted pathway she abruptly stopped. Something was wrong and at this though a tingle spread across the back of her spine causing a great deal of discomfort. Someone was watching her and had been watching her, for quite some time, ever since she left the Rose Mansion several minutes ago.

She was amongst a very small number of Lillian students who gazed at her in adoration. Even now Yumi still didn't realise her popularity amongst the student body of Lillian High, Lillian University and the boy's School of Handera. In fact many considered her the kindest, most open and caring student from all of Lillian who possessed both elegance and beauty in equal measure.

Yumi was idolised even before new leaked out of her actions during the fore mentioned 'The Water Resort Park incident' as the newspaper had unimaginatively entitled this traumatic, yet apparently heroic, incident. The news had spread to all corners of Lillian, and surprisingly Handera, as Yumi's reputation both increased and became more problematic for the sunect of said popularity.

So you could understand the reasons for Yumi's unease as she walked from the Rose Mansion to her lesson while apparently being watched intently and from afar. Yumi didn't like the feeling of being watched this closely and quickened her pace towards the building ahead of her while continuing to look straight ahead showing no signs of distress or weakness.

Suddenly, from behind her, Yumi heard hurried footsteps making their way towards her and an unidentifiable sound which caused Yumi's anxiety and fear to thrive inside her mind and body. In response to this unwelcomed situation, Yumi slowly turned her head in the direction of the noise when…

**FLASH**

Yumi reeled back slightly in surprise as a bright light caused her to feel slightly disorientated when her bearings returned she was relieved to be graced by the sight of her speckled friend Takeshima Tsutako which meant the unidentifiable sound earlier must have been her camera bouncing around her neck as she approached the Rosa Chiensis en bouton.

Tsutako held her camera aloft pointing it in Yumi's previously concerned direction as the former smiled warmly at her slightly bewildered friend but her smile was quickly changed to that of a shocked expression which eventually contorted to worry as she noticed the slightly bruised features of her close friend.

Yumi sensing where the conversation was headed reassured her friend that she was fine and that it looked far worse than it actually was. Yumi had applied a bit more make up then usual to hide her still bruised features but the keen eye of Tsutako had managed to see through such external appliances and saw the scars, not only figuratively, from her actions of last week.

However, Yumi still felt not only frightened but threatened because she still felt the presence of someone nearby who had been watching her closely. Yumi once again looked around for any sign of danger in her vicinity and Tsutako after a moment of confusion followed suit but, at least, from her perspective she couldn't see anything suspicious in the area.

However Tsutako still felt concerned for Yumi, coupled with the fact that they were in the same classroom, so she decided to accompany Yumi to their next lesson a little earlier than she had anticipated as she had in fact been meaning to visit the Milk Hall before the lesson began.

While they walked towards the building, Tsutako thought she saw a figure hiding behind a stocky yet well-paced tree but still couldn't be entirely sure of what she had seen, as she was unsure whether it was her worried imagination or reality, she didn't tell Yumi this however as she clearly had enough troubles of her own to deal with.

Tsutako continued to walk with Yumi through the buildings front door until they reached the entrance to their classroom where she informed Yumi that she needed to go the Milk Hall to grab a refreshing drink before the lesson began in 12 minutes.

Yumi apologized sincerely for taking up Tsutako's time but the latter merely waved it away and said "It was no problem, Yumi" before leaving the classroom behind her and casually walking outside stretching out her sore over worked muscles, busy day at the photography club.

_What was that…?_

_Now I know that wasn't my imagination._

At this thought the photography ace quickened her steps towards a particular bush before yelling "Oi…what do you think you're doing?" Tsutako stood defiantly in front of the bush which momentarily halted its movement before a figure stood up from behind the bush before casually walking around Tsutako and staring up at the building in front of her.

"How is Yumi?" the shoulder length haired woman questioned as she observed the door to her classroom through a nearby window on the 2 floor. The woman in question continued to gaze up at the building ignoring the infuriated Tsutako who responded "How is Yumi? That's none of your business…I will ask again what do you think you're doing?".

"I saw her injuries…those vile bastards had not right to touch something so divine…something so precious" the mysterious woman whispered the last words in a sombre tone as her beautiful features sharpened slightly at the thought of Yumi being touched by anyone other than herself…her Yumi.

Tsutako was exasperated by her words and replied angrily "Precious? What do you mean by precious…are you going to answer me or what?" the woman in question merely brushed aside the locks from her eyes and appealing face as she shifted slightly to get a better view of the room.

This is when Tsutako momentarily lost it and grabbed the woman's hands forcing this infuriating woman to finally acknowledge her presence. The woman merely scrunched her face up slightly in dissatisfaction before grinning sinisterly as she asked "Do you want me…is that it? Are you jealous or something?".

Tsutako instantly relinquished her hold on the woman who stood before her continuing to smirk triumphantly. However as Tsutako attempted to create a safe distance between herself and this unnerving woman the latter quickly grabbed Tsutako before pushing her and holding her against a nearby tree as she pinned her arms to her side. "Get off me" Tsutako said angrily to the girl who continued to grin mischievously.

"Oh…are you sure? Don't play with this girls feelings? Not that you could of course" the woman laughed at this thought and mumbled inaudible words under her breathe clearly thinking about something that troubled her. Before Tsutako could ask what was going on the woman wrapped one arms around the former's waist, pressing her body closer to Tsutako's, while she pressed her head firmly against the nape of the photographers neck.

"Excited are we? Didn't you want to feel me up? Jealous little girl," the woman moved her unoccupied hand towards Tsutako's neck drawing it closer as the mysterious woman pressed her body intimately closer to that of Tsutako's while drawing out her tongue and tasting the younger girls neck and nearby ear lobe.

"Well…you can't?" and at this the woman relinquished her hold of Tsutako who remained wide eyed and motionless as the former turned her back on the photography ace unafraid of being jumped what so ever. "I'm afraid jealous little girl…I only desire one person in the entire world…and only that one person can touch me like I just touched you…is Yumi"

Tsutako almost slid to the ground out of shock before she quickly propped herself up while her knees started to tremble slightly. "Yumi is so perfect…just the mere image of her can keep me up all night and stimulate my needs if you know what I mean…I want her and what I want I get…I will have Yumi…I will be her first of everything…she will love me the way I love her…it's so obvious isn't it jealous little girl…we were made for each other"

It was obvious to Tsutako that this woman was not only delusional but extremely dangerous and even her attempts to scare the woman away came to nothing and had in fact seemed to back fire on her.

"She deserves better than this…better than Touko…and," the woman's body suddenly tensed as her fists clenched out of sheer anger as she prepared to say the name that she detested the most in this entire world ", and better than that filthy bitch Ogasawara Sachiko…she deserves better and I'm going to give it to her…I'll give her what she desires and yearns for"

_Yumi deserves better…_

_We will be together in the end, Yumi…_

_Our love will be shunned by these heartless vultures…_

_But Yumi, Misaki will always love you…Only you._

And At these words Misaki walked away from the horrified Tsutako and out of sight. It seemed Yumi once again had another stalker on her hands but there was something a lot more worrying about this one, Tsutako thought. Tsutako removed the creases from her uniform and decided to abandon her strawberry milkshake opting to instead return to the safety of her classroom away from Misaki.

…

_But…_

_When the cicadas cry…_

_This will all end…_

_hehehehe_

_It will end for us…my love…_

_My Yumi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: So Misaki is back and when I say back I mean back for good (At least in most chapters involving Yumi and Sachiko)

The next chapter will be up soon as it is a slightly shorter chapter than my usual ones. It was supposed to be used in this chapter but I thought it was too long for the readers so I decided to separate them into separate parts instead.

I've started to do a lot more research on Maria Sama and other Yuri, I think it's called Yuri sorry I'm new to genre terms, anime's and manga's. If you have any suggestions of good reading material I would be most grateful for the help as I am having trouble researching this unfairly limited subject.

I have thankfully read some amazing manga's such as Girl Friends (Loved it) Gokujou Drops (Probably my favourite manga in general, very good and surprisingly VERY intense and intimate) another I read was Chirality, Strawberry Panic (enjoyable but an obvious carbon copy of Maria Sama) and my absolute fav Octave which was very thought provoking.

I will leave you here and Begin to write the next part straight away even though it's 1 am here :O but I honestly can't sleep I'm so energetic tonight so I thought I should continue writing.

:D


	22. The Return of the Red Roses Part 2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Return Of The Red Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 5: Part 2

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The school day had, once again, finished at Lillian High School and the usually quiet atmosphere, during class at least, was replaced by the lively and loud noises of students hurrying back home as the vast majority of students began talking loudly amongst their friends, gossiping about the latest rumours or news from the popular School newspaper.

However, while most of the student body were free from any further obligations to Lillian High, unless you counted the members of after school clubs, the same could not be said for the Yamayurikai who were all sitting around the meeting table, at the Rose Mansion, preparing for Sachiko to begin the meeting.

There were still a few more minutes before the meeting could commence and the members of the Yamayurikai were sipping from their cups of fragrant tea and nibbling at their slightly stale cookies due to a certain someone, no names but come on its obvious, leaving the lid open when she left the Mansion earlier on in the day.

There was a pleasant comforting air in the room as friends and Soeurs spoke warmly to each other over their hot cups of tea. Meanwhile, unknown to the other members of the Yamayurikai, Sachiko and her Petite Soeur, Yumi, were continuing to steal glances at one another and smiling warmly whenever their eyes met the others.

However, the appointed time for the meeting had finally arrived which brought all the members to their attention as Sachiko stood up from her chair and handed each member a sealed envelope with their name written in elegant handwriting at its centre.

After handing each member their personalised letter, Sachiko returned to her seat after asking the members of the student council to keep their letters sealed and read it on their own at a later date if they so desired. Sachiko calmly opened up her own letter and withdrew all the items from it, spreading it out before her on the wooden table.

Briefly Sachiko glanced at the items which were 4 pieces of paper, an identity card of some sort and a handbook. Sachiko straightened up and began to inform the group of the reasons why they had received these items and what their purpose was.

"The members of the Yamayurikai have been invited by the student council of Lillian University to attend a 3 day experience of life at Lillian University starting next week…I am aware that there are members of this student council who are keen to graduate from Lillian High and continue their education at Lillian in the form of Lillian University, am I right?"

Sachiko looked around at the group for reassurance that they did, in fact, want to continue their education at Lillian to which all the members, minus the current Rosa Foetida, nodded in agreement as they waited for Sachiko to continue.

Sachiko coughed slightly and whispered to Yumi "Yumi, could you bring me a glass of water, please?" Yumi nodded in understanding and sat up from her chair approaching the small drinks area in the corner of the room.

"Sachiko-san…Will I be required to attend this 3 day event? It's just I won't be attending Lillian University so I see no need for me to attend such an event" Rei asked openly to Sachiko who was about to respond when she was angrily cut off by Rei's own Petite Soeur, Yoshino.

"What do you mean "will I be required" You are the Rosa Foetida of Lillian High…Furthermore, were you actually going to leave me there on my own? Everyone else is going with their Soeurs but if you don't go I'll be the only representative of the Foetida family"

Sachiko nodded in Yoshino's direction before returning her attention to Yumi who was approaching with a cold glass of water. Sachiko smiled warmly at Yumi before taking the glass of water and sipping slowly, drinking up its contents which Yumi watched intently as her Onee-Sama's lips pressed against the glass's glistening surface while her throat respond to the sudden intake of water in an almost intoxicating manner to Yumi's eyes.

When Sachiko put the glass down, she whispered her thanks to Yumi all the while taking her hand in her own, caressing it lovingly before returning to the matter at hand "I'm afraid you will have to attend, Rei-san…The head Roses must attend if we are to attend this event at all…If you have any further concerns, please, raise them now or you'll be inadvertently forced, by us, to attend this event against your will"

Rei merely sighed in defeat looking from Sachiko's calm demeanour to Yoshino's agitated and frustrated expression. "No…I will attend for the sake of the group…and for Yoshino's sake as well apparently" at these words the group laughed as Yoshino muttered angry protests at her Onee-Sama who merely motioned for Sachiko to continue.

"We will firstly be visiting the former Rosa Gigantea's apartment which, she informed me, is on the University campus…We are to meet up at her apartment by 10:00am after which, we will be attending a couple of lectures at the University…We will not, however, be attending them all together in one big group"

The group groaned slightly at this revelation which allowed Sachiko to take another swig of water from the glass, that Yumi had provided earlier, before she continued.

"Instead we will be attending lectures in our Soeur groups…Meaning the Rosa Chiensis family, the Rosa Gigantea family and the Rosa Foetida family, we will attend separate lectures which will be decided when we arrive at Sei's apartment which is where we will also be meeting the members of the student council"

The group looked slightly perplexed at these words wondering why the arrangements were being made at Sei's apartment when she wasn't a member of the University student council.

"So, why is the meeting taking place at Sei-sama's apartment?" Noriko asked as she voiced the question which was on everyone's mind, to which Sachiko responded "Sei insisted that the meeting take place at her apartment…as she called it…'an even battleground'…Nevertheless the University student council agreed to this as they feel it will put us at ease considering the new environment we have been placed in"

"This event has been kindly arranged by the members of the University student council…So, we will have to thank them personally for this unique opportunity…We will decide on their gifts at another time but for now I want to discuss with you the sleeping arrangements which were decided by the University student council"

The group patiently awaited Sachiko's next words as the latter carefully scanned a piece of paper in front of her. Sachiko's eyes widened slightly as she read its content and her unoccupied hand clenched out of both distress and sheer uncontrollable anger. She remained quiet for several seconds which heightened the curiosity in the room as they waited for Sachiko to deliver the apparent bad news.

"We have each been reserved dorms at the University and even though we all live in the immediate area, they have asked that we live on site to get a better understanding of life at Lillian University…We will not be sleeping in our Rose families, however, they have instead asked that each member of the Yamayurikai lives and sleeps with a member of the University student council"

There were many concerned looks and arguments over this condition but while this was going on, all Sachiko could think was.

_I won't be able to sleep with Yumi…_

_And some complete stranger is going to sleep with my Yumi…_

_This is absurd but we have no choice…_

_If I act suspiciously people might realise my feelings for her…_

_I can't let that happen…_

_I know that I wouldn't be able to handle her rejection…_

_But a rejection in front of my closest friends would be even more humiliating._

Yumi had similar feelings as she looked up at her Onee-Sama as she instinctively reached out to the older girl who wordlessly accepted the action as their hands wrapped around the other underneath the table away from the eyes of the other members who were still busily involved in a heated argument. Sachiko looked at Yumi who smiled at her warmly before moving her chair slightly closer to that of the older girl.

"Yumi…Are you okay with this arrangement? If you're not then I will refuse their request and personally demand a change to this ridiculous condition of theirs" Sachiko asked as she silently contemplated a way of keeping Yumi close to her side throughout the entire trip to Lillian University.

However, before Sachiko could get into hysterics, Yumi managed to calm her down when she replied "It's fine, Onee-Sama…I'm just happy to have the chance to see the University that you'll be attending…and hopefully the University that I will attend too…So let's go together and have a look" After these words Yumi smiled warmly, once again, and Sachiko nodded her acceptance of the idea.

_Yumi wants to see the University I'm attending…_

_Thank you, Yumi…You always know what to say to calm me…_

_And Yumi is already planning to attend Lillian University…_

_That's brilliant…I was a little worried that she had changed her mind…_

_But if Yumi is satisfied with Lillian University then I'm satisfied too…_

_I'll go wherever she goes…_

_Even though our paths will one day separate…_

_But, until that day I want to be with her…_

_As for the sleeping arrangements though…_

_Hmm…_

_I suppose if Yumi is satisfied with their condition then so am I._

Sachiko observed her friends who continued to argue amongst one another before they seemed to admit defeat and had no choice but to rather reluctantly accept the condition which had been laid down by the University student council.

However, the reasons for this condition would be made more apparent to Sachiko eventually, as the purpose of this meeting for the student council of Lillian University was simply to gain credibility amongst the students of their University. The council merely wanted to meet and greet Ogasawara Sachiko, the daughter of the most powerful company in all of Japan, the Ogasawara Company.

The University student council believed that they could gain a powerful ally in Sachiko who, it had been rumoured, was keen to attend the University despite offers from multiple Universities such as Oxford in England and many other prestigious Universities around the world who only allowed the best, who were both well-educated and incredibly rich, to attend.

The reason why Sachiko had chosen Lillian University was obviously because of Yumi who had previously spoken of her desire to attend the University which had convinced Sachiko to reject all of those prestigious Universities in favour of the admirable Lillian University which was also considered a very good University so, in truth, it was hardly a step down for the intellectually gifted Ogasawara Sachiko, at least in Sachiko's opinion.

Sachiko would also be an escalator student which meant she would not even need to take the entrance exam to attend the University in the first place; all she would have to do is take her final exams in Lillian High before being allowed free entry without any entrance tests from the University itself.

Sachiko had already planned her academic life around the choices that Yumi had made and would even follow Yumi to a lesser University just for the chance of spending more time with the girl she cherished the most in this entire world. However, the future after University was still unclear to Sachiko but she had summarised that she would have to face that future sometime way off in the future but until then she would accompany Yumi from Lillian High to Lillian University.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Eventually, after a couple more tedious details, the meeting was finished as the members of the Yamayurikai bid farewell to one another before leaving alongside their Soeurs before they headed home separately at the gates of Lillian High.

Everyone had already left the Rose Mansion except for both Yumi who had volunteered to finish tidying the meeting room and Sachiko who had decided to wait for Yumi till she was finished so that they could leave together. Truthfully Sachiko didn't want to say goodbye to Yumi, she had missed her for an entire week and would shortly be bidding farewell to her once again.

But, just the thought of seeing Yumi tomorrow managed to keep Sachiko's depressed mind at bay as instead it brought forth a wish for tomorrow to come quicker than yesterday.

Sachiko was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she was startled when she saw Yumi looking up in her direction, with two bags in her hands, as she calmly approached her.

"Onee-Sama…Here's your bag…Onee-Sama, how are you feeling? I don't mean to pry but I've been meaning to ask you all day…If there's anything I can do, please, tell me." Yumi asked this in a surprisingly even tone as she secretly asked Sachiko about whether she had recovered from the incident of last week.

Sachiko registered the silent worry and was grateful for the concern shown by her precious Petite Soeur but reassured her that she was fine and prepared for the days ahead. Then to Yumi's surprise, as much as Sachiko's, she directly asked the older girl whether she would like to visit her house because, according to Yumi, her parents were meeting with a possible business client far away from Tokyo.

Apparently the client wanted the opinion of a highly renowned building architect who was suggested by none other than Ogasawara Tooru, the vice head of the Ogasawara Company, but this fact was not known to the Fukuzawa's who had no idea that the Ogasawara family were helping to promote their image among their close business partners and friends who frequented various house parties held by the Ogasawara family.

Yumi was blushing furiously now as she finally seemed to comprehend the meaning behind the words she had just uttered. She began to wonder what her Onee-Sama would say to such a direct and hasty question before she quickly blurted out "I mean…um…Only if you're not too busy Onee-Sama…It's just been so long since I last saw you…and I was hoping…"

Yumi stuttered as her speech became both inaudible and rushed. Sachiko, however, halted Yumi's nervous speech as she placed her fingers against Yumi's slightly trembling lips. Sachiko quickly realised her mistake as her fingers pressed into the tender lips of her Petite Soeur who blushed a deep red at the contact.

Sachiko's finger suddenly, without meaning to or controlling the action, began to curl around Yumi's lower lip and feel the smooth lip that she wanted so desperately to taste and devour with her own delicate mouth. Before she could do anymore, she quickly darted her hand away from Yumi's mouth,

Sachiko began to blush furiously as a stray thought entered her mind which was eventually followed by another. Sachiko had been seriously contemplating her next action, while her finger rested within her Petite Soeurs mouth, as she was about to either pull Yumi by the lip closer to her own pair of lusciously pink lips that would have happily devoured Yumi's irresistibly smooth lips till they were sore and extremely sensitive or pressed her finger into the mouth of her Petite Soeur and giving her the choice to suck on her slender finger. Sachiko's mind however was 50/50 on these absurd ideas and she hastily squashed them before they manifested into something even more absurd.

Sachiko's actions were momentarily followed by uneasy silence as Yumi prepared herself for a rejection from the person she both loved and admired the most in this world, not realising that if Sachiko had acted on her depraved thoughts that she would have been in unimaginable bliss right about now.

Sachiko managed to regain her slither of composure as she replied to Yumi's generous offer "I accept, Yumi…I would love to visit your house again" at this response Yumi brightened instantly as the pair left the warmth of the Mansion behind, walking down the deserted pavement back towards the bus stop they which they usually took together.

Sachiko and Yumi usually used this bus to get from School to home, and vice versa, only occasionally would Sachiko opt to be driven to School by her personal driver mostly due to her issues with waking up so early in the morning.

The only difference about this journey compared to the others that they had taken together was that this time they would not be departing at M station like they usually did. This time Ogasawara Sachiko was going to accompany Yumi all the way to her Petite Soeurs, parentless, house.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: I told you this would be slightly shorter. The next Part will be up most likely next week as I have some things to do in the next couple of days.

I will also be writing a Themes of Love Will Tear Us Apart because as many of you may have noticed I didn't write one for Uncertainty Amongst the White Roses. The next themes of LWTUA will be for both this Chapter and the previous Chapter and will of course be published at the end of this current Chapter.

I hope you are all enjoying my story. I am so grateful for all the Story Alerts and Favourite Stories and I can't thank you enough for the support through Reviews and PM's. Reviews are obviously not required but I very much look forward to my 100th review if indeed I reach that milestone.

This story is a long process and I have already only written 4 and ¾ chapters in a story of 30 Chapters. I have taken out one Chapter however as I can use it for something else that I have planned which is an original piece for a light novel which I may or may not write at this point as it is pretty time consuming.

If you want to ask me about my light novel I will also be happy to fill you in on it but can't say too much because I have only written 40% of the entire plan draft but I really like the way it's shaping and may in fact, for once, send it to a publisher :) I only hope I can improve in my writing abilities before then :( there's always a downside to a plan

For now, I will say adios and I very much hope you come back for the next Part as well as sticking around for the entire story. Btw thanks, to the people who PM'd me saying I hadn't turned on anonymous reviewers, apologizes for that I was sure I had turned it on previously so to all those people who wanted to review PLEASE do :P

Byeee

:D


	23. The Return of the Red Roses Part 3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Return Of The Red Roses

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 5: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked, rather impatiently, as she stared at the figure currently residing in the spacious living room of the Fukuzawa residence. "Well, Yumi, I do live here you know and have been for the past 5 years" Yuuki replied as his concentrated gaze never left the stack of papers that covered the teak coffee table.

The usual sight of her brother would have made Yumi feel content and at ease, possibly even happy, but the same could not be said for this exact moment in time. The reason for this sudden change in mood was due to a certain Onee-Sama who she had hoped to spend time with alone and in the comfort of her own, empty, house.

Yumi wasn't the only person in the room who felt slightly annoyed by Yuuki's presence in the house. Sachiko too felt varying and complicated emotions because while she did respect Yumi's brother, in fact, aside from Suguru, Yuuki was the only male she felt comfortable conversing with.

However, Sachiko couldn't hide her disappointment when she had seen Yuuki in the living room occupying the precious time she had alone with Yumi.

_I mean he sees her every single day…_

_At least give me one day alone with her…_

_I wanted to do so many things…_

_So many innocent Soeur like things…_

_Perhaps a tender hug or even just a slight brush of her hair…_

_Wait, we've never done the last one…_

_Why haven't we done the last one?_

Unfortunately for Yuuki, Sachiko couldn't hide the displeased look she was unintentionally giving to Yumi's younger brother and he instantly knew that he was interrupting pre-arranged plans between the two Soeurs.

_So, that's what it is…_

_I better make myself scarce in a hurry…_

_Or risk losing my life to Yumi's pent up anger._

Yuuki quickly gathered up the loose pieces of A4 paper and stuffed them, unceremoniously, into his bag that had been placed against one of the table's many wooden legs.

"I'm heading upstairs now to finish a few bits and pieces so, please, feel free to use the lounge while I'm away. Mata ne Yumi, Sachiko-Sama" he bowed his head respectably to the senior members of the Rosa Chinensis family and was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Yumi, I forgot to mention mum asked me to remind you that she had prepared a meal for you to eat this afternoon, all you have to do is heat it up in the oven and add a bit of seasoning to the Onigiri"

Yumi nodded her head to indicate her understanding and was about to return her attention to her Onee-Sama when Yuuki popped his head round the door once more. Yumi was normally very passive when certain disruptions continued to occur, however, on this occasion the persistent interruptions from her brother were really starting to frustrate her usually calm demeanour.

However, Yuuki seemed unperturbed by Yumi's flushed features and instead directed a question towards Sachiko-Sama which he dearly hoped she would accept.

"Sachiko-Sama, you're welcome to stay for dinner too… In fact, I would very much prefer if you did it because, otherwise, Yumi will be eating alone. I would usually accompany her for dinner but unfortunately I have a prior engagement which I must attend tonight"

To say that Sachiko was concerned by this news would be a dramatic understatement. As a mental image of Yumi, her Petite Soeur, sitting alone in a darkly lit room surfaced to the forefront of Sachiko's troubled mind.

_I can't just abandon my Petite Soeur…_

_As her Onee-Sama I have a duty to protect and support her_

_And if that means I have to eat with her and give her some much needed company…_

_Then I am prepared to do that…_

_Yes, any Onee-Sama in my place would do exactly the same…_

_It's only natural… Yes, I'm doing this because I'm her Onee-Sama, nothing more…_

_Nothing more._

Meanwhile, Yumi began to protest fiercely against Yuuki's suggestion believing that her Onee-Sama had more important things to do than eat with her Petite Soeur who might feel a little lonely.

But, quite surprisingly, Yumi's protests died when Sachiko said "That would be wonderful, I very much look forward to your mother's cooking, Yumi" Her radiant smile, which completed these words, seemed to compliment her kind nature leaving Yumi to gaze in awe and astonishment due to the unexpected turn of events.

Yumi, who was still reeling from the surprising turn of events, was rather humiliatingly brought back to her senses by her brother who began to tease the former about her noticeably expressive and transparent face.

Yumi hurriedly moved towards Yuuki, grabbed his free arm and proceeded to almost drag him out of the living room with his bag firmly thrown out after him.

"Ouch, Yumi, that hurt…I'll make a start on your dinner so go back inside and get chatting" at that Yuuki proceeded into the kitchen attempting to find the notoriously illusive apron that, he was sure, was somewhere in the house, he came to this conclusion after carefully narrowing down the options.

When Yumi returned to the living room she began to talk animatedly about nothing yet everything like they always did, merely seeking comfort in the other's kind and secretly tender gaze.

All the while, waiting for the appropriate time to have dinner which Yuuki was busily preparing in the kitchen which allowed Yumi and Sachiko to have the time and patience to continue their conversation and incidentally deliberate on their troubled and conflicted feelings.

The conversation had taken a lighter, more enjoyable, tone which Sachiko had sorely missed between the two. Recently, Sachiko had noticed that their conversations would feel uneasy and be filled with anxious silence but not on this occasion.

For reasons she couldn't understand, Yumi seemed more vibrant, perhaps even more comfortable, since the recent events at the water park.

_I want to tell her how grateful I am for her rescue…_

_I know I've thanked her many times already but I don't think she fully understands how much her actions meant to me…_

_I begged to be saved and pleaded for someone to help me…_

_And in a flash Yumi was there to save me, support me…protect me…_

_On some unconscious level Yumi seemed to know I was afraid…_

_Is that the strength of our bond? I wonder…_

_Nevertheless, I have to thank her one more time._

"Yumi," Yumi looked up as hazel eyes met the ocean filled blue eyes of her Onee-Sama in one swift motion ", I just wanted to say thank you… Thank you for always protecting me, for always supporting me when I needed you… You mean so much to me, my sweet Yumi" Sachiko placed her hand against Yumi's blushing cheek rubbing it gently in an almost motherly fashion.

But before Yumi could reply to such a heartfelt gesture from her beloved Onee-Sama, calls of "Dinner's ready" echoed from the kitchen where Yuuki had set down 3 plates on the dining room table.

Despite the initial shock of Yuuki's interruption, Sachiko remained composed as she took a hold of Yumi's hand and led her towards the dining room area which was the size of a small living room which would give claustrophobics nightmares.

Sachiko was pleasantly surprised about the quality of the meal and ate without a single complaint after thoroughly enjoying such a delicious meal which incorporated a unique blend of flavours which she had never tasted before.

Yumi's nervous tension drained at Sachiko's enthusiastic compliment of the meal and accidently let out a loud sigh of relief.

Yuuki took his chance and teased Yumi mercilessly but in a friendly manner which befitted the pleasant mood of the room. After this, Yumi asked her dear brother an obvious question which had been on her mind, and Sachiko's mind, since the beginning of the meal.

"Why are you still here? I thought you had to leave for a friend's house and now you are eating dinner here even though you said you had a prior engagement" Yuuki smirked slightly at Yumi's annoyed tone but responded honestly "I do, but I'm still waiting for the call from Kobayashi-kun".

"Oh, I see," then to Yuuki's surprise Yumi began to giggle which turned into outright laughter on seeing the confusion written all over his face ", Yuuki you've been stood up on the first date" at this response Sachiko had to stifle a giggle as she watched the horrified face of Yuuki splutter incoherent words which all seemed to end in "Yumi!".

Sachiko continued to watch the two siblings interact with one another as they teased and playfully quarrelled with one another which surprisingly amused her as she watched the friendly duels commence between the two over various Japanese dishes.

Sachiko thoroughly enjoyed the meal and the time spent with the Fukuzawa siblings which she would treasure for many years to come.

In Sachiko's opinion, Yumi had a friendly and kind brother and if she was brutally honest, she almost envied Yumi's wonderful upbringing when she considered Yumi's family compared to her own but she would never dare trade places with Yumi.

Not because of the vast amount of wealth her family possessed or the reputation which came with the Ogasawara name but because Yumi's family shaped her into the amazing kind hearted woman she was today. Even with all the money in the world, she wouldn't take it over Yumi's happiness.

"Oh Yumi, you have a bit of rice at the corner of your mouth" Sachiko informed from across the table.

"Rice? Okay," Yumi rubbed at the corner of her mouth but somehow managed to miss the small crumb of rice completely "Did I get it, Onee-Sama?" Yumi asked questioningly.

"Not quite, on the left corner of your mouth" Sachiko pointed to the corner of her own lip to give Yumi a better example but even then Yumi missed it completely.

Yuuki watched this interaction with interest as he watched Sachiko's exasperated expression followed by Yumi's equally confused expression.

"No, Yumi, never mind I'll get it for you" as Sachiko said this, she reached into her handbag and produced a linen white handkerchief. Yumi's face blushed when Sachiko leaned forward into her personal space to dab at the corner of her mouth.

With every dab of her lower lip, Yumi's butterflies in her stomach decided to perform leaping somersaults and her heart hammered repeatedly against her chest as her blushing face slowly turned into crimson red.

Yumi felt Sachiko's nail, accidently I'm sure, trail across the corner of her lip which softened slightly at the faint touch smoothing itself out hoping for more physical contact from the woman she secretly loved.

Eventually, however, the movement ceased and Sachiko sat back quickly in her seat not looking in Yumi, or Yuuki's direction as she realised her forward behaviour.

_What was I doing…?_

_I got the rice crumb out ages ago…_

_So, why did I have to keep pulling at her lower lip, why…?_

_Yumi's too adorable, too kind and too accepting of my actions…_

_She thinks I do these things because I'm her Onee-Sama…_

_But in reality I do these things because I want to touch her…_

_So, so badly…_

_Because I love her with all my heart._

Yuuki sensed the tense atmosphere in the room and plagued his mind for something to break this extremely tense moment when suddenly the phone rang.

"Haha, that will be Kobayashi-kun. See Yumi, I wasn't stood up on my first date so there" he stuck out his tongue to emphasise his childish behaviour which left Yumi in a fit of giggles as Sachiko stifled the laugh which threatened to make itself known.

Yuuki pranced off in high spirits as he jokingly played along to Yumi's earlier comment about his sexual orientation. Yumi's younger brother reacted admirably and the embarrassing moment was easily forgotten by the pair who were left in the kitchen talking warmly to one another.

Sachiko had even opted to move beside Yumi to have a more personal touch in the conversation which she enjoyed about as much as the conversations they had together.

Sachiko couldn't help but look forward to whatever the future held for both herself and Yumi and she only hoped that her future would revolve around the woman she loved rather than the fiancé who she felt nothing towards.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Several minutes later, the meal ended and Sachiko was on the phone to her personal driver who she instructed to collect her at the Fukuzawa residence and return her to the Ogasawara Mansion. Yumi had hoped that Sachiko would stay longer but was resigned to the fact that Sachiko had other important matters to attend to.

However, if Yumi had simply mustered up her courage and asked Sachiko to stay longer, the latter would have gladly complied with her petite Soeur's request. Even if that request was to stay the night, she would have obeyed her Petite Soeur's wish.

Rather than depressing herself with negative thoughts, Yumi decided to preoccupy herself by washing, scrubbing and cleaning the plates and cutlery which had been left on the kitchen table just as Sachiko had finished her short phone call.

Sachiko put the phone down and heard even footsteps making their way downstairs; she turned in their direction to see a slightly nervous Yuuki who with a look of determination approached Sachiko. Sachiko was momentarily perplexed until she heard Yuuki's voice.

"Thank you, Sachiko-Sama" Sachiko was left bemused by Yuuki's actions and replied "What for?" at her response Yuuki stepped back a few paces and leaned around the door making sure that her sister was out of ear shot.

_If I'm going to do this…_

_Then I'm going to have to do this now._

"For the past week, Yumi had been…extremely depressed and closed off… She wouldn't allow anyone to see her… not me, not my father and not even my mother who has always had a strong bond with my sister" Yuuki informed Sachiko as a frown become more pronounced on his thin face.

Sachiko was surprised to hear this and stole a quick glance in Yumi's direction observing as she began to wash one of the plates with a cloth while her head began to sway from side to side humming a familiar tune. Sachiko summarised that Yumi seemed fine.

In fact, she seemed happier than usual and she had enough confidence to voice this opinion to Yuuki.

"Yumi seems fine…You're simply worrying to much over nothing, Yuuki-kun" Sachiko replied with a gentle smile which was meant to put Yuuki at ease but he instead responded matter of factly "Yes…because you're here".

Sachiko was left stunned by this troubling yet pleasant news as she, once again, stared at Yuuki before shifting her focus back to Yumi who was continuing to hum a cheerful song as a breath-taking smile adjourned her luscious lips.

As Sachiko watched Yumi, Yuuki continued "I tried to cheer her up but everything I tried failed miserably…and slowly she began to eat less and evade any questions that we asked of her," Yuuki looked down, his eyes fixed on his feet as memories of the week before washed over him. Yuuki was deeply ashamed of his failure to comfort his sister in her time of need.

"But…whenever she sees you or converses with you her depression just vanishes…as if it had never been there, which is why I wanted to thank you for helping and supporting my sister" Yuuki humbly bowed to Sachiko who blushed slightly at Yuuki's admission and his honourable actions.

"Thank you, Yuuki, I will always support Yumi no matter what…Yumi is very important to me and I hope she feels the same way" Sachiko trailed off absentmindedly. Lost in thought about the woman who meant so much to her and who she longed to be with until her dying day, even though that dream was hanging by a loose thread.

Yuuki smiled at Sachiko's kind heart which lay behind her cold and uncaring exterior and replied "It may not be my place to say this but I think I can speak for Yumi when I say that you are very important to her…But truthfully, I fear what will happen if you were to leave her" Yuuki's face slowly displayed worry and anxiety as he glanced over at his sister.

"What!," Sachiko's face contorted into rage as Yuuki's final words hit very close to home ", Who said I would ever leave Yumi's side? Why does everyone think I'll abandon Yumi? She is precious to me and I will never abandon her, never" Sachiko finished venting her anger at Yuuki who seemed unperturbed by Sachiko's hysterical outburst, instead he continued gazing fondly at his very own and precious sister who had been hurt too many times for his liking.

"Because eventually you will marry Suguru, and your life with Yumi will be forced aside… She will be replaced at your family's wishes. Sachiko-Sama, I never said you would willingly leave her".

Yuuki carefully pondered his next choice of words, hoping to avoid an angered Sachiko, before he continued "But as an Ogasawara, you have a responsibility to your family and while I don't understand it…I am still, reluctantly, forced to comply to it as it is none of my business".

Sachiko remained motionless seemingly, to the naked eye, unaffected by Yuuki's worrying declaration but, in actual fact, Sachiko's heart was being torn to pieces as Yuuki's words spoke not only the unfortunate truth but in a way that forced her to feel the boy's concern and desperation.

"Eventually your obligation to your family will cause other matters to become obsolete…In the end family come first…which is why I am speaking up for my sister who cares for you more than anyone in her life…Including both myself and my family, which I am not ashamed to admit".

It was at this point that Sachiko couldn't hide the shocked expression from ebbing to the surface as the previously calm expression was instantly replaced to reflect the inner turmoil that raged within her.

"And it pains me to say this to you Sachiko-Sama because I truly have nothing but appreciation and respect for you…But if you hurt my sister, whether directly or indirectly, then I won't only be angry or despise your very existence…but the most painful thing of all…"

Sachiko relaxed her facial expression while her eyes glistened with uncertainty and confusion.

_What could be worse than being despised by someone…?_

_Not only that, but despised by someone I see as a respectable friend…?_

"I would have been correct in my assumption…That you saw Yumi as expendable…as something to cling to for your own selfish desires…If you truly care for Yumi then, please, reflect on what I have just said Sachiko-Sama. If not for my sake then for the sake of your Petite Soeur…For Yumi's sake"

And with these final words, Yuuki left Sachiko and proceeded to climb the stairs. Sachiko faintly noticed Yuuki's clenched fist and trembling arm as he vanished out of her view.

Sachiko hurriedly brushed the stray tears from her cheeks and eyes not wanting to appear weak to anyone, the least of all Yumi, her own precious Petite Soeur.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Suddenly, Sachiko heard Yumi's excited squeal coming from behind her "Onee-Sama" and when Sachiko turned to face Yumi she was graced by the sight of her Petite Soeur beaming up at her with joy displayed in those tender brown eyes full of overwhelming emotion.

Then, to Yumi's surprise, Sachiko embraced her Petite Soeur in a tight tender hug before silently manoeuvring her against the wall, pressing her body to that of Yumi's in an almost intimate manner.

"O-Onee-Sama, what's wrong?" when Yumi's worried question was met with no response, she gradually became more concerned for her Onee-Sama's personal well-being.

Yumi knew that Sachiko rarely acted this way unless she was frightened by something. Yumi wondered whether the phone call earlier had something to do with her Onee-Sama's emotional behaviour.

On instinct, Yumi completed the hug resting her head against her Onee-Sama's shoulder while calmly allowing her hand to brush and stroke the back of Ogasawara Sachiko whom she had promised to protect. Yumi subconsciously, reassured her that everything would be okay repeatedly hoping her Onee-Sama would pick up on her silent wish.

_I'm here Onee-Sama…_

_And I will never leave you…_

_I'm here to support you, protect you like I have always promised._

Sachiko, shakily, moved her arm from around Yumi's petite waist before slowly wrapping it around her Petite Soeur's neck in a tender motion as Sachiko pressed her face up against the nape of Yumi's neck and was engulfed by the untainted smell of Yumi's natural fragrance.

They stayed in this intimate position for over 10 minutes neither wanting to leave the embrace as they succumbed to the feelings of their hearts, bodies and minds being lovingly embraced by the other.

They didn't even notice when Yuuki had initially proceeded to walk downstairs until he froze mid-step as he witnessed the scene he was about to clumsily interrupt.

Silently, Yuuki made his way back up the stairs without intruding on this tender moment between Soeurs, luckily he only made it down a few stairs so his presence was never registered by either of the woman who continued to hug one another passionately and tenderly.

Their tender hug was, however, sadly broken when the pair heard the front door bell cut the intimate tension like a knife. "Coming" Sachiko cried out, perhaps a little higher then she had intended which caused a slight blush to appear on her beautiful porcelain cheeks.

But before Sachiko proceeded to the door she surprised Yumi by pressing her lips against the latter's tender cheek following that action up with "Gokigenyou, thank you for the meal, Yumi" before departing for the door leaving Yumi to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was as Sachiko left the Fukuzawa residence that she came to a sudden realisation, one which turned her world upside down and caused her to re-evaluate her future and the people who would be occupied within it.

_What am I doing…?_

_Why must I go through with this pathetic sham of a marriage…?_

_I feel nothing for Suguru…_

_No love, no remorse not anything towards him…_

_I love Yumi…_

_I feel love, pain, jealousy and so much more for her…_

_Yumi is my life…_

_So why didn't I make room for her in my future?_

Sachiko entered the door of the highly priced car before returning her gaze towards the house which contained the person she loved the most. And as she looked up she saw Yumi in the upstairs window, her hand pressed firmly against the glass.

Sachiko instinctively pressed her hand against the glass within the car which brought a beautiful smile out of her equally beautiful Petite Soeur before she disappeared from sight.

_I will do anything to be by Yumi's side in whatever capacity she will take me in…_

_Whether as a classmate, friend, Onee-Sama, Rosa Chinensis or maybe even…lover…_

_I need Yumi in my life because without her I'm nothing…_

_And yet all I have done is complain bitterly to myself about how unfair it all is…_

_That we could never be together because of society's unwritten yet homophobic laws._

Sachiko stared at the uninteresting scenery outside which began to pass in a blur as the car steadily proceeded down a busy intersection.

_Where did my fighting instincts go…?_

_Why did I crumble over something so important…?_

_Do I fight when the prize is meaningless to me…?_

_And simply abandon a prize when it means the world to me…?_

_When losing is down to my inability to attain something I truly desire._

The car continued to pass old decaying buildings towards green and livelier areas which were not even registered by Sachiko who had one thing, more like one person, firmly stuck in her mind. The beautiful face of Yumi shining in her mind's eye caused an equally beautiful smile to spread across her face. It was clear the thought of Yumi was becoming infectious to Sachiko.

_I want Yumi in my life…_

_And Yumi will become a part of my life…_

_But can I really battle against my family…?_

_Can I confront them over the marriage to Suguru…?_

_I'm sure that Suguru would back me in my decision to annul the marriage…_

_And may even cooperate with me to see that this façade comes to an end._

Sachiko absentmindedly returned her attention to the driver who looked uninterested in Sachiko's change of demeanour. Sachiko ordered the driver to allow her some privacy and the driver lowered the window which connected the driver and Sachiko. Allowing Sachiko the privacy she so desperately needed.

_But will that be enough…?_

_This marriage was set up long ago and without either of our consent…_

_Would our opinion matter when it concerns our own marriage…?_

_Or would they simply ignore it as the bickering of simple minded children…?_

_I want to live my life with Yumi at its epicentre…_

_But can I really do that when my family controls my every wish…_

_Perhaps, I could convince mother of my feelings on the marriage but even then, she is powerless in a family where men decide our every decision and control our own aspirations. _

In the privacy of her car, Sachiko did something uncharacteristic of her usual Ogasawara imbedded behaviour as she kicked off her stylish shoes and proceeded to lie against the seats the way a teenager of her age would do. Smiling at this thought, she looked outside taking in the beauty of the outside world for the first time in many years before a nasty thought occurred.

_Father and grandfather would never concede to my wishes because as much as they love me…_

_And they do love me…_

_They will always put the needs of the company first…_

_If grandmother were here she would have fought them on my behalf…_

_She would have forced their hand and more importantly the hand of the head of the Ogasawara Company…_

_Her husband, and my grandfather._

Sachiko had always been very fond of her grandmother. She was the only one, besides Sayako, who made the time to help her, offer advice and support her in her decisions even when her family disagreed and told her to act the way an Ogasawara should, she would always protect her and send those men running with their tails between their legs.

_But she's no longer here…_

_And grandfather has never been the same since the day she passed away…_

_I rarely see him now…_

_He locked himself away from the world in an attempt to calm the pain in his heart…_

_Has grandfather changed…?_

_Would he listen to me now…?_

_He knows grandmother adored me and always wanted me to be happy._

Sachiko smiled fondly at the thought of her grandfather and grandmother together. They were such a wonderful yet strict couple who overlooked each other's notable flaws and instead continued to love one another and the blood which ran through the family. But there was one question Sachiko wanted, no, needed to be answered.

_But, would he annul the marriage at my wish…at my grandmother's wish…?_

_I'm not so sure…_

_Perhaps his resolve has hardened since that day with the company, his only remaining objective in life…_

_Would he force me, against my wishes, into this marriage…?_

…

…

…

_I can't confront them._

Sachiko suddenly realised this as the car seemed to glide through the imposing gates of the Ogasawara Mansion, moving towards the mansion far away in the distance. Towards her prison that had been disguised as her place of shelter.

_I'm not ready…_

_They would surely realise my intentions and force an ultimatum on me_

_Or perhaps worse, even threaten the lives of Yumi and her family…_

_I can't let that happen no matter how remote the chances are…_

_I can't risk it._

Sachiko stood from the car not even waiting for the driver as she strolled into the Mansion which she had decided would no longer remain her prison but something more. But looking at the huge imposing building she once again realised something.

_It's too soon…_

_I need to gain their trust…_

_I need them to believe in my abilities…_

_I need them to need me…_

_If I became irreplaceable, then they would be forced to submit to my wishes…_

_They would be forced to annul the marriage and allow me to live my life the way I want to live it._

Sachiko smiled at the thought, for the first time believing that it was at least a possibility, to break away from this sham of a marriage, sham of a title, sham of an un-proper upbringing which was stripping her of all she was and leaving her as what she was most commonly referred to, in Lillian High, as "The Ice Princess".

_And if I am able to disband this sham of a marriage then the first thing I will do is move away from the Ogasawara Mansion…_

_And live on my own…_

_Becoming independent…_

_And perhaps, in time, when Yumi decides to leave her own place of shelter…_

_Maybe then I can offer her a place in mine. _

Sachiko arrived at her room ignoring the maids who offered welcome in that infuriating manner of no interest. As if they were all hollow shells filled with Ogasawara money.

She moved to the bathroom and turned on the hot water of her bath while pouring various liquids to improve her already, divine, milky white skin.

_As Soeurs it wouldn't seem strange considering we are both close and of a female gender…_

_Then I could finally live my life with Yumi by my side…_

_And maybe then if she permits it we could be more than friends…more than Soeurs…_

_Maybe then we can be lovers and build our future together._

Finally, Sachiko had a goal in mind and an aspiration to attain after many long years of senseless obedience and conformity; she finally had an aim of which she had created. Sachiko brushed her hand over the bathtub's moist surface before she lowered herself fully into the bath with a content sigh of relief.

_I will become the head of the Ogasawara Company…_

_I will prove to my family of my importance…_

_That I can both control and nurture the most powerful company in all of Japan, on my own…_

_I will prove to them that I will not need the help of Suguru or any other man to build this Empire._

While resting and being engulfed by the warmth of the bath, she picked up foam, which had formed from the combination of liquid and water, and playfully blew it away as if sending out a kiss to someone she dearly desired who still remembered the sweet kiss she had received an hour ago.

_I will do all this for one reason…For you, Yumi…_

_If I can accomplish this then I can protect Yumi…_

_I can provide for both Yumi and her family…_

_They need not suffer any longer…_

Sachiko rubbed the delicate sponge against her skin imagining the touches where those of Yumi's slender fingers upon her body as she forcibly closed her legs as the familiar pounding returned in full blissful force.

Sachiko quickly left the bath and turned on the cold water of the shower nozzle letting the freezing sensation cool her heated body and slightly perverted mind.

_I will not abandon Yumi…_

_Instead, I will continue to love her with all my heart and one day I hope she can find it in her heart to reciprocate those feelings, but I will need time…_

_This cannot be done in a short amount of time…_

_There will be challenges but I will not only persevere under those conditions, I will thrive under them and prove to my family that I am the woman who can move the Ogasawara Company into a new age…_

…

…

…

_Just for you, Yumi…_

_I will do all of this just for you…_

_I ask nothing in return…_

_Just that I can see you smile…_

_I will do what is necessary to make this dream, no, this goal happen…_

_No matter how long it takes…_

_I will do this for the woman I love, for Yumi._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Back in the Fukuzawa residence, Yumi held her cheek affectionately as she felt a slightly moist patch on her burning red cheek. She squealed happily and began to skip, yes skip, towards the kitchen as she continued to wash and tidy away the remaining plates.

She continued to hum a pleasant song which brightened her smile until her happiness overflowed and she began to sing the last line of this wonderful song out loud, her eyes shining with merriment and her heart beating in blissful satisfaction.

"Walashilachi wo kazaru Hikaru safaia"

(Translated as: The shining sapphire than adorns us)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: For people that are confused about the song at the end, Yumi sings Maria-Sama's heart which she sang in the 1st episode of the 3rd season. The one where Yumi is confronted by jealous fans of Sachiko's and completely upstages them in front of her proud Onee-Sama who plays the piano to accompany Yumi singing. :)

Next Chapter will not be for a very long time (Holiday in Italy :D), which is why this one is so long.

Shameful to say but I am currently going through a bit of writer's block and having trouble while attempting to fix issues in my other project, the Light Novel, which is starting to take a shape of some unknown form.

I hope you enjoyed this Part and Chapter, leave a review if you feel like it. The more reviews I receive the better I feel and the more drive I get to write at the pace I am currently going at.

Also, please, criticize if you see any problems I want to improve as a writer because I have very high aspirations for a person with extremely limited writing skills and would like to know in ways I can improve :D would be extremely helpful, so no holding back :) .

I will upload the Themes of Love Will Tear Us Apart soon, not sure when specifically.

Oh and by the way, I wondered if you noticed the slight difference in my writing style this time around many people may not notice but it makes a huge difference in my opinion.

I'll see you guys around and cease my mad ramblings

Have a great day all

:D


	24. The High's of University Part 1

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Highs of University

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 6: Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'_Why do I always turn up far too early…?'_

'_Oh god, I must look extremely out of place…'_

'_I just wish people would stop greeting me.'_

It was gradually nearing the beginning of the school day at Lillian University, and students were hurriedly rushing towards their homeroom before the bell rang, all except one person standing at the foot of the University's entrance. That person was no other than The Rosa Chinensis en bouton of Lillian High, Fukuzawa Yumi.

Unfortunately, Yumi had arrived at the meeting point 30 minutes ahead of schedule. It wasn't planned, it just happened to be one of those days when the bus arrived at the exact moment when Yumi also arrived. She had in fact been in a rush to get ready, believing she would be late due to her faulty alarm clock which meant not only was she early but she was also underdressed for the chilly morning.

Yumi watched as student after student greeted her with mature and content expressions on their faces, smiling at the sight of the beautiful, yet extremely nervous, high school student. It was fair to say that Yumi felt rather out of place dressed in her high school uniform which drew the attention of many University students, some who had previously worn the very same outfit that Yumi was currently wearing.

However, this was not the main reason why Yumi felt so nervous. What made Yumi nervous was the fact that these University students, who she had never met before, not only knew her name and title but graciously offered her warm greetings and occasional looks of admiration.

It seemed her reputation had spread as far as Lillian University, although that particular thought never entered her mind. Yumi just thought that the students were being polite to the nervous high school student standing by the gate. Not aware that students were filling the hallways of the University building, and congregating far longer around the entrance of the University gates, for just a glimpse of the so called Angel of Lillian.

Noticing the increasing stares and more frequent greetings, Yumi re-wrapped her scarf around her neck in an attempt to fight off both the freezing cold, which threatened to evade her thin clothing, but also the increasing heat rising in her cheeks due to the unexpected attention she was receiving from practically swooning University students.

Once again the latter thought never entered Yumi's mind.

'_I wish they would stop staring at me…'_

'_I should be used to this sort of attention, I mean I receive it often at Lillian High…' _

'_But I never expected the University students would even know of me…'_

'_Let alone my name and title, this is so…overwhelming.'_

Finally, after several tense minutes and several futile attempts of conversation, the bell, for the start of the day, rang throughout the University campus. Yumi watched curiously as the crowd of observers rushed towards a single school building in the distance, in a manner unbefitting of such refined maidens.

'_I suppose it doesn't matter whether you're a refined maiden or middle class born woman…'_

'_Because in the end…'_

'_We are one and the same.'_

Yumi couldn't help but giggle to herself at not only the thought but the truth behind her words. Even if they were maidens of a higher class, to Yumi they were still gradually maturing woman who had a tendency to forget and do clumsy things just like she did. They were all equals, maybe not in stature but rather in emotion and behaviour.

Suddenly, Yumi's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp and notably cold gust of wind which repeatedly lapped against her exposed skin. Standing closer to the marble wall, she instinctively shifted her weight on the balls of her feet in a repetitious manner, thus emphasising that she was in fact very very cold.

Pushing herself away from the wall, Yumi walked towards the edge of the pavement looking for any sign of her friends in the nearby area but she, unfortunately, had no luck in finding them. She rolled up her left sleeve and glanced down towards her watch.

'_I still have less than 30 minutes to wait…'_

'_Should I go to the shops and order some breakfast…?'_

'_Or should I…?'_

Yumi's thoughts were suddenly halted when she sensed the presence of a tall figure behind her. She knew that the person invading her personal space was tall because their shadow dwarfed her own with relative ease; she also knew that the mysterious person was a woman due to her long flowing hair and the feminine aura that surrounded her.

Before Yumi had the chance to turn around and acknowledge this new presence, she felt a piece of thick fabric being wrapped around her petite frame. Fearing the worst, Yumi shut her eyes on instinct as she felt a heavy weight resting against her slightly shaking shoulders, whether due to fear or the cold, even Yumi wasn't sure.

Then, after several seconds had past and nothing untoward had occurred, Yumi slowly opened her eyes and turned in the direction of the figure only to find that nobody was there. Regaining her composure, Yumi searched for the individual who had seemingly vanished without a trace.

Giving up her search, Yumi was finally content in her belief that the entire situation was just a result of her nervous state of mind and a lack of sleep the previous night. However, this hope was instantly laid bare when she realized that despite the materialization of her breath against the cold wind, which proved that it was indeed freezing, she actually felt very warm.

In a moment of curiosity, Yumi's eyes were drawn to a heavy, yet warm, coat resting casually around her shoulders. From Yumi's quick inspection, she surmised that the coat looked not only brand new but extremely expensive. She, unsurprisingly, thought of her Onee-Sama.

'_Did Onee-Sama give me this coat…?'_

'_But where is she…?'_

'_If she gave me this coat then why did she leave?'_

'_Wait? Did she give up her own coat for me…?'_

At the thought of her Onee-Sama giving up her own coat to protect her Petite Soeur, she instantly wanted to protest against Sachiko's generous and selfless act but the person in question was nowhere to be found. She continued to look this way and that looking for the kind person who gave up their coat without thought of reward, or least of all acknowledgement.

This left Yumi notably puzzled as she contemplated this new development, while she thought on this she carefully lifted the coat off her shoulders and proceeded to wear it in the proper fashion. With the coat now clinging to her slight frame she felt increasingly warmer and surprisingly happier about her current predicament.

'_Who would give up their coat and leave without a single word…?'_

'_I didn't even get the chance to refuse their kind offer…'_

'_What would Onee-Sama say about my lack of attention or care…?'_

'_Who gave me this coat?'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

It had been 25 minutes since the coat incident and still not a single member of the Yamayurikai had arrived. Once again, Yumi checked her watch and was becoming increasingly aware that the appointed meeting was fast approaching with not a single sight of her friends forthcoming.

Yumi continued to greet late and enthusiastic students of Lillian, from both High School and University, who passed by with honest greetings and cute smiles, until eventually the deadline was met without a single sign of her friends. It was at this point when Yumi was really starting to worry as the deadline had not only passed but been exceeded by 5 minutes without a single member of the Rose family appearing.

'_Did I get the meeting place wrong…?'_

'_Should I just head to Sei's apartment…?'_

'_But I don't even know where it is…'_

'_Please someone, anyone, turn up soon.'_

Yumi was about to enter the University campus till in a flash of bluenette hair and ocean filled eyes she saw her Onee-Sama, the refined and elegant Ogasawara Sachiko. The latter walked towards Yumi with a captivating smile adorning her gorgeous features, the smile being placed there by the mere sight of her Petite Soeur who was wrapped in a comfortable and expensive looking coat.

"Onee-Sama, go-gokigenyou" Yumi acknowledged happily as she walked at a brisk pace towards her older Soeur who replied in turn without the notable stutter in her greeting.

Smiling as she made her greeting, Sachiko couldn't help but notice Yumi's flustered state and had to fight down an unsettling urge to pounce on her Petite Soeur and see that flustered face grow even more so. However, she easily squashed that particular feeling, it was an easily overcome urge but an urge nonetheless.

Sachiko watched as Yumi's expression changed from relieved to thoroughly content, many people wouldn't notice Yumi's, at times, subtle facial changes or perhaps confuse them with her other facial expressions, but only Sachiko could identify all of Yumi's emotions without fail, all except one particular and well hidden emotion which everyone from the Rose family saw except for the one person it was inadvertently directed towards.

After careful deliberation, Sachiko decided to wait alongside Yumi who was leaning against the marble wall waiting for the other members of the group to arrive. During their brief and light-hearted chat Sachiko was becoming captivated by her Petite Soeur's flustered appearance completely unaware that it was her gaze which brought forth this increasing warmth to Yumi's cheeks.

In fact, the older Soeur was adamant that it was due to the freezing weather rather than her simple gaze which was full of admiration as well as adoration for the much loved Rosa Chinensis en bouton of Lillian High.

In an attempt to enter into physical contact, Sachiko lifted her hand and brushed it down the front of Yumi's coat as if to test the fabric rather than discreetly touch her Petite Soeur.

Noticing the perfectly tied scarf, Sachiko proceeded to loosen said scarf and re-tie it in a way that Yumi had never seen before while her breath caught in her throat at the proximity of her Onee-Sama's face to her own, thus evading each other's personal space which neither questioned or protested against.

Returning her attention to the coat, Sachiko realised that she had never seen Yumi in this coat before and was suddenly intrigued by its sudden appearance. "This is a very nice coat Yumi, where did you get it from?" Sachiko asked preparing to make a mental note of the store she had bought it from in the hope that they had one in her size.

Without meaning to, Sachiko, absentmindedly, continued to gently trace her hand across the coats fabric while being extremely careful not to touch the breast area on Yumi's coat due to its intimate and inappropriate nature.

While Sachiko was indeed curious about Yumi's new coat it was obviously more of an excuse to engage Yumi in conversation, as well as physical contact, which always caused her heart to beat faster as she watched her Petite Soeur's lips form words which sounded both beautiful and enticing, and her hands to instinctively touch what she held most precious within the confines of her thawing heart.

"Um" Yumi stuttered slightly at Sachiko's question wondering whether she should admit that not only was the coat not hers but that she also didn't know of whom it belonged to. Yumi was sure that Sachiko would scold her for her lack of awareness but she didn't want to lie to her Onee-Sama either so after careful consideration she decided to come clean.

"O-Onee-Sama…Um, this coat…It doesn't…" Yumi was about to admit her guilt when suddenly a loud booming voice interrupted their conversation, forcing the two Soeurs to turn in the direction of the intruding presence.

"Onee-Sama!"

Having turned in unison, the eldest members of the Rosa Chinensis family gazed upon the sight of their youngest sister, Matsudaira Touko, who was waving at them from across the busy road. However, she was not alone as she was accompanied by the remaining members of the Yamayurikai (Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and finally Noriko).

"Touko-chan" Yumi whispered fondly as she gazed upon her Petite Soeur who was walking towards her from the other side of the road, with a slight skip in her step. Yumi unintentionally left Sachiko's side and waited at the edge of the road to greet Touko who was walking steadily faster.

"Gokigenyou, Touko, everyone. Nice for you all too finally arrive" Yumi welcomed the group with a hug for each individual member while waiting for a response which would explain their late arrival.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Yes, I apologize for our tardiness but there was an accident somewhere along our route. I thought Sachiko would have told you of this?" Rei answered as she looked questioningly at the unperturbed Rosa Chinensis who was in the middle of greeting Shimako at the time.

"I only just arrived a few minutes ago myself. So, there was little time for me to inform Yumi about such unimportant matters" Sachiko responded while continuing to greet the remaining group with words rather than signs of affection such as Yumi or Shimako.

"Onee-Sama, how long have you been here? Please, don't tell me you arrived early again." Touko asked with a raised eyebrow as she had previously warned her Onee-Sama about her tendency to remain waiting rather than call her cell phone for any updates.

"Um, I wasn't waiting long… I promise, Touko-chan. I was here about 20 minutes ago and didn't have my phone with me" Yumi replied in concern when she noticed Touko's expression contort into an expression of worry and in equal part a need to protect someone she deeply loved.

"Onee-Sama! I told you to be more aware of your surroundings. What if one of us were involved in an accident and we couldn't contact you? What would we do then? You must have your phone on you at all times. Promise me, Onee-Sama." Touko responded rather aggravated by Yumi's lack of attention to detail, but it was mainly due to worry which Yumi was fully aware of.

"I promise, Touko. And if I am ever in trouble I know who to call first, okay?" Yumi stated confidently as she wrapped her Petite Soeur in a comfortable embrace which caused the two to forget about the audience that tentatively awaited them.

As Sachiko watched this interchange between her younger Soeurs, she became slightly annoyed at being ignored by Yumi but fully understood her desire to greet her Petite Soeur. However, what really annoyed Sachiko was the less than formal bond between the two. Sachiko had heard Touko not only scold her Onee-Sama but question her judgement openly.

Yumi had not warned her against such a course of action but rather accepted Touko's judgement; there was a trust and understanding between them which hurt Sachiko to the core because she knew that she could never be as open or as honest as her cousin, especially towards someone as important to her as Yumi undoubtedly was.

But, instead of scowling or becoming bitter Sachiko decided to wait patiently at the foot of the gate and control the outburst which would have surely come had she not been influenced by both Youko, her Onee-Sama, and of course Yumi.

This task, however, was made difficult by the numerous glances and hushed whispers from University students, concerning both herself and her own Petite Soeur.

"_Wow, is that Sachiko-sama. She's so beautiful, a true princess if ever I saw one." _

"_It's her, see. It's Sachiko-sama; I told you it was her. She's the daughter of the Ogasawara family the richest family in Japan."_

"_Did you hear? Sachiko-sama chose a poverty stricken girl to be her Petite Soeur because she couldn't bear to see such an awful thing happen to Rosa Foetida en bouton's closest friend."_

"_Really? Wow, she's so kind and charitable. I'd never have the strength to look after someone so unworthy."_

"_What are you talking about? Have you not seen Yumi-chan. Thanks to Sachiko's influence she has turned from an ugly duckling to a beautiful and kind maiden of Lillian."_

"_Sachiko's so amazing and has the intelligence to go to any University and yet she chose to attend Lillian University, why would she do that?"_

Despite their hushed voices Sachiko could hear everything and she was disgusted by their misinformed and unintelligent opinions.

'_They only ever see the artificial things…'_

'_And never the person I truly am…'_

'_I never thought I'd find anyone who could see through me so clearly...'_

'_Or understand me when even I struggled to understand myself…'_

'_But that was until I met you, Yumi.'_

At the mention of her Petite Soeur's name Sachiko's focus shifted from the flock of University students leaving their classes to the young girl who had given her life meaning and saved her countless times. When Yumi felt Sachiko's eyes on her she graciously offered her a beautiful and serene smile full of love and acceptance.

'_Yumi's the only person who has ever seen me for who I truly am and not run away because of it…'_

'_Instead, she not only accepted that part of me but supported me when she didn't have to…'_

'_They will never understand me, but as long as Yumi's by my side then I will no longer care for such a thing.'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

While Yumi was recognized in Lillian University, Sachiko was a whole different matter, everyone knew of Ogasawara Sachiko. The brightest, most elegant, most perfect woman of her age who also happened to be the daughter of the richest family in the country. The woman who had the ability, and money, to join any University she desired but who instead chose to attend Lillian University.

Sachiko, eventually, returned her attention to Yumi who was walking back towards her with Touko practically nestled to her side, their arms linked and talking cheerfully amongst one another. Fighting the overwhelming urge to pry Touko away from Yumi, Sachiko spoke to the entire group "Now that everyone is accounted for… We should make our way towards Sei-sama's dormitory, follow me if you will."

And with that, Sachiko turned away from the group and headed through the ominous looking gates of Lillian University without a backward glance. The group followed Sachiko closely and finally entered the University campus, with the Rosa Chinensis family leading the group onward towards their intended destination.

For some members of the group, entering the gates of Lillian University would be a necessary routine once they progressed towards University level, while for others it would be the last time they would ever enter through these gates as a student of Lillian.

The group talked amongst themselves about student council matters and the ever approaching Kendo tournament which Rei was to participate in. Sachiko, the leader of the group, continued to ignore, or even acknowledge, the frequent stares and muttered whispering coming from the University students who watched their progress intently.

'_I feel like we're being herded like cattle…'_

'_Have they learnt no social graces whatsoever…?'_

'_I dislike the attention I'm receiving…'_

'_Will it be like this when I attend Lillian's University…?'_

'_I wouldn't have joined this University if Yumi didn't intend to join it…'_

'_But wherever she goes that's where I'll be, no matter what.'_

Sachiko was no longer the only member of the group being gawked at; in fact the entire group was being watched closely as if they were rare pieces of expensive jewellery.

At the increasing attention, Noriko held onto Shimako almost possessively while the latter accepted her Petite Soeur's outstretched hand, Shimako gladly welcomed this attention while fully comprehending and seeing to Noriko's worries and fears.

Looking back at the group, Sachiko saw Touko and Yumi's hands intertwined in the same way as Shimako and Noriko, as well as her closest friend, Rei putting a reassuring arm around Yoshino much to her hidden delight. As she watched Soeurs comforting one another, she had to fight down the increasing bitterness threatening to announce itself to the group.

In truth, Sachiko wanted to be by her own Petite Soeur's side and claim the skin ship they had shared so many times before. If only she could. Unfortunately, Yumi was far too preoccupied to notice Sachiko's shift in demeanour as she was busy consoling Touko who welcomed the attention but didn't understand the need for it.

Under Sachiko's guidance, the group eventually arrived at Sei's dormitory. The latter's Petite Soeur, Shimako, approached the door and knocked twice. Her knocking however was punctuated by a booming voice from behind the door which without a doubt belonged to the enigmatic and lively Sato Sei.

"In a minute" Sei shouted through the other side of the door. This was followed by frantic footsteps but still Sei didn't answer the door. The group turned to each other perplexed, that was until Sachiko froze for a second her eyebrow rising in confusion.

'_Wait, didn't I just hear another voice…?'_

'_Did the student council arrive ahead of schedule…?'_

'_That voiced sounded oddly familiar.' _

Before Sachiko had the time to put the voice to a face, she was interrupted by approaching footsteps from the other side of the door and the sound of the lock disengaging while the group waited patiently for Sei's, no doubt, flamboyant introduction.

"Onee-Sama!"

This surprised exclamation was not produced by Shimako, Sei's Petite Soeur, but rather surprisingly from Sachiko who stared wide eyed and opened mouthed by the sight which greeted the group. Youko stood before the group wide eyed, hair dishevelled with a thin blanket wrapped around her body. The blanket did, however, fail to hide her red pyjamas which painfully mirrored the shocked blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Sa…Sa-chan…what?" Youko gasped her eyes growing impossibly wide at the unexpected visitors but her confusion was quickly resolved when she heard Sei's cackling laughter from the bedroom. Sei courageously approached the embarrassed and seething Youko, and proceeded to wrap her arm around her waist leaning closer to Youko's ear.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that they were coming today?" Sei whispered teasingly, "You…" Youko quickly turned towards the group as Sei sprinted away from her and uttered a simple "Just a moment, please" and with that Youko shut the door on the startled group.

The group heard the unmistakeable sounds of running footsteps and loud thuds from the opposite end and decided, wordlessly, to wait patiently for either Sei or Youko to answer the door. After several frighteningly loud noises and strange sounds of agony, Sei returned.

Sei's hair was notably dishevelled, her lip slightly swollen, and moist, and she sported a noticeable red mark on her cheek. "Please, come in" Sei mumbled to the group with a noticeable grimace as she held her cheek tenderly returning to Youko's side, the latter of whom was now properly dressed in far more modest and acceptable clothing.

"Have a seat if you will. As I understand the student council will be arriving shortly." After finishing her welcome, Youko returned her attention to the kettle, which was signalling the end of its function, and poured out drinks for the newest arrivals.

The group took their drinks and refreshment and the enjoyable air returned to the group as they engaged one another with polite conversation while waiting for the University Council to arrive.

Sachiko was finally enjoying a friendly conversation with her Petite Soeur and Touko when she was interrupted by an impatient knock on the door. Sei checked her watch and made her way to the door to greet their guests who had arrived promptly as they had been instructed.

At the head of the group was a tall brunette haired woman who allowed her hair to flow past her shoulders. She had an air of importance about her, which was evident when she signalled for the other members of the group to sit on the unoccupied sofa across from the younger group.

Having seated accordingly, Sei made the introductions for both groups as they shook hands politely with kind words also being exchanged. "Gokigenyou, everyone. I would like to make formal introductions if I may to help speed this process along," When Sei's questioning look received courteous nods she continued.

"Okay. I'll start with introducing the younger guests first. We have Nijo Noriko sitting alongside her Onee-Sama, Todo Shimako who is incidentally not only my Petite Soeur but also Rosa Gigantea. Eh, Noriko-chan you can let go off Shimako at any time, I can assure you they won't bite… The same can't be said for myself however," and with that Sei playfully pounced on Noriko and eventually stopped when she was met with disapproving gazes from both Youko and her own Petite Soeur.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done. Next we have Shimazu Yoshino, the Petite Soeur of the renowned Kendo expert Hasekura Rei who is of course Rosa Foetida of Lillian High. Unfortunately, Rei will not be continuing her studies at Lillian as she believes it's beneath her" Sei exaggerated heartbreak as she uttered these last words while Yoshino attempted to speak up for her cousin but was silenced by the very same person.

"Do not bother Yoshino. You will only add fuel to the fire and excite her even more" Rei whispered to Yoshino before greeting the student council in a manner befitting a maiden of Lillian. The same could not be said for Yoshino, however, who was still outraged by Sei's introduction.

"I'm only joking Yoshino-chan, calm down already. Now last but not least is the Rosa Chinensis family led by the hysterical and tyrannical Ogasawara Sachiko. Daughter of a prestigious family and of such status that I believe we should bow in both awe and gratitude. If you will, please." Sei bowed low to Sachiko whose eyes were twitching in anger and untapped fury towards the playful and attention-seeking Sato Sei.

When nobody followed Sei's motion, she turned towards Yumi kneeling before her with a hand pressed against her chest, the latter who looked increasingly flustered attempted to remain composed while Touko who sat beside her remained as stoic as ever.

"And of course, Yumi. Oh light of my life, oh beating of my heart you have returned to me. I knew you would. Did I not say you could never escape my irresistible charms? Now enough of this foolish talk hurry up and kiss me already." Sei dramatized her every word as she watched Yumi evidently redden by the second.

She was thankfully saved by Touko in the nick of time. "Enough, Sei-sama. You had your moment. Now, would you, please, continue your introductions?" Sei turned towards Touko with an outstretched hand pointing in the latter's direction and stated simply "This is Touko."

Touko was about to lose her temper when Sei wisely moved away from the agitated woman and introduced the older council members. "Now to introduce the old people, everyone this is the leader of the group and heir to the Hitome fortune, Hitome Rin who…" Sei was about to continue her speech when the person in question stood up and manoeuvred Sei away from the group.

"Enough of this. I apologize for my rudeness but we must organize the sleeping arrangements before we proceed with other matters. I have the list of sleeping partners and I will read it out without further ado, you can acquire each other's name and such at a later time." Rin moved to the foot of the table unaware that both Sei and Youko looked both annoyed by the interruption but more importantly concerned for the younger group who had no idea what was in store for them.

"The list is as follows. Yoshino you will be rooming with Haru-san who is sitting over there." Rin motioned towards a short haired woman who smiled cheerfully at Yoshino, adding a slightly over enthusiastic wave to complete the excitable picture.

"Next we have Rei. You will be rooming with Makoto-san, she is also a kendo artist so I am sure you will have a lot in common." Rin finished as she watched Makoto stand up and bow towards Rei in a sign of respect, the latter also did likewise.

"We fought before. In the inter house championship. It was an honour to face you that day and I look forward to our time together." Makoto announced to Rei rather than the entire group who watched in interest.

"Yes, I remember; you fought very well if I might say so. I look forward to our brief time together, once again." Rei calmly returned to her seat ignoring the questioning look from Yoshino who often watched her cousin fight but never against this so called Makoto.

'_I've always seen Rei-chan fight but when did she…?'_

'_Wait, I was never able to attend national tournaments…'_

'_Does that mean Makoto is a national performer just like Rei-chan?'_

Ignoring the whispered conversation between Yoshino and Rei, Rin continued "Chika you will be sharing a room with…Shimako. Now, Chika remember what I said I don't want any…" But before Rin could finish her sentence she was halted when Chika rushed towards Shimako and hugged her in front of the entire group.

Noriko's vein on her forehead twitched at this rather intimate act while the older group sighed in exasperation as Chika continued to hold Shimako almost possessively, planting a sustained kiss on the latter's flustered cheek.

"You are so scrumptious. I could just eat you up you little hottie…Rin, is there any rules against fraternization in this little adventure of ours? Because, I might just risk it over this one." Noriko hurriedly moved towards her Onee-Sama and dragged her back, planting a possessive kiss against Shimako's lower neck.

Chika grinned at this evident sign of ownership. Unfortunately, Noriko's act had made Shimako all the more irresistible because as we all know forbidden fruits are just that bit sweeter than others. Giggling at this thought, Chika lifted her hands in mock surrender before returning to her seat.

"Thanks for that Chika, after I talked to you at length about not embarrassing us in front of the younger council. Never mind, next up we have Noriko who will be paired with the University School genius, Reiko." Rin turned towards Reiko motioning her presence to the still shaken Noriko.

Noriko stretched her hand towards Reiko in an offer of friendship but the latter continued to gaze uncaringly at her.

"Do I have to do this? I fail to see the logic in this scheme of yours and I care not for this girl, whose name I have already forgotten. Must I conform to your every whim or can I implement my own independence through action," It was at this point that Rin gave Reiko a look that left the entire group in no doubt that there was a violent and hysterical streak behind those stern hazel eyes.

Picking up on Rin's silent threat, Reiko continued "It seems I am incapable of making decisions for myself. So be it, I will go along with this pointless exercise but only for the duration of this trip" With that convoluted response Reiko proceeded towards Noriko who remained perplexed while the former shook Noriko's hand once before returning to her seat without a single word.

"I apologize for Reiko's behaviour, she may be a genius but she lacks the social graces that this University thrives on. Now on to Touko, you will be rooming with the daughter of the Mitsubishi family which I am sure you have all heard of. Mitsubishi Tomiko." Rin motioned for Tomiko to stand up and she did so with grace while hiding her true feelings from the group entirely.

Yumi watched the civil greeting between her Soeur and Tomiko and couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a mirror image of Touko. She could see through Tomiko's façade as clear as daylight, it was like looking at Touko again before she had the courage to open her heart and remove the masks which hid her true and compassionate feelings.

Looking at Tomiko was painful for not only Yumi, but for Touko as well. Touko knew that Tomiko was in fact in the same predicament that she had been in before she had ever met her Onee-Sama.

Before Yumi had helped her change for the better, but looking at Tomiko now the expressionless and seemingly untroubled girl was not only shocking but close to traumatising for the ever maturing Matsudaira Touko. Who was blasted by an unpleasant mirror image of herself from the past.

The two girls returned to their seat while Touko sat closer to her Onee-Sama feeling the need to remain close to the one responsible for her change in nature. The transformation from the closed off and deeply troubled girl to the happily smiling and much loved woman was mainly due to Yumi's influence and with this thought in mind Touko continued to cling to her Onee-Sama's side hoping to convey this feeling resting within her bosom.

"Next we have Yumi, she'll be looked after by Sora" Yumi and the rest of the group were left slightly surprised by not only the abrupt announcement but the coldness in which she spoke Yumi's name. Yumi was also left confused because she didn't know who Sora was as Rin had not motioned towards the girl or given any indication that she was in fact here.

Yumi, however, managed to surmise by herself who Sora was, as a person from the opposite group waved to her nervously while pointing to herself and wordlessly mouthing her name.

'_So-ra…'_

'_Oh, she must be Sora…'_

'_So why didn't Rin-Sama introduce us properly?'_

As Yumi waved back in polite greeting, she couldn't help but notice Sora freeze and blush nervously before looking away from the former's kind greeting. Thankfully, Yumi realized that this was not intended to be rude as Sora had in fact hidden herself away from Yumi behind Rin who inadvertently blocked Yumi's vision.

'_She looks so nervous…'_

'_But I think it works for her, she looked so cute…'_

'_I hope we can enjoy our time together because I think I'm growing to like Sora already.'_

Sei and Youko looked at one another in concern and understanding but allowed the meeting to continue despite noticing several issues with Rin's announcement.

For one, the agreed sleeping partners had been changed at the last minute without their consent and two they had asked that Sora be withdrawn from the meetings altogether, they had their reason but they weren't willing to share it with anyone else at least at this time.

"And finally, Ogasawara Sachiko will be rooming with me. So with that concluded, do any of you have any questions?" Rin asked to the group at large as she returned to her seat next to Tomiko who seemed a close friend, or perhaps even relative of some sort.

As the younger Roses asked their questions, they couldn't help but notice that the members of the student council seemed to gaze towards Sachiko for far longer than any other member of the group. It was as if their eyes gravitated towards her and Sachiko was becoming fully aware of this fact, as she had caught Rin staring repeatedly and far longer than any other member of the older group.

However, while Sachiko was used to this attention and decided to ignore it, the same could not be said for her Petite Soeur. Yumi felt both intimidated and extremely protective of her Onee-Sama as they continued to gaze, in her mind, far too fondly at Sachiko.

On instinct Yumi shifted closer to Sachiko and Rin observed her obviously jealous and selfish behaviour, and her fist tightened out of spite as she saw Sachiko not only accept the gesture but smile fondly at the foolish girl who dared to interfere.

Sachiko was silently overjoyed to see Yumi's protective nature and would have gladly welcomed this behaviour had it not been forced by the latter's concern and worry. So, in an attempt to reassure her Petite Soeur, Sachiko leaned in closer to Yumi's ear and whispered "I'm fine Yumi. There's no reason for you to be concerned for me, so please let go. Thank you for your kindness but I really am alright."

However, to Sachiko's surprise as well as Yumi's the latter refused to let go and responded matter of factly "I only want to support you, Onee-Sama. Is that not what a Petite Soeur should do? Support their Onee-Sama in their time of need."

At this response Sachiko smiled contently and placed a tender kiss against Yumi's closed hand which brightened a deep red once Sachiko's lips left her enclosed hand.

'_Maybe things won't be so bad after all…'_

'_With Yumi by my side nothing can pull me down…'_

'_Nothing can go wrong.'_

If only Sachiko had seen the angry and outraged glance from Rin in the direction of the cheerful Yumi. If only she had seen the older group's amused and concerned glances at the silently fuming girl known as Rin, who silently promised two far from innocent things.

'_By the end of this trip Sachiko will agree to become a part of the University student council…'_

'_And secondly, Yumi will no longer be involved in Sachiko's life…'_

'_I will set Sachiko free, just as I promised her long ago.'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Author's Notes: Well it's been 3 months away from the story but I'm finally back and boy does it feel good to be back writing this story. I can't wait for this story to progress further because I have some really, in my opinion, interesting situations coming up which will really test the group as whole.

I'm also looking forward to my 100th reviewer; I wonder who it will be?

By the way, readers of Love Will Tear Us Apart and Forever Drifting I have arranged a poll concerning both stories on my Fan Fic homepage, look at it for further details. It will influence both stories in different ways but I will need your input before I finally decide.

I intend for this Chapter; The Highs of University to have 4 chapters which includes this one. I'm hoping to lessen the chapter length soon but I have so much to write and often like to emphasise a point or drivel on about something that is uninteresting, sorry about that remember I'm a newbie fan fic writer.

I had a look back on my old work and I am surprised about how much I've matured as a writer in such a short space of time. To be completely honest my writing wasn't up to the standards in this story, at least at the beginning, but I'm starting to get the hang of it, although I do struggle often and write so much that I think my story becomes a chore to read but I hope that's not the case.

I like detail in my stories such as emotion and conflicting situations, not clothing etc I honestly suffer at that, but sometimes I write too much or my point becomes convoluted and doesn't get across as I intended it too. I will try to improve that aspect of my writing but it will be a long process, so don't expect any miracles. (Surprising considering my name is Miracles79 :P)

Enough of my negative talk, I hope you enjoyed the story and will continue to read what I have planned for you because what I lack in talent I can more than make up for in imagination and hard work (5,000 words a chapter isn't easy work and is often done in one sitting).

I wish you all the best dear readers and I would be grateful to hear your opinion like always.

Miracles79 logging out

:)

Work was once again beta read by HeavyTeaDrinker who is an invaluable member of the work I do here on Fan Fiction. So please thank her as much as myself.


	25. The High's of University Part 2

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Highs of University

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 6: Part 2

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.<p>

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta-Reader for continuing to look through and improve my work. She is, undoubtedly, the Miracle that makes Miracles79 and I thank her for that.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Oh my god, isn't…isn't that Ogasawara Sachiko…?"_

"_She's here! I can't believe I'm actually seeing her with my own two eyes…"_

"_Isn't she beautiful? I can't believe it; Sachiko-sama will be in our class for the next 3 days..."_

"_We're so lucky. I would do anything to be by her side, who does Yumi-chan think she is?"_

As Sachiko continued to walk down the crowded halls of Lillian University she couldn't help but overhear the admiring, often bordering on infatuated, words of many of the University students, as the Rosa Chinensis Family approached their assigned lecture class with due elegance and grace befitting of the refined maidens they had often been labelled as.

The Red Roses, led by Sachiko, continued to walk along the crowded hallway as they looked for the appropriate hall number that had been assigned to them by the School council leader, Rin. However, despite the supposedly helpful slip of paper, which indicated the required hall number, they were most certainly lost. The main school building was so massive in scale that it had effectively left the Red Roses confused and a little disorientated.

Sachiko in light of this news, however, remained as composed as ever, not even admitting to herself that she was lost, the same could not be said for her younger sisters, unfortunately.

While Yumi was notably confused and worried, fearing she would be ridiculed by the class for her failure to locate the required hall, Touko on the other hand was evidently exasperated by the situation and rounded on several University students for the location of the lecture hall, all the while ignoring Yumi's disappointed gaze.

Eventually, after much confusion, Sachiko had finally managed to locate the Lecture hall, _Lecture Room 36: Business Management_. Sachiko was also fully aware that the lecture she was about to partake in, had been specifically chosen with her own future in mind, rather than Touko or Yumi's.

As a member of the prestigious Ogasawara Family and its only surviving heir, certain things were to be expected of her. She was under no illusion. Her grandfather even admitted that Sachiko would go on to replace both himself and his son as the leader of the most powerful company in the whole of Japan, the Ogasawara Corporation.

'_Why am I not surprised…?'_

'_Either my family planned this…'_

'_Or Rin-sama thought she was helping me…'_

'_Either way, I guess I have no choice but to do as I'm told.'_

Yumi stared meekly at Sachiko pondering the latter's train of thought. The young brunette had noticed when Sachiko's eye had turned to slits upon reading the name of the subject and the faint creases of concern appearing upon her gorgeous features.

Carefully, debating her next words, Yumi began to speak "Onee-sama, are you alright?" she asked questioningly while Sachiko continued to stare at the front door not moving an inch.

Sachiko, picking up on the faint yet wonderfully sweet voice, turned to face her Petite soeur with a reassuring smile. "I am fine, Yumi. Why do you ask?" Sachiko questioned as she stepped closer to her Petite soeur while instinctively placing a hand upon her shoulder.

Yumi at the slightest touch of Sachiko's hand began to blush for reasons which didn't even seem to make sense to herself. Lowering her head quickly to hide her flustered appearance, Yumi responded "I-It's nothing, Onee-sama. You just seemed…never mind." Sachiko smiled appreciatively as she leant closer to her adorably red faced Petite soeur.

"Yumi. If you have any concerns, please, tell me. I promise I won't bite." Sachiko teased while admiring the flustered look of her most precious person. Yumi stuttered slightly, regretting ever opening her mouth in the first place as she replied "B-Bite? Um. Onee-sama, please, it's really nothing, forget I said anything." Yumi mumbled while recognizing the teasing gaze of both her Onee-sama and Petite soeur.

"If you are certain, Yumi. But, please, remember I am your Onee-sama. And even if it weren't already an obligation born from our soeurship, I would be more than happy to help you with whatever concerns you have. Please, remember this, Yumi." Sachiko silently pleaded, raising Yumi's chin so that she could look into those expressive mocha brown eyes she so deeply loved.

Refocusing her attention towards the door, Sachiko walked past the momentarily paralysed brunette who merely nodded her head slowly in response to Sachiko's caring nature. She was, however, snapped from her previous state thanks to Touko's hand claiming her own in a warm embrace. Yumi smiled at not only the act but the warm feeling within her bosom as she stared from her beautiful Petite soeur to her alluring and utterly captivating Onee-sama.

With a slight push, Sachiko finally opened the door to the lecture hall and was promptly followed by both Yumi and Touko who she suddenly realised were holding hands, once again. Causing the, oh so, familiar feeling of jealousy to rear its ugly head in the direction of Touko. Sachiko knew the jealousy was misplaced, Touko was an important part of Yumi's life but that didn't stop her from despising anyone who sought to claim the same skin ship that she desperately desired.

As the group walked through the second set of doors they were graced by the sight of a massive lecture room spanning the size of approximately 14.7m long to 8.4m's wide. Even Sachiko let out a content sigh, impressed by not only its size but its inviting appearance, especially the glimmering chandelier which rested above the hall's epicentre.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Yumi squealed in understandable excitement as she stepped further into the slightly crowded hall, Sachiko watching in awe as the chandelier became the backdrop to one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

There standing at the foot of the stairs was Yumi, beaming her wonderfully captivating smile towards her soeurs, while the chandelier continued to glitter directly behind her. The beautiful sight of their soeur caused both Touko and Sachiko to simply gaze at Yumi in both underlying affection and the purest form of love either girl could muster.

Moving a stray hair around her ear, Yumi turned back towards the lecture hall only to recognize the unsettling sight of numerous eyes staring up in her direction. Blushing at the unexpected attention, Yumi turned back towards her Onee-sama with a slightly troubled look on her face.

Sachiko sensed Yumi's sudden apprehension and moved closer to the anxious girl. "Yumi? What's wrong…?" Sachiko asked comfortingly before noticing the entire hall's attention fixed upon them, followed by the numerous inaudible whispers she was so used to.

She realised, with a single look within her Petite soeur's eyes that Yumi felt increasingly uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving. And acting on instinct she carefully manoeuvred Yumi towards Touko who acknowledged the act with a questioning look directed towards her cousin.

"Just follow my lead" Sachiko whispered to the two soeurs as she gracefully walked down the stairs heading in the direction of 3 currently unoccupied seats which seemed rather isolated from the overall class.

'_Perfect…'_

'_If I can draw their attention then Yumi won't be so nervous…'_

'_I would normally love to see her blushing face but not like this…'_

'_Not when she is actually scared of something.'_

Sachiko was easily recognized by the entire class who watched in awe as the graceful Princess of Lillian Academy made her way towards her seat. The University students attempted to be polite by discretely whispering to one another but it obviously failed as Sachiko continued to pick up on bits of ridiculous rumours and tales of her excellence in both beauty and intelligence.

But, while Sachiko and Touko remained unperturbed by the former's growing attention as well as the numerous gazes of affection that had been directed towards her, Yumi didn't handle it as capably. Yumi had always been rather sensitive about her Onee-sama and as her previous concerns became forgotten she moved away from Touko and closer to her Onee-sama, blocking the other students' view of her Onee-sama in the process.

As she walked, Sachiko felt an unmistakably familiar pressure on her hand, as well as a familiar electrical impulse coursing through her body at the lightest touch. Without turning to look, Sachiko simply acknowledged the presence that walked beside her. "Yumi" Sachiko whispered fondly as she felt one of Yumi's finger's stroke the inside of her palm in a repetitious manner.

"Onee-sama" Yumi replied evenly as she continued to look straight ahead, her nervous disposition replaced by one of utter determination as she continued to walk beside her Onee-sama.

"I thought you disliked attention, Yumi? Wasn't that why you froze on the stairs?" Sachiko asked as she noticed the disgruntled looks of students whose view had been completely obstructed by the supposedly attention hungry brunette.

"I do. But, I couldn't just allow them to stare at you over long. Isn't that the job of a Petite soeur? To support their Onee-sama when needed." Yumi stated in confidence as she leaned closer to Sachiko, the latter's wish of further skin ship being granted by the silently jealous Fukuzawa Yumi.

Sachiko smiled at her Petite soeur's kind yet protective words and was so overcome with her soeur's act that she rather uncharacteristically led Yumi towards her seat like a prince leading his princess. Touko smiled at the pair who seemed to be growing closer and closer by the day, although she deeply hoped they would make the last push towards something they both wanted.

Ignoring the mixture of outrage and squeals of excitement, Sachiko motioned for Yumi to sit beside her, bowing slightly in playful respect. Giggling, Yumi took the offered seat and waited for Sachiko to sit beside her which she did.

The group quickly pulled out their notebooks and writing equipment, waiting for the start of the lesson to begin. Looking up at the clock, Sachiko realized they still had at least 15 minutes till the start of the lecture and so with her playful spirit relatively intact she continued to enjoy her time beside her angel, Yumi.

However, the two did not communicate by word of mouth. There were still a significant amount of attention directed towards them and so Sachiko decided to, for the first time I might add, write little messages to Yumi in the corner of her notebook before sliding it towards Yumi.

'_Are you feeling better now?'_

Yumi's eyebrows rose as she realised Sachiko had written her a message in the corner of her book. Smiling and blushing slightly, Yumi picked up her pen and started to write a well thought out reply.

'_I feel fine Onee-sama, please, don't worry about me. It's you I was more concerned about :( '_

Feeling slightly more open and confident, Yumi finished her response and slid the reply closer to Sachiko. The latter read it once through before responding with yet another reply.

'_Me? Why would you be concerned about me Yumi? Did I do something to offend you?'_

Yumi expecting another warm hearted reply was understandably shocked by the ludicrous thought of Sachiko trying to hurt her intentionally. Sachiko would never hurt her and she knew that better than anyone. So with renewed focus Yumi quickly scribbled an honest reply.

'_Onee-sama, you misunderstand. I could never be offended by anything you do…The truth is I was worried for you. Everyone was staring at you and I just wanted you to feel comfortable. I will always be thankful for what you have done for me, Onee-sama. Never forget that.'_

Yumi couldn't control the blush that crept into her face at her hand written admission, and quickly looked in any direction that didn't include her Onee-sama. Yumi nervously handed over the notebook in front of Sachiko as the latter smiled reading every word that had been poured from her Petite soeur, visibly touched by Yumi's kind note.

'_Thank you, Yumi. Your words mean more to me than you could possibly imagine. I am so fortunate to have found such a caring and considerate Petite soeur.'_

As Sachiko handed back the notebook, she carefully examined Yumi's face in the hope that her message would bring joy to the young girl who had stolen her heart at first sight.

But, before Yumi had the chance to fully process the words, another slightly thicker notebook landed directly on top of Sachiko's. Puzzled, Yumi turned to face the intruder who had interrupted a tender moment between herself and her precious princess.

Upon realising that it was Touko who had interrupted their messages, Yumi's frown subsided as she instead fixed a warm smile to her lips and watched as Touko straightened up and refocused her attention to her school bag. Remembering the notebook Yumi returned her attention to Touko's where she saw 5 words written in a questioning tone.

'_What's with all the messages?'_

Despite Yumi's disdain for drawing attention to herself she couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Touko's strange response. Who would write a message asking why they were sending messages to each other? To Yumi it didn't make any sense and her Petite soeur's confused look didn't help matters as her fits of giggling continued to increase in frequency.

Intrigued, Sachiko looked down at Touko's text book and read the 5 words which Yumi found eye wateringly funny. After a brief flash of annoyance flashed across her face at Touko's, apparently, unnecessary interruption. Sachiko eventually fell in line with her Petite soeur as her light giggles eventually turned into respectably modest laughter.

Even as Sachiko continued to laugh alongside Yumi, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful blush adjourning her gorgeous features. Sachiko wasn't the only who had noticed this, however. Yumi's adorably flustered state had mistakenly captivated some of the students who instantly warmed and fawned over the Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

After a while, the older sisters of the Rosa Chinensis Family settled down, while the younger member merely scowled at her senior for finding her serious question so amusing. But, her questions were halted by the arrival of the lecturer, who entered the room without acknowledging a single member of his students.

The entire class (Including Yumi eventually who momentarily forgot the respectable custom) stood for their teacher and waited for him to allow them permission to sit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"You may sit." The lecturer remarked as he faced the class with a comforting smile. He quickly scanned the lecture hall until his eyes came upon 3 students of Lillian Academy, dressed in their traditional sailor uniforms. Nodding to himself he addressed the class.

"As you should all be aware by now. We are joined by three extremely prestigious guests from Lillian Academy," The lecturer motioned towards the Rosa Chinensis Family in emphasis before he introduced himself ", my name is Mr Hotaka and I am a Business lecturer at the University of Lillian. It is a pleasure to welcome you to my lesson." He spoke confidently and even bowed in respect as his cheerful mood infused the lecture hall with a surprisingly upbeat air.

On first impressions, Yumi felt very comfortable with the old man's jovial attitude and understanding manner but in truth there was another more prominent reason as to why she felt content at this moment of time. She smiled, once again, as she felt her Onee-sama's hand almost teasingly wrapped around her own, their conjoined hands resting upon Sachiko's lap.

Her blissful thoughts, however, were broken by Mr Hokata's calming voice "Now, if you would like to make your introductions to the class. It would just be a simple introduction. Your name, as well as your title within Lillian Academy, which I believe is the Rosa Sedona's, and lastly a little something about yourselves." After finishing his proposal he looked questioningly at his students who were laughing loudly for reasons that he could not easily discern.

However, his confusion was quickly answered by one of his giggling students who had problems controlling her voice as she continued to laugh. "It's Rosa Chinensis' Mr Hotaka. Not Rosa Sedona. Where did you even get that from?"

In response to this surprising and embarrassing news Mr Hotaka hanged his head in comical fashion before apologizing for his initial error as he corrected himself. The three students in question however took no umbrage with the man, despite Sachiko's initial concern that he was, perhaps, mocking such a prized family from Lillian.

Touko stood up from her seat first and announced herself to the attentive group that practically ogled her, Yumi's Onee-sama instincts kicking into life as she gazed up at her beautiful Petite soeur. "Gokigenyou, my name is Matsudaira Touko and I am the Rosa Chinensis en bouton's bouton. And I hope to one day study medicine at Lillian University."

Gazing at Touko fondly, Yumi knew the reasons why her Petite soeur desired to learn medicine. She was well aware that her grandfather owned a respectable hospital, having visited before when Touko wasn't her Petite soeur.

She also knew that Touko's grandfather was nearing retirement which meant that the hospital would either become defunct or even worse owned by greedy hands who would destroy the once comforting air that reassured patients that they could continue, whatever their affliction.

Leaving the matter for the moment, Yumi smiled proudly at Touko causing the latter to blush slightly as she took her seat. It was now Yumi's turn to introduce herself and so she confidently stood and faced the eager students who watched her as if she was a prized stallion.

"Go-Gokigenyou everyone. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi and I am the Rosa Chinensis en bouton of Lillian Academy. And…Um, my goal is to attend Lillian University. E-Even though I-I am unsure of what… course I wish to t-take."

As Yumi introduced herself to the class Sachiko couldn't help but notice the displeased gazes focusing solely on her Petite soeur from a small minority of the class. Most were in awe of Yumi's undeniable cuteness and charm of course but some stared at her in hushed whispers which brought fits of laughter from various close knit groups.

This also didn't go unnoticed by Yumi whose confidence began to wane during the end of her greeting. Sachiko watched almost heartbroken as Yumi became more flustered, a creeping pool of blood rushing to her face. A sight Sachiko would have normally adored but not this time because it was brought forth not by playful teasing but by bitter and jealous words.

The old man quickly allowed Yumi to sit down to save her from further embarrassment. Well aware that a section of his class where making the young girl uncomfortable. But even he had to admit that he was impressed by Yumi's confidence and the flexibility in her academic vision.

Touko, however, with a scowl placed on her usually calm features, scanned the crowd in search of any group who dared to place her Onee-sama in any sort of discomfort. If they were found then they would feel the wrath of an extremely pissed off Matsudaira and Ogasawara, by the look Sachiko gave sections of the students.

Standing up Sachiko announced herself to the far more attentive and eager audience who sat on the edges of their seats waiting for the beautiful and equally intelligent Ogasawara Sachiko to speak.

"Gokigenyou, my name is Ogasawara Sachiko and I am the Rosa Chinensis of Lillian Academy." And with that simple statement Sachiko returned to her seats ignoring the notably disappointed atmosphere within the large lecture room.

"Um…" Mr Hotaka mumbled in confusion before continuing "Well, Miss Ogasawara would you tell us something about yourself?" he asked in a slightly more enthusiastic manner. Sachiko raising her gaze from her notebook lifted her eyebrow at the slightly more nervous lecturer who had attempted to save a potentially tense atmosphere from entering his lecture hall.

"And why should I? I have no reason or obligation to anyone in this class, other than my two younger soeurs who already know much about me. My secrets and aspirations are my own and I would prefer to keep it that way. If I have decided not to confide fully in my soeurs then what chance do any of you have?" Sachiko asked terrifyingly calm as she continued to hold Yumi's hand with her own, caressing it tenderly for support and protection.

The room remained silent as Sachiko sat unconcerned by the increasing attention directed towards her. The majority maintained their gazes full of admiration, and in some part deep affection while others became silent, shocked by Sachiko's inexplicable change in an image they had perceived for numerous years.

The old man, once again, attempted to save the tense situation before matters took a turn for the worse. "Um, could you only tell us something simple or small? I don't mean to pry into your life and I assure you that I won't ask you to part with any important information or feelings you might…"

Interrupting Mr Hotaka, Sachiko stood up defiantly and faced the entire class before admitting "If we are talking about the most important thing to me then I will admit one thing and that is… that the most important person to me, in my life, lies to my right," Yumi, realising that she was on her Onee-sama's right hand side, couldn't hide the huge smile spreading across her face or the persistent and forceful pounding of her excited heart as she listened to hear her Onee-sama in awe.

", but I don't see how this comes as any concern to you. So please continue with the lesson and ask me no more needless questions." Sachiko replied coldly as she returned to her seat and slid her hand into Yumi's slightly trembling one.

Mr Hotaka took Sachiko's advice to heart and began the lecture almost immediately but not before taking an accounting of the register. Sachiko listened intently to the lecture and made several notes as she became engrossed in the subject matter at hand.

From Yumi's observation, Touko seemed to understand bits and pieces of the lecture but unfortunately she understood none of it. Yumi was in no man's land and did not have the faintest idea of what was going on.

'_I don't understand this at all…'_

'_What does that even mean, stagnant…?'_

'_Wasn't that something to do with money…?'_

'_How can Onee-sama understand such a complicated subject…?'_

'_She really is amazing, my Onee-sama.'_

The lecture continued at a steady pace as Yumi sat understandably confused and effectively bored by the entire experience but nonetheless continued to give her full attention to the lecture. If only so she wouldn't embarrass her Onee-sama once again.

Noting her lack of interest, Yumi began to wander how Shimako and Noriko were progressing with their own lecture.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hehe Shimako-chan I saved you a seat, come here already. You damn cutie." A giggling blonde haired University student shouted from across the lecture hall. Grimacing slightly, Shimako and Noriko made their way towards the waving woman who was meant to be not only their senior but their role model.

"Gokigenyou, Chika-sama." Shimako greeted politely but not before the former sat up from her chair and hugged Shimako with such a surprising amount of force that she was forced backwards, the back of her thigh making contact with the nearby table.

Noriko watched a vein popping in her head, once again, as Chika wrapped her arms around Shimako's slender body. Watched seethingly as Chika pressed her body intimately closer to Shimako's forcing Shimako to half sit on the opposite table, her legs dangerously placed between Chika's own slightly more mature pair.

She continued to watch this scene unfold between her secret girlfriend and the far too intimate Chika, with utter contempt for the overly familiar Chika who, in her mind, was becoming far too friendly with not only her Onee-sama but with the woman of her dreams.

'_She's my girlfriend and she's just letting Chika have her way…?'_

'_Why isn't she pushing Chika away…?'_

'_Only I should be allowed to do that…'_

'_She is my girlfriend after all.'_

As you may all be aware Shimako and Noriko have been in a romantic relationship for a little over 2 weeks but you may not be aware of the extent of their love for one another. The soeurs had often gone round to each other's houses when neither of their parents were around.

Shimako deeply prized and loved the intimacy of her relationship with Noriko; they had kissed many times, often in secret, and had several very heated moments between them although it never ever progressed past intense kissing or occasional nervous petting, whether that would be an intimate embrace or silently snuggling together as they fell asleep.

Shimako didn't want to go too fast with Noriko because what she desperately wanted was for Noriko to not just be her first but more importantly to be her last and only partner. That was something Shimako desperately prayed for in Noriko because she knew she could never find happiness in anyone else.

Shimako was also oblivious to the fact that Noriko was secretly of the same mind but, unfortunately, for the Rosa Gigantea en bouton, it was moments like this were Shimako's beauty, which often drew lustful gazes and pleading eyes, caused Noriko's jealous side to rear its ugly head.

After several seconds, Shimako suddenly noticed Noriko's thoroughly pissed off state and quickly detached herself from both the desk and the clingy University student, who at that moment was preparing herself to lick and taste the delectable nape of Shimako's pretty neck.

Huffing in mock hurt Chika returned to her seat, her eyes never leaving Shimako's delicious frame while her friends continued to giggle at Chika's almost boyish behaviour.

When Shimako moved away from Chika, Noriko's heart leapt in happiness as she quickly welcomed Shimako's outstretched hand. Reassured that they were together again, the pair turned to face Chika while the latter watched their interactions with a hint of intrigue and interest.

"Come here Shimmy-chan. I saved you a seat." Chika said as she rested her elbow on the desk, her hand cupping the side of her chin in an apparently cute manner. Shimako scanned the full row of currently occupied seats and realised a glaring issue with Chika's statement. "What do you mean? All the seats are taken, aren't they?" Shimako asked questioningly.

Chika covered her mouth as she burst into laughter, gazing intently into Shimako's crystal blue orbs. "What do you mean; I saved you a seat…right…here." Chika replied lustfully as she let the words role of her tongue deliciously while patting her lap in emphasis. She smiled even wider when she saw Shimako's flustered state.

'_She's so cute…'_

'_God I could eat her up and never eat anything ever again…'_

'_I'd even settle for a single taste…'_

'_Maybe I'll get my chance later when we're alone?'_

"What?" Noriko practically screamed upon hearing Chika's unflattering suggestion, acquiring the concerned stares from University students all around her. "Onee-sama will do no such thing. We'll be leaving now, so don't follow us." Noriko retorted as she hurriedly dragged Shimako away from the now giggling girl who remarked one last thing.

"I'll leave your Onee-sama for now but remember I will be the one she sleeps with by the end of tonight. And who knows what might happen?" Noriko quickened her pace away from the group, a dark aura exuding from her very being, as she located a couple of unoccupied chairs at the very back of the lecture hall.

Having now seated herself alongside the still fuming Noriko, Shimako attempted to comfort her noticeably troubled Petite soeur. "Please, don't worry, Noriko-chan. I'm sure Chika-sama means nothing by it. And in any case," Shimako then lowered her voice to a faint whisper that only Noriko could hear ", it is you I want, not her. I love you more than you could ever know so, please, calm down…Noriko"

At these words Shimako rested her hands on top of Noriko's clenched pair as she attempted to calm her disgruntled girlfriend. Shimako was still haunted by the way she handled Noriko's confession. Of how she turned away from her most precious woman, without an answer, and left her crying amongst the cherry blossoms.

The way she had handled that situation had hurt and possibly even scarred Noriko badly and Shimako knew it. Her careless act had almost cost her the chance of experiencing true love and everlasting happiness. Shimako wasn't sure if Noriko still trusted her since her unanswered confession and had made it her life goal to make up for what she had done, no matter how unfair it would seem.

'_How could Noriko ever forgive me for what I've done…?'_

'_She has such a strong and forgiving heart…'_

'_She never asked me for an explanation for my actions…'_

'_Even when I tried to explain she didn't want to know…'_

'_She just said "That's in the past now. I'm looking towards the future and you are my present and future, Shimako. So, please, give us a chance and I will love you forever."'_

Smiling at the memory, remembering how tears had poured from her eyes after that confession and how Noriko's cherry lips felt against hers, she finally turned towards Noriko who had suddenly stopped shaking. Shimako raised an eyebrow at her Petite soeur's sudden change in demeanour, as Noriko turned to her whilst seemingly deep in thought.

"Prove it."

Noriko replied in all seriousness as she carefully looked around her nearby vicinity, smiling as she noticed the surprisingly small number of people congregating with the humongous hall.

Luckily for the pair, but more so Noriko, there was only one entrance into the hall which happened to be at the front of the lecture hall. The class they were attending was a small class of about 30 people which within a seating size of 100 plus offered them much in the ways of privacy. They were also at the very back of the lecture hall while the other students opted to congregate around the middle or front of the hall. This all meant that Shimako and Noriko were accorded both privacy and a vast amount of time to themselves.

"What?" Shimako asked in confusion as she followed Noriko's keen observation of her surroundings for whatever reason. "I said prove it." Noriko replied as she then wordlessly inched closer to her Onee-sama, bending her head low so that she wouldn't be seen by any students who happened to look in their direction.

"Prove it? What do you mean Noriko-chan? You're not making any s-sense." Shimako stuttered as Noriko suddenly evaded her personal space. The sudden and close proximity caused Shimako's heart to quicken in response and her hand to involuntarily cup the side of her Petite soeur's cheek rubbing it tenderly as she approached ever closer.

"Kiss me" Noriko breathed in reply as her ever growing need for the naturally delicious blonde was laced within her every word and sensual gaze.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'_Kiss me…?'_

'_She can't be serious, there are people everywhere…'_

'_We've only once ever kissed once in public and that was at the Rose Mansion…'_

'_But we were safe then. We were alone after the meeting and the doors were locked…'_

'_But we are in the open now… What if someone catches us?'_

"Noriko you can't be serious. Not here, there are people everywhere. What if we're seen?" Shimako whispered hurriedly in what she hoped was a commanding manner. But despite her warnings Noriko continued to move closer and closer, taking no heed to Shimako's worry.

Shimako backed away slightly as Noriko began to loom over her. She felt Noriko's hands brush against the sides of her stomach when she held onto the edge of Shimako's chair for support continuing to edge ever closer. Shimako's breathing had become deeper as she gazed at the irresistibly gorgeous woman who had stolen her heart, as she pressed her body intimately closer to her own unworthy figure.

Suddenly Shimako's progress was halted when her back made contact with the wall which had previously been at least 5 chairs away. Shimako was now trapped between a sturdy wall and a beautifully enticing figure known as Nijo Noriko.

Noticing Shimako's current predicament, Noriko slowly drifted her hand up Shimako's hip, the latter moaning in satisfaction, before eventually placing it against her Onee-sama stomach which was performing summersaults at not only the romantic and intimate act but at the predicament she was now placed in.

Noriko watched her Onee-sama's stomach intently as it constricted and relaxed at a faster pace. She was amazed at how such a simple and wonderful act could make her feel so content, no it was more than that the act made her relieved and immensely happy because Shimako was allowing and trusting in her to do what she wanted.

With this thought in mind, Noriko moved even closer to Shimako as her other hand moved teasingly along the brunette's skin before resting at the nape of her Onee-sama's neck, tilting her head, as she allowed their lips to touch faintly and momentarily.

Shimako slid down the wall slightly with a deep sigh of contentment unaware that Noriko had settled herself above her, Noriko's elbows supporting her weight as she lay inches above the beautiful Todo Shimako. Noriko's scent enveloped Shimako's senses and the sweet taste of her breath, which caressed her moistened lips, caused her eyes to gravitate towards Noriko's parted lips which breathed heavily in desperate need and arousal.

"Prove it…Shimako." Noriko whispered without the appropriate honorific as her lips lingered centimetres above her Onee-sama, applying subtle pressure in the hope of awakening the desire within her beautiful girlfriend.

With those words and the dropping of the honorific, which was only ever done when they were alone together or in moments of bliss, Shimako in a fluid and seamless motion cupped the sides of her Petite soeur's face and captured Noriko's lips with her own in an eager yet equally tender motion, while Noriko purposely lowered her body to rest directly on top of Shimako's.

"Okay class, let us begin." Just as the lecturer was about to continue her speech she heard a startled yelp from the back of the class followed by two flustered high school girls embarrassingly announcing their appearance.

'_Woah, what was that about…?'_

'_Wait. They must be the much talked about Soeurs from Lillian Academy…'_

'_Oh yeah, I was told they would be attending my lectures for the next 3 days…'_

'_So this must be the first one…how embarrassing, poor things.'_

"Well… Hello, to you too," at the young woman's playful response the class began to giggle at not only her teasing response but at the two girls blushing furiously. "Are you okay up there? Can you hear me?" The teacher asked in a reassuring tone while the class continued to giggle and "Aww" at the pair's utterly adorable appearance which was beginning to become even more apparent as many of the students finally laid eyes on the breathtakingly beautiful Todo Shimako.

Chuckling slightly as she regained her composure, Shimako sat up straighter in a more dignified manner and replied "We can hear you perfectly from up here, but I think we may need to move a bit closer. I apologize for our behaviour earlier; it's just that we saw a massive spider earlier… Which was a little, startling."

Lying was something Shimako deeply despised in people but on this occasion she allowed herself the luxury of feigning ignorance as the teacher smiled in response. "Oh then, please, sit where you would feel most comfortable, although we may all have to be on the lookout for that spider you mentioned."

The class had a mixed reaction to this surprising news. One half found the topic amusing because it seemed like the most unfortunate welcoming to their class than they could have ever imagined. While the other half merely observed their surroundings, fearing the return of the illusive and apparently massive spider.

Sitting up from their chairs, Shimako and Noriko walked towards a row of unoccupied seats which were still near the back but not as much as before. The class couldn't help but admire the confidence and grace in which they walked despite the many affectionate gazes the two received but even so they still managed to take it in their stride never showing any sign of discomfort.

"That's better. Now as you all know well, today is a very special day. As you can see we are joined by Lillian Academy's finest. I hope you will come to enjoy your experiences here and take something away both memorable and precious. Now if you would like to introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher asked of the unperturbed high school students as the eldest one stood from her seat.

"Of course, my name is Todo Shimako and I am the Rosa Gigantea of Lillian Academy. I look forward to our time together and hope to learn and experience my first taste of life within a University setting." Shimako announced to the keen audience who nodded in acknowledgement and smiles of understanding.

When Shimako was properly seated Noriko promptly sat up and spoke her own introduction. "Hai, my name is Nijo Noriko and I am the Rosa Gigantea en bouton of Lillian Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to learning more about this prestigious University and its students." Noriko finished with a respectable bow towards the class who responded with an exclamation of appreciation at the kind act.

Noriko blushed slightly at the unusual reaction to such a common greeting as she sat down alongside her Onee-sama, the latter smiling at her with a trace of pride and love.

'_She is so irresistible…'_

'_Oh god, I really want to kiss her and so much more…'_

'_What is happening to me? I've never reacted this way to anyone…'_

'_Why does Noriko bring out my primal urges…?'_

'_I know I love her but right now all I want to do is take her from this room and make love to her in some quiet, isolated place…'_

'_This isn't normal.'_

The teacher acknowledged their kind greetings as the class proceed to, one by one, make their own greetings after the lecturer, called Setsuna, made the suggestion. After the eventful greetings, Setsuna-sensei began her lecture as the two high school students became immersed in both the intriguing subject as well as the friendly and polite air of the hall and its welcoming students.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

As the end of arranged lectures drew to a close, the members of Lillian High began to pack their bags while others offered their farewells to the friendly and genuinely interested University students who asked many questions about their lives and dreams for the future.

Having previously agreed to meet at Sei's apartment, the three Rosa Families left their respective lecture halls making their way to the nearby dormitories where Sei and Youko currently resided.

"Rei-sama, Yoshino-san" Yumi called as she noticed the figures of her close friends walking towards the dormitories. Having heard Yumi's voice, Yoshino turned towards her with a notably sour expression on her usually calm features.

The trailing Rosa Chinensis family caught up to the Foetida family who waited patiently at the door. It didn't go unnoticed by the former family that the air surrounding Yoshino and Rei was blatantly hostile. Yoshino ignoring Rei's concerned gaze walked over to Yumi and dragged her ahead of the group.

Once Yoshino was sure that Rei-chan and the rest of the group were at a reasonably safe distance she began to talk at length about an apparently awful day.

As the group headed by Yumi and Yoshino drew closer to Sei's apartment, Yoshino's voice became unsettlingly loud and aggravated as she disclosed some understandably troubling events. "It was the worst," Yoshino admitted ignoring Rei's concerned stare ", they asked us to pair up and Rei-chan completely ignored me. She paired up with that stupid Makoto-sama instead."

Yumi glanced back towards Rei, noting her troubled expression; she turned back to the fuming Yoshino before replying "I'm sure Rei-sama meant nothing by it. It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Yumi asked in an attempt to both comfort her best friend and relieve the tension between the two usually close soeur's.

Yoshino suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned Yumi around, her hands resting on Yumi's shoulders as she stared daggers at the now perplexed Rosa Chinensis en bouton. "There were an odd number of students, Yumi-san. Do you know what that means?" Yoshino asked in a dreaded voice, staring into Yumi's eyes as she implored her to understand the embarrassing truth.

Sachiko and Touko were about to rescue their soeur from Yoshino's wrath when they both thought better of it. Truthfully, the pair wanted to stay or at least wait for Yumi but the moment was far too private to intervene between two close friends. And, in any case, Sachiko could see her best friend's concerned gait a mile away, so Sachiko decided to comfort Rei, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, before leading the group towards Sei's apartment.

"I'm sorry, I don't? Oh, did you have to do the activity by yourself?" Yumi asked in hope more than certainty. With an evil and uneasy laugh Yoshino continued "Oh I wish that was so, Yumi-san. But you can't do karate on your own during sparing sessions… You really don't understand, do you Yumi?" Yoshino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I-I really don't" Yumi couldn't help but reply honestly, she really didn't know what Yoshino had to do but was sure it couldn't have been as bad as Yoshino was making it out to be.

Sighing in exasperation Yoshino finally admitted the unavoidable truth of the matter. "I-I… I had to spar… with the teacher. Do you know how embarrassing that is? He was 65 years old for god's sake and I got dropped twice. He beat me Yumi… In front of the entire class."

"That must have been a sight to see" Shimako remarked as she approached her best friends Yumi and Yoshino, with Noriko close by her side. Yoshino turned towards Shimako who looked unperturbed by a sight which would have rendered most people immobile on the spot, but not Shimako who approached the group with her trademark serene smile.

"Yumi-san, Yoshino-san. Gokigenyou, shall we go to Sei's apartment together." Shimako asked as she settled in front of the pair who still looked like they were in the middle of some important discussion.

Nodding absently in unison, the group merged as one and made their way towards Sei's apartment. Yoshino continued to talk about the humiliating experience to anyone who would listen while Yumi and Shimako shared a look which said 'there is no stopping her, is there?'

Eventually the group arrived at Sei's apartment but were surprised to see the older council members waiting for them in deep discussion. "Ah, you have finally arrived," Rin said as she acknowledged the approaching group, a look of displeasure crossing her features as she saw Yumi. ", please, come inside we were just about to begin."

"Begin? Begin what?" Yoshino asked as the group was led to the sofa currently occupied by Sachiko, Touko and Rei. Yumi purposely settled herself next to Sachiko which didn't go unnoticed by Rin whose eyebrow twitched at Yumi's possessive and restrictive behaviour.

"Now that everyone is here we shall partner up." Rin announced to the group who had varying responses to this surprising notion. Sachiko remained relaxed as ever which was in complete contrast to her Petite soeur who made a strange yet questionable sound.

"Eh!"

Feeling the need to act the Onee-sama, Sachiko attempted to scold her younger soeur in such a way that Yumi would not be greatly affected by it. This of course utterly failed. "Quiet Yumi, please, don't make such an unreasonable sound." Sachiko commented in a hushed tone which was also noticed by Rin who grinned at Yumi's troubled expression.

"Okay. Your live in partner will lead you to their dorms now. So, if you would follow them, please, and bring your bags with you, thank you." Rin announced as she allowed the younger students time to say their goodbyes to one another, but quickly made a bee line for Sachiko before she could have a chance to say her farewell to the visibly troubled Yumi.

"Are you ready, Sachiko-san?" Rin asked as she approached the heiress who had only recently noticed her Petite soeur's troubled expression. "Ah yes. In a moment, I just need to talk to my…" but as Sachiko said this she noticed that the person she had wished to talk to was already gone.

She looked around the room looking for any sign of her Petite soeur, who moments ago seemed visibly upset. No doubt by her own stern and hasty response only moments ago.

'_Why was I so strict…?'_

'_There was no reason to scold her; it was just an honest mistake…'_

'_I have to apologize to Yumi…'_

'_I can't risk another misunderstanding.'_

"If you are looking for Yumi-chan, Sachiko-san. Then I am afraid that she already left with Sora." Rin explained as she smiled inwardly at Yumi's no doubt nervous disposition at not only leaving her Onee-sama but being alone with Sora.

Sachiko couldn't hide her displeasure at this fact and nodded her head towards Rin in understanding while contemplating how she could comfort her Petite soeur at this very moment. But, as she realised there was little she could do, she decided to follow Rin towards her apartment.

'_Enjoy your time with Sora, Yumi…'_

'_She's been looking forward to this day for a very long time.'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Author's Note: I have to admit I do feel rather bitter about writing something that involves University. I recently had to be withdrawn from my University due to an illness which has plagued me since I was young.

But enough about that, I just thought I should mention that I'm going to change my initial plan of having 4 parts to this chapter. That initial idea wasn't logical because I can't possibly implement my plan in just 4 chapters; I was being far from realistic unfortunately.

It will most likely be the same length as the Water Resort Park. But it does mean I am going to cut at least 2 chapters from Love Will Tear Us Apart to compensate. I have decided to cut the trip to Italy out of my story because it is the least eventful chapters and the important scenes can be integrated into later chapters. As for the other chapter I'm not sure, whichever is necessary to keep my story to a suitable length.

I must warn you readers once again. This is a long, long, long story and will most likely hit upwards of 100 chapters. And I'm being serious. So be prepared for that because I'm going to start writing more often so that I can keep you readers entertained, and so that my vision can come to fruition.

I also made this chapter 8,000 words to apologize for my lack of updates. My will to write has diminished slightly due to various reasons that are unimportant but I really am going to try and write more and to a better standard hopefully.

Btw, I've been reading through my earlier chapters and I can see how badly I have handled writing Sachiko. It seems almost alien to me at times, Sachiko shouldn't be overly dramatic and crying at times and I'm afraid I have only recently learnt my mistake.

Perhaps I wasn't used to writing strong female lead characters or something I'm not sure. But to compensate for this I will be going back and changing chapters to fit Sachiko's personality better, although some scenes will stay. I just thought I should make you aware of this fact because it has been troubling me for a while now.

So there will be slight changes to chapters, although not to drastic. But I will try to frame Sachiko in a more confident light rather than what I framed her as. Apologizes about this because I really did mess Sachiko's character up and that was something I didn't intend.

So I will be improving Sachiko's involvement and deleting mention of the Italy trip.

In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon with another chapter, enjoy.

:D


	26. The High's of University Part 3

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Highs of University

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 6: Part 3

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta-Reader for continuing to look through and improve my work. She is, undoubtedly, the Miracle that makes Miracles79 and I thank her for that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Honulicious__:_**_ Not a problem I have recently re-found my love for writing once more and will most likely be writing between 3,000 and 8,000 words per chapter. As for Sei she has her reasons not to interfere in this situation which will be explained in the next chapter. _

_Shimako and Noriko's kiss scene was something I had intended to write in that chapter so I'm happy you liked it. I also thought I needed to explain their new relationship since it was so sudden which was why I added more dialogue etc _

_Thanks so much for reviewing; your continued support is why this Fan Fic writer still has the will to write this story. I cannot thank you enough :D_

**_Veamgee:_**_ haha good to see a review from my favourite writer. You are making your beta reader very happy :D _

**_Claine24:_**_ Oh I am glad to admit that you will be getting a Sachiko and Yumi moment very soon. I hope you like it because it's been something I have wanted to write for a while now. :)_

_Apologizes for the late chapter although I have a valid reason :P and you may be right about Rin but not so much about Sachiko you will have to think about her other half :D_

_Thanks to the reviewers of my previous chapter who made this new chapter possible for me._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"This way Yumi-chan!" Sora shouted in between fits of giggles as she hurriedly sprinted down the hallway with her hand clasping Yumi's, who was incidentally trailing slightly behind the excitable senior. As they ran, amused onlookers watched their progress with keen interest, often Yumi could overhear muttered conversations between the University students as she whizzed past them.

"_There so adorable…"_

"_Isn't that Sora-sama…?"_

"…"

"_Yeah in… I've never heard her speak before let alone run alongside a friend."_

"_She's so weird, don't you think…?"_

"_But you can't deny that it works for her…She is so adorable." _

Pieces of broken conversation ran through Yumi's mind, she was only able to catch and process some of them as her little feet carried her far away at an alarming speed. While fragmented and unclear words continued to pass the pair as they gradually picked up speed, primarily due to Sora's questionable eagerness.

The distance between the pair began to lengthen as they promptly left the main dormitories and headed towards another building far off in the distance. Meanwhile, Yumi's breathing was becoming far more rapid and tiring due, in no small part, to the exhaustive run.

However, despite Yumi's exhaustion and confusion, which was mostly due to the unexpected physical exercise she was currently undertaking, she didn't voice a single complaint to Sora. This wasn't due to kindness or understanding on her part, in fact, Yumi was far too preoccupied with her thoughts, her legs moving autonomously stride for stride, as she remembered the awkward exchange between both herself and her own Onee-sama.

She remembered her unfortunate yet surprised exclamation and the questioning looks from the university students in attendance, but while that was humiliating it was nothing compared to her worry after seeing Sachiko's reaction. The thing which pained her most of all was Sachiko's, no doubt, exasperated words _"Quiet Yumi, please, don't make such an unreasonable sound." _Yumi couldn't help but feel like she messed up again, not only messed up but at an important time were Sachiko needed Yumi to remain composed.

But she didn't. Yumi had acted like a confused, uneducated child and she was a firm believer in the idea that if her actions reflected badly on herself then they would therefore reflect badly on her Onee-sama. They were connected after all by a bond of trust, learning and, in most cases, admiration.

So, while Onee-samas were supposed to educate their soeurs on the ways of becoming proper and respected maidens, Petite Soeurs, in turn, were supposed to support and care for their Onee-samas especially in their time of need. Often, this would be by giving people the impression that they had matured under their Onee-samas influence. But most importantly of all, petite soeurs were to be their strength when their Onee-samas were at their weakest.

But in Yumi's mind she displayed none of these qualities, at least when they were actually needed. To put it lightly she was worried. No. Make that very worried. She didn't know what to do but she knew one thing. She had to apologize to her Onee-sama or otherwise risk another misunderstanding that had plagued their relationship for so long.

At this precise moment of time, Yumi desperately wanted to apologize to Sachiko fearing that her Onee-sama had been left humiliated by her unexpected behaviour, not to mention being embarrassed in front of prominent members of her future University.

In fact, mere minutes ago, Yumi had been preparing to apologize to her Onee-sama before the latter left for the dormitories with Rin. The two had been conversing together with each other while Yumi patiently waited on the side-lines, hoping to have a quick word with her Onee-sama who seemed to be looking for someone at the time as well.

But before she could converse with Sachiko or offer her apologizes, she had been halted when she felt Sora's trembling hand tentatively reach out for hers. Every time Yumi looked at Sora, she couldn't help but smile, her nervous yet adorable blush was surprisingly endearing to Yumi, not to mention her gorgeous western features and luscious blonde hair which completed the picture.

Yumi had been preparing to question Sora about her actions but that was moments before she felt Sora's hand clasp around her own rather tightly and hurriedly lead her towards the door without a single word.

However, that had all happened a while ago and had in fact escalated to what felt like the 1500m sprint, in Yumi's mind that is. Feeling her muscles ache under the prolonged strain, Yumi spoke "Slow down, Sora-sama. You're running too fast." Yumi's ability to form coherent words while running full pelt was being thoroughly put to the test as she struggled to catch her breath, once more.

However, much to her relief, Sora came to a stop. In fact, Sora stopped immediately after Yumi's words which almost led to the latter running into the older girl. Nervously, Sora turned towards Yumi, their hands still intertwined, as her eyes began to well up very slightly. Sora was refusing to look Yumi in the eye as she began to stutter slightly, perhaps realising her questionable behaviour earlier.

"I-I…I'm sorry…I was just so excited, you see. Having Y-Yumi-chan staying with me…I mean, I've never had a live in partner before and I just got swept up in the emotion. I'm really sorry, Yumi-chan," Sora looked shamefully towards her feet, the sincerity of her words making Yumi's heart beat ever so quickly as she continued to look at Sora's shaking form.

Before Yumi could interject, she was frozen in place by Sora's pained yet saddened laughter as she continued ", I must seem like such a loser…" She admitted as she stepped slightly back from Yumi. Yumi instinctively moved closer to Sora whose figure continued to shake and retreat further away, her eyes drawn to anything that wasn't near Yumi's vicinity.

On impulse Yumi tenderly comforted Sora, the latter freezing on impact. She didn't know why she did it but seeing someone as adorable as Sora looking ashamed and upset didn't sit right with Yumi. As she tightened her embrace around the frozen senior, Yumi felt almost comfortable, at peace, and when Sora anxiously wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist, before resting her head against the crook of Yumi's neck, the latter was lulled into contentment.

The tender moment was cut off, however, when Yumi noticed the numerous glances and accompanied warm hearted giggles coming from passing, often stationary, university students. Yumi quickly detached herself from Sora who flushed a bright red, realising that Yumi's kind and loving nature had been solely directed towards her.

"Um, m-my apartment is…just down the hall…Follow me, please…Y-Yumi-chan" Sora stuttered nervously at the equally nervous junior. Yumi, however, completely missed the way Sora whispered her name, it was full of admiration and perhaps even longing. There could be no doubt that Sora was very fond of Sachiko's petite soeur.

Sora continued to anxiously avert her eyes from Yumi's who merely smiled at her undeniably cute live in partner. With renewed confidence, Sora calmly walked towards a nearby door with Yumi following closely behind. Fumbling in the contents of her purse Sora successfully managed to withdrew a golden key with some sort of wording sketched into its design.

Curiously, Yumi moved closer to Sora so as to read the wording more clearly. Unbeknown to Yumi, Sora flinched slightly as she felt Yumi's sweet breath tickle her neck in a continuous cycle. Her eyes focusing once more, Yumi was finally able to make out the faint writing which had been imprinted on the key's edge.

'_Home'_

Yumi instantly brightened as she saw this cute act. Her eyes dancing with delight as her mind processed this new information rapidly.

'_She's so adorable…'_

'_I think I really like her…'_

'_She's so gentle and precious but I can tell she has a strong heart…'_

'_She may not surpass my Onee-sama but that doesn't mean we can't form a friendship which is just as strong…'_

'_I think I'm going to enjoy this University experience."_

Meanwhile, Sora who was clumsily fumbling with the key was finally able to place it within the lock and slowly opened the door. She walked into the room and held the door open for Yumi who graced her with a gentle smile as she entered the apartment.

"Sorry for intruding" Yumi muttered into the silent room as she placed her bags on the spare sofa before hearing the unmistakeable sounds of the door shutting and the lock engaging.

Scanning her surroundings, Yumi was surprised by what she saw. Despite the two night black sofas, the full to the brim bookshelf and the table in the kitchen the apartment was rather barren. Not only that, but a curtain was drawn up against the window meaning only a faint slimmer of light managed to pass into the room. It was dark, lifeless and cold within Sora's room but for the moment Yumi ignored this. After all, she was a guest in Sora's 'home' and didn't want to seem rude or uncaring.

Especially, after Sora had regretfully admitted to Yumi that she was to be her only ever roommate and for these reasons Yumi decided to forget about such childish worries and instead continue her personal task of forming some kind of friendship with her senior.

"So," Yumi asked cutely while swaying on the balls of her feet, in equal part nerves and happiness for this occasion. She gazed around the room, once more, and decided to ask a simple question ", Where will I be sleeping?" Yumi asked as she returned her attention to Sora who was busily laying some items across the table. Turning towards Yumi, Sora couldn't help herself from sighing tiredly as she prepared herself to respond to Yumi's question.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"I don't know. Why should I care?" Sora responded exasperatedly as she sighed once more, only this time her sigh was heavier and sounded far more tired than the last. Silence passed between the two as Sora lifted her gaze from Yumi's features and instead moved to the bookcase where she spied her recently purchased book.

Sora almost missed Yumi's response; the former was far more interested in the book as she wandered closer to her target, barely hearing Yumi's nervous voice. "Huh?" Yumi muttered in surprise her eyes large as she continued to question what had just happened moments ago. Did Sora just brush her off?

Yumi was almost left frozen when Sora turned her gaze towards her; the once caring and watery gaze now seemed uninterested as did the tone of her voice. "It's always 'eh' and 'huh' with you, isn't it? Can't you string more than two words together for god's sake" Sora remarked as she pulled out a single book from the bookcase and ungraciously jumped backwards onto the sofa.

Sora momentarily looked up to see Yumi's confused expression and couldn't help the sinister laugh that escaped her pursued lips "You fell for it too, the cute, innocent and adorable girl who needs the support of someone to operate functionally. Please, that was nothing more than an act. People will believe anything they see with their own two eyes and I wouldn't blame them. Who would want to delve in any deeper?" after finishing her question, Sora returned her attention to the contents of her book as she continued to read paying no mind to Yumi's presence what so ever.

Meanwhile, Yumi couldn't take her eyes off Sora. Not because she was captivated by her beauty but rather due to the fact that she was utterly confused. Question after question flooded her mind as she gave voice to her inner voices "So it was all a show. But…why, why would you do that?" Yumi was not only confused by the response from the previously adorable Sora but also because she hadn't seen through Sora's blatant façade.

Why didn't she realize that Sora was just another Tomiko or Touko (Pre soeur bond) living behind numerous masks in an attempt to protect herself from the hardships of the world.

Noticing the tense anxiety coming from Yumi, Sora glanced towards the person in question with a raised eyebrow before gingerly sitting up off the sofa. Yumi watched Sora as the latter deposited her book on the nearby coffee table and walked towards her, Sora's eyes blank and deeply troubling to the frightened Fukuzawa Yumi.

Before Yumi could register Sora's actions, Sora aggressively held Yumi's wrists in a vice like grip and manoeuvred her away from the door that she had been silently retreating to. "Ow! That hurts." Yumi gasped as her legs hit the arm rest of the sofa. Suddenly Yumi felt her body tilting before it made a painful contact with the sofa. Yumi would have attempted to remove herself from the sofa had she not been pinned down by the surprisingly strong Sora who smirked tauntingly at Yumi.

"Are you wondering whether I'm like Tomiko-chan perhaps? If you are then I hate to disappoint you. Tomiko-chan has a more pleasant side to her I have no doubt but I'm afraid that with me, what you see is what you get. Are you surprised?" Sora asked as she pinned Yumi's struggling arms behind her own head. Had anybody walked in on them at this moment then they would have thought they had been interrupting an intimate moment between lovers considering their position but they couldn't have been further from the truth.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I never expected that you could be this cruel… Why are lying to everyone, to me? And why do you continue this farce. I may not know you well but I can tell… This is not you, Sora-sama." Yumi stated in absolute confidence as she continued to gaze into the eyes and features of the beautiful Sora-sama who merely smirked wider in response.

"You have the audacity to think you understand me when we have only just met. Don't be ridiculous Yumi-chan. You don't know me and even if you did, I wouldn't care one bit. I know who I am… And I know what I like," Sora whispered seductively as she continued to gaze into Yumi's large mocha brown eyes. In a patient motion, Sora lifted her hands from the back of Yumi's head and preceded to stroke Yumi's reddened cheek, gently pressing her index finger against Yumi's parted lips in a curious motion.

Yumi froze in horror as Sora's alluring figure and keen eyes evaluated her flushed features. The tenderness of Sora's actions stopped all cognitive function as she continued to stare at Sora both in horror and confusion. Her eyes grew even wider when Sora lowered her body to lay on top of hers in a seductive manner, Sora's head gradually leaning closer towards her own as the former continued to look at every feature on Yumi's beautiful face and luscious neck.

She didn't want this. Yumi didn't want to be handled in this sort of way. Her memories of that terrifying night at the water resort park floating to her mind. That day when she had found Sachiko being held by that vile man, his lips edging closer and closer to her Onee-sama's. Back then, Yumi had been able to stop him and save her Sachiko before things could escalate. So, why couldn't she call on that strength now? Why did she feel so weak, so helpless, as Sora's gorgeous features hovered above her?

Sora purposely, sensing Yumi's unease, pressed her body firmly into Yumi's as the latter let out a surprised and scared squeal. Scared because of the unexpectedly intimate act, which should only ever be instigated by lovers in Yumi's opinion. And surprised because of how good it felt as a familiar image of a raven haired beauty forced its way into her mind momentarily.

Knowing that now was the time, Sora leant closer to Yumi's face until her lips were mere centimetres away from the latter's who could only gaze helplessly into Sora's shining blue orbs which retained their previous gentle nature.

"…and it's not you." And with that Sora withdrew her hands which had been caressing Yumi's burning cheek and moved off of Yumi instead moving back towards her discarded book and lying on the now unoccupied sofa. The moment Sora had left Yumi's side, Yumi hurriedly retreated as she continued to stare at Sora in confusion and shock. Her shock was so great in fact that she nearly missed Sora's calm voice.

"Oh, take whatever you want from the fridge or freezer. There isn't much but I can probably get more later. You can sleep wherever you want, whether your preference is the sofa or even my bed, it doesn't concern me. Now, do you have any other pointless questions?" Sora asked as she continued to read the lengthy book which rested between her fingers, occasionally glancing towards the still shaken Yumi.

"What was that? Just now…" Yumi asked in confusion as she continued to carefully watch Sora, fearing a repeat of moments ago. "What, that? I was bored and I wanted to see how you would react to my advances. I have no interest in you believe me, so you don't have to worry. Why, are you disappointed?" Sora asked with a playful tone which did not match the exasperated expression that had been plastered onto her face ever since she returned to her book.

"D-Disappointed, w-why would I be?" Yumi stuttered in confusion as she attempted to fully process what had just happened to her. In response, Sora continued to stare at Yumi only this time in mock desire as she licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes feasting on Yumi's pleasing figure, which even Sora couldn't deny to herself.

Then a sudden, exhilarating, idea came to Sora's mind as she gazed at Yumi once more. Smiling, Sora twirled her body so she was sitting on the edge of the sofa looking directly at Yumi. "Would you prefer it if I dyed my hair, perhaps to a more familiar, raven, colour?" Yumi's mouth gaped as Sora continued to tease the young innocent girl, placing a finger against her chin imitating deep thought "I could even call you my petite soeur? And punish you in far more… delicious ways."

Yumi was smart enough to know what Sora was implying and even though she wanted to, she couldn't deny her claim, as they held some truth. Yumi knew her feelings for Sachiko were bordering on infatuation but she honestly thought she had kept it in check so that nobody knew. But she was wrong. Sora had seen right through her equally well built façade.

How many other people had seen through it? Obviously not Sachiko, at least not yet because if she had Yumi was sure she would have been distanced by her Onee-sama for such a disgusting infatuation. But, she couldn't dwell on it. She had to stand her ground and protect her Onee-sama's image not for herself but for the woman she had come to love. So with this new found strength she spoke.

"What? No, I wouldn't want such a thing and neither would my Onee-sama." Yumi practically shouted as she attempted to deny the accusations which had been correctly presented to her. Laughing, Sora sat up from the edge of the sofa, the conversation becoming far more interesting than her book now that Yumi was fighting back, interesting yet equally surprising. Yumi never came across as a fighter, to Sora she seemed a relative pushover compared to many others she had encountered.

"And why would that be, Yumi-chan? Is it because I would look far more alluring dressed up as your dear Onee-sama? Well, what is it? If you tell me I might just make your little dream a steamy reality…Yumi." Sora thus imitated Sachiko's voice as she spoke Yumi's name without honorifics hoping to anger the stupid girl, to make her snap under pressure like so many before her had.

However to Sora's surprise Yumi did not take the bait, in fact, she had been almost floored by Yumi's unexpected response.

Yumi calmly walked towards Sora, stood directly in front of her in a slightly intimidated fashion and spoke "No, it's because you would demean yourself further than you already have. Only one person can ever be my Onee-sama, only one person has the right to call me her petite soeur. And it isn't you Sora-sama; it's my rightful Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko." Yumi admitted adamantly as a slight blush crept across her soft cheeks.

Sora was startled by this unexpected response, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape as she took in Yumi's confident, almost proud expression. She quickly hid her initial reaction though and responded in a forced yet even voice "Hm…you may be right. I wouldn't want to lose my blonde hair anyway." Sora tentatively stepped back from Yumi and instead edged closer to her bedroom door which was slightly open.

"I'm going to catch some sleep. Don't mess with anything or I'll make you pay for it, with your body if I have to. You'd make an acceptable whore after all." With that snide comment, Sora left Yumi within the confines of the darkened room, completely alone and not a friend in sight for the next 12 hours.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

As Rin walked down the halls of the main dormitories, she couldn't help but notice Sachiko's troubled expression. It had been practically affixed to her face ever since she left Sei's apartment and it was not a look she liked to see on such a beautiful and strong face. Silently, Rin hoped that it was due to the various students they passed who gazed at her (Rin) with affection and admiration but even she didn't go that far.

Sachiko, however, didn't even notice the people they passed or the stares she was acquiring from curious students who knew of her by name rather than appearance. Truthfully, Sachiko was angry. No, perhaps it was better to say she was depressed. Depressed by the thought of Yumi, willingly, sleeping alongside another woman who she, Sachiko, had no knowledge of.

'_By what right does Sora have to take my Yumi away from me…?'_

'_I never wanted this. I wanted Yumi to be by my side throughout all of this…'_

'_That girl is my strength but at the same time she is my greatest weakness…'_

'_But I would bear it just to see her smile, to have her by my side under my protection…'_

'_I want to sleep next to Yumi…'_

'…_God, I sound like such a foolish child.' _

As Sachiko pondered this thought, she failed to acknowledge the obvious fact that they had arrived at Rin's apartment. This fact remained obvious because she had in fact stopped directly beside Rin at the foot of the door. However, this had been done on instinct rather than observation because Sachiko was still deep in thought thinking about the one person she had come to truly care about in this unfair and barren world.

Unfortunately, Sachiko had also failed to notice the approaching presence of a smiling Rin who made her way towards Sachiko, concern etched within her eyes. Putting a hand on Sachiko's shoulder to refocus her attention, Sachiko was momentarily surprised by the appearance of a hand on her shoulder but never allowed that particular emotion to emerge upon her face.

"Are you okay, Sachiko-san?" Rin asked politely as she let her bag drop to the floor so that she could check Sachiko's temperature. A surprising thrill shooting through Rin's body as her hand made contact with Sachiko's soft, flawless skin. Captivated by the sensation as her hand remained fixed in place, the act hidden as a kind attempt to check Sachiko's temperature.

However, much to Rin's surprise, Sachiko dismissed her seniors worry as she purposely stepped away from the obviously concerned Rin who looked both hurt and saddened by the unexpected action. All Sachiko could think about, however, was how her touch wasn't right; it wasn't like Yumi's. Yumi always used to carefully apply pressure to Sachiko's forehead whenever she felt unwell, and carefully massage the area with quiet and comforting words. No. Rin wasn't Yumi, only Yumi was permitted to touch her in such a familiar way.

Regaining her composure Sachiko calmly spoke "I'm fine, now if you would, please" Sachiko motioned towards the front door before crossing her arms over her chest waiting for Rin to do what was so obviously necessary. Rin, however, ignored Sachiko's comment and moved closer to the latter with concern clearly etched upon her features. "Sachiko-san? Are you sure, I've never seen you looking so concerned before." Rin stated as she attempted to reach out, to once again feel Sachiko's temperature but was left horrified by what she heard from Sachiko.

"When have you ever seen me? We just met?" Sachiko asked plainly with a notable look of exasperation placed upon her usually serene features. The tension within the hallway became palpable as the two merely looked at one another, Sachiko's gaze patient while Rin's was confused and pained.

'_She doesn't remember…?'_

'_Has she already forgotten about me…?'_

'_About our promise…?'_

'_The one we made so many years ago?'_

As these troubling thoughts began to take shape in Rin's mind, she began to shake slightly as she leant down to pick up her fallen bag while refusing to acknowledge Sachiko's presence beside her. Retrieving the key from her bag, Rin opened the door with a sharp thrust from the lock and promptly entered the room not waiting for Sachiko as she approached the table.

Sachiko followed Rin into the apartment, her eyebrow rising in question as Rin moved further within the room without a mind to closing the front door. Taking the initiative Sachiko closed the door behind her and made her way towards the centre of the room so she could get a good look at her new home for the next 3 days. Unfortunately, Sachiko was being her usual oblivious self and was completely unaware of Rin's hurt appearance which was clear for all to see.

Instead, Sachiko inspected the room and at one look she could tell that Rin was born from a wealthy family. The room was overly grand in its design, a real princess's home if ever she saw one (which she did, every single day). Rin had even gone as far as to place a small chandelier at the room's epicentre, as well as other golden ornaments which showered the room in blinding light.

The room, in Sachiko's opinion, seemed to fit Rin's personality perfectly. The young princess who saw her affluence as a way to express her superiority over others, even though she did not personally earn the right to do so. She did not earn the money she so carelessly flaunted. No, she merely inherited it from greater men and women. Perfectly content to dwell in her families clutches rather than express her own intellect in more challenging and exhausting ways. Sachiko had seen that kind all too often and it was clear to Sachiko that the room was as artificial as Rin appeared.

Sachiko musings, however, were cut off as Rin sat gracefully into the sofa and motioned for her to do likewise. Following Rin's instructions, Sachiko moved towards the only other unoccupied sofa but was halted by Rin's voice "Not there, Sachiko-san. Here," Rin motioned to her side indicating that Sachiko was to sit by her side for what reason Sachiko could not surmise.

"We need to discuss some things. Such as rules and the like, and I would like your input, of course, this apartment is your home as much as mine for the next 3 days." Rin clarified as Sachiko nodded her head in understanding.

When both were comfortably seated Rin began "So to begin with I have arranged for you to sleep in my spare room. Most rooms in this University don't have a spare room but my family believed it was a necessity, you understand, so please, use…" to Sachiko Rin's voice became nothing more than white noise as she returned her attention to her previous thoughts, thoughts that concerned her dear petite soeur.

'_I wonder how Yumi is, right now…'_

'_Is she thinking about me…?'_

'_Of course not but even so I hope she's okay…'_

'_Maybe I should go and see her before I go to sleep; I am her Onee-sama after all…' _

'_And I want to make sure she's alright…'_

'_She looked so hurt when I scolded her, I was far too strict and should have comforted her rather than hurt her again…'_

'_But where would I even find Yumi, she's with that Sora-sama isn't she…?'_

'_Wait wouldn't Rin know where Sora-sama lives?'_

"… And that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy your time and if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask me, I would be happy to help." Rin said kindly as she patted Sachiko's thigh in what was meant to be a kind gesture although her hand did remain on Sachiko's leg far too long at times.

Moving slightly away from Rin, Sachiko prepared to ask Rin a question which had been on her mind since the start of their conversation as she remembered Rin's promise that she would help Sachiko with any questions or problems she would have during the trip. With renewed confidence, which seemed to settle her inner turmoil, Sachiko cleared her throat and faced Rin.

"Thank you Rin-sama," but before Sachiko could continue Rin eagerly interrupted and asked that Sachiko call her by her name without the needed honorifics. Sachiko, however, silently refused this as she felt that a use of a name without an honorific was far too personal and not something she would ever do, of course, Yumi didn't count for some unexplained reason.

However, despite the initial interruption, Sachiko continued ", Okay then. I was wondering if you would perhaps know where Sora-sama's apartment is…" Sachiko asked with keen interest which stunned Rin at the use of her colleague's name which she had not expected, for the moment forgetting that Sora was rooming with Yumi for the next 3 days.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know where Sora-san lives. But, why would you want to know in any case?" Rin asked slightly perplexed by Sachiko's question. However, Rin's expression suddenly darkened as Sachiko replied with a name she had grown to hate ever since she had been named Sachiko's petite soeur.

"I was hoping to see my petite soeur, Yumi, before I went to sleep tonight. Would you perhaps know which apartment complex Sora-san lives in?" Sachiko asked more adamantly, she was desperate to see Yumi one more time. Tomorrow was far too late and she needed to make sure Yumi was alright and that she wasn't hurt by their previous incident earlier on in the day.

However, to Sachiko's surprise Rin stood up from her seated position and walked away from Sachiko towards the kitchen area. As she walked, however, she remarked something that made Sachiko's blood curl and her image of Rin to decay rapidly due to that one uttered sentence.

"I don't see why you would care about such an inbred beggar"

Sachiko forgetting herself for the moment stood up and shouted towards Rin "What did you just call Yumi? Would you care to repeat yourself?" Sachiko asked aggressively as her eyes regained their well-known icy glare. Rin froze for a second out of fear, fearing that she had crossed a line which could not be easily overcome.

But Rin knew what she had to do. Yumi was the villain in this tale. She had poisoned Sachiko's mind meaning that Sachiko was no more than a shadow of her true self. After all, Sachiko was the daughter of the most powerful company in Japan and the woman who required no one else to function. In Rin's mind, Sachiko had always been the female ideal. A woman of character, the epitome of strength in a world which had been governed by vile ill-bred men, just like the peasant born wench known as Fukuzawa Yumi.

And it was up to Rin to remind Sachiko of this. That she didn't need Yumi and that Yumi was nothing more than a vile peasant who only remained because of the promise of affluence and recognition which were granted when in Sachiko's presence. "I called her inbred Sachiko… Because, that's what she is. I don't know why you came to trust her or why you made her your petite soeur but I know you would never stoop so low as to bond with an ill-educated peasant."

Sachiko's vision blurred as she processed Rin's vile yet confident words. How dare she? How dare this spoilt brat question the bond they share? The bond they had formed over 2 wonderful years. A bond which housed precious and painful memories each as important as the other because it was through their experiences and struggle that their bond had gotten stronger, and in Sachiko's opinion unbreakable.

"Don't you dare call Yumi an in-bred peasant. Who are you to question our bond? You, who have never experienced the connection we have, have never cared for anything other than your father's pocket. We have something, and I'm not ashamed to say that I am unworthy of the bond we share. She is better than us…" Sachiko was suddenly halted when Rin angrily kicked the lower cabinet out of sheer frustration.

How could Sachiko see herself as unworthy? She was more worthy than any other woman in this entire world. What has Yumi done to her Sachiko, yes that's right her Sachiko. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that they would work well together. Sachiko's reputation, wealth and intellect would match perfectly with her own.

"Better? Better? She is an unremarkable and average peasant. I've seen her academic scores and I know what people think of her. People always say that she is kind and sweet and gentle but that is all a lie. She's a fake, Sachiko. How could you be so blind not to see…?" it was now Sachiko's turn to interrupt Rin's pointless raging. She had heard it all before.

At her summer house, she remembered how her supposed friends attempted to embarrass Yumi into leaving her and she never crumbled then, and Sachiko would not crumble now.

"Shut up! Who are you to call Yumi fake? Yumi is the most honest, kindest person I have ever met. In fact, it's that exact quality that makes me so terrified of her," Sachiko stopped briefly remembering the many times Yumi had supported and cared for her when others would have simply spread rumours or referred to her as a poor little rich girl.

", How could you ever understand… Looking at Yumi is like looking into a mirror. Every time you look at her, she reveals all your weakness, your limitations and the most negative aspects of your personality. But that's why I love her. Despite this very fact, I still long to be by her side, to see my weaknesses in full view. Because, while she is my greatest weakness she is also the only strength that I can rely on because I know she will never fail me or hurt me in any way."

Sachiko never meant to reveal this much to Rin but these revelations that she was currently making were actually new to her as well. Sachiko had never thought about the reasons why she chose Yumi or why she continued to stay by Yumi's side. She had always brushed off the thought as simple, it was obvious but, at the same time, it wasn't. It was far more complex than Sachiko liked to admit but she was finally starting to unravel this mystery little by little.

Sachiko finally realised that Yumi was far more important to her than she initially gave her credit for. She had always said that without Yumi she could not live but she was wrong, it was more than that, without Yumi Sachiko could not function. She needed Yumi. She had always needed Yumi. Strength and weakness, two sides of the same coin, a weakness that crippled her entire being and a strength which healed her of any and all pain whether physical or psychological.

"You're lying," Rin mumbled in fear as she finally realised the gravity of Sachiko's madness. "What happened to you Sachiko? How can you talk of love when it concerns that hideous monster? Has Yumi got something on you, is that it? Is that how she became your petite soeur?" Rin asked question after question hoping that Sachiko would give her the answers she so desperately wanted.

"Enough! Don't demean yourself any further…"

"No, I will not stop. This isn't right, Sachiko. Yumi isn't who you think she is. She's lying to you, why can't you see what is in plain sight? I won't let you destroy your future; I won't let her destroy our future. I will stop her before she…"

It was at this point that Sachiko had had enough. With a new found purpose Sachiko moved towards the retreating Rin until the latter was cornered in her kitchen by the looming figure of an enraged Sachiko. "You, if you go so far as to touch Yumi, I will make it my priority to destroy your family. Do I make myself clear? If anyone dares to threaten Yumi then I will crush them first, with my own bare hands if I have to. So understand what I mean when I tell you to stay away from my Yumi."

Rin blinked fearfully as two single words repeated themselves in her head. While the rest of Sachiko's speech had been terrifying it was these two precise words which had haunted Rin into a fearful silence.

"My Yumi…" Rin whispered forlornly. Sachiko's eyes suddenly widened as she realised how much she had revealed in those two words, she was not ashamed by her admission as it could be interpreted in a number of different ways but to have voiced such a hidden feeling still left Sachiko shaken slightly.

"Yes that's right my Yumi. Interpret this how you like but you can do so without me." Sachiko stated as she collected her bag and walked to the front door. "W-Where are you going?" Rin asked fearfully as she watched Sachiko open the door before replying "Away from this place and away from someone who would dare criticize my petite soeur. I apologize for my rudeness but I can't stay here. I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep but I won't be going alone. Yumi will be by my side, where she rightfully belongs."

And with that Sachiko shut the door and headed in the direction of Sei's apartment silently hoping that Sei would know where Sora's apartment was and where she could find a spare apartment where both Yumi and herself could share.

Little did Sachiko know that Rin had made a silent ultimatum with herself. As she finally realised how drastically Sachiko had changed due to Yumi's repulsive influence. It was clear to Rin that Sachiko had changed for the worse and that the present situation could only be salvaged if Yumi was separated from Sachiko's life, and she knew just how to do it. Sachiko's bright future was just a phone call away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the delay in this stories posting but life had decided to bite me in the ass at short notice. My work has left me surprisingly busy and I have been unable to return home multiple times due to exhaustion and overly long hours at my place of works. (God bless nearby friends or I think I would have slept on the streets)

I will also not deny that this chapter was difficult to write as it changed from my initial plan because I thought of something better and less fillerish because in truth this chapter was beginning to feel like a filler episode in an anime which was losing its steam.

But I promise you we are getting closer and closer to the good stuff and the things you have all been waiting for. Forgotten pleasures, which is a story I recently started, is a sort of prelude to see scenes you may possibly be seeing in the near future but don't worry LWTUA will still retain its angsty interior, its emotional moments and a huge moment which I hope will shake the very core of the Yamayurikai.

I have some big things happening but to get to the good stuff I need to lay down this stories foundation and build upon it. Remember I said this story would be a 30 chapter story (Now reduced to 27) and we are only 6 chapters in.

Enough of that though. For now, I am happy to announce that Forever Drifting's planning stage has been completed and I have another full length story to write for you. I will update you all on how I will be updating my stories on my profile page soon. So now I have 2 full length stories to write and another one which will be updated on a month by month basis.

(I.e. Forgotten Pleasures which will be under the mature audience, this story will have 0 angst and be full of blissful moments between Sachiko and Yumi, might include others if I see fit to do so.)

Thanks, once again, for reading dear reader and for making this story so much fun to write, I can't thank you enough

Reviews etc are very welcome and I will now be responding to reviews in my introduction section of each new chapter. I haven't thanked my reviewers enough for their support and I feel like I should, so I'll be writing my appreciation in the introduction.

Thanks once again.

Miracles79 signing out

:D


	27. The High's of University Part 4

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

The Highs of University

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 6: Part 4

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta-Reader for continuing to look through and improve my work. She is, undoubtedly, the Miracle that makes Miracles79 and I thank her for that.

Response to reviews and author's note at the end this time, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was already frighteningly late in the day and, despite her reputation, Sachiko continued to roam the corridors of the Universities apartment complex. Subtle rays of moonlight weaved their way into the cramped hallway as Sachiko's hurried footsteps echoed around her; these were incidentally the only sounds that had greeted the heiress since her previous argument with Rin, mere moments ago.

Thankfully, and after several minutes, Sachiko managed to locate Sei's apartment which had been a surprisingly bigger challenge than she had initially anticipated. Forgetting her usual manners, Sachiko hammered her fists on the door in a repetitious motion before patiently waiting for either the reassuring sight of Youko or Sei to greet her.

Sachiko was greeted by the former, as Youko stood there with a noticeable look of surprise etched upon her features as she wordlessly took in Sachiko's appearance. To Youko, Sachiko looked anxious a sight which she had rarely seen from the composed heiress. After all Sachiko's anxiety often became her own, and with this thought in mind, she hurried Sachiko into the apartment.

As Sachiko entered the room, she noticed Youko peering from left to right looking intently down both hallways. Sachiko silently pondered her actions because it seemed very unlike her Onee-sama but quickly realised the significance of her act. It was clear now; Youko was making sure that Sachiko had not been followed by anyone unsavoury.

Youko, meanwhile, slowly shut the door with one last look and turned to face her petite soeur. To say Youko was confused would be an understatement. She couldn't understand why Sachiko would be here and at this late at night. In fact, she had just been preparing to sleep alongside her girlfriend when they had both been rather violently awakened by Sachiko's overly-enthusiastic knocking.

Despite this surprising alarm call, Sei, who usually remained unresponsive when awoken, silently led Sachiko to a nearby sofa. Sachiko was eventually joined by Youko who took the space beside her and asked tentatively "What happened, Sa-chan? I've never seen you this panicked before." Youko's hand promptly began to drift towards Sachiko's forehead so that she could properly check her temperature.

This act, however, did nothing more than bring back memories of Rin-sama. She winced at the similar memory but on this occasion, she did not ask Youko to remove her hand. Sachiko trusted Youko but even if she didn't trust her wholeheartedly, Sachiko would never turn down the care and attention of her Onee-sama.

"I needed to get away from Rin-sama… I couldn't stay with such an awful woman, not after what she did, not after what she called Yumi."

Her anger gradually diminished and she suddenly remembered the reason why she had come to Sei's apartment. Sachiko ignored her Onee-sama's concerned expression with an apologetic look and instead stared forcibly into Sei's striking cerulean eyes with a new found conviction.

"I need to find Yumi." Sachiko stated firmly as if this simple act would be enough to calm her troubled mind and racing heart in one fell swoop.

After deciphering Sachiko's simple statement, Sei looked towards Youko as if to question what they should do. They were a team after all. Whatever decision would be made would be made between them. That was one of the effects of their flourishing relationship because, ever since they had confessed to each other; they had sought to make decisions together rather than apart.

It was clear to both, Youko and Sei, that Sachiko was unsettled and worried but, could she just be blowing things out of proportion, like she always did? She was very attached to Yumi after all, so maybe this whole thing had something to do with the young brunette? It was also likely that Sachiko was simply fretting over nothing, which would undoubtedly concern Yumi in some form or other, but what should they do?

Several seconds later Youko, after communicating wordlessly with her girlfriend, sighed audibly. Youko merely assumed that Sachiko was missing her petite soeur or had perhaps scolded Yumi unfairly like she usually did when she felt embarrassed or threatened. Eventually, Youko gave into her inner thoughts and asked tiredly "Are you that desperate to see Yumi, again? It's only been a few hours since you parted…" But before Youko could continue she was interrupted by the most unlikely person, not Sachiko but her girlfriend Sato Sei.

"Rin-san showed her true colours, didn't she?"

Sachiko merely nodded at Sei, her mind preoccupied by thoughts of her petite soeur, before she finally registered what had been implied within Sei's words. Sei already knew, had she always known? About Rin's damning flaws, her noble views, or more importantly, her incorrect opinion of her petite soeur, Yumi. How long has Sei kept this to herself?

"You knew?" Sachiko asked, perplexed by her friends surprising lack of trust. Why didn't Sei warn her about Rin's untrue and crude views of someone so precious to her, why did she remain silent?

"Yes, I knew… Rin-san has always hidden what she feels would be her undoing, her upper-class views are a prime example, but one thing she has never been able to hide is how she feels about you, Sachiko. But more importantly, how she feels about Yumi-chan and the connection you share."

Sachiko looked at Sei puzzled by the unexpected turn of events before murmuring "What do you mean? What does she have to do with me? I've only just met her and yet she acts as if we have been together since childhood." Who was this Rin? Why was she acting so familiar with Sachiko, considering they had never met before tonight? This was all too strange to Sachiko, all she wanted was an enjoyable university experience with Yumi yet even that had been taken away from her.

"I honestly don't know why Rin-sama is so infatuated by you, Sachiko," Sei admitted as she pondered her next words carefully ", perhaps it's your nobility or your reputation which drew her to you but, unfortunately, as much as I would like that to be the answer, I don't think it is. You haven't seen her Sachiko. The way she defends you when you are being criticized, the way she reacts when Yumi-chan is brought up in the conversation, she's like a completely different person."

'_Why…?'_

'_Who could come to hate Yumi…?'_

'_Someone so pure, innocent, honest and beautiful as my petite soeur…?'_

'_What could have happened for such an event to occur?'_

"While she defended you and I'd even go as far as to say she cherished you. The same cannot be said for Yumi-chan. Rin-sama despises Yumi-chan, Sachiko, for what reasons I do not know. But from Rin-sama's actions, I truly believe that this is not the first time you two have met."

Sachiko was slightly shaken by this thought but quickly repressed her inner turmoil as she replied "But I've never met Rin-sama before. I have no memory of her or her family name. The Ogasawara family have only ever met the Hitomi family during company parties. Apart from that, we've never had any contact with them or wished to have any for that matter. As you are well aware, my family have always demanded that I am not to speech with other prominent families without their express permission, for fear that I would be corrupted by them."

This was true of course. Even when she was young, Sachiko had been forced to live an isolated life by her father and grandfather, her only ray of sunlight was her mother's intervention. Sachiko truly cherished the days when she would sneakily make her way inside her room and tell wonderful stories of her youth and the exploits she set out on. Sir vice it to say, Sachiko did not live a truly memorable childhood.

However, while Sachiko continued to think about her childhood, Youko left Sachiko's side, with a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, before proceeding to the nearby cupboard as she retrieved a single cup from its confines. Silently, she prepared tea for their guest who had felt a little cold to the touch, perhaps due to her time spent out in the open. It was quite chilly today after all.

Whilst she prepared coffee, Youko also listened to the conversation between her lover and her own petite soeur with great interest. She had recently been made aware of Rin's worrying infatuation towards her petite soeur but, just like Sei, she did not know the reasons why. It was a mystery they had contemplated ever since they had heard of the University trip.

"Are you sure nothing happened between your families? Even the smallest detail could be important. Have you ever conversed or met with Rin-san before today? Maybe something of little significance to you, is something considered precious by her. The smallest thing, Sachiko, think."

"I-I don't know," Sachiko stuttered before a sudden image came to her mind which brought with it a faint yet familiar memory. It was fractured but a memory nonetheless, and a memory which to Sachiko held the answer to this entire situation, if only she could remember it fully.

"Our families met a few times in my childhood… But I can't remember why. I think, yes that's it," suddenly the fractured memory seemed somewhat clearer as if a singular emotion present at the time had slipped through the cracks in the memory, a small hint to the nature of the memory which still seemed foggy but slightly clearer.

", I remember now. The Hitomi family were discussing something important with my family, something about our prolonged future, if I remember correctly."

Sei, however sighed at this revelation, expecting something more than just a faint, as well as vague, memory "Do you remember anything else? Something more personal, perhaps?" Sei asked as Sachiko merely looked at her, confused, perhaps surprised by her memories earlier dismissal. Sei, however, quickly elaborated "Sachiko, your family meets a lot of people. I don't think a meeting between families could be the cause of this, I mean you would have been a child and I doubt Rin-san would have been allowed to attend such a meeting… And in any case, your family made sure you were separated from other members of nobility in your childhood, whether your age or older. There's no way you could have seen or even conversed with each other… There has to be something more concrete, more obvious."

Despite Sei's assurances that her recent memory was unimportant, Sachiko couldn't help but feel that this particular memory had something to do with Rin. The image continued to float to the surface of her mind, the image of a young, beautiful, girl staring sadly into the night sky. A young girl who seemed strangely out of place and unwelcome in her home. Yet a girl who appeared vastly different to any other that she had met before.

Sei however, ignoring Sachiko's agitated gait, moved on to another more pressing topic which concerned her far more at the present time "Sachiko, what happened between you and Rin-san? I can tell there was an argument just by looking at your face. And I already knew that Rin-san disliked Yumi-chan but, did she say why?" Sei shifted uncomfortably as she suddenly noticed Sachiko's demeanour shift from confusion to sheer unbridled anger.

"She… She called Yumi a peasant and… and in-bred." Those simple yet painful words cut Sachiko like a knife. She had heard many cruel words directed at herself whether in secret or out in the open but the pain she felt from those words were nothing compared to the anger and disgust she felt for people who directed them at Yumi. In the end, if you ever had anything derogatory or upsetting to say about her Yumi, then you would have been forever shunned by the so called Ice Princess, your existence not even pondered even if they desired that very thing.

"You defended her, didn't you?" Sei whispered almost proudly as she looked into Sachiko's cerulean orbs which had softened after she remembered how she stood up to Rin in Yumi's place. Sachiko was Yumi's protector after all, so the simple act of defending Yumi was enough to make her feel satisfied. She didn't need to tell Yumi about her actions because she would prefer that Yumi was not involved, would not hear the cruel words they called her. Knowing that she has helped Yumi in some way was enough for Sachiko; she didn't need to seek congratulations or praise.

"Yeah, I did. I did my duty as… her Onee-sama." Sachiko smiled at this notion, a warm feeling engulfing her senses as she said the one word that meant so much to her. The one word only Yumi had the right to say when it was directed towards herself, the one word she had cherished and aspired to become ever since she found a desire to name Yumi her own petite soeur. Her musing, however, was cut abruptly as she remembered her current predicament.

'_That memory must be important…'_

'_There's no other reason for it appearing, now, if it wasn't…'_

'_Why doesn't Sei take this seriously…?'_

'_Never mind that, this isn't the time to be contemplating such matters…'_

'_I came here to find Sora's apartment, to find Yumi…'_

'_I need to find Yumi.'_

Sachiko's focus returned as she stared at Sei in defiance, preparing to ask Sei whether she knew where Sora's current location is, but before she could even utter a single word Youko interjected whilst carrying a warm cup of coffee which she pressed into her petite soeur's frozen hand " Listen Sa-chan, Sei. You may not realise this but Rin-san is not the kind of person to take your actions kindly. From what I can gather from this conversation, you rejected her and even supported Yumi-chan against her wishes. I fear you may have underestimated her attachment to you, Sa-chan, as well as her hatred for Yumi-chan."

"What do you mean?" Sachiko asked nervously, looking from Youko to Sei for some much needed answers.

"Youko's right. Rin-san is not the kind of person to take this rejection lightly and even though you angered her, she would never dare harm you, in any way. Which means… we need to find Yumi, now." Sachiko's eyes widened after hearing the unexpectedly fearful tone that Sei had used when uttering Yumi's name.

It was at this point when Sachiko suddenly realized the significance of what she had done, as well as the unsettling implication that through her actions she may have placed Yumi in harm's way. Something that Sachiko would never desire to do, ever, far from it in fact. Sachiko was Yumi's protector yet, at her own thoughtless actions, she had placed Yumi in a situation that was not of her doing.

"Rin-san will most likely blame Yumi-chan for your outburst and I don't know how she will react. While I've never known her to be violent or petty, I have known her to hold grudges against people who are in her way. Many students have been forced to leave this University because of how they viewed Yumi-chan, her family has a lot of sway around here."

"What should I do?" Sachiko asked demandingly, her mind racing with the thought that Yumi needed to be protected. That she needed to be sheltered and looked after now more than ever and by none other than herself.

"I don't know… But first things first we need to find Yumi-chan." Youko forcefully declared as she walked to the nearby cloakroom to collect her duffle coat. Sei followed Youko's example and even brought a spare coat for Sachiko to wear. Despite its small size and slightly tattered appearance, the coat was far more preferable to the frozen state that she had been in moments ago, so she put it on, struggling slightly with the restrictive material, as she put away her initial dislike of its presentation.

'_I really am lucky though…'_

'_Sei and Youko really do care about me…'_

'_Any other person, besides the other members of the Yamayurikai, would have turned me away…'_

'_But not my Onee-sama, she has already proven to be more than I could have ever imagined…'_

'_Onee-sama will always attempt anything to make me content or otherwise happy.'_

"Do you know where Sora-sama lives, Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked as the group stepped out of the apartment together.

"Unfortunately, I don't. We haven't really talked before. In fact, not many people talk to her. She's a bit of a lone wolf but very much respected by the student body and council, from what I hear. I can assure you Sachiko-chan, Yumi-chan is safe with Sora-san… but if Rin finds her before we do then…" Sei trailed off as she looked uncomfortably around her vicinity for some sign or hint to Yumi's location.

"Then we'll just have to find her first, isn't that right Sa-chan." Youko added confidently, a warm reassuring gaze of trust accompanying her gesture. Youko had no doubt that they would find Yumi, how could they not when Sachiko was with them. Those two always seemed to know where each other were, or how they were feeling. A remarkable and often envious talent which rarely came through a sisterly bond.

"Alright we can cover more ground if we split up. Just remember if you find the apartment or anything which might help, call us straight away. No matter the circumstances, we work as a team, ensuring that each one of us is safe before making our move… Alright, I hope to see you soon." Before the final words had left her lips, Sei set off running down the hall leaving Sachiko and Youko to split up heading in different directions to one another.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It had been 30 minutes since Sachiko had split up from Youko and Sei but within that time neither had made any progress in finding Yumi, whatsoever. Sachiko had not received a call from either of her seniors and she had no such luck herself in finding her petite soeur. Things were starting to get desperate for the Ice Princess whose mind was filled to the brim with worry but most of all fear.

In the 30 minutes that proceeded this very moment, Sachiko had only two distinct thoughts occupying her mind. The first was the belief that she needed to find Yumi in a safe, content and unharmed environment. The second, however, had been plaguing her mind for some time now and it was the one thought she held close to her heart, the strength which propelled her forward, a strength that was completely unbreakable and sorely needed right now.

Her strength was a single passionate promise from long ago, a promise which had been set within her very soul, ever since she had decried it to her petite soeur. But most importantly, a promise she had made with the utmost confidence despite its seemingly implausible nature.

"I will find you Yumi. No matter where you are, I will find you" Sachiko whispered earnestly as she continued to stroll down an annoyingly familiar corridor for what felt like the umpteenth time.

'_I will find you Yumi…'_

'_Whether in a crowded room or during your distress…'_

'_Even if you were being hidden away from me…'_

'_I will always find you Yumi…'_

'_No matter what fate may put in my way, I will find you.'_

Through this single thought Sachiko found her courage to continue searching for her petite soeur. Like a needle in a hay stack, if the hay stack was the size of a huge apartment complex but even then Sachiko was confident that by the end of the day she would be accompanied by Yumi, if she agreed to her request however.

So rather than running around pointlessly and screaming Yumi's name, Sachiko merely wandered the surroundings halls in a calm and dignified manner, her feet merely moving of their own accord rather than on a planned or pre-determined route. She felt a strange, almost supernatural, pull directing her body further within the cramped apartment complex. Far from the majestic corridors she had previously walked through when she had been led through Rin's apartment complex, the difference was startling but also expected. Nobility were often granted benefits while the masses had to make do.

'… _I will find you Yumi.'_

Then it suddenly and without warning happened, just as Sachiko was about to round the corner of the corridor, she was almost propelled to the floor by a light almost frail body. The contact forced to Sachiko to stagger backwards using the wall for support as she absentmindedly rubbed her chest which was where the pain had originated. The smaller frame meanwhile lay slightly disorientated on the floor, her surroundings spinning and her focus diminishing.

The initial contact had, quite embarrassingly, been implemented at Sachiko's breast which was where the small figure had unintentionally run head long into. Sachiko overheard the audible sigh of pain coming from the small girl as she remained on the ground scratching her head in slight discomfort, as well as confusion.

It was obvious to Sachiko that this young girl had not been mindful of her surroundings, perhaps sprinting in her haste to reach her intended goal. Sachiko, absentmindedly, mused the improper behaviour of the smaller girl, after all running within the corridors was forbidden within their school structure whether middle school, high school or even University.

However, to say that this distraction was infuriating was perhaps phrasing it too lightly. To put it in a nutshell, Sachiko was extremely pissed off by this new and unexpectedly pointless distraction.

"What do you think…?"

"Ahh!"

Sachiko was rather surprised by the unexpected yelp of surprise that she had received. She had only ever heard such a response from her petite soeur rather than the person she was currently facing. The young woman in questions shuffled to her feet in a slightly undignified manner and faced Sachiko as if her intention all along was to find Sachiko, for what purpose Sachiko could not say.

Shock engulfed surprise as she finally registered the person standing before her. Even in Sachiko's wildest dreams she had never imagined to see such a surprising event, or even sound, grace her but there was no doubt about its authenticity.

Standing before Sachiko was none other than Mitsubishi Tomiko, a frequent visitor to the Ogasawara's formal parties but also powerful and prominent enough that the Ogasawara family often returned the favour by attending their parties.

Sachiko has never talked to Tomiko before, apart from polite and expected greetings, but she had always noticed that expression of silent disgust, far too similar to her own, hidden, expression when she was approached by repulsive, clingy, men who merely saw her ample frame as nothing more than a satisfying stepping stone to power, although she could tell by their lustful gazes that they would have been happy to sample her given half the chance.

However, as Sachiko looked at Tomiko her expression had changed drastically, since the last time they had seen each other. In fact, to Sachiko's increasing surprise it seemed her expression had begun to soften with a more considerate and caring look. Shaking her head at this ridiculous notion, Sachiko was about to demand Sora's location from her senior but was halted when Tomiko motioned for her to stop talking.

"You will need these," Tomiko stated as she took Sachiko's hand and placed two small items within her palm. Sachiko's gaze shifted from Tomiko's eyes to her now closed palm before reverting back to Tomiko, confusion and suspicion clearly displayed on her serene features.

"Why would you…?" But as she began to utter these words Tomiko simply ignored her and instead proceeded onwards, walking down the hallway in a casual motion, almost as if she owned this particular movement such was the grace in which she performed it.

"I wear many masks, Miss Ogasawara, and have so for some time… but then again so did Touko-chan. I never expected for a junior to see me so clearly but even so I am very impressionable. All I've ever needed was guidance and for someone to understand me for who I truly am… Who better than someone who's been in my shoes before?" Tomiko explained to Sachiko as she reached the end of the corridor, finally turning her attention back to her junior before conversing with her in the proper manner.

"I know what Yumi-chan has done for you and for Touko-chan. Just hearing of her gentle and caring nature is enough to make me a fan and as a fan I will do whatever it takes to see that she is happy. Good luck, Sachiko-chan. I really do wish you all the best." and with that Tomiko promptly vanished from sight, Sachiko's confused expression becoming nothing more than amusing to the retreating heiress, who merely smiled warmly at the thought of returning to her young junior, known as Matsudaira Touko.

Her confusion was halted however when she faintly remembered the items she had received from Tomiko, Sachiko unclasped her hand and her eyes widened when she inspected the surprising objects. Returning her gaze towards the place where Tomiko had just been standing, Sachiko's face was truly a sight to see, confusion and bewilderment clearly defined on her refined features, as she carefully looked at the familiar items.

Within the palm of her hand lay 2 golden keys of varying length and design. The first was your average house key, common and uninteresting except for the room number which had been indicated by a single strap which hanged loosely from its base.

'_Room number 205.'_

The other key however looked very suspicious. The so called key was large and jagged in its design, less of a key and more of a lightning strike created on a metal structure. You probably wouldn't have realised it was a key at all, had it not been for the number etched on its handle.

'_Room Number 301.'_

Sachiko instantly realised the significance of the first key. The first key was without a doubt the key to Sora's apartment. With that hopeful thought in mind she sprinted down the hallway, feeling the unusual pull becoming stronger and stronger as she approached her intended target.

Room numbers sped past as she searched for the correct number. The doubts that plagued her mind never stopped her from hoping, from believing that she would be with Yumi once again.

'_I knew I was on the right floor…'_

'_Somehow I knew…'_

'_But still isn't this too perfect…'_

'_What if Tomiko-sama is just playing games…?'_

'_Or perhaps this is just some trap set up by Rin-sama…?'_

'_Can I really trust Tomiko-sama?'_

Even if this was a trap, Sachiko knew that she had no choice but to trust in someone she would have never trusted before, had it not been for Sachiko's desperation she would have just shrugged Tomiko's help away but she had to find Yumi, sooner rather than later. Sachiko was left with no alternative but to hope that Tomiko's change was honest rather than another fabrication.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Silently Sachiko approached apartment number 205, pressing her ear into its frame as she did so. There was no sound coming from within. Not the sound of a warm conversation or the beautiful sounds of happiness coming from her petite's soeurs delectable lips. There was nothing.

Anxiety and worry gripped Sachiko's being as she fumbled childishly with the key, frustrated that she wasn't acting composed when she sorely needed to. After finally forcing the key into the lock Sachiko let out a stretched sigh and slowly opened the door, her head poking around the corner for any signs of life or even movement within the room.

It was dark, unreasonably dark. The moonlight which showered the hallway in faint light was nowhere to be seen within the confines of this room. It appeared barren, had it not been for the 2 bags resting on the table across from her, she would have believed that this apartment had been left abandoned and unused.

Sachiko's heart suddenly jumped upon a sudden realisation. _'That's Yumi's bag'_.Despite the bag being similar to her own, and indeed any other Lillian Academy student, the single red strap which adorned her bag was easily identifiable. It was a gift hand-picked by herself after all, given to her petite soeur to celebrate a previous holiday which they had spent together at her family's summer house. But with this new knowledge in hand Sachiko knew… she was in the right place, and Yumi was somewhere within this cramped apartment room.

Shutting the door silently, Sachiko moved further within the lifeless room, her eyes gravitating towards the drape which covered the entire window from view. The ominous yet frail material covered the room in complete darkness, with only a few rays of sunlight slipping through holes in the worn fabric. Nobody was here, and even if they were how could she see them?

Suddenly to Sachiko's surprise, she heard a murmur of discomfort as well as movement within the corner of her eye. Even though the sound was nothing more than a strange moan of displeasure, Sachiko could easily identify who it belonged to. To Sachiko it was a sign that her petite soeur was nearby, she was close to the one person who truly mattered in her life.

Sachiko approached the covered frame which was continuing to writhe uneasily on the floor of the apartment, a thin blanket resting upon the figures body hiding the image of the person concealed beneath it. As Sachiko moved closer towards the sleeping figure, she accidentally nudged the drape with her free hand. Sachiko turned as the drape quickly propelled to the floor with a loud noise of warning, Sachiko's attempts to stop its plight were met with little success.

The incoming pour of light flooded the room in an instant. Sachiko was forced to stagger backwards slightly, her eyes watering, at the unexpected intrusion. When she eventually regained her bearings, however, she froze. There, resting in a truly discomforting position, on the floor of Sora's apartment was none other than her petite soeur, Yumi.

Yumi's sleepy, almost peaceful; face was only mirrored by discomfort as her body fidgeted for a more comfortable position to sleep in. The sleeping beauty was completely oblivious to the shocked expression which graced her Onee-sama's features. Anger and rage piling on top of one another for dominance as she imagined how poorly her petite soeur must have been treated by Sora's uncaring hands.

Why was Yumi being forced to sleep on the floor? Moreover, why was she sleeping in her Academy uniform rather than her casual wear or far more suitable sleep wear? Why wasn't Yumi, at least, sleeping on the sofa or being properly cared for by Sora who, while she had held some bitter feeling towards, Sachiko would have otherwise trusted with Yumi's immediate welfare for the next 2 days at most.

"Yumi… Yumi, it's me Sachiko. Wake up Yumi." Sachiko prompted tenderly as she carefully, and lovingly, stroked the younger girl's brunette hair in an affectionate gesture. To Sachiko's surprise, and silent delight, however, Yumi pressed herself closer to her Onee-sama, curling her body closer around her Onee-sama, so that Sachiko was forced to sit against a nearby wall while Yumi sleepily hugged the older woman.

The sleeping Yumi even went as far as cupping Sachiko's trailing head, when Sachiko had been preparing herself mentally to cease the stroking of Yumi's hair for fear of intoxication. However, Yumi silently held Sachiko's hand firmly in her own, as she positioned her body to rest alongside her Onee-sama, Yumi's body leaning against that of Sachiko's for support, but more so the wonderful tenderness that she was feeling within her subconscious.

Sachiko couldn't help but let a smile pass her usually stoic features as she tenderly gazed at her petite soeurs innocent gesture. Her smile widened even more when she noticed that Yumi's previous expression of displeasure and unease had been replaced by a small yet beautiful smile, as Yumi wrapped around Sachiko like a cat who merely wished for its owner's love and adoration.

The act did not finish their though, as Yumi positioned their intertwined hands towards her unblemished cheek. Sachiko could hardly believe what was happening and that euphoric smile never left her lips as Yumi proceeded to rest her cheek on top of their intertwined hands, the hands which currently lay on Sachiko's lap.

Yumi was using Sachiko's hand and lap as a pillow. Sachiko couldn't help but let out a giggle at this wonderful notion, after all, she wouldn't mind acting as Yumi's pillow if these were the benefits of the job. Not when Yumi's gentle and sweet breathe was continuing to lap across the back of her palm, sending a pleasurable sensation through Sachiko's spine.

However, the tender moment was broken by Yumi's questioning tone of voice "O-Onee-sama?" she questioned dreamily as her eyes flitted open and closed in a sleepy fashion. Sachiko moved closer to Yumi, practically cradling her petite soeur as she scooted closer so that she could hear that wonderful voice more clearly.

"Is that you, Onee-sama… Is that really you… Onee-sama?"

"Yes, it's me Yumi. I came to take you with me." Sachiko said in a soft whisper, afraid to scare the adorable girl she now held within her arms. The latter didn't even realise that her hand was tenderly stroking Yumi's hair or that she was smiling beautifully in the direction of the sole person who mattered to her, such was her attraction to Yumi. When it came to caring for Yumi she would often work autonomously.

Yumi, meanwhile, sleepily held onto the front of her Onee-sama before slowly wrapping her arms around the side of Sachiko's waist, enjoying every second of the contact that happened between the two of them, savouring and enjoying it, while her head snuggled closer into Sachiko's neck, resting just under her chin as she sighed contentedly.

"Take me with you…? Where?" Yumi muttered as she felt Sachiko's heart beating in a beautifully rheumatic motion, effectively lulling her inhibitions and senses. The sudden and unexpected increase in Sachiko's heart beat made the still sleepy Yumi snuggle in closer to her Onee-sama as if demanding far more skin ship than her lively self would have allowed. Yumi's protective instincts were in full force as she held her Onee-sama in a tender motion.

"I'm taking you away from here, Yumi. To a place where we can be together." Despite Sachiko's honest sincerity, Yumi couldn't help but giggle into her collar as her hold became more demanding and more intimate. Sachiko noticing how the younger girl continued to shift closer and closer, her arm now wrapping around Sachiko's neck as she secretly smelled her Onee-sama's perfume and natural scent.

"You make it sound like we're going to heaven." Yumi giggled as she sleepily wrapped her other arm around Sachiko's neck, her body now resting to the side of Sachiko rather than on her lap as she had previously been positioned. They were facing each other now only a few inches separating them as they stared sadly yet longingly into each other's eyes. However, Sachiko was the first to break the intimate stare as she laughed at Yumi's unexpected deduction.

Yumi couldn't help but laugh even harder as her enthusiastic laughter was finally accompanied by Sachiko's elegant sounds of mirth. The warm feeling that was flowing between them was happily reciprocated by the other. However, to Sachiko's continued amusement, Yumi's eyes suddenly widened, her face becoming beach red and her lips shaking nervously as she attempted to form words.

"O-Onee-sama?" Yumi muttered fearfully, Sachiko couldn't help but laugh as the younger girl's half-conscious state finally restored itself to her usual cheerful self. Yumi remembered everything clearly now, her intimate actions, her childish and dreamy words but the thing which really affected her was her far too familiar and unrestrictive actions towards her Onee-sama. The last thing Yumi wanted was for Sachiko to find out about her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama… I didn't expect… I mean, um, well…" despite Yumi's anxiously flustered appearance, Sachiko merely acted on impulse by embracing Yumi, wordlessly, the junior's mumbling words gradually began to diminish as they were welcomed into comfortable silence.

"O-Onee-sama?" Sachiko couldn't help but laugh as the younger girl remembered not only her childish words but also her far too familiar actions. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama… I didn't expect… I mean, um, well…" despite Yumi's anxiously flustered appearance Sachiko merely embraced Yumi as her mumbling words began to diminish.

"I'm here, Yumi… And I think it's time we leave this apartment now… I feel we have overstayed our welcome," noticing Yumi's adorably confused expression, Sachiko elaborated ", I want to be by your side, Yumi, throughout this entire trip if possible. But only if you want to, I won't force you into this decision but I would feel a lot safer if you were by my side."

'_Even though I talk of my safety Yumi…'_

'_Please, understand that it is your safety I am most concerned about…'_

'_As long as you're safe and happy then I will be too, no matter the circumstances…'_

'_Please, come with me Yumi, let me protect you.'_

To Sachiko's relief, Yumi brightened beautifully and replied "I would love to be with you Onee-sama. As your petite soeur it is my duty to support you and even if I wasn't… I would follow you no matter where you go, Onee-sama.

Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek briefly as a sign that she had registered the kind words spoken by her petite soeur before standing up, which proved difficult due to their close and skin tight proximity. As Sachiko dusted off her skirt, she reached out for the still seated Yumi with an outstretched hand so that she could be helped up like the princess that she undoubtedly was.

"Alright, get your things and then we'll…" Sachiko next words however trailed away into nothing as fear overcame her body. Through Sachiko's vision she could see Yumi's wide and fearful eyes facing in a direction that was directly behind her. She didn't need to turn however, to identify the person in question because their emotionless voice echoed across the apartment cramped walls.

"Leave? Now why would Yumi do such a thing?" while Sora's words were empty and lifeless, the same could not be said for her expression. Sora's face had contorted into a shockingly unfamiliar look of disgust as she stared at her two juniors. Her eyes instantly travelled down towards the drape left sprawled on the floor directly at her feet.

"How rude, you come into my home like a thief, tear my curtains like an untrained animal and then attempt to kidnap our little Yumi, hmm?" Sora quizzed dryly, her eyes continuing to glare between both Yumi and Sachiko, the ungrateful visitor and the thief in the night.

'_My home…'_

'_They come into my home and attempt to leave without a single word…'_

'_They trash my drapes and yet they act as if I'm in the wrong…'_

'_That fearful look is seriously pissing me off, they're in the wrong not me.'_

Sachiko meanwhile, noticing Yumi's fearful state, finally recovered from her initial shock and found her ice cold composure which had led her to often be referred to as the Ice Princess because she could strike fear into the most courageous men or women with a single glance. However, despite this well-known fact, Sora attempted to pierce into Sachiko's icy interior with a seething glare that would have rendered Yumi paralysed.

Sachiko quickly stepped in front of Yumi in a protective act, whilst watching Sora intently. "What makes you think she's our Yumi? Yumi belongs to no one. Not me and most certainly not you." Sachiko stated truthfully, Yumi's hand silently cupping Sachiko's in a supportive gesture.

'_What do you mean, Sachiko…?'_

'_Ohh, if only you knew…'_

'_I will always belong to you…'_

'_And you alone, my Sachiko.'_

Sora however looked unperturbed as she retorted snidely "In case you haven't noticed, Sachiko-chan. Yumi is my responsibility for the next few days… If you leave now then I can't protect her. I would ask that you carefully consider your next course of action… Before you do something that you will truly regret."

Unfazed, Sachiko looked directly into Sora, never blinking or showing any sign of weakness or cowardice which she did not possess. She would not lose face in front of her petite soeur and if anyone believed they could protect Yumi in her stead then they were sorely mistaken.

"Yumi is mine to protect… She always has been. Now, we're leaving with or without your consent… step aside."

Silence invaded the room once more; while Yumi could do nothing more than watch the pair within the strained silence. Eventually, after several tense moments, Sora stepped out of the way and walked towards the front door, holding it open as a gesture that they were permitted to leave.

In a moment of clarity, Sachiko took Yumi's hand within her own and purposely positioned her petite soeur away from Sora, more out of a protective instinct than the fear that Yumi would be snatched away from her grasp. But before Sachiko had managed to walk through to the other side of the door, Sora grabbed Sachiko's arm, Yumi's horrified gasp filling the silence only momentarily.

In a whisper, which could only be heard by Sachiko, Sora spoke "You better know what you're doing because if you don't," Sora's gaze shifted to Yumi's concerned brown orbs for emphasis ", how much longer do you think she'll trust in you even though you continue to fail her? She will know nothing but shame as she continues to watch you fail… Because you are nothing more than weak, pampered…"

Sachiko merely raised her eyes in exasperation, and boredom, she had heard it all before and nothing Sora could say would penetrate her icy demeanour. So with this thought in mind, Sachiko shrugged off Sora's hand, with a noticeably mocking gaze, before returning her attention to Yumi.

It was then, however, that Sora latched onto Sachiko's moment of weakness. Her smile curling into a devious and sickening smirk as she leaned closer to Sachiko and whispered "You are weak, pampered and spoilt… You are no different than Rin-san…"

"_You are no different than Rin-san…"_

"_You are no different that Rin-san…"_

"_You are no different that Rin-san."_

Sachiko's vision blurred and her demeanour darkened instantly.

'_How dare she compare me to that woman…?'_

'_I love Yumi, I would never say a word against her…'_

'_You… You vile bitch.'_

In one swift movement, Sachiko whipped around, startling Yumi who noticed Sachiko's outrage, and delivered a devastating slap to Sora. The contact rang around the deserted hallway, the echoes stinging the ears of the only occupants within the hallway.

Despite the rough slap, Sora merely remained standing with a mocking look of victory on her slightly swollen cheek. No doubt, Sachiko's slap would raise some questions when Sora would be asked how she came to acquire such a painful bruise considering she was seen as a gentle, anxious and loving person.

"I am nothing like her. Don't you dare compare me to such a vile woman."

'_O-Onee-sama, why would you…?'_

'…'

'_I've never seen Sachiko looking so angry or act so violently before…'_

'_What did Sora say to make Sachiko react in such a cruel way…?'_

'_But still why would she react so violently…?'_

'_That's not the caring Sachiko I have come to love with such a passion.'_

"We're going Yumi." Sachiko hurriedly grabbed Yumi's shaking palm and held on rather tightly fearing that her violent actions would result in her petite soeur distancing herself from her entirely. Sora, meanwhile, merely watched on with that mockingly victorious look plastered across her face, not a care in the world for the purple tinge appearing across her cheek.

"This is not over…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's notes: Things will now begin to progress, I've been looking forward to this next chapter but due to other commitments it will be a little while before I can start writing the next chapter.

I would like to thank my previous reviewers once again for their continued and welcomed support, the story seems to be well received for the moment which makes me extremely happy because I considered it relatively filler material.

All the best dear reader and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as always :)

**Honulicious: I am happy to say that Sachiko gets to Yumi in time and I agree completely these "bitches" need to get things straightened out but remember every villain has a story and these "bitches" are no different. I will reveal more when the time is appropriate. As for the promise you are 100% correct but remember Rin while deluded is also brutally honest :p and btw I hope you enjoyed the slap which Sora received from Sachiko, thanks to your previous review I thought it would be a great idea :D Thanks once again for your amazing support :)**

**G-Girl: Hello newest reviewer, I'm thrilled to meet you and I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter as well. Would love to hear your opinion on this chapter etc :)**

**Chinensis' Fan: Haha Rin was designed to be hated but remember I try to make each character as organic and real as possible. Every action has its reasons and Rin has her own. Great to hear from you again, I hope you are enjoying my work :)**

**Claine24: Unfortunately Yumi was not. Sachiko can never seem to say the things she desperately wants to Yumi's face, and vice versa. It is a relationship which can often make or break romantic possibilities. As for a confession well perhaps in time or maybe even never, who knows, I most certainly don't and I'm the author :P**

I will hopefully be back with another chapter but until then I will be writing the next chapter of Empty Places, unrelated to Maria Sama apologizes, but if you have heard of **My little sister can't be this cute** which is a hilarious and amazing anime, then check it out and tell me what you think :)

.

.

Miracles79 signing out


	28. An Important Update

An Important Update concerning Forever Drifting/ Love Will Tear Us Apart and Forgotten Pleasures

.

.

.

I'm afraid, for me personally, the worst has happened. As you may all be aware, I've been unable to write my stories because my laptop recently stopped working and was unresponsive no matter how badly I tried to fix it. Well I just got word back from the repair people that the data, i.e. my thoroughly planned stories, my future projects, my work and far more important things than this are gone.

In their words the data is "Irretrievable" due to a faulty processor which apparently caused an overload to the system leading to the loss of all of my data. It was something along those lines but I am literally in shock because I never honestly expected this outcome considering how everything seemed fine the day before it stopped working.

The data being lost will heavily impact my work. I will have to seriously consider Love Will Tear Us Apart's longevity because it literally took me a whole year to come up with the story, to write a detailed (Chapter by chapter) plan and situations etc and I am not going through that again. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this story; I haven't the heart to rush it and publish something which doesn't belong to this story. So for now I will consider the story cancelled which is something I hoped I would never have to do for this story.

On a slightly more positive note, Forever Drifting will continue as I, fortunately, have an earlier version of the stories planning stage. It is a rough copy but I at least have something to work with and will improvise certain scenes, situations if my memory doesn't serve me well. So Forever Drifting will continue and I will most likely write the next chapter soon but not before I try to write down anything I can remember from my stories which will take some time trust me.

Forgotten Pleasures will also continue because there was never a detailed plan for that particular story, it was merely me writing what I thought would be more intimate, romantic, steamy and 0 angst etc merely a story which could lift my mood after have written Forever Drifting which became exceptionally dark. So that story will continue as well.

Also for readers of my most popular story, Empty Places, this story will also continue and as my poll has shown it will most likely become my main story if the response continues to excel to such an amazing height. Some readers may be unaware but I recently set up a poll which would determine the identity of my main story, not influence my opinion, but actually decide which story would have my full and undivided attention. So if you would like a particular story of mine to be updated regularly let your voice be heard; visit my Fan Fic homepage and vote for your choice. As for now, one particular story is really running away with it but can still be caught up with so we'll see what happens.

I hope you can understand that this is a really difficult time for me because I have not only lost my most important story, Love Will Tear Us Apart, but also many important documents (Some work related and others more personal) and I can't get them back. Even my back up plan failed, I had saved all my work on a USB but recently I found out that my brothers had used it for his work which meant that all my work had been deleted without my prior knowledge. Otherwise I would have acted before the laptop incident had even happened.

I'm not asking for encouraging words or anything like that but I felt you had a right to know the situation. It saddens me to say that Love Will Tear Us Apart is no more because it was my first ever story on Fan Fiction and one which had a decent following. Sorry to let you guys down and become the bearer of bad news but I will hope to somehow make it up to you in the future. Possibly a future fully fledged story or maybe a couple of one shots where you can decide the characters who become romanced (I.e. Yumi/ Touko, Sachiko/ Youko you decide the characters) something along those lines.

Well as one door shuts I guess another will hopefully open but for now I will sit back and simply let things fall into place. I'm not sure when I'll have the conviction to write my next story but you have definitely not heard the last of me. I will be back in some form or another, all the best and apologizes that this is not an updated chapter or an update which included better news.

Miracles79 signing out


End file.
